My Unknown Love
by Riki-Tiki-Tabby
Summary: When Renji escapes the Soul Reaper Soceity, he starts to fall for the most gorgeous carrot top he'd ever seen in his entire life! And do Ichigo's confusing feelings point him to Renji as well? Renji x Ichigo -M-
1. First Glance

**My Unknown Love**

**Info, Rating, and a Warning:** Rated M for a reason: there will be lemons in later chapters. Also M for cussing, but I really don't think that's a big deal. And for those sad and uptight few out there who don't approve of yaoi or yuri I suggest you leave. However, those of you who love it and pretty much think it's the best thing ever, then read and drop a review to tell me what you think. Hope this story is as much fun to read, as it was to write.

**Pairings: **Renji x Ichigo, Tatsuki x Orihime, and whoever else pops into my head XD

**A//N:** This is a rewritten version of how the very beginning of Bleach started out. Its plot is very, if not, completely different, but I'm trying to keep the characters as closely matched to the real ones as possible (well, as far as how they act anyway ha ha). Also, I'd like to thank all the authors who helped inspire me to write. Their stories are so amazing! Just go to my profile and you'll see them. Ok, with that said, I hope you all like my first fan-fic.

**Disclaimer:** As awesome as it would be, sadly I do not own Bleach or any of the characters … but if I did, this is pretty much how things would roll if it were up to me (lemon style). XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter One: First Glance

"DAMNIT!" Ichigo roared as he snapped a high kick into the senior's torso, only to be caught off guard by a right hook to his ribs.

He was in another back ally brawl with the seniors that always pay him a little "friendly" visit every week.

The unexpected hit didn't make him shout out in pain, more like a yell to show just how pissed off he was. He easily side stepped an on coming thrust kick and grabbed the stretched leg, twisting it so hard the man ended up face down on the ground coughing with pain.

After a series of quick dodges, hard kicks, and fierce punches, Ichigo was left standing in the middle of six senior thugs down on the ground gasping for breath and holding their very injured limbs. Ichigo sighed and gathered up his book bag and headed back out of the ally on his way home.

_Guess that makes me late for supper again. Damn those jackasses' really piss me off! Why can't they just drop it with my hair already? I'll have to pound it out of them even harder tomorrow if they don't stay at home like a bunch of pussies. _The park was right in front of the ally and he walked alongside it's tall iron fence, at the end of the fence it would take him to the corner where the clinic sat across the street, but it'll take about five minutes to get there from here. It was mostly dark now and the streetlights flickered to life as the last ray of sun slowly sank into the horizon. He walked around the familiar corner and opened the small gate to the clinic- his home.

He cracked open the door enough where he could see the kitchen, luckily no one was around. He shifted to see the living room across from the kitchen and likewise it was empty. He sighed in relief.

_Yuzu and Karin must be in their room playing or something. And since dad's still downtown in another meeting, the clinic's closed for today and he wont be back until tomorrow evening. _Grateful for the empty home --with no accusing comments from his much younger sisters, or worse, a crazy overly hyper dad who jumped out of no where as soon as you stepped in the door-- he got in, shut the door, and quickly ran up the stairs to his room.

He turned around and locked the door, tossed his book bag off his shoulder, pulled off his shirt and finally, collapsed on his futon, feeling like the whole day was worth it just to be laying there in sheer comfort and peace.

_It seems like there's been even more wondering souls here lately... _-Sigh-_ and as if that's not enough, I just can't wrap my mind around this pit in my stomach, it's driving me fucking crazy! _Ichigo let his thoughts wonder. For as long as he could remember, he could see the souls of the dearly departed and no one but Tatsuki knew about his secret. Everyday he would find a wondering soul and try to put them at peace. He didn't know why, but after listening to these souls and then learning ways to help resolve their worried minds, he would see them fade away right before his eyes, into what he hoped was a better place.

No one had appointed him this duty and no one had to. Ichigo didn't know why he had this power, where the souls would go after he helped them, or even why the souls were left in this world to wonder freely in the first place. But what he did know was that he was surely fated to use this power and putting the souls to rest was the best thing he could do. But on top of that, he's been having these very strange feelings.

Feelings that only recently came up, but for some reason felt like he's always had them. And even though he can see dead souls, fight off tough bastards every week, and still go through high school, none of that had ever made him feel this … _strange_, and _different_. And these feelings make him stand on edge and that's one thing Ichigo has **never** been able to stand. He had no idea what it was, but it was almost like a feeling of … _fate? But about what …? _

_-sigh- Guess I'll just have to be more alert and try to figure the damn thing out tomorrow._

And with that final thought he quickly drifted to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renji was walking around the park for the fifth time that evening. _Damnit I'm so bored! I swear, if I see that rock covered in moss one more time, I'll fucking through it at someone!! _He went over and kicked the rock over the fence, anyway. _If I'd have known it would've been this boring, I wouldn't have even escaped the damn Soul Society, I would've just stayed!!_ He walked around a few more minutes before finding a patch of grass next to the fence and settled down, leaning back and staring into the dark orange sky due to a setting sun.

_No. No matter what, I would never have stayed in that hellish place: The Soul Society and the damn Soul Reaper Academy. Not after all the shit that's happened. _He stretched his nice muscled legs and arms out lazily and stared up once again into the sky with tired eyes.

_Why did I ever go in the first place? After learning the secrets of becoming mortal again I should've just taken off, why did I have to stay so long and think that I would ever fit in? Guess that shows how pathetic I really am._

His thoughts ended as he heard a rustle coming from the other side of the fence. Curious, he leaned up and turned around to try and find what made the sound. _Probably just a damn cat, oh well, I am _bored _after all._ He got up and started walking alongside the fence trying to listen for the sound again and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He kept walking until he was a few feet just outside an ally way. Muffled punches and kicks could be heard, followed by a few people's chuckles. _Hmm … six? Seven people, I think? _He rested his hand on the hilt of his unnoticed Zampacto.

He wore a pair of baggy cargo pants and a navy blue tank top under a black jacket. All his clothes were loose and baggy so he could hide Zabimaru easily by his side and still draw it quickly if he needed to. He ditched his uniformed Shikakushou a few days back. Another bonus after he'd discovered how to become human was that he still had his Soul Reaper powers. Probably another reason they were hunting him down.

He stopped just ahead of the ally and leapt over the fence landing soundlessly on the other side. He paced over and hugged the wall until he reached the opening of the ally way and leaned over to see what was going on.

From that angle, he couldn't see much. A group of fairly good-sized kids surrounded another slightly smaller one. He couldn't make out the face in the middle, but could see his bright orange hair from a mile away.

"Alright carrot top, you're not getting away this time. After beating up Bruiser yesterday, you're not getting out of here without broken bones!" Spat the tallest guy with a husky voice. The other's all nodded and smirked.

_So these guys wanna beat up some kid, huh? Psh- small fry to me, but I really don't feel like rescuing some bratty punk who'll probably turn around and start a fight with me anyway. It's not even worth it, bored or not. _Just as he was about to turn and leave_, _the big guy that was making all the threats came flying out of the ally and hitting the fence with unbelievable force, knocking him out.

_What the fuck…?_

Renji turned back around just in time to see the rest of the men jump on the redhead. He was about to pull Zabimaru when all the punks got knocked off of the kid and landed on the ground all with a hard thump. They scrambled to their feet with angry glares.

With unblinking eyes Renji watched as what he thought was easy prey beat the ever loving shit out of everyone of them. Every punch, every kick, and every dodge was smooth but full of force. His body was lean and muscular, shaped like an athlete's. His skin a light tan color. After a long steady line of damnits, fucks, and shits, the fiery redhead soon stood in the middle of a very pain filled group of worthless thugs.

_Who is this kid? I've never seen such a fine battle come from a human, and he won on top of that. _The kid huffed and wiped the sweat from his brow but soon regained his bad ass posture and went over to the side where his book bag was tossed during the fight. Renji's bottom lip was open slightly and he didn't notice he had wandered out further into the ally way. Luckily he was brought out of his gaze in time to think…!_ Oh shit! _And jump out of sight behind a garbage can. He crouched down and peeked out to see if he had been spotted. The kid walked out of the ally way and alongside the fence, an annoyed but otherwise bored look on his face.

Renji watched him until he was far enough away for him to come out of hiding. _I have to know who this carrot top is, there's no way my mind will rest other wise. _He got up and casually walked in the direction the redhead did. By that time the sun had completely set and the only light came from the streetlights. He followed stealthfully a good ways behind as the redhead went around the corner and into a building.

Renji looked up at the words above the place: Katakura Clinic. _Does that mean he's some kind of doctor or something? No he's way too young, he must be taking residence there. _Renji jumped over the fence and was soon in a tree next to the clinic. He moved up a branch so he could see in three different windows at once, one being directly in front of him now.

From the downstairs first window, he could see the kid open the door slightly, he waited for a little while then entered and ran up the stairs quickly. Renji was confused for a minute, then bulted upright as he saw a light come on from the window right in front of him. He dropped down and grabbed the branch, holding on hoping he hadn't been spotted. When nothing happened he hastily lifted himself up a little at a time until he was sure no one saw him. He peered into the window to see a small room with a closet, a desk in the corner, a small T.V in the middle of the right wall, and in front of the window lay a futon.

Then Renji saw what his eyes were missing so much, there, standing in the front of his door was the punk redhead. He walked by quickly, tossed his bag down, and then peeled off his tight shirt to reveal gorgeous chiseled abbs and quickly ran over and landed on his bed, eyes closed and falling fast asleep. Renji's heart never missed a beat as he saw the whole thing with hungry eyes.

_Damn he looks so good_… Renji stopped swaying and froze in the tree._ Amazing. I don't even know who this _boy _is and I already want him so much. He goes to a high school … I wonder if I can sneak around and follow him there? Enough to where I can meet him even? Hmm… _Already excited about his new plans, curiosity got the best of him. _Just one peek. Just one peek and I'll be gone. _

Renji scuttled over to the branch closest to the window. He looked down to see if the window was locked and when he saw it wasn't, an even bigger grin crossed his face. He slowly lifted the window being careful not to make any noise. After it was fully opened, he sat on the windowsill and finally got to admire the sight before him with starving eyes.

The gorgeous redhead he had practically stalked from the park was laying flat on his bed with his right arm crooked above his head and the other resting on the center of his belly button. He breathed steadily in and out and his lips were ever so slightly split open showing a row of very nice white canines. His neck was unbelievably hott, just looking at it made Renji have chills. Then his heart almost stopped when he saw his even hotter collarbones and chest. Light pink nubs over some very nice pecks just above a row of defined, sexy, abbs. And right around his waistline were two round soft hipbones.

The whole site was enough to make Renji breathless and his heart began to race in ways he didn't think possible. His eyes scanned over him at least 20 more times, each time finding a new obsessing gorgeous detail. Before Renji even had time to think he was already hopping from the windowsill across to the other side of the bed soundlessly. He walked over with out a sound and knelt at the head of the bed. … _I would kill to have you all to myself from dawn till dusk … _

His hungry thoughts came to a halt when the boy stirred. Renji froze and a bead of sweat rolled down his neck. _Oh… shit… _The redhead only blinked sleepily and rolled to his side so that he was facing Renji and was knocked out by sleep once again, light snoring returning to him. Intense pressure lifted off Renji, forever thankful that he didn't wake up. _Ok, that's it, I have to get out of here, I ...I... _He couldn't help it. He couldn't leave now, not with this kid looking so damn irresistible. He leaned in closer until his nose was inches away from the boy's. He wanted to lean in so bad and seal his lips against his.

Then he stopped -Sigh- _I can't. I can't. I can't. I have to leave now, before he really does wake up. _Painfully, he pulled himself upright and was soon back on the windowsill about to turn and close the window, giving one last glance at the God like body, and finally closing the window and jumping on the branch again.

Renji sank back into the arch where the branch met the trunk of the tree, starring in the window where _he _slept. _Damnit. I didn't even learn his nam--_ once again his thoughts were cut off as another light turned on in the window across from redhead's room. Renji sat up but knew that whoever was inside couldn't see him. He moved up a little to see who it was.

Two small girls walked in the room, they looked about 12 or 13. _Are they his sisters? _They started to talk, but he couldn't hear well, so he got up on a closer branch to try and listen, the window was open so that made things a lot easier to hear. Which was weird because as an X Soul Reaper, Renji's hearing was amazingly intensified. He could only think that the reason he couldn't hear was because his mind was ... very clouded.

"I'm telling you, it's true." Said one of the girls with a serious monotone that seemed way too mature for her age. She had black hair that came just above her shoulders and a red cap placed on top. She looked very serious and if not for her voice and face she could easily pass off for a little boy. She plopped down lazily on the bed to the right of the door and turned on the tiny T.V that sat in the left corner nearest the window, flipping through the channels lazily.

"No, I don't believe you, he wouldn't be like that, I mean, he would tell us if it were true wouldn't he?" Pleaded the other little girl. She was a lot fairer skinned and had light honey blond-brown hair shorter than the other girl's. She had a kind and gentle aura about her and her large chocolate eyes were fixed on the other girl as she spoke.

"Look Yuzu, I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it was true. I've seen him with my own eyes, I've seen him look at guys."

"But… but wouldn't we be the first people he told with something like that? If he really is gay that doesn't bother me, Ichigo's our brother, wouldn't he feel safest telling us something like that Karin?" Her eyes were warm but were filled with doubt and sadness.

Karin lifted herself up so she was eye level with Yuzu and said carefully, "Ichigo's going through a lot of pressure right now. He has a lot on his mind and he might not even be sure if he's ready to share any of it with anyone, that includes us. Even though we're his sisters, we're still his _little_ sisters, and if I know Ichigo, he's probably keeping his mouth shut so he doesn't have to worry us with his own problems. He really can be a stubborn jackass."

Yuzu sighed and looked down at the floor as her hand went up in a fist close to her chest, she radiated with concern. Karin felt her worries and tried a different approach to help.

"Yuzu, don't worry. I'm sure in time, when Ichigo's ready, we would be the first people Ichigo comes to when he needs to talk." A smile graced her face and she went over and hugged Yuzu.

Yuzu's eyes glowed happily, relief and peace obvious on her face. "Thank you Karin, I'm sure you're right. Ichigo will come out to us and tell us when he wants to."

Karin smiled and retreated over to her own bed turning off the T.V and light. "See? No worries. Night Yuzu." Yuzu smiled warmly again. "Good night." Soon both of them were asleep.

Renji couldn't believe his luck he wanted to scream with joy. _Of all the luck! Not only did I find out what his name was, there's a chance he might already be gay! _He hummed happily and leaned back on the tree

with new hope, the boy's name ringing in his head. _Ichigo… I can't get him off my mind. That's it. Tomorrow I'm going to follow him to school and see where this takes me. Ichigo… _He sighed happily and jumped down the tree landing perfectly and was soon back out at the familiar corner.

He gave one last glance at the clinic and made his way back to the park and already memorized every step to the clinic.

Renji had never had those feelings about another guy before. He never looked at anyone the way he did Ichigo. And he was completely fine with his feelings, not even scarred, just a little shocked that he would have such strong feelings over someone he hasn't even met yet.

He remembered a time back in the Soul Society when a rumor went around that he and Rukia were together. Rukia had been his best friend since childhood, they were always together and always close, so he could see why they'd look like a couple. Once upon a time, he thought he liked Rukia, but the feeling never really clicked, because to him Rukia was the best friend of his life, and couldn't have had a better one, but nothing more. Besides, it would never have worked between them, not after what she confessed to him.

Not long after they joined the Soul Reaper Academy Rukia told Renji she was a lesbian. She was so lost and confused about her feelings; she even blamed herself for having them. Renji was scarred that she might do something she would regret. He stayed up with her several nights and would try to calm her down when she would come to him with teary eyes, scarred and feeling like an outcast for having those feelings.

He would hold her and tell her that her feelings were just as natural if she had liked guys and that you can't help who you fall in love with. That would always help her and eventually she came to except her feelings and the once permanent frown had left her face, replaced with a truly happy smile.

In all honesty, Renji has never looked down on gay people. He never thought it was strange or weird, like it was just as natural as any other feeling of love. Many times people would call him out and start fights with him for it too, but he was used to it by now, and after royally kicking their asses they had learned to drop it. Still, they always gave him even more disgusted looks, but he didn't let them get to him. Nothing they said or thought mattered.

_So Ichigo, what surprises do you have in store for me tomorrow? I hope I'm not disappointed… but somehow, I doubt it. _He entered the park grinning like crazy and jumped up in the nearest tree until he was in the middle section and made himself comfortable. _I think I know the path from here to his school, but I still want to follow him. _He told himself right before his eyelids began to get heavy, one last happy thought popped into his mind before he was out like a light. _Ichigo… how can I make you mine…? _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"HEY RENJI!!!"

Renji jumped up, completely freaked out, and fell about 10 feet to the ground. He mumbled miserably then lifted his chin up to see Rukia rolling on the ground laughing until tears flooded her deep purple eyes.

"HAHA!! You should've seen the look on your face Renji! I swear you jumped five feet in the air!" She was clutching her stomach and laughed at Renji even harder when she saw the sour pissed off look on his face when he leaned up. His cheeks went red with either anger or embarrassment, either way, he wouldn't admit it. He jumped up and started yelling at Rukia to at least try and intimidate her.

"Well what was I supposed to do?! You're always sneaking up on me like that! I was just sitting there minding my own business when a midget comes up and scares the shit out of me!!"

As much as he tried to sound serious and look all pissed … It didn't do any good because with his red-red face, flaying arms, and his classic I-cant-believe-that-just-happened-to-me face made her start laughing even harder (if that was even possible).

Eventually they both calmed down enough to actually say a sentence without laughing or yelling and started to walk around the park's path. The dark didn't bother them, they both preferred it that way after being so used to running off in the dark when trouble got too big to handle when they were kids.

"So what were you gunna do? Just leave me wondering around while you slept your lazy ass off in a tree? Did you already forget about me?" complained Rukia, playfully nudging his arm.

"Yea, well maybe I should've just left you there, if I knew you were gunna make me fall 10 feet out of a damn tree." He countered with a just as playful nudge to her shoulder. "Me and my lazy ass would've stayed in that tree all day."

"Oh really? From what I saw, I'd say your lazy ass got a little action when the sun went down. Or is following guys home and sneaking into their rooms at night a common thing in the mortal world now?"

Renji froze. He stopped walking but Rukia walked a little ahead of him and turned around, a devious smile on her face. That look was all she needed to prove that she had won this mini battle, out of the thousands they always had.

He turned a little red again and looked up into the dark sky and snickered. _Man. I can't believe I've gotten so rusty, she was right behind me the entire time. Well, guess I'd better go ahead and start explaining. She'll beat it out of me if I don't start now. _

As much as he denies it, he can't help but smile when Rukia caught him, not that he didn't marvel in it when he won, he rubbed it in her face. But he still had to smile after losing against her, she was the best-best friend anyone could ever ask for, and he would always be grateful for their friendship. Though he'd never tell her that, she'd never let him hear the end of it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So…? What do you guys think? I know it's a little wordy and not much has happened, but I promise, it'll get more … interesting later on ,

**Cat in the ally**: Why didn't I get a bigger part in this?

**R-Tiki**: Well, um, you kinda weren't supposed to be there … _I_ didn't even think you were, I thought you were just a thought. ^-^''

**Cat in the ally**: … that doesn't even make any since, I'm going to scratch all over your couch just for that.

**R-Tiki:** … ! No wait! Don't do that! I promise I'll add you in the next chapter! Nooo!! -Chases after-


	2. My Crazy Friend

My Unknown Love

A/N: … Ok not much to say except have fun reading, please review, and I hope you like it. -/\_/\-

And as promised, the psycho cat will be in here somewhere…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 2: My Crazy Friend

"So…?" Rukia hummed and smiled deviously at him. "Won't you tell me why you were stalking some random GUY Renji? Or more importantly… Why didn't you come and tell me about it?!" Rukia complained in mock manner, putting her hands on her hips with a huge grin staring at Renji's increasingly red face.

-Sigh- _Ok here it goes … _"Well… I don't really… um… know. I just …I mean, I know him … well no! I mean, I don't know him, but I feel like I know him and… I just followed him and … "

He trailed off, confused and probably not making any since. _Why _did _I follow him? I mean, I'm not some kind of sick rapist, but still … why did I go after him like that? Damnit! That's just great, Even I don't know! _

Rukia starred at him patiently. She could see that her best idiotic friend was tired and probably didn't know what he was babbling on about, hell she didn't know either. And as much as she'd love to make him all flustered and laugh at his blushing face: she had to be nice, he had done so much for her after all, it was the very least she could do. _I'll let him explain it in the morning he needs some rest even if he won't admit it. Be a little nice to the guy_ … _at least until he starts fighting with me, then it's on. _

"Come on, lets go find a place to crash, and no, we're not staying in the damn tree … the squirrels might attack us in our sleep." Rukia said smiling, then turned around and walked off.

"…Wha?" He was confused, but grateful just the same. He quickly caught up with her and they started walking together. Rukia leaned and fell over against Renji, still walking. He laughed and leaned on her just as much, they'd do this whenever they were bored of just plain old walking. It was fun, plus it was another battle to see who would hold up longer and Renji almost always won.

Rukia was wearing a loose light blue dress with a yellow sweater. Under her layers of raven hair rested a silver chain. The chain was barely visible few would even know it's there, but he was absolutely certain that no one knew about the locket on the chain. She guarded it and kept it hidden constantly, and as far as he knew, NEVER took it off. Renji was one of the very few, if not the only one, who knew about what was inside and why she never took it off. It was the locket her mother gave her right before she died.

When Rukia was six, her mother had died of a terrible disease. It was very rare and could only be caught in the 79th and 80th districts in the Soul Society but there was no cure. Fate was very cruel and took Rukia's mother away from her and she ended up in the 78th district and in turn, met Renji.

But before she died, she had given Rukia the necklace with a shining silver locket. Inside the locket on one side was a picture of her and her mother inscribed, not one detail was left out. On the other, a message was likewise inscribed.

_My Dear Rukia,  
__You are the very center of my heart,  
__I love you with all of my being,  
__Always smile and be happy my darling daughter.  
__Shizua_

Rukia always talked about her, happiness and warmth emanating from her in every word. What Renji could never even hope to remember when he was five Rukia could recite as if it had just happened yesterday.

He needed no proof to know that this woman was the best person in her life, and would except and love her until the ends of time. He wished that she hadn't passed on and could've stayed to protect Rukia from such a twisted world. Rukia was strong and would fight off tears with all her strength around everyone else except Renji, but even then she would put up a layer of solitude around her emotions. He knew the pain must've been unbearable, and he always admired that strength.

Eventually they were at the park entrance and Renji couldn't help but glance at that corner again. Rukia saw him and snickered. "At least tell me you didn't rape the guy."

He shook off his gaze and laughed. "Nope. Didn't rape him." _Not that that didn't cross my mind a few times haha._ Rukia stopped leaning against Renji first and they kept walking the path, kicking a rock back in forth every once in a while until he asked,"So … where should we go? Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"Well, I talked to Kisuke Urahara when we first got here at 6:00 this morning. He said he'd take us in tomorrow night, but we have to find a place to stay until then I guess for him to make preparations or something. He also said he'd keep us for as long as we'd like. I only offered to stay for, at the most, a few nights but he insisted that we stay for as long as we need, though I really don't want to have to burden him for any longer than that."

"Yea you're right, but wow, we gotta remember to thank the guy royally when we get there. He's really sticking out his neck keeping us hidden. If the damn Soul Society finds out, we're all screwed, especially him."

"Yes. Of course, he really is risking a lot, but that still leaves us with no place to stay until tomorrow night." Rukia said, crossing her arms as they walked on the dim lighted streets. They had walked all the way around the park until they were in McKinley's Grocery Store parking lot.

Renji pondered awhile, then asked curiously, "So why is Urahara doing all this for us anyway? I mean, I know that helping us would be a great sympathy deed to do because he's guilty for a few things himself, but he never struck me as the type to just give away help without a price. What's he after?"

Rukia crossed her arms and peered at the ground and stated just as curious. "I don't know either. Kisuke's always been the mysterious type. Maybe he has a bigger plan for us, that's the only explanation I can think of, especially for him to offer us to stay as long as we want." _All the more reason to leave as soon as we can. _Renji thought to himself.

She looked up and smiled. "Or maybe he's just messing with us, for all we know, he got bored and began scheming some messed up test. He could be the world's most evil mastermind."

They stopped and laughed for a little while trying to see Urahara as some super villain. He's one of their closest friends and they know they can trust him and all, but he's still a little crazy and his "tests" usually cause more than enough problems, depending on just _how_ crazy he's feeling at the time. So I guess the image of him being a mastermind really isn't far-fetched at all, but seeing him as a _villain _really made them laugh. He's just too funny and way too good … most of the time.

They didn't travel too far away from Ichigo's house, but the distance made Renji feel kind of empty. He laughed at his own pouts. _I can't believe how desperate I sound I must look it too, Rukia looks like she's about to start laughing at me any minute._

… _I wonder if I can convince her to stay in the park? If we don't find a place soon, we probably won't have a choice. _

He turned to his side and was about to suggest his plan, but Rukia had stopped. He turned around, about to ask her what was wrong, but she started to run past him and told him, "Follow me! I've got a plan." She ran down the parking lot, behind the Grocery Store, and finally out into an open street. She was almost out of sight before she slowed down motioning for him to catch up.

Renji stood there for a second then took off after her, catching up with his crazy friend in seconds.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Urahara was sitting on the ground in front of a wall directly across from the front door of his shop, fanning himself and thinking, because it was 9:22 and he was in the middle of his daily Thinking Time. He was looking especially serious today because he had a very serious thought pop into his head, it couldn't be avoided and he needed to think of answers and quick, this was life threatening. His eyebrows furrowed, and his fanning kept increasing.

The terribly urgent thought was: _… Wow…_ A long pause. _… I'm starting to get fat. _He poked his belly for emphasis. And by life threatening, he meant "Social" life threatening; he'd surely loose his lovely lady customers if he let his small pudgy belly get any bigger.

Of course, he was completely over reacting, he barely had a belly, and what little belly he had was covered by nice, milky abbs. He always wore a baggy green robe, shirt, and pants and the shirt was slit open enough to show just how nice his chest really was, even if he doesn't believe it. On top of his head sat a green and white striped hat --his favorite possession-- and on his feet were wooden clogs hence the nick-name: Hat-n-Clogs. His right palm rested on his cane at his side, unnoticed. _Humph… they're not nearly as nice as Ichigo's or hardly anyone else's. And what will the ladies think?! -_Gasp- _I can't bear to think about thinking those thoughts!! Stop thinking! No! No! No!_

His cringed at the thought of thinking that which can not be thought, even though he kept telling himself to stop thinking. Then the shop door opened and a little girl with a pair of violet black pigtails poked her head through.

"… Um, Mr. Urahara sir, Jinta and I finished sweeping off the porch." The little girl said shyly.

Urahara smiled and said warmly. "Ok, go ahead and get ready for bed Ururu. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day; you two will have to get up bright and early."

She smiled and nodded, then popped her head back out of view. _Ururu sure is a sweet kid, calling me sir, it's absolutely adorable … but man she can really throw a powerful right hook when she wants to. Ha, that's my little destructive angel. _

Not moments later, they came back in. Jinta walked in babbling something about washing a cat and not wanting to get up or go to bed so early, then reluctantly said good night and headed for his room. Ururu bowed sweetly and said good night, barely even audible, then walked off to her room as well.

Jinta was a red headed pain in the ass and always had a temper, but a great fighter and had sharp spiritual energy. He carried a bat everywhere he went and was full of spirit and pride. He might some day be a powerful leader, if he ever learns to control his temper. For some reason the thought didn't stick.

Ururu was a sweet and quite little girl, but she had intense spiritual energy and could easily take out huge hollows in seconds. She was powerful but extremely shy.

Though they never agreed, always argued, and were complete opposites, she and Jinta were practically inseparable. Ururu would try to keep Jinta and herself out of trouble, and Jinta usually lead the way. _As odd as it sounds, they seem like they would always be friends. … _He went blank for a minute. _… Yes. That does sound odd, ah! Stop thinking already!!_

As Urahara was … rummaging though his thoughts, he heard Jinta and Ururu say their good nights to Tessai before they went into their rooms.

Tessai was a very large, strong man and helped out at the shop like the rest of them. He was completely loyal to the boss and loved messing around with Jinta and Ururu (it was his favorite pass-time). Even though he was abnormally strong, the guy could really be a big softy at times. He was carrying boxes back from the storage room and was soon in the same room where Urahara sat staring at the front door again.

"So what are we going to do about Ms. Rukia and Mr. Renji sir?" He asked, setting the heavy looking boxes down on the counter with ease. Then he went over and sat across from Urahara.

Urahara resumed his serious looking face and stated, "Well, tomorrow I'm going to have to put up a large barrier around the shop and this whole block. The extra spiritual energies from Rukia and Renji along with the rest of ours would be like a flashing beacon for the Captains in the Soul Society; they'll find us in no time if they haven't caught on to us already, though I doubt it. Me being out all day since 7 AM hasn't helped the predicament either."

He looked up at the clock: 9:30. Then he got up, put the "Closed" sign on the nail outside the door, and closed it before continuing. "Putting up the barrier will be no problem, but it'll consume most of the day and I still need to get a few things done before they come in tomorrow night. I'm not sure I can get it all done in time, that's why I need you to watch the shop while I'm gone and I need Jinta and Ururu to get supplies for out guests. Also, while you're taking care of the shop, I need you to keep an eye out for any strange customers and an ear open for any rumors; any new information from the S.S will be vital. When Jinta and Ururu come back you three can start setting up the spare rooms for our guests to sleep in. By then, I should be back to finish it up. Can you handle that?"

There was a long pause before Tessai rose to his feet with pride and said in a mighty voice, "Yes sir, you can count on me sir!" Twinkles and sparkles in his eyes.

The scene was kind of pushy, but otherwise sincere. "Good. That's enough for tonight, see you at 5:00 AM." Urahara stood up as well, turning around about to leave down the hallway then stopped in front of his door when he heard Tessai begin to say something. "Boss, uh, how long are Ms. Rukia and Mr. Renji planning on staying here?"

"Well we didn't have long to talk, so I went ahead and offered for them to stay as long as they'd like. She told me she only wanted to stay for a short time, but her reaction was more than surprised, there was hint of relief in there. It was barely noticeable, but just enough to tell me that they've got no place to go and probably no plans. That's why I'm letting them stay, at most, months if they need to."

Tessai nodded, but was still baffled. _Why is he letting them stay here so long? He's being particularly quite about this whole thing. I'm usually one of the first to know, and even I have managed to not be included on his plans. This must really be something important, but I won't question him, I'll follow him just the same._

"… And there's one more thing I need to know from you Tessai."

Tessai looked at him completely focussed. "What is it boss?"

"… Did I ever tell Jinta … to wash a cat? I'm pretty sure I didn't, but I don't know for sure."

--Long pause and an anime sweat drop--

"… N-no sir, I don't believe you did."

"… Oh … well with that said, I think washing a cat seems like a fair punishment. Especially those ally cats maybe even one with fangs or a hole in their ear or something … hmm … Just a thought. Well, G'night Tessai." He waved with his fan and slipped off into his room.

Tessai just went over and turned off the shop lights. He was used to the boss's random outburst but he usually didn't do it after saying something important. Oh well. _Sometimes the guy's a genius … most time he's a lunatic, either way, I'm stuck with him; my crazy friend. _He chuckled before getting to his room, quickly falling asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"… You have **got** to be kidding me Rukia." Said Renji in despair.

"Nope. This is the only place we can stay safely and secretly for the night." Countered Rukia, with a hint of insanity.

Renji and Rukia stood in front of a small building at the very end of a long street. The building was a dull pink color and had to be the girliest building he'd ever laid eyes on. Right in front of them was a run down old toy store called _Tiny's Toy Town_. Tons of old stuffed animals dotted the display window and the door was boarded up shut. Granted it did look like a great place to hide, he would never step foot in there, and besides that, the park seemed like it was on a just as safe level anyway.

"…But it's a toy store Rukia! Why do you think we'll be any safer in here than say … the park? Or any other abandoned old place around here?" He argued, hoping that she'd change her mind.

"Well I know it's a toy store! What's wrong with toy stores?" She argued back. "But I've been thinking about staying the park as well so I scouted all around the place and picked up on a few guards patrolling it. Apparently it's a small offence to stay in a public park after hours for so long, and that includes staying in the trees, the fat guards even check them. I'm sorry but we can't afford to stay there."

He looked down disappointed but knew she was right. He saw a few guards earlier that day everywhere in the far right corner of the park, where he was. "… Fine. No park. But do we have to stay in … this store? Isn't there ANY where else?" Almost pleading.

"No. I looked all around but this is the only abandoned building in this part of town. It's only for one night Renji and I don't want to travel too far away from Urahara's anyway … besides, I doubt you want to go any farther than you have to from _the Clinic._" She said grinning, putting her hands up to her face and dancing around playfully.

Renji growled and pushed her into a trashcan.

"HEY!!" Rukia shrieked, legs flaying around out of the can. "Damnit Renji! You're going to pay for that!!"

This time Renji was the one clutching his stomach laughing like a maniac. _Now we're even little midget! _The said little midget finally got out of the trashcan, marched right up to a still laughing Renji, and punched him on the head.

He rubbed his head gingerly but still kept laughing, Rukia just stomped off toward the store. Renji came up right behind her and she moved aside and let him pull off the bottom board of the door. The door was gone and the boards nailed to the sides were the only object stopping anyone from going in. Rukia crawled through first then Renji and he propped up the board against the hole he just made.

Once they got to their feet, the first thing they noticed was the many isles of old dusty toys and trinkets the whole place was cram packed with them and the store was very tiny. At the very back was a huge broken mirror; a nice attempt to try and make the store look bigger. The walls were a musty yellow color with pink and blue bears and other cuddly looking animals painted on them. Rukia didn't seem to mind but Renji felt like he was about to throw up being surrounded by all the cuteness.

Renji instructed, "You take first floor, I'll take second." Rukia nodded, and began inching her way through the isles searching for any other people that could be hiding in there.

Renji climbed the stairs slowly, being sure not to step on any squeaky floorboards. He reached the top of the stairs to see a door. He jiggled it twice. _Locked, damn. I was never good at picking locks. _He wanted to avoid using any kido's in a dark place, especially because he didn't know what lay on the other side, so he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out two tiny but lengthy pieces of metal. He put the hooked one in first and then the second and began to pick the lock. A few failed attempts later he finally got the door unlocked.

He cracked it open then slowly opened it all the way to reveal a small hallway. Two small windows with worn out curtains let the moonlight hit the ground and wall, just enough light to see two doors: one on the side and the other at the end of the hallway. He walked over quietly and opened the first door.

To his surprise, it was a bedroom. _This is just what we need, but why does a toy store have a bedroom? The people who owned it must've lived here. Oh well, they won't mind if we borrow it for one day. _There were two tiny beds, but one was missing a mattress, nothing but springs and a cracked headboard. Then he looked over to see a dark green couch. _Well, at least I won't be sleeping on the floor. _He checked both the couch and the bed, both good to sleep on. The rest of the room had nothing but more stuffed animals and toy chests with purple walls, a window right across from the door.

With the main problem solved, he exited the room and went to the other door. He opened the door to reveal a small office. It was nothing like the rest of the store, no sign of anything pink or fluffy. _I wonder if I can move the couch in here? I might actually sleep at ease not having to stare at another damn stuffed animal. _

He rummaged through old papers and books finding nothing of interest. Growing bored again, he wondered over to a roll top desk and pondered through more papers about the store's history and money problems along with more boring things like that.

When his loss of interest was at its peak, he left the room and went down the stairs. He was half way down the steps when he spotted Rukia fiddling with a colorful box with a lever stuck out of it's side, completely fascinated. She was winding the lever and it made a funny jingle and that's all it appeared to do.

He just smiled thinking how she looked just like a little girl excited over a new toy and started to descend the steps when all of a sudden the top of the box sprang open and a doll on a spring jumped out and scared the bajezus out of her. Renji almost fell over the stair rails laughing insanely when Rukia jumped about ten feet and slammed the box into a wall. The look on her face was priceless.

She saw him and started flaying her arms wildly in the air all the while screaming defensively that, and I quote: "All I did was pick up the stupid friggin box and then the stupid handle was just there, so I twisted the damn thing and it started making music …!" and so on and so forth, but Renji really wasn't paying attention he was too busy laughing.

After a few deep breaths, he got enough air in his lungs to finally tell her about the rooms.

Rukia patted the dust off her dress from where the "evil jack in the box came out of no where and attacked her" and did her classic cross-the-arms-because-I'm-about-to-kill-someone stance, which was hilarious. "Good, least we'll have somewhere to sleep. I found a cash register in the back, but there was nothing in there but $5 dollars that was jammed in and forgotten, I guess. Besides that, there's nothing but more toys down here." she said venomously glaring daggers at the box she just destroyed.

"Alright, let's go ahead and go to sleep, I want to get up early and wonder around town some more." He mumbled, trying to hide his ambition for getting up in the morning and going to the school. He began walking up the steps.

Rukia started walking behind him, and caught the hint of eagerness. "And what, may I ask, makes you so anxious about getting up early tomorrow? We don't have to be at Urahara's until at least 7:00 in the evening, after all." She smiled, guessing that a new wave of red had already plastered itself on his face.

He smiled and gave in. "Well … I was planning on going to the school that Ichigo goes to." He said, feeling happy just mentioning his name again.

They entered the hallway. _So he already knows his name huh? Well then… _"Ok, then I'll go with you." She said.

He thought about it for a minute then answered. "All right. We'll leave around 6:00 so we can find some uniforms when we get up there, should be some in the office, then erase anyone's memory that sees us if necessary, but mine's almost out, so lets try the principle into letting us stay." She nodded in the affirmative and both of them began planning things out, especially for worst case scenarios.

As much as he'd love seeing, maybe even meeting Ichigo face to face alone he wanted to have Rukia there with him. _Besides, she probably still wants to know more about what went on earlier today and maybe seeing him would help me explain it better_ … he doubted it though. Drewling and falling over dumbstruck is probably all Rukia will get out of him if he sees the gorgeous kid again and he knew she'd be the only one paying attention to what all is going on around them. So I guess it all works out, she'd be bored walking around town alone anyway.

They got in the room and Renji made his way over to the surprisingly comfortable couch and jumped on it, tackling the tiny pillow. His thoughts were in a whirlpool and didn't plan on slowing down. The more he thought about seeing Ichigo, the more excited he got.

_I can't believe it! I get to see him! I get to meet him!! _His mind jumped from how to get into all his classes as a new foreign exchange student, to what Ichigo's sounds like, what he acted like, all sorts of things.

His thoughts were cut off again when Rukia tossed a bundle of blankets in his face, a new layer of dust filling the air.

She snickered again. "I found some extra blankets in these chests…"

"Gee thanks, I don't know what to say--" Wham.

"… Pillows too." She smiled in an evil grin and made her way over to her bed, satisfied by Renji's now gray dust filled face. She got under the tiny covers that fit her so well as Renji stretched his own blanket out.

He pulled his navy blue bandana down slightly over his eyes then put his arms up under his head and lifted his left knee up leaning it against the couch cushion. His shirt lifted slightly to reveal a fine, fine set of abbs and a few of his black tattoo patterns.

His exciting thoughts came back to him, consuming most of his brain by now, more than happy thinking about Ichigo. Then his face-hardened as some not so happy thoughts kept protruding his mind. _… What if he really isn't gay like I heard his sister's say? _He shrugged it off and then another one popped into his head. …_What if I meet him and he doesn't even want to talk to me? At the very least, I want to be his friend, but what if I can't even do that? _Despair started to consume him, and he moved around even more trying to settle his mind. He was hoping to avoid it, but these thoughts were more believable then Ichigo falling in love with him just like that or even be friends.

Renji's never been good with people. Never. He's only had a handful of friends in his entire life and that's only because they had to ban together to survive in those God awful districts. Even they had moved on or passed away to death. Rukia was his true, genuine best friend … and to this day, his only friend. Though Izuru and Momo had always been close, once he left the Soul Society, he left them too. The topic always made Renji feel like some weakling, so he never thought about it, only talking to Rukia about them from time to time. Though they both talked about Momo and Izuru, but most of the time the conversation never stuck. Maybe because they felt guilty? Or was it those painful memories ...

"Hey…" Came Rukia's voice out of the moon light as she leaned up hearing him wiggling around.

"Yea?" He said sounding uninterested but leaned up as well.

"Don't get too excited now, or you'll never fall asleep, you idiot." She said grinning.

"I can't help it, all of a sudden I don't feel like I'm up to it anymore, I don't think that I'll have a chance with him after all…"

Rukia heard the uncertainty growing in his voice. "Don't worry about things too much, ok? I don't know what happened earlier but don't trouble yourself with doubts and what ifs, you and I both know that they do nothing but slow you down, you're the one who helped me see that, so I'm not going to let you go through the same thing. You're a great person Renji and you really like this guy, but you'll never know what'll happen next if you don't step up and take the first shot. Let him see you for who you are, and don't hold back."

She was dead center. It was like she could see right through him, and her words healed his troubled mind almost instantly_. _"… Thanks Rukia, you don't know how much that really helps, you're a great friend…"

"You too, you big softy." She said winking. "Good night stalker." Smiling, then leaned back down.

He smiled and leaned back too. "Good night psycho bitch."

_She's right. I need to stop freaking out. I just need to be patient, no matter how hard it'll be. I'm willing to wait for him as long as it takes. _And this part was especially hard to grasp._ Even if… _Cringe. _Even if he doesn't like me like that, I can still try to be his friend. And besides, he doesn't have to like guys anyway, that doesn't mean a thing. I mean, it might make my odds better, but I didn't like guys, and I still don't, but I dont like anybody, I just like him... for some reason I'm so drawn to him._

His eyelids got heavy and his breath finally came back to him. And with one final thought he drifted to sleep. _… Ichigo … I wish you were drawn to me…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXut

Well. That's it. I know I didn't get much of anywhere, still, I had to put Urahara in there somewhere, he's just the most random guy on the face of the planet! XD

But I can't promise that Renji and Ichigo will _meet_ yet …… or will they? -dundunduuun- /\_/\ Well, I'm off to go hunt for Cookie Cake, hope you liked chapter two! ;D

**Kon: **Hey!! Why wasn't I mentioned in this?! I'm completely insulted! This is an outrag---

**Me: **-Grabs stuffed animal- SHH!! _You're not supposed to be here yet! Be quite! _~cough~ nothing! Nothing! There's nothing going on here, hehe! Please citizens go about your daily lives! :'D

**Kon: **-tossed over shoulder and sent flying over a bridge- Ahhhhhh!!

**Me: **Oops …….. ~Clears throat~ A few minor difficulties to straighten out … next chapter may take an _inci_ little bit more time to update X3 but I promise it will be up quicker than this one (my apologies for that, by the way) hope you liked it!


	3. Answers

**My Unknown Love **

A/N: So far it's been kinda wordy and not too intimate, I know. This is all like the foundation, lots of explaining, their thoughts on everything, blah blah blah, but after this chapter I swear it'll get more exciting.

And thanks so much to all that reviewed my first fic! Yey!! XD ~Jumps around in joy~

(these are from chapter 1 and 2 because I forgot to thank you for the first chapter -sweat drop- I'm sorry D: but thank you though so much! :D

**VietShinigami  
Freakypetachick  
My Renji-kun  
****Never Freedom  
Gabby0214  
Morela  
****Sam  
Cloudface  
Lost Incantation  
Tara Kitaide  
RamecupMiso**

And the rest of you reviewer guys rock! :D

…

~Cough~ Anyway, thanks again and I hope you like chapter 3! ;P

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 3: Answers

Ichigo slowly opened his nutmeg colored eyes and let his eyelids rest above them. He stared at his ceiling dazed, unable and unwilling to break his extremely peaceful concentration.

_I feel so good this morning. It's like all the stress zoned out of me last night. I slept like a baby and had the most amazing dream. It felt like I had a guardian standing over me. I couldn't see him, I didn't hear him, but I felt him there and it made me feel so... good, no, great. Everything I feel is filled with … comfort._

Right on cue, his annoying alarm clock blared to life beeping loudly and flashing 7:00 in bright green. _Too bad it was just a dream. But still … could it really mean anything more…?_

He shrugged and bent over quickly, grabbed the clock, and turned the damn thing off_. _He leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows then tilted his head back and closed his eyes, loving the foreign feeling of being so calm and collective.

"Fuck this, I'm staying home." He mumbled and intended to do just that. The minute he pulled the covers back over his head his door slammed open and low and behold, there was his half-brained father.

"TIME TO GET UP ICHIGOOO!!" Called the said half-brained dad and leapt up in the air heading straight down for Ichigo's head.

Ichigo just lifted his leg up and his dad landed face first into his foot.

He groaned painfully then mumbled into Ichigo's foot. "Well then … Breakfast is …down stairs..." Was all he could muster before slumping to the ground. Ichigo sighed and stepped over him.

_Great. He came home early, I should've known; the idiot would never let me miss a 'wake up call'. Geez, he's worse than the damn alarm clock! _"All right, all right, I'm going. Just let me get dressed I'll be down in two minutes."

His dad got up and regained his normal perky stance along with his goofy attitude, now that Ichigo was good and awake. "All-righty then! My work here is done! I've got another meeting, so I wont be home till about 9:00 tonight. Have a good day at school son and take care of your sisters and all that jazz, later!" And with that, he went out the door, closed it, then vanished down the stairs. He tried not to, but he grinned at his dad's loving stupidity, he'd never let him see it though because then he'd get too full of himself … if that's even possible.

Ichigo got dressed in his normal boring uniform but he put a simple silver chain around his neck and a dark silver studded belt around his waist for a little more identity, as if his hair wasn't enough. He ruffled his hair and brushed his teeth, grabbed his book bag, and walked down the stairs making his way to the kitchen. Karin was sitting at their newly added breakfast nook with the remote flipping through the channels while Yuzu was finishing up their breakfast.

Yuzu saw him and smiled with a huge grin like she always did. "Oh, good morning Ichigo, did you sleep well?" He sat on the stool across from Karin. _You have no idea. _"Real good, you?"

She giggled. "Yea! Mrs. Charlotte is giving us our parts in the play today, I could barely sleep I was so excited!" she said, dancing around sloshing a little orange juice out of the pitcher she was carrying.

"Well that's good." Smiling he looked over at Karin, who of course, didn't seem too interested. "Are you going to be in the play too?"

"Yea," she said in perfect monotone "I'm pretty sure I'll get stuck playing a tree or something. Mrs. Charlotte's had it in for me ever since me and my friends put that lizard in her desk … three times in a row." Her bottom lip curved into an ever so slight grin, Ichigo almost missed it.

"Yea, well try not to make enemy's with your teachers, or at least, don't start the fight. Don't give them a reason to come after you first." She raised an eyebrow at his random wisdom but just continued flipping through the channels.

He glanced up back at Yuzu to see her excitement replaced with a serious look for everyone's sake. "So what are you wanting to be Yuzu?" He asked, holding a big smile.

Yuzu's eyes grew as large as saucers and the excitement returned in fleets. "Oh! I was hoping to be Sally, she's the mistress's maid she seems really nice, but there's so many wonderful parts, I don't care if I end up being a horse!" She giggled again and skipped around the kitchen and finished up the eggs, grits, and toast talking and giggling almost none stop about the play. Everyone grabbed a plate and started eating, talking and smiling all the while.

After breakfast, Ichigo put his dishes in the sink, grabbed his bag from the side of his stool and headed for the door. "See you guys later tonight. Good luck on the play."

"Ok, have a good day big brother!" Said Yuzu cheerfully. She waved at him before he left and Karin nodded him off as well. His words were quite and his voice sounded so distant, but she could feel the relief pouring out of him. _I can't put my finger on it, but he seems so much better today. I hope he feels as relaxed as he sounds. _She looked over at Yuzu and could tell she was thinking the same thing. Soon they got up and started cleaning up before they left for school too.

Ichigo walked down the memorized path, not really thinking anything just enjoying the morning's quite. _Man, I've been acting so peaceful all morning, and now I'm not even thinking. Still it's nice not having to worry so much. _Even if it's only for a little while, at least his mind had finally stopped buzzing.

"Hey Ichigo! Get your ass up here and come walk with us!"

He looked up to see Tatsuki waving at him a few feet up the street. Orihime was by her side, their hands and fingers laced like always. Tatsuki was his closest friend, he's known her since grade school and they're still as tight as ever. Her short jet-black hair was jelled in subtle spikes. She wore the school uniform but had added a silver studded belt around her waist, but not as dark as his own. Her body was small and lean, but don't be fooled by her size, this girl could seriously kick some major ass! She was the top kick boxer in her class and never lost a battle against even the toughest of the tough guys. To this day Ichigo has never won a single fight, ever, and she's talked about going into the pros all her life. No one doubted her.

Orihime was smiling and swaying Tatsuki's hand back in forth in hers adorably and waving her other hand back at him. She was a gorgeous girl with long flowing red hair and everyone, boys and girls alike, chased after her lovable atmosphere and her huge breasts. She ate the weirdest things imaginable so maybe that's how she got them, so he guessed. She was sweet, loyal, and very clever, but you had to wonder what goes on in her head at times when she starts to daydream. It's a little freaky, but still cute.

Tatsuki had protected her since they first met and loved Orihime for who she was, not just her boobs. They were best friends and were deep in love. There's hardly a time when you see one without the other.

He smiled a little and walked up to them. "How's it going Tatsuki? You spend a night with Orihime again?"

She raised her head in pride and grinned deviously. "-Psh- Of course, she's my home away from home." She smiled, snaking an arm around Orihime's waist. Orihime blushed like crazy and leaned into Tatsuki lovingly and fiddling with her skirt. "Yea, she practically lives with me now, and tonight we're going to try this new pie recipe I found! It has banana's, coconut butter, vanilla, lima beans and leek bulbs mixed into the batter, doesn't that sound amazing?!" She said enthusiastically.

We both just sweat dropped and nodded because neither one of us knew what to think of Orihime's strange foods. Tatsuki put her arm back in Orihime's hand as they began walking again. "Uh… that's great babe, but I think I'll bring some stew from my mom's … just in case we're still hungry you know." She said quickly.

Ichigo had long ago excepted people's orientation, whatever it might be. Love is Love, as far as he was concerned. For a long time, he was scared because he thought he had feelings for Chad. It took a while, but eventually he lost his fears completely after Tatsuki came to him for advice about it one day.

He was the first person Tatsuki told about her feelings, but she felt no shame in hiding it at all, she'd tell the whole world she was a gay ass motherfucker and wouldn't care what people thought. The only thing that intimidated her was the doubt that the love of her life would deny her or even stop being friends with her because of it. It took a long time, but she finally just came out to Orihime that she loved her and always loved her. Anyone who knew Orihime could've sworn that she had a huge crush on Ichigo, but to everyone's shock she felt the exact same way about Tatsuki and they've been together ever since.

After Tatsuki told him about everything she felt, it made him realize that what the accusing people thought about it should never stop or tarnish such a pure love, and despised those who did. If anyone wanted to pick a fight with him about it, fine. He's been in way too many over stupid things people start with him anyway, might as well add to the kick-their-ass list.

Ichigo doesn't know what his own feelings are now, but he knew that he truly didn't like Chad like that and he was happy that they were still best friends. Chad found out about Ichigo's crush on him and they talked about it. He didn't like Ichigo like that either, but he didn't bash him and stop being friends with him over it, in fact he felt the same way as Ichigo about who you fall in love with.

Apparently tons of people found out about his opinion and that was just another reason to look down on him and Chad, though he was sure Chad didn't care. He knew that few here would except love the way he does and because of that he didn't trust anyone enough with his heart just yet.

Ichigo smiled as he watched the two of them go on and on about foods and other random things that popped into Orihime's head. They were just laughing about what would happen if zombies and robots battled and who would win when the school started slowly coming into view.

As soon as they got there, Keigo ran up to them. He had light brown hair and looked like most of the other students but seeing him wasn't how you found him most of the time … you could hear him from a mile away. But once he starts talking, you can't shut him up unless you beat it out of him, which is what Ichigo did most of the time.

"Hey Ichigo! You're not gunna believe what happened this morning! I was talking to these two hot chicks on the way here and I was like 'hey, you babes are way too fine walking all alone' I have to admit I may've come on a little too strong, but…"

"You're right, I don't believe you."

"Hey! I walked with them all the way here and they were totally all over me…"

"More like just laughing at you insanely. I think that's right about when their huge muscle head boyfriends showed up, isn't it?" Laughed Mizuiru. He and Chad came up right behind him.

Keigo gaped in embarrassment, but did that stop him? Of course not. "No! They were just trying to take all my action so I…"

"You ran towards the school faster than I've ever seen you go." Mizuiru stated, and everyone started cracking up at the look on Keigo's face, bent over in defeat once again.

Mizuiru and Keigo were always together screwing something up or starting a fight here and there (mainly Keigo). They were always in trouble, but Mizuiru was smart enough to talk his way out of it or at least shut up when he knew he couldn't. But Keigo … well lets just say Keigo couldn't talk his way out of a paper bag if it meant telling the truth or doing anything that might jeopardize his "popularity". They were ridiculous, but always hilarious.

Chad on the other hand was more like a stone wall than a person. He was tall, tough, and Ichigo's right hand man, as Ichigo was his. He held a solid gaze and had huge features, and through it all, had a huge heart. He was kind, never intentionally picked a fight, even then he never fought for himself it was always for someone else, and plus he loved cute things, which completely threw you off when you're looking at the huge guy. To top it all off, he was the most loyal friend Ichigo could ask for and they had each other's backs ever since middle school.

Everyone was laughing and cracking up about random shit and it was fun like always, but just like before Ichigo's gut clutching feelings came back along with some more troublesome thoughts. _What the hell's wrong with me? Every time I try to think it's like my mind starts fogging up now. _He shook it off though, didn't want to ruin the fun. He smiled and was laid back as always, adding his own smart-ass lines here and there and held off his thoughts for when they could torment him later at home.

The first bell rang and he and Tatsuki left for Mr. Corey's evil class of Algebra II, Keigo was in there too, but he usually didn't show up until right when the late bell rang. Tatsuki was just as bad at math as he was, but Orihime was a pure genius at the subject, which made them wonder even more about the ditzy redhead. So of course, Tatsuki picked up a few things and that's how they survived the class, but he still didn't know anything about it_._

They still had a few minutes before the teacher would start lecturing so everyone stood around talking. He and Tatsuki were going on about the kickboxing match they watched last night when he got the strange feeling that he was being watched. He turned around to see an abnormally small raven headed girl stare at him then walk away like she hadn't been. She held a strong stance, like she was ready to take on anyone even if she was tiny.

He hadn't seen her around here before and was curious of course, but decided to ignore it and continued talking with Tatsuki until the girl came up to him and introduced herself like some innocent school girl.

"Hi, I'm Rukia. Sorry for interrupting you like this, but I'm a little lost in this school and I was hoping to make a few new friends." She smiled and curtsied. _Introduction and a curtsey? Geez, Where'd this girl come from? _

"Hey, I'm Tatsuki." She put her hand up to her chin thoughtfully. "Man, something tells me Orihime would love to meet you."

She lightly giggled, but it didn't sound too convincing to Ichigo for some reason. "Thank you Tatsuki. I'll be sure to meet Ms. Orihime." Smiling, even that gesture seemed forced, to him.

Her smile reduced a little then she looked back up at Ichigo. "And who are you?" her voice sounding almost anxious

"I'm Ichigo." He said not coldly, but blankly, like he did to everyone. At his name, she seemed to really lighten up, a look of ... confirmation? He couldn't tell. But before anyone had a chance to even think about talking, guess who couldn't wait to introduce himself next?

"Hello! I'm Keigo! Keigo Asano! Nice to meet you Ms. Rukia." He ran over quickly, already bubbling around like an idiot. Another forced giggle, this one seeming even faker, but no one else seemed to catch it except him. No, in fact he could tell everyone was already starting to really like her.

_Well whoever she is, she seems nice enough to me. Maybe she knows this Algebra shit. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"All right, first class … Biology? What the hells Biology?!" Renji asked dumbfounded as he stared at his school schedule confused. They both were so used to their loose comfortable Shihakushou at the Academy that the tight fit of these new school uniforms made them want to **scream**. They would laugh at each other from time to time because laughing seemed like the only relief to try and help them get used to the hellish clothes.

Rukia grabbed the paper and examined it as well. "I think it's one of their _science_ classes."

Renji stared at her blankly.

To satisfy his confusion, she continued. "Their schools revolve around four academic classes here: math, literature, science, and history. Odd, it's so different from the Academy. They focus more on words and numbers here instead of logic or tactics. Guess they don't really have to strive to survive at all. Very boring, but at least it seems safer."

When Rukia took the schedule, she unknowingly took Renji's concentration on everything else with it. He started looking around again only answering halfway most of the time. "Yea I don't even know what the hells going on, but I'm not here for that. We've got to find Strawberry. I think he has Mr. Corey first…?"

Rukia tried to explain to him her reasoning. "True, we are here solely for Ichigo, but it wouldn't hurt knowing a little more about this place before you go off and confront him, for all we know you might have to prove familiar knowledge with him to gain his trust." Stated Rukia, looking proud of her conclusion. "And did you just refer to him as _Strawberry?" _She smiled cunningly.

Renji turned a little red, realizing he actually said that outloud, but just starred down at her, changing the subject. "Well this school's a lot different, and a whole hell of a lot more lax. Besides I have to actually find the guy first before anything! Then we'll talk about this … _Biology_ and shit." He said, again occupying himself on staring through every mass of people in hopes that one of them held his Strawberry.

He liked the nickname. Redhead and carrot top was getting a little old, and since those thugs called him that, it probably wouldn't be good to accidentally say it … Strawberry wouldn't be the best name either, but he still liked it.

Rukia sighed, "Fine, you look for your beloved _Strawberry_, you crazy."

Renji frowned his search was getting nowhere fast. _Damnit. I thought it'd be easy to spot him, but apparently not. _He looked at the clock above the school's main entrance: 7:45. _Shit! Classes start in 15 minutes! I got to find him._

He looked over expecting to find a determined looking Rukia to talk with only to find a very distracted looking Rukia. She was eyeballing a bunch of girls and blushing when she caught herself staring, looking back at the paper quickly. She'd slowly find herself peering at their way too short skirts and tight shirts and would avert her eyes yet again, almost looking guilty. He smiled as he watched her do this repeatedly, knowing she wasn't paying attention to the rest of the world right now.

"You know," he said loudly enough for her to blush and hide it before she faced him. "If we split up, I might be able to find him quicker and you can … _study_ the school better." Practically winking.

Rukia blushed again trying to act all appalled then thoughtfully said, "But what if you need me when you freeze up after you find him?"

His perky smile vanished. "Hey? Don't you mean _if_ I freeze up?"

This time she was the one smiling. "No. I mean _when_ you freeze up, because I know you will." She said patting his head like a puppy.

Again, he stopped himself from tossing the midget in a nearby trashcan, because he was too determined. _Damn my determination, it takes out all the fun sometimes…_ "Well, I've got to face him either way and it'd be better if I did it alone." He was just making excuses now in hopes of getting her to buy it and go have fun.

She didn't though and once again caught onto his true intentions. "Look Renji, there will be plenty of time for me to _study_ the school, but I came here to help you, not abandon you on your search alone, not unless you really truly want me gone."

He stared for a minute and really truly didn't want her to go, but really truly did want her to have fun … so he didn't answer. She took that as a yes anyway and said with inspiration. "Ok then, lets go find him. He might be late or we just missed him somewhere, but either way he'll have to go to Mr. Corey's room." Looking hopeful, they quickly ran up to the doors and went in.

They sneaked into the principle's office that morning to gather as much info as they could. They found files and papers about which halls were freshmen, sophomore, junior, and senior. They found out that Ichigo was actually a sophomore and a list of his classes, and finally a map of the school, only one though. Then the Principle came in and they almost got caught. They talked with the rude bald man for their classes explaining that they were the new foreign sophomore kids. He gave them their annoying uniforms and everyone talked about their classes. They had Economics together and Rukia had Ichigo's first class, but as much as they tried, Renji didn't have a single class with him.

_Damnit all to hell._ Was all that came to mind.

They didn't get two steps in the door when the bell rang. _…The clock was slow… great. Just great._ Students were trampling past them and often on them to get to their classes and some how they drifted off in the flow of crazed kids until they got separated and amazingly they both ended up in their own classes.

Renji stumbled and walked into the door of first class Biology. _How did I…?… that's just creepy. _Frustrated about having to stop his search, he went to go sit in some empty desk in the back. _Now what am I supposed to do? If it's that chaotic at every bell then I might never to find him, er, at least in one piece. _

Again, struck with the amazing talent of not paying attention to anything while thinking about Strawberry, he failed to notice the dozens of pairs of eyes that were on him. Some looked out of curiosity, a lot out of disgust, even some out of awe. A few girls giggled when he propped his legs up on the desk and crossed his arms with a pissed off look.

That time he finally noticed because it felt like they were getting closer and more giggly. _Geez, what's wrong with all of them? _He thought for a minute then looked up at his brow to see the edge of his bandana. _Oh … yea well, I guess the edge of my tattoos and red hair might_ _have a _little_ to do with it. _He smiled then resumed his serious look trying to think of how to get out of there in time to make it to whatever class Ichigo had next class. _What class does he have next anyway ---_

As if the whole world came crashing down on him with an added evil laugh, he finally remembered that Rukia still had the schedule. He felt like banging his head on the desk over and over and OVER again, but settled for just pounding the shit out of it with his rough palms.

Hoping that the action would've at least scared his annoying "group of fans" away from him, it did nothing but make them stop for a minute and start getting closer and closer, their giggles even louder.

…_Great._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo sat at his seat in forth block, he didn't know anyone in there and his headache was getting worse. The teacher came in and everyone walked over to their seats. He planned on just staring out the window after he got his notes copied and his work done. Which is exactly how his whole day had been going: boring, annoying, but it did give him a chance to think.

So far his only lead on his feelings was that he had somehow gained them because he's able to see dead souls, but that still doesn't explain what they are or why they changed and became so strong.

He rested his chin in his left hand and stared out the window, no expression visible on his face. _If it really is caused by the souls, than the tons more I've been seeing lately would explain why my feelings are reacting to them all of a sudden. Still, I would've reacted to them earlier than this morning. I've been seeing more dead soles for at least a few weeks now._

He flipped the pages in his book to where the poem written on the board was. _The closest I can figure out about them is that they kinda feel like I've lost something, something I haven't had but some how I've lost it. It's confusing as hell, but that's it. Other than that, I've felt regret and a deep longing for something. _He stopped to write down more poetic lines to satisfy Mrs. Lampton enough to keep ranting. Then continued his hopeless gaze out the window, flipping his pen in his hand subconsciously.

_And the new feelings I had this morning …_He paused. _I guess it was at night that I felt them the most. They were a mix of things, but none of it was at all bad. No regret and I don't feel lost, and that deep longing was filled, but I still can't explain what's going on around me. All I know is the feelings I had were relief, comfort, even pleasure and it felt so good. That's triggered by … something, I just can't put my finger on it. _His pen flipping increased even more and he tapped his feet to the ground without sound.

_How are they connected? They're exact opposites and the original feelings seem to torment me most of the time._ He stopped for a second. _Could that… that man have really triggered it? I've been looking right past it, but that's gotta be it, what else could it be? _Finally feeling like he's getting somewhere he picked up his pen flipping and feet tapping pace.

_That man in my dream, I barely remember it but I know that there was a man standing over me. When that man stood over me it was … was like he gave me a new since of hope and protection, he was my ultimate stress reliever. Am I so happy because of him? Some guy in a dream? Is that really my crazy answer to all of this?_

He began to feel a lot more hopeful despite the weird outcome of his answers and looked up at the clock. Only 10 minutes left. Time always flies in this class.

_But how can all of this be because of a man I saw in a dream?! I don't get why I'm so relieved either, this whole thing leaves me looking crazy. Nothing seems to help figure out how to make the feelings stop._ He stopped his pouts to remember what little he could of his dream. It may not have done anything to help figure out his problems, but just imagining that man standing over him, looking after him, the feelings it gave him, made him feel so relieved and happy. The most he could remember was that his head was almost like a soft violet fire. His feet stopped tapping as well as his pen flipping, instead he had a light blush on his face.

_Who was that man and why do I feel so … so good around him? It was a dream, I don't know why I'm so happy to just find out that a dream guy could make me feel so good … but damn it really does a good job…_

The minute hand on the clock kept teasing him, slowly getting closer to 3:15 but never seeming like it'll get there fast enough. He just wanted to go home and try to convince himself that he really wasn't as crazy as he sounds in his head, but looking back on that thought alone made him seriously doubt his sanity.

Three more minutes of class to go. He glanced out the window for the billionth time and stared at the ground not expecting to see anything else like he hadn't all day, but damn did he see something this time.

There, standing in front of the school doors, was a man with that same violent red hair. It was pulled back and a dark blue bandana rested on his brow, but he couldn't see his face. He looked strong and tall. He pulled his jacket off and swung it over his shoulder, but instead of the school shirt, he wore a long black tank top that revealed deliciously tan and muscular arms covered with black flowing tattoo patterns and on each wrist were some black and white wristbands. He stood there with the hottest badass look he'd ever seen, making every other wanna-be-badass look like pansies in comparison, including himself. As he stood there, a tiny black headed girl ran up beside him and they talked. She had a serious tough look on her face, but her size and appearance did nothing but pulverize her efforts, but that didn't seem to effect either of them. It was unmistakably Rukia from first class.

_Who… who is he? I've seen him … but where? I've never seen him here at this school have I…?_ Ichigo tried to think, he knew the answer, it was right in front of him, but he started feeling light headed and couldn't think. He didn't realize a ferocious blush heated his face or that he'd leaned over enough that he almost touched the glass. Then, the man turned his head slowly toward the building and Ichigo thought he was going to loose it right then and there. It finally hit him.

Not realizing it again, he had practically became one with the glass trying to take in every detail from the distance from two stories high. The man had an amazing face to match his God like body, his nose and cheekbones were sharp and his eyes seemed so piercing. He didn't smile, but he held such a strong look of determination that made him seem protective and calm.

Just then the feelings he had, the joy and peace he felt returned to him in gushing waves. _… It's … he's…_ Ichigo tried to think of any coherent thought, but he was still so lost in a trance over the guy that thinking was next to impossible.

The bell rang loudly next to his ear and he jumped from the sudden sound, falling right off his chair and landing on the ground with a thud. The people got their laughs and the teacher gave him her normal "Why do I even work here?" look, and normally he would've cared enough to apologize, but instead he rushed over to the window and tried to find the man again.

Tons of people started piling out of the school and he panicked, thinking he'd lost him. He finally caught sight of his bright hair and he was walking down the street. _Damn, I got to catch him! _He got up and started heading for the door while quickly saying to Mrs. Lampton on his way out: "SorryIEnteruptedYouInClassItWontHappenAgain,Bye!!" and then ran out the door and down the hall, leaving an even more confused Literature teacher to seriously reconsider teaching and just go work at a doughnut factory.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renji was in his last class: Algebra II with Mr. Riddle. _This…is… crazy. Absolutely fucking crazy… _He thought as he gripped his throbbing head in fear that it will bust and a whole line of cusses would consume the entire school.

Finally the teacher turned his back and began writing down more _equations _he's quickly learned to master but despise because of Mr. Riddle's sheer lack of teaching skills. None of the people around him got anything he was saying, he could understand the massive tiny print book better than the grumpy man teaching the class.

He was moved to the front desk right next to the door so the teacher could keep an eye on the "foreign exchange student and help him if needed". He knew it was really because Renji kept answering every single question right without a problem, so he put him up there like some sort of "I'm better than you" move, so he guessed. He looked up at the clock, hoping the class had seconds left. _What?! 20 minutes! Oh hell no, I'm getting out of here._

The teacher kept talking in a voice that made him want to smash his head in --very boring voice-- and still had his back turned to the class slowly writing down the answer to a problem. _Ok, now's my chance. _He stuffed his books in his bag quietly, checked to see if the teacher turned around, then jumped up and ran out the door as fast as he could. _Yes! Finally out of that fucking place! Rukia will probably kill me for it, but I don't care! That man is out of his mind! _He opened the main doors and breathed the fresh air dramatically, like he'd just gotten out of prison and laughed as he started to walk down the steps.

Movement caught his eye and he wished that there could've been a way to hide Zabemaru. Even though most of the hollows had been eradicated by the Soul Society not too long ago and the odds of running into any of them in this town was very rare, there was still a chance it could happen because of the increase in souls and he didn't have his damn Zampacto. It's a good thing he knew the right powerful spells just incase such a thing was to happen, but he still missed the weight of his companion and that's pretty much the only reason he was still complaining.

Rukia popped her head out of the bushes beside the entrance and Renji just sighed and relaxed again. "What the hell Rukia?"

She spit out a few leaves and came out of the bushes. "What the hell yourself, I escaped from Couch Clifton's damn Advanced Physical Education class, he insisted that I was cheating when I did all 50 pushups quicker than the rest of the class! The bastard's an idiot, how can you cheat at pushups? What's your excuse?"

"Algebra II with a brain dead teacher who doesn't know how to do his damn job, so I just walked out." He smiled.

"I don't understand any of those ridiculous numbers and equations. How the hell did you get it?"

He was about to gloat at his newly found Algebra skills when he cursed himself for forgetting his main goal. "Rukia, did you see Ichigo at all in first class?" Barely able to keep his excitement withheld.

She looked up at him, "As a matter of fact, I got to talk to him. He's a pretty ok guy. I approve! " She said winking at Renji and nudging him playfully. She started to laugh at his impatient face and finally began to tell him what she found out.

"We didn't have long to talk, only 5 minutes before class started and I sit a few seats in front of him. Apparently he has some trouble with Algebra II, and I met two of his friends in there, Tatsuki Arisawa and Keigo Asano. Tatsuki has a girlfriend Orihime Inoue and I'm going to meet her tomorrow, I think." She dragged on, knowing that this was like torture for Renji, not telling him much about his Strawberry, and she was loving it.

She was nice though and finally talked more about him. "He's a real good guy Renji. He acts surprisingly a lot like you. He looks all tough with a layer of solitude, but underneath he's a real good guy." Relief flooded Renji. He was so happy to hear such good things about Ichigo, little of it as there was.

She smiled at his newly found happiness and continued. "Like I said, we didn't get to talk long but I can already tell you that this guy is a real sweet kid, you just have to get on his good side … which shouldn't be too much of a problem for you." Hinting and nudging again.

His arm practically had a little Rukia-nudging-dent in it now, but he didn't care. After hearing the wonderful compliments she was giving him she no doubt re-boosted his confidence to the max.

She knew this and just couldn't let the opportunity to rub it in pass her down, "And what did I tell you? He's having trouble with Algebra II and now at least when you see him you've got a chance to talk about that. Maybe even do some after school tutoring, Hmm? Say it, I was right." She smiled and laughed.

He smiled too, but instead of a thank you he just put his hand on her head and shuffled her hair. "What? You think I'm going to give you any credit? Not on your life midget."

More arguing and play punches and kicks, but they calmed down somewhat. Renji took off his jacket because it had gotten unusually warm, Rukia just cursed the damn mini skirt of doom because the wind often caught it and her shirt was just annoyingly tight. She'll agree in a heart beat that it makes the girls look hot, but she wanted her loose normal clothes back so bad, it's not even funny.

They looked back up at the clock. "The bells about to ring," Renji said, "I could just stay here and wait for him to come out, this is the closest exit he'll use to go home and if I stand right here then there's no way I'll miss him."

"Hmm…You can't wait right _here_ until he gets out, because the teacher's we pissed off might come out too, and we don't need any more attention. But…" She said then started walking away a little. "You _can _walk a little ways towards the path he takes. And I can't be anywhere near you when you talk to him."

Renji was confused, yet again. "What? Why not?"

Rukia just smiled and explained: "If Ichigo sees me with you after school and we start acting like the close but goofy friends we are, what do you think he's going to suspect? Just be back at the toy store at least before 6:00 and we'll get ready to go to Urahara's then. Ha, start walking, but not too quick." She winked, and before he had time to protest where she was going in the mean time she had already taken off down the opposite street and the bell rang loudly.

He sighed annoyed that the crazy midget out smarted him again, and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the streets.

He constantly tried to see if Strawberry was anywhere near him, but the crowds of people surrounding him made it way too hard to tell without looking suspicious. _Ok… So I really am going to meet him after all … Man, I really hope I can control myself around him. I'll try really hard … really, REALLY hard. _

His happy thoughts kept on buzzing and he walked slowly to let people pass him, hoping each time that they had been the gorgeous kid he couldn't get off his mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo literally thought he was going to rip his hair out standing in the sea of people trying to get out the downstairs main entrance. "Damnit!" He screamed wishing that he could plow through a wall or something. He spotted the next best thing; He looked over in a classroom and saw an open window. He lunged for the door then ran over and slipped out window, no one spotted him.

_Where is he? I thought I saw him go that way? _Looking around baffled. Just then he caught sight of him, almost out of view as he kept walking steadily towards the street.

After countless shoves and sidesteps, he was finally out of the huge crowd and had a straight shot to the gorgeous man, but Ichigo took one step closer only to be stopped by another idiot.

"Ichigo! Did you run out of Mr. Dud's Biology class through the _window?_! I mean, I knew you had guts but seriously, what'd you do to piss him off and escape so awesome! Makes me proud to be your con man friend. I feel like I've taught you everything I know, haha!" Blurted Keigo as he stood right in front of his way talking none stop yet again.

Mizuiru wasn't far off talking to a few girls and he saw Chad walking with some other friends, he knew Tatsuki and Orihime were already on their way home. So that just left an annoying Keigo making Ichigo his new must-have-someone-to-talk-to victim.

Ichigo stopped and tried to push past him lightly. "Thanks Keigo but I really gotta go so--"

"What?! Aw come on Ichigo, have a heart pal! I even said you made me proud, since when does that happen?" He pouted and laughed.

Again his babbling went on and on. _Damn, I don't have time for this, he'll be gone if I don't do something now!_ "Look Keigo, now's not the time, we'll talk later. But if you don't get out of my way soon you'll personally feel a whole new meaning for the words _Extreme Critical Condition._ Now move."

Like a bolt of lightning, he was past Keigo leaving the guy gaping at him in fear of some major ass kicking that he knew would've just happened if he decided not to move.

Ichigo searched up the street in a panic, thinking he lost him. _Shit! Where is he now? … Is… is that him way up there talking to …Tatsuki?! Orihime?! What? _Again another long line of people blocking his way and began to force his way through to the other side.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renji was walking even slower, if that was possible, losing all patience for Ichigo to go past him. _Damn…it…where…is…he?_

He was unbelievable tempted to just turn around and search for him himself, even if that would look kind of weird, he didn't care! Enough is enough he had to find Strawberry and soon. _"Damnit, damnit, damnit…" _and began to hum to himself in a small effort to help ease his impatient mind. Of course, it didn't do any good. He looked at the ground and kicked a pebble hoping that it was somehow a Strawberry detecting pebble and that it'd lead him right to him … The boredom's getting worse…

"Hey you! New guy! Hey slow down will ya'!"

He acted like he didn't hear whoever it was. It wasn't Ichigo, so it really didn't matter to him. _Damnit. I will not have some girl slow me down or distract me from--_

"HEY!!!" said girl screamed right in his ear, and he turned around to see a spiky headed tomboy pointing a finger at him accusingly. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for 10 damn minutes!" She cooled down before reproaching him. "Sorry about that, but I had to get your attention so…" she stepped back, Renji's ears still ringing, and he noticed another girl standing beside the tomboy. She had red hair, but not nearly as noticeable as Ichigo's, and looked cute and shy but went right up to Renji and started talking to him.

"Hi! I'm Orihime and this is Tatsuki. Nice to meet you!" She said in all smiles.

Renji froze as he remembered the names. _Rukia said Ichigo knew these girls and Tatsuki was the one in their class. I wonder if they know where he's at? _"Uh, same here. I'm Renji."

Her eyes widened even more, "Renji? That's such a good name!" She said before going on. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but I thought that, since maybe because you're new here, that you might need a guide or someone to ask for help or anything, and if you do, I'll gladly help you out." She smiled brightly and ended with a little giggle. Renji rubbed the back of his head out of habit and smiled back.

This time the spiky headed girl spoke up with a loud but calmer voice. "If you think you're special don't. Orihime asks every new person that comes here these questions, since we don't get that many." She said patting Orihime's head.

He was trying to think of a way to ask them about Strawberry without looking suspicious and quickly thought up a plan. "Um, thank you, but I think I know the layout of this place pretty good though."

Orihime almost looked sad at his statement. Then he added, "…But I'm trying to find a guy named Ichigo, do you know where he is?"

Tatsuki stepped in front of Orihime slightly and her serious look returned hinted with a little authority. "Ichigo's one of my really good friends, why do you want to see him so much if you're new here? Are you one the types that want to try and kick his ass? Because I doubt you'll get very far bud."

Orihime just looked up at Tatsuki with a sort of cute questioning look. Renji looked as friendly as his face would let him. "No, no. It's nothing like that, it's just that I'm real good at math and my friend has a class with him and she says that he's a real good guy and that he might need a hand in math so I thought I'd see if I can help him." He wanted to say more because he felt like his statement didn't make much since once he said it.

Tatsuki didn't even flinch. "Do you often look for random guys to tutor? Or is it just him?"

"No, but I'm trying to make as many friends as I can here and since my friend thinks he's ok, I thought that I'd have a better chance making friends with him that way." Again it didn't sound too good, especially since truthfully he didn't give a damn if he made any friends at all, just Ichigo, but it was all he had to go on.

She finally loosened her death glare enough to reply. "…ok, but my threat still stands; the guy can kick some ass sure, but even he's never beat me in a fight." She said standing back proudly.

"Tatsuki…" Orihime looked up and leaned close to Tatsuki almost like a whisper, "It's not nice to talk about Ichigo behind his back like that you know."

To this Tatsuki just grinned and whispered back in mock manner, "I know, that's why I'm doing it." She smiled at Orihime's classic "Oh" look.

Renji couldn't help but grin at it too before he went on to ask about Ichigo. "So do either of you know where he is?"

Tatsuki kept grinning and answered, "He should be making his way out of the school crowds any minute, he's probably not too far behind, he'll be up here soon." She looked thoughtful for a second then asked, "Is your friend… Rukia, perhaps?"

"Yea, we both came from the same place and all, she's my best friend."

"Oh. Well I think she's a real nice girl, you two dating?"

He purely laughed at the question. "No, she's just my best friend." He hesitated to add the next part, but remembered that Rukia said before they got here that she didn't care who knew she was gay anymore. "Besides, she's not into guys."

They both weren't shocked by his statement like Renji was expecting. "Well, I never would've guessed, she seemed real girly around Keigo and the rest of the guys, but now that you mention it I did see her looking at a few girls." She smiled cocky then added, "Just make sure she knows that Orihime's off limits as far as more than friends go. I like her and Orihime will love her." Orihime smiled at the thought of meeting more people, true she was shy, but she loved helping people enough to be a lot more outgoing.

Renji smiled at them both._ So Rukia's going to play the "I'm an innocent little school girl" trick huh? Geez, I thought I'd never see the day… Got to be sure to make fun of her for it later._ "I'll be sure to tell her, thanks again for helping us out." Then he looked over at Orihime. "And I'll be sure to come find you if I need any help, and I probably will."

She smiled and nodded at him happily. "No problem." Tatsuki said, and with that she grabbed Orihime's hand and started to turn around. "Come on babe, let's head home. Later Renji, hope you find Ichigo."

Orihime smiled warmly and then turned around to wave at him. "Bye Renji! See you later." She kept walking for a little ways then stopped Tatsuki and turned around again.

"Oh! And I hope you and Ichigo become friends, you guys are a lot a like you know."

"Thanks, see you around." He called after them, even waved. She giggled and waved back before returning her hands back to Tatsuki's.

He watched them walk out of view, cooing in each other's ears while they walked down the street. Then his thoughts were back to their normal Strawberry related thoughts.

_.._. _Well I'll be damned, maybe I do have a chance with him. _He turned around and intending to walk all the way back to the school if he had to, but then he froze where he stood, eyes wide and feet unable to move.

Not five feet away from him stood the desirable Strawberry he'd been trying to find all day.

And he stood there just as frozen in his tracks, starring straight back at Renji.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ah! Yup. They totally just ran into each other, well not literally, but I was actually thinking about doing that for a while… XD

Anyway, again I hope you liked it :3

**Rukia: **Why'd you send me off like that? I could've stayed and helped Renji you know.

**R-Tiki: **But Rukia, if you went with him every other line would be a laugh at his red-red-RED face when he ran into Ichigo XD

**Rukia: **Haha! … ~Cough~ Well, you could've at least let me _try, _I bet I could've hidden my laughs if I really wanted to… X3

**R-Tiki: **Oh whatever! Look you're already about to start busting out laughing now! :D

**Rukia: **……… ok fine, but don't send me back to the park, those squirrels will eat me alive. :L


	4. Face to Face

**My Unknown Love**

A:N// No lemons yet, very, very sorry, but they do finally get to talk … --Angry mob starts to form-- … Ah! Don't kill me! D':

-Cough- Any who…

Yey! More Reviews! Thanks guys you're just awesome! Ah! XD I love it!

**Never Freedom  
****zeldagamefan  
****VietShinigami  
****Poof  
****Lucious Coulter  
****BonnieNuit  
****moonlit dew  
****Rissa**

And More! Thanks so much :3 Ok, I'll calm down enough to write, hope you like it ;D

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 4: Face To Face

Renji stood frozen in pure shock. _I can't believe it. There he is, right there in front of me and I can't move … but damn he looks so good…_

Realizing his mouth was open, he quickly shut it and spoke as normally as he could. "Hey, you're Ichigo Kurosaki right?" Seeing a little confusion on Strawberry's face he quickly added, "My friend Rukia and I just moved here, she said she talked to you in her first class."

Ichigo stood motionless, too stunned by the sound of his voice, all thought revolved around this man. _He looks amazing. He sounds amazing. Damn..._

He finally closed his bottom lip, slowed down his breathing, and answered as calmly as he could.

"Yea, that's me." With more eagerness than he wanted to reveal he then asked, "What's your name?"

Renji was likewise captivated by his voice. _Strong, but also kind and relaxed. He looks really happy…Could he be just as happy to see me? No, he's never even seen me before until now. I can't get ahead of myself, next thing I know I'll end up jumping on the poor hot kid. _

He regained his normal bad ass pose and answered coolly. "I'm Renji Abarai. Rukia and I just moved here."

Ichigo couldn't help but let out a silent breath._ … His name… I love hearing it._

After that, talking became as easy as breathing. They talked none stop, always wanted to hear each other's voice. Often Ichigo asked about Rukia and Renji about Tatsuki. Ichigo told him about Chad, Orihime, Mizuiru, and Keigo too.

Renji really did he try to keep Rukia's new innocent schoolgirl cover as believable as he could, he really did. But it didn't last long because he could _never_ picture an innocent schoolgirl Rukia, plus he lost his line of thought more than once right beside Ichigo, after all, he finally got to meet him, he was too happy to think of anything else. It was kind of freaky how much their friends and friendships had in common, but they just ended up laughing about it.

Renji began walking down the street and Ichigo followed right beside him, neither one aware of it nor that their legs were even in motion. They talked endlessly as they walked in circles around the streets, and again not noticing or caring. It felt like a paradise just being able to be beside each other, walking in unison completely focused on each other.

Ichigo would glance over at Renji's rough tan skin, his muscled legs, arms, and abbs and he had to painfully resist reaching over to touch the gorgeous man many times.

Renji would sneak a peek at Ichigo's own finely sculpted form, his soft milky skin, and often he let his eyes run over his tight sexy ass. He'd begin to sweat just thinking about him and making himself look away was next to impossible.

Somewhere during their walk they ended up taking the path to the clinic. They were both laughing as Ichigo explained one of Keigo's jokes gone wrong, when Ichigo finally looked up to see the clinic slowly getting closer. His rare smile loosened. _I don't want to go. I've never been so happy before. I want to listen to Renji. Be with him, talk with him. He's just so… amazing… _

He looked back up at Renji and was stunned to see an equally disappointed looking face. _… I wonder if he'll miss me to? ... No. I shouldn't think like that, I mean, he probably doesn't even like guys that way, let alone me…_

Up until then, he hadn't really thought of liking Renji as more than a friend, but only because no other thoughts came to mind when he was with him. Still, it was unmistakable that he has feelings for Renji. If it had been anyone else then he would've been worried, out old habit so he guessed. But he felt no such fears with Renji. He felt perfectly fine about it; in fact he wanted to feel more.

He started blushing when he imagined Renji holding him right next to his body and whispering in his ear. He couldn't shake it off and his blush was only getting worse with every lip dropping thought that followed.

Renji looked up at the clinic, remembering how happy he was to find Ichigo there and now dreading it because he soon had to leave him. _I don't ever remember feeling this wonderful before. I feel so whole now… I just want to stay with him … _

He looked over at Ichigo without turning his head and his eyes widened in ecstatic happiness, almost too much to keep himself still. _Ichigo's… blushing? Is he really blushing? I can't believe it! Is it because of me? _He smiled even more then had to once again control himself. _No, I still don't know for sure, and I don't want to scare him away… Fuck. I don't want to leave … _

After many failed attempts, Ichigo finally lost his blush right when they reached his house. He looked at the familiar white fence surrounding it, a little aged but still sturdy, then at the gate that lead to his door. He didn't want to leave; he wanted Renji to stay, to be with Renji, to even go with Renji, anything but leave.

Renji faced the clinic again with equal loss. _Damn. I don't know if my patience can handle this. I will for Ichigo's sakes, but … damnit, this is going to be hard… _He managed to make himself turn and face Ichigo and Ichigo turned to do the same.

They were about the same height, but Renji was slightly taller. They stood about five steps away from each other, and only that much because they felt like they needed to give the other space, they actually were wishing there was some way to supper glue yourself to someone else 'accidentally'… or at least, that's exactly what Renji was thinking.

Looking in Renji's deep blood red eyes was making Ichigo melt. They were so intense, so searching, and expressionless. When Ichigo looked in them nothing else in the world mattered.

Renji looked back into Ichigo's own flowing brown eyes. They were so drawn back from years of a cruel world, just like his own, but he could still see a glowing light of life in them where his own eyes had no such thing. But then, when he was with Ichigo he felt like that same light was growing in him already and he liked it. He felt warm all over when he looked into those nutmeg eyes.

Unnoticeably he stepped closer to Ichigo, and Ichigo stepped closer too, they stood an arm's length from each other now.

As if annoying interruptions followed Renji around everywhere, some kid on a bike flew past them in a flurry of grocery bags and falling food, almost taking Ichigo's arm off as he went, then around the corner and out of sight.

Renji gave a smug last look where the kid had taken off then returned his attention to Strawberry. He was looking at the ground and had a small grin on his lips, but the way his eyes slanted betrayed sadness.

Renji wanted to ask what was wrong. He already knew what _he _wanted to be wrong --something along the lines of "Renji I just don't want you to go! You want to stay over tonight and never leave?"-- But again, no hard evidence.

"You ok? Did that jackass clip your arm or something?" He smiled, trying not to sound as worried as he indisputably was.

Ichigo kept starring at the ground then looked back up at Renji, no hint of sadness or any other emotion on his face except a grin. Renji was curious, but didn't show it.

Ichigo gave a single laugh. "No, that little bastard always runs through here around this time, thanks though." He tried to put on a convincing grin, hoping that his true disappointment wouldn't leak out into it. "It's getting pretty late. You'd better get home."

Renji caught it though. _He's sad. He's really sad that I'm leaving. I've got a lot of leads, but does he really…_"Uh, yea you're right, I'd better get going."

He slowly backed away and started to walk, wishing he could take back every step. Ichigo called back to him and he turned around quickly. "Hey wait. Do you want to come over and study tomorrow?" Ichigo said happily, wanting to smack himself for his overwhelming eagerness again.

Happier than ever, Renji calmly smiled and said, "Sure, I'll come find you after school."

Ichigo, excited as well, but just as calmly, answered. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then, night Renji." Those gorgeous brown eyes glowing at Renji again.

Renji smiled back showing a row of beautiful white teeth and emotionless eyes, and for the first time in a long time, they had the same glow. "Night Ichigo." He walked backwards, both still starring into each other's eyes for split seconds then Ichigo turned around and opened the gate and Renji turned as well and walked forward down the street.

Ichigo closed the gate and leaned on it to stare at the sexiest man he'd ever seen slowly walk away. He had his hands stuffed in his pant pockets and his hair was in spikes pulled up, he had a bad ass walk to match his pose, but most of his attention fell to his perfectly sculpted ass, making Ichigo's hungry eyes want more.

Ichigo pulled up his bottom lip and walked up to the door. He opened it slowly as he walked in, then shut the door and leaned his forehead against the cool wood smiling like crazy. _I can't believe it. _

He turned around and walked towards the stairs in a daze. He noticed Karin and Yuzu watching TV, he's pretty sure Yuzu said hello, but he couldn't really hear anything at the moment, he thinks he mumbled 'hey' back to her, but doesn't really remember anything either. All he could think of was the past few hours he spent talking with Renji. _Renji..._

He walked up the stairs and into his room. After he went in, he pressed his back up against the door. His book bag fell off his shoulder unnoticed as he slid down to the ground. He closed his eyes still smiling out of control.

_Renji. That's such a strong name. Hell, everything about him is strong. His legs, his arms, his body… and his eyes… those eyes are so hypnotizing. I've never seen red eyes like his, I just want to stare in them all day... _He cracked an eye open to glare at the annoying alarm clock: 6:03 _Geez, we really did talk for hours._

He got up and headed downstairs for dinner, mentally preparing himself for the questions he's sure to get from his two bubbling kid sisters. _Guess I really should tell them, they've been here for me a lot and I haven't told them that much as it is. _He sighed, but couldn't help but smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renji turned around to see Ichigo go into his house and kept walking with a permanent smile on his face. _I met him. I finally met him! And I'm going over to his house tomorrow, this is incredible! _He thought over and over again. He wanted to run around like a crazy man, but thought better of it.

So, just to spite himself like the mad man he is, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and took off down the street to the park, jumping, whooping, yelling and sometimes dancing the whole way. Not many people were out, but a pair of little old ladies walking their small puff ball dogs in the park gave him a few mumbles and glares. He ran the park's path several times jumping and yelling all the way until he reached his spot in the corner of the park and collapsed in the soft grass rolling around like an idiot.

Finally, he stopped his hyper rampage and simply stared at the orange sky._ This is how it all started out… Geez, I sound like some old man thinking of the past. Still, if I hadn't been sitting right here, I might not have met Strawberry. _

He closed his eyes and hummed a peaceful sigh. _I don't know if he really likes me. I don't know if he was blushing because of me. I don't even know if I'll be anything more to him than a friend. But I _do _know that he was just as happy as I was, and damn was I happy. When we were together I didn't even care what was going on around me. And when I looked at him… damn… those eyes… I can't get that gorgeous body and those beautiful eyes out of my mind. Just starring at him alone is … intoxicating. _

He leaned up and bent his legs then wrapped his arms around them and rested his chin on his knees. _I wonder what his family's like? I can't really say I enjoy the entire concept of it, but what do I know though? They've gotta be a hell of a lot better than the bastards I once thought was family long ago..._

…_But I'll get to come over tomorrow. I've finally met him and we talked for hours, I never thought it'd go so great. _Just then he remembered what Rukia said again, and got up heading for the park's entrance, still amazed and dazed.

Renji walked until he finally reached the pink toy store he despised, and scoffed because he soon wouldn't have to go in the God-awful place any more. He crouched down to go through the boarded door, just when a black headed midget came out and they bumped heads.

"Ow! Geez Renji watch where you're going." She said rubbing her head and getting to her feet, grabbing a small bag of belongings as she got up.

"Me?! You're the one that just shot out of the door like an idiot!" He said rubbing his own forehead.

"Well I couldn't see crawling out of a hole you know, at least you could look before you duck." She said then smirked. "Or maybe you just weren't paying attention. Thinking about a certain red head again, hmm?" She chuckled.

He rolled his eyes then leaned down again to go in the shop. "Or maybe it's because I was hoping that they have a circus in town to take a crazy midget off my hands, who knows?" He laughed and quickly got in the shop before Rukia exploded.

Five minutes later Renji was back, changed out of his annoying school uniform and carrying his own small bag of belongings then they started out for Urahara's.

After their classic ram into each other while walking-walk, Rukia leaned out and looked up at Renji. "So…? How'd it go? Tell me everything." She said happily.

Renji grinned again. "We talked for hours about the most random shit, I almost zoned out a few times starring at him too." His face went red.

"Of course, I've got to admit he looks pretty damn good. So you guy's are 'friendly friends' now right?" She said with a Rukia nudge to the side.

"Just friends Rukia, geez." He smiled. "But I really feel like I could have a chance with him. He seemed just as happy as I was, but I really I don't want to scare him away if I'm wrong."

"Well I think you two got along really good. Did you find out when to see him again or anything?"

"Yea," He knew the gloat was coming. "I'm going over to his house tomorrow to study, we're going to meet up after class."

"HA! See? I so told you! Didn't I tell you the study date thing would work?" She said laughing. "So… over to his house huh? Well, guess that means I'm walking around town tomorrow night." She said smiling again.

He grinned. "Maybe. He's the one that suggested it too, but I don't know if anything will happen." _I really, _really _hope so though…_

"He did, really? Wow, maybe he really does like you Renji. I hope he does." Smiling cocky again.

They turned a corner and saw the Urahara's shop. He smiled "I hope so too."

They walked up to the doors and went in. No one was there. Renji walked over to the counter. After a few minutes he glanced over at the clock: 7:10. "Maybe he's out or something. I guess we'll just---"

"Look! It's pretty boy!" Came Jinta, that crazy psycho brat.

Renji frowned. "Oh look, it's demonic little brat."

Before Jinta could snap back, Urahara stepped in from his living room door and Tessai came in from the storage carrying a box of oranges and stuffing them in the fridge. "Why if it isn't Rukia and Renji, my two favorite customers." Urahara said smiling, walked over coolly.

They just sighed, and he quickly whipped out his fan still smiling. "Everything's all set and taken care of. Your rooms are ready in the back. The both of you are welcome to the store at anytime, of course. But I have to ask you to stay out of the lower storage room for the remainder of your stay, ok?"

They looked at him suspiciously, but he just continued. "Rukia explained a little about why the two of you are here in the first place, but I can't promise that I won't bug you with questions all the time."

They both sweat dropped while he still went on. "Everything will be provided for you with no charge and you'll work in my shop for some pay to spend on whatever you wish, not much though, so I suggest you save it."

After a few seconds Renji stepped away from the counter and joined Rukia standing across from Urahara. "Urahara, we're extremely grateful to you for letting us stay here and even offering for longer than we asked for. But I'm not convinced that you're letting us stay here just to work in your shop, it seems like you have plenty of people for that."

Urahara did nothing for a few awkward seconds, then finally looked up, his eyes barely visible from the rim of his hat. "You'll find out soon enough. It may look suspicious now, but I assure you that you can trust me, I am your friend after all." Goofy smile returns. "You two will definitely be put to work though and not just in the shop, so don't say I didn't warn you."

Renji still looked skeptical, but didn't press it, but Rukia did. "What kind of work are we talking about? Just what did you have in mind this time Urahara?" She said looking serious, but still smiling.

More silence then he spoke again. "… Selling oranges most of the time."

--?

This time Tessai returned from the kitchen and answered. "We've gotten twenty bushels of Soul Improving Oranges and we have a deadline for three weeks. So we'll be selling oranges every chance we get."

"…Soul Improving Oranges? What's ---"

Urahara jumped back in. "The Soul Improving Oranges is an easy way to build up and extend your Soul Ribbon, which improves your Soul Powers. But you usually eat the little things by the bushel to get real good results, but don't mention that part." he finished.

"…Oh." Was their only answer.

Urahara walked over to his favorite sitting spot and sat down, Rukia and Renji followed sitting across from him at the table. "Anyway, besides that you guys won't have to do much, just be sure to do every little thing I say, no matter how crazy and dangerous it may sound. Ok?"

"…What do you mean by that?" Renji answered.

He laughed again. "I was just kidding, nothing crazy at all, it'll be completely logical and foolproof." He answered cheerfully.

"Um… ok." _Funny how he didn't say anything about it not being dangerous…_

"So! You guys must be tired, why don't you go ahead and relax, the real work doesn't start until later this week."

They had both forgotten about their very consuming school life until now, and neither one had a real believable reason why they're at school, besides chasing after Ichigo which definitely wouldn't work. They both glanced at each other and Rukia approached the situation first. "Well, when exactly do you want us to work?"

He smacked himself in the head with his fan lightly, still smiling. "Oh! I forgot all about the hours. There's no particular day or time because I'm letting you come work at the shop whenever you want, but you will have to work three days a week for at least three hours … because I like the number three." Again, they sweat dropped. "However, if I ask you to do a specific job for me outside of the shop then you pretty much have to be there or I'll kick you out, maybe even send you back to the Academy..."

"?!?!!??"

He started busting out laughing. "I'm just kidding again! Wow! I wish you could've seen the look on your faces!" Renji and Rukia both fell back in disbelief. He finally wrapped up his laughing. "In all seriousness though, if I give a time and place for a specific task that I've instructed for you then all I ask is that you see to it that you attend, or else I might not be so willing on letting you stay here for long."

They both looked at each other allowing a peaceful sigh and this time Renji answered. "Ok. That's fine by the both of us. Again we thank you for your hospitality and help."

He smiled and began fanning again. "No worries, your stay here is appreciated. Oh, and one more thing." He pointed his fan towards Jinta and Ururu who were sitting across the table to his left. "You guys already know these two; you'll be sparring with them every night and each other in the cave downstairs." He turned his fan to point at Tessai sitting across the table to his right. "And Tessai will test you in your other finer Soul Reaper skills. I don't want you two slacking off, after all."

They both looked at him baffled, but he soon eased their worries. "I understand that you escaped the Academy and loathe them with good reason. I can't allow the two of you to loose such valuable skills. I won't test you like dogs if that's what you're so worried about --though I doubt it-- but you will be trained."

He leaned back and admired them. "You've both managed to discover how to be Soul Reapers keep all your powers while mortal, still escape all Thirteen Court Guard Squads undetected and unharmed, and you still have full power of your Zampacto with its manifested forms to top it all off. The two of you obviously have immense spiritual energy with the skills to back it up, you can't just let that go to waste."

They both shifted more comfortably not as worried but still not completely convinced.

"I know that you both want answers and I'm not giving very many to the one's you want. I may be asking too much, but you two must trust me. If for nothing else, stay for shelter; you have no where else to go, no money, and that pretty soon leads to no food. Except my offer and help and in exchange work for me. Do we have a deal?"

Renji and Rukia shared another quick glance, this time they were more willing to except his trust. Rukia starred back at Urahara. "Deal."

A huge smile graced his face yet again and he rose to his feet quickly. "Great! Then I'll leave the five of you to talk about random things while I go walk around the block." And with that said, he walked out the door and was gone in seconds.

"...Um...?"

"The boss," Tessai stated, "always spends these past few hours by himself, normally he stays in here, but since there's so many of us he'll probably be walking outside for a few hours regularly now." He didn't smile but his voice was abnormally cheerful for a guy his size.

As much as he tried, his explanation still didn't answer anything than what they already knew: Urahara Kisuke can be one strange guy, any time, any place.

"I'm tired of Urahara always helping weird people, I have no problem with you Rukia, but pretty boy here doesn't appreciate the boss at all!" Jinta said with a grunt.

_Annoying little bastard. _"Why don't you go play with your little stuffed animals kid and let the grown ups talk." He smirked.

"What! Why I ought to---"

"No Jinta, you'll get in trouble if you keep arguing with our guests..." Ururu tried to pull the crazed red head back down while Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes as Renji kept laughing and smirking.

"Brat!"

"Bugger face!"

"Stupid kid!"

"Girly man!"

After a few more minutes of the maddening name-calling, Tessai slammed his palms on the table and rose to his feet, making everyone stop and stare instantly. "Both of you, settle down now." He said with a very powerful voice.

The two short-tempered red heads glared at each other one last time than took their seats back by the aggravated raved heads.

"To help calm your angry nerves," Tessai stated more peacefully, "you two will do the dishes." They gaped at him in protest, but just nodded and kept quiet.

Rukia nudged Renji hard in the side. "Ouch! Geez Rukia."

She glared back at him. "Geez yourself, do you want to get us kicked out?"

"That demon brat started it first."

"That's not the point, and you know it."

He crossed his arms and turned away a little. "Yes it is." He pouted.

She sighed again and turned to see a similar looking argument coming from Ururu and Jinta, but Ururu was of course a lot sweeter about it.

Tessai took the opportunity to get up and make some dinner while they all sat around arguing. It wasn't much, just some left over stew. He set the pot on the stove and turned it on to let it heat. _Just what does the boss have planned for these two? I just can't seem to figure him out this time._

It didn't take long for the whole place to flood with delicious fumes coming from the kitchen. "Come get it while it's hot!" Everyone was already huddled around the steaming pot of wonderful smelling goodness and filled their bowls.

Renji and Rukia wolfed down their stew quickly, going back for seconds and thirds, no stew was left except enough for a bowl left for Urahara. Rukia and Renji literally out gorged themselves and when they were finally done they leaned back on the floor and held full bellies, something they rarely ever had.

Ururu looked up at them with huge purple eyes. "You two must really like Tessai's cooking."

Tessai sparkled at the compliment.

Renji couldn't even udder a sentence so Rukia did it for him. "We... just haven't eaten so much for so long... -burp- Oh, um, excuse me." She said embarrassingly. "And the meal really was wonderful." Then fell back on the floor yawning.

More sparkling pride glowing from Tessai, but he remained calm.

It took a few tries, but eventually Renji got up and started stacking bowls while Jinta grabbed the cups. He had never washed dishes because frankly, they never even had dishes, but oh well, he didn't want to suffer Tessai's wrath anyway. He grabbed the bottle of Dawn soap and a sponge from the edge of the sink, he turned the knobs and the water was scorching, but he loves hot water anyway.

"You rinse, I'll wash."

"No, I always rinse, you rinse."

Stomach too full to even argue, Renji just groaned. "Whatever." Then walked over to the other side of the sink.

Through all the annoying glares and "accidental" water spills coming from the both of them, they eventually finished the dishes and returned to the table. Rukia was discussing something with Tessai – about their training, so he guessed-- and Ururu would pop in a few statements to help, Rukia didn't mind because she thought that kid was absolutely adorable.

Renji sat down at his seat and leaned back lazily, grinning as he remembered finally talking with Ichigo. _Strawberry ... I wonder what you're up to right now? Probably not having to be in the same room with an annoying brat. _

Everyone was still caught up in random conversation, he leaned his head back and found the clock: 9:00. _Damn, where'd Kisuke run off to? I thought he'd have come back by now. _

Just then the crazy shopkeeper opened the door and walked in, still showing the same goofy smile on his face. He had a big brown paper bag crooked under his arm.

"Oh, wow you're still up? Well I'm surprised, after whatever Tessai cooks I can't last ten minutes without passing out!" He walked over and sat the bag on the counter then rummaged around inside it.

Renji thought of weapons or anything deadly and Rukia was thought of books or documents. Both were dead wrong. He placed about ten pies on the counter, leaving everyone completely confused. Tessai seemed to be the only one who wasn't surprised at all.

He smiled and looked back at his still wondering crowd, looking at him for an answer. "... Have you ever had the sudden urge to just go and buy pies?" --No answer-- "Well I did! I bought one in every kind they had!"

Even though they were still both utterly full, they couldn't help but suddenly crave the yummy looking pies.

"Ok then, which one do you want? Back away from the blueberry though, that one's mine."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I told you already, I don't know where he's from, who his family is, and that includes any younger siblings." Ichigo tried to explain to the hyper girls for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, come on Ichigo, you talked for hours with him, you had to find out a little more about him?" Yuzu said smiling at him; she hadn't stopped smiling or giggling since he came downstairs at 6:30 and it was almost 9:00!

"We just talked about whatever was on our minds. It's not like I planned on anything to say for him..." Ichigo tried to say again. Ichigo sat on the edge of the couch, Yuzu was sitting right beside him, and Karin sat in the recliner to the right of the couch.

Karin smirked at him. "Of course not, you probably don't even remember talking to him at all because you were too busy starring at him, right?"

Yuzu quickly starred at her with wide eyes and Ichigo felt the embarrassing blush return to him. _Dead center, little sister. Damnit, how does she do that? _"I wasn't starring at him the whole time…" _That's a lie._

Yuzu quickly turned back to him. "So you _were _starring at him?" She said smiling so large it looked almost painful.

He sighed and reluctantly answered. "Yea, a lot actually… but it's not like I could help it, I mean, he just looked so ... so…" The blush was getting worse as he thought about him more and more, and he thought Yuzu might have a heart attack from all of her excitement.

Karin was calm and collective, but her eyes widened and she gave in to a grin. "How what do you think is going to happen?"

Yuzu jumped at the thought as well. "Yea! Do you think Renji likes you back?!"

Ichigo shivered as he heard his name again then hesitated for a second. He wanted Renji to like him back more than anything in the world. He wanted to be with him, but he didn't know how Renji felt about that sort of thing, he didn't know if he'd reject him because he's a guy or if he didn't like him back, he didn't even know if he already liked someone else. That thought alone made clutched Ichigo's stomach.

Still, he knew that there was something in his impenetrable eyes that made him want to believe that Renji truly liked him back. It may've only been a hint, but he felt Renji connect with him in a way he couldn't describe, a wonderful link between them that he wanted to strengthen.

He finally zoned back into reality. "I'm not sure about anything right now. I don't know if he likes me or if I even have a shot in hell. But I really want to be with him, to see where it goes. I at least want to be his friend, but I still don't know anything right now."

Karin noticed right away that Ichigo's stress was nothing like it used to be, but he was still worried. _I don't know who this Renji guy is, but he's automatically ok with me if he can make Ichigo feel this relaxed just by talking with him. _"Well, don't worry about it too much. If Renji's half the guy you say he is, I'm sure that even if you told him, he wouldn't be a jackass and leave you." She smiled, amazing Ichigo even more.

He looked to Yuzu and she nodded vigorously. "I think so too. He really sounds like a great guy. Do we get to meet him?"

Mentally smacking himself in the head for forgetting about tomorrow he quickly explained. "Tomorrow." Shocked and happy looks. "Yea, I asked him if he wanted to come over and help me study since he said he's real good at Algebra II and I suck at it."

Karin smirked again. "Uh huh, I bet you'll be studying …"

Yuzu looked at her with wide eyes again, "Karin…"

"What? I'm just saying." She countered still grinning.

"You two are hopeless." He sighed smiling.

"Oh, don't tell me that's not why you wanted him to come over." Karin answered, making Yuzu giggle uncontrollably and Ichigo blush.

Just then the door burst open and low and behold, there stood their crazy father in the doorway. He actually looked tired tonight, so Ichigo thought he wouldn't go all psycho on him. He was wrong… again.

"Ichigo!! You're sitting down when you should have your guard up?! Have I taught you nothing?!" He said in mock horror, or at least it looked like mock, but to his dad, it was probably true.

He sighed. "No dad, I was just sitting here talking—"

"Talking?! Even worse! You're exposing your weaknesses out loud!!" He stood out and posed dramatically, everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey, who said I have weaknesses any how?"

Yuzu looked hopelessly at her crazed father and Ichigo argue back and forth like they always do. _Will Ichigo tell dad? I wonder how he'd react, but I'd never tell Ichigo's secrets with out his permission of course. _

Karin had the same thoughts, but she knew that Ichigo and her father shared a bond that they'd never let us see. It was something that allowed them to communicate as adults on rare occasions. Even though their father was extremely childish, he respected his kids highly, especially his eldest son. So she was sure that neither of them ever know if their father knew about Ichigo's feelings unless Ichigo actually told them.

It was a strange logic, but men will be men. "Dad you missed the new House episode again." She said then turned her attention back to the unnoticed TV.

Isshin completely forgot about their argument and looked at the T.V in horror as he saw the very ending of House go off. "No! Not again! And I have another meeting tomorrow and I'll miss it … again! Nooo!!" He said even more dramatically, you could almost hear the violins… or at least to Isshin you could.

Thankful for the distraction, Ichigo winked at the two helpful sisters and turned to go up the stairs. "Night guys, I'm going to bed."

Isshin looked over at Ichigo. "Good night son." He sniffled and returned his hopeless gaze back at the T.V. "House, why can't you come on when I'm at home?!" He fell to his knees still whining. Karin and Yuzu just sighed.

Ichigo walked into his room and rummaged through his drawers. He found a pair of boxers, his baggy sleeping pants, and a white tank top shirt.

He made his way to the bathroom and turned the faucets on to let the water heat up while he slipped off his clothes.

He stepped into the shower and the water was scolding hot, but it felt great against his skin. He stood in the hot water pouring down on him and breathed in the relaxing steam. _They're right, Renji's a great guy, even if he doesn't like me back, we'll still be good friends… but I know I saw something in his eyes…_

Eventually he turned the faucets off and stepped out of the still steaming shower. He dried himself off and got dressed then walked to his room and slumped onto the bed. When he closed his eyes he could still see Renji, and smiled without even realizing it. One last thought followed him to sleep. _Renji's coming over tomorrow…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yey! They finally met. The connection when they talked is kinda important –hint hint- Hope you liked it. Please review, that's just awesome. /\ /\, Renji's going to Ichigo's tomorrow, won't that be fun? XD

**Renji: **I'm not Ichigo's stalker…

**R-Tiki: **-scoff- Uh, yes you are. You're Stalker Renji. :D

**Renji: **Am not.

**R-Tiki: **Fine, then you're a Strawberry Obsessed Renji XD

**Renji: **…ok, maybe that… -redred-


	5. First Kiss

**My Unknown Love**

A:N/ Renji comes over for a study date? Well… Guess I don't have to say much about this chapter. -/\ /\-

So many reviews! Thanks guys :D

**Miastic**** – **Thank you! This will be fun ;P  
**BonneNuit** – You're sweet! …and oh yea… there _will _be a kiss -/\ /\, haha  
**zeldagamefan** – Yey thanks :D**  
****zoe – **Thanks:D Now breath, it'll all be ok… breath! XD  
**Lucious Coulter**** – **Thank you so much, your suggestions are great! I'll put them to good use for sure ;3  
**my renji-kun**** - -**psh- of course X3  
**VietShinigami**** – **Ahh! I know right?! Haha! XD  
**Never Freedom**** – **Haha, thanks! Renji's just-a-lil-crazy-cutie isn't he? ;3  
**Sam** – Thanks! ;D  
**Manders1953**** – **Thanks, my "3's" were supposed to be hearts like in the manga… but that didn't quite work out… so I went back and fixed it, thanks again ;D**  
****moonlit dew**** –** Thank you :3 and who _isn't_ a pervert? Haha -/\/\-,  
**Lupus Animi**** – **Haha! Renji! Don't chase after my reviewers! Run Lupus, run!! XD  
**Metalwolf23**– Yey!I'm glad you like it:D –drools over cookie- and thanks; I'll catch my spelling errors better next time ;3 (I love this cookie O.O) haha

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**  
**Chapter 5: First Kiss

Renji woke up with a groan and rolled to his side. _… too… many… pies…uh…_

The annoying alarm clock went off right next to his ear. He rolled back over and tried to focus on the clock: 7:00He glared at it for a minute, then picked it up and threw it across the room where it hit the wall with a loud 'clank' and then crashed down to the floor. This pleased him.

He got up quickly and went over to the closet, soon finding his small bag of random junk and clothes. His room had a single window, a tiny walk in closet, simple bed, and a wooden stand next to it where a small lamp sat and an empty spot where a battery operated alarm clock used to be before it was destroyed. The room was small, but he was too grateful for Urahara's random kindness to complain about size or anything else. This was the closest place to a real home he's ever had, not including the shacks, streets, and even trees he remembered both he and Rukia had to live in growing up.

His resolve to see Ichigo soon over flooded him with so much energy he could barely keep himself still. He smiled uncontrollably at the thought. _This is great. I'll go to school, see Strawberry again, and then go over to his house! Hell, I don't think I can even wait that long! _

In minutes, he was dressed into his regular clothes, carrying the bag with his uniform stuffed inside, and set out to go find Rukia. The little midget was probably already complaining about him for something.

He opened the door and was hit dead on with delicious fumes. "What… is… that… smell?!" He said drooling.

Practically floating, he made his way to the kitchen where Tessai stood over the stove tossing a pancake in the air and back in the frying pan over and over again. He was about to wonder over to the slices of fried meat stacked high on a plate --which he soon found out was the wonderful "bacon"-- when Rukia popped up right beside him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Did you have 'pleasant' dreams?" She said with a nudge.

Renji reddened but just smirked and nudged her out of the way, putting all his attention on the bacon. "That… smells unbelievable Tessai…" He said peering over the mouth-watering breakfast

Tessai chuckled. "I'm surprised you have enough room in that belly of yours from all the stew and pies you two devoured last night."

He kept eying the bacon, eggs, and toast. He'd never seen such strange food, but it was wonderful food none-the-less."Yea, well this looks too good to pass up, hungry or not."

"Yea, I think we could take down a whole factory of your food Tessai." Rukia said just as fixated on the breakfast as Renji. More glowing from Tessai before he returned to his pancake flipping, which he mastered.

"Yep. Tessai's food is irresistible, isn't it?" Came Urahara, who was sitting at the table stuffing his face with grits, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Soon, Renji and Rukia were stuffing their faces as well. Not fifteen minutes later, the huge breakfast was completely devoured, not a hint of bacon left – Renji's new favorite food.

Urahara began to fan himself absent-mindedly again. "Ok." Getting Renji and Rukia's attention. "The only rule I guess I should point out before you go out is to carry around your Zanpakutō with you at all times, right?"

They could only nod guiltily, neither one had thought of a way to sneak their Zanpakutō into the school properly yet, but they were working on it constantly. They hid their Zanpakutō in the toy store and put a hiding spell on them until they got back, it was the least they could do. "Right. Ok, other than that, I'm sure both of you will be running around the city a lot and I have no way of contacting you. SO…" he said pulling two objects out of his robes. "I'd like you to carry these with you at all times as well."

Rukia looked at them thoughtfully. They were almost identical to cell phones only simpler. "But aren't those just Hollow Detectors?"

"Yes they are BUT…" He pulled out a pair of electronic chips from his pockets. "Add these custom chips, and I can reach either of you at any time and you can reach me, I can't promise that I'll answer though. Anyway, although it's rare, you'll both also know if there's a hollow anywhere to take care of. It's like a bonus point huh?"

They simply took the detectors, added the chips, and then looked back at him. He started fanning once again and smiled. Renji was growing more impatient by the second. "… Ok. That's all. You can go now." Without another word, they both waved their good-byes and headed for the doors.

As much as Renji tried to think of _any_ other way – and he really, _**really**_ tried – they had to carry their uniforms with them in their bags and change in the dreaded pink toy store to and from Urahara's now. Since the store was conveniently in the middle of the school and his shop anyway, there really wasn't anything else Renji could do other than hate the evil store.

When they reached the store Renji frowned, knowing that if this building was alive it would be laughing in his face right about now. Rukia went in through the boarded doorway first. Renji sighed and reluctantly followed. They left when they were changed. Renji was walking as quickly as he could to the school. Rukia couldn't help but grin at his persistence. _I've never seen him so excited before… I don't think anything could stop that eagerness. _

Renji was in front of Rukia now and she didn't bother to catch up. Renji turned to look back at her, but didn't slow down. "Hey, come on! You're going too slow, we're gunna be late." He complained, his voice full of excitement.

"Hold your damn horses, geez. I'm not going too slow, you're going too fast. We're not going to be late crazy." She laughed.

Renji sighed and slowed his frantic pace, seeing that Rukia was making no effort to speed up any time soon. "Fine. But if we are, I'm kicking your ass later."

"Uh huh, you just keep telling yourself that." He glared as she just strolled along.

They reached the school in minutes and Renji felt more eager than ever. Immediately he began searching for Ichigo. _Ok… Ichigo said he hung out with Chad a lot and that the guy was a giant. That shouldn't be too hard if he's here. And then there was Tatsuki and her girlfriend Orihime, and some guy named Mizuriu … and … what was the last one? Ichigo said the guy wouldn't shut up…hmm… oh well._

He searched for them in hopes of finding Ichigo somewhere tagging along. While Renji searched, he made no effort in looking calm or collective, no in fact he looked down right ridiculous jumping around so hyper.

Rukia put her hand up to her forehead and sighed, but smiled at his determination none the less. "Renji…" She'd try to say, but he was too lost in his own search to hear her.

"…Renji…" She tried again a little louder, but again no success.

Finally she huffed in a deep breath, stood on her toes, and shouted right in his ear. "RENJI!!"

If he hadn't been so strictly trained to withstand such a surprise, or if he hadn't been so used to Rukia's random shouts, then he would've fell backwards landing on his ass at that yell. "What?!" He shouted accusingly.

She laughed at him once again. "I'm telling you to _calm down_. He'll be here soon enough." She calmed herself as well and leaned against a nearby tree. "Besides, it's easier to find something once you stop looking for it, you know."

He sighed and relaxed as much as his body and patience would let him. "…Ok. I'll calm down." He went right beside her and leaned nonchalantly against the same tree crossing his arms. "See? I'm calm. Totally… calm." He lied and she knew it, and he knew she knew it, but he still acted calm. His foot was tapping the ground unconsciously, his eyes moved from group to group.

Rukia had to suppress a laugh every time Renji would stiffen when he thought he saw something bright orange and slump back in a pout when it wasn't Ichigo. _You really have it bad for this guy, don't you Renji?_

She smiled and turned her back, helping as much as she could by beginning to search from her side of the tree.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo rushed out his front door and was running down the streets in seconds. _I can't believe I overslept! Today of all days! _"DAMNIT!!"Since the school bell rings fifteen minutes early, even the latest of late students will show up at 7:40 … and it was 7:35.

_The one morning my crazy dad goes to work even earlier, had to be the same day my alarm clock decides to stop working! Damnit!! I can't be late! _Ichigo took every short cut he knew. He hopped over old-man Raley's fence, cut through a ton of buildings, jumped many hedges, and ran as fast as he could all the way, trying not to slip and fall throughout the frantic sprint. He slid around a sharp corner back out into the open streets. The school wasn't far from here, but he doubted he'd make it in time. Quickly dashing up the street, he soon arrived at the school's entrance yard. The bell hadn't rung yet. Ichigo immediately began searching for Renji.

Ichigo, believe it or not, was not the most patient boy in the world. He easily lost what little he had when the search for Renji was getting no where fast.

He tried to find Tatsuki in case she knew where he was when an intense chill was sent rushing up his spine. He turned his head and felt his heart skip a beat. Leaning against one of the school's nearby trees, powerful arms crossed, with a single leg propped up against the base of the tree, stood Renji. He turned his head to his left exposing a delicious looking neck making Ichigo drop his lip and blush even more.

Renji felt the same chill run wildly up his spine and turned slowly to find Ichigo standing yards away from him, staring back at him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Renji looked into those brown radiant eyes, even at the distance, he felt Ichigo's fire and soul burn in them and ease when they looked into his own burning red ones. _Ichigo…_

Seconds slowly passed in that one hypnotic moment as they stood across the schoolyard, captivating each other once again. It wasn't until Ichigo finally took the first step towards Renji that reality seemed to come back in a blurry focus. Renji eased out from under the tree, unaware that he had done it.

Rukia looked from face to face. By now, Renji made no attempt to hide any of his emotions from Ichigo, the sight of it was still different to Rukia. For as long as she's known him, Renji was determined not to reveal his true feelings to anyone, say for her and a few others, and even then only on rare occasions. Seeing him so lost in happiness was shocking to say the least.

She summarized what little information she could gather from Ichigo the morning before. He was just as expressionless as Renji was, except for smirks and smug looks every now and then. Even in those moments, he failed to show any true happiness. Though she had only known him for a single class, seeing such overwhelming bliss radiate off of him shocked her just as much as Renji had.

At first, Rukia had doubts about what would happen with them. She knew Renji was dead struck on this guy and seeing him so happy and eager warmed her heart. She was hoping for the best just as much as Renji was, but not knowing Ichigo's own feelings for Renji made hope seem so much more out of reach.

But when she looked from one passionate face to the other, where once two solemn faces were held, all her doubts vanished. _There's no way Ichigo would widen his eyes at Renji and not have stronger feelings for him. There's just no way. Renji might not recognize it in his ' happily dazed' state or mind, but the way they look at each other is so pure… Ichigo has to feel the same._

Renji stood directly in front of Ichigo now, their eyes never leaving one another's. Before a single word could be passed between them, guess who decided to pop up.

"Hey Ichigo! Who's the new guy? He looks kinda tough like you. Why is your hair red?… Are those tattoos?! No way!!" They both jumped a little at the sudden interrupting Keigo. _I don't know who the hell this guy is, but he's so gunna – _Ichigo had already beat him to it when he slammed his open palm into the guy's face and sent him flying backwards.

He finally rolled to a halt after ramming into Chad's strong legs, though Chad didn't seem like he felt a thing. He leant down and grabbed the collar of Keigo's jacket, pulling him off the ground and saying in a kind monotone voice, "Are you alright Keigo?"

Keigo was too freaked out at the moment, so Mizuiru stepped away from behind Chad and just laughed. "What, this guy? Of course he's all right. You should know that by now Chad." In minutes, the two were arguing and laughing.

Renji could only blink with surprise. _That's funny, these guys goof off with each other just as much as we did with Izuru and Momo sometimes. _A small pang of pain hit his heart from missing his few friends, but quickly shook it off when he glanced back over at Ichigo regaining his relaxed attitude. "So, this must be the guy you said never shut up."

Ichigo hesitated at the sound of his voice, but only for a moment. "Yea, he's a real pain in the ass sometimes, but he's ok." _Though right now, I think I could kill him. _"And the big guy picking him up is Chad, the one throwing random shit at Keigo is Mizuiru."

Soon Tatsuki and Orihime showed up. Orihime saw Ichigo and her eyes widened. "Oh! Good morning Ichigo!" Then she got even more excited when she saw Renji next to him. "You finally found him! See, I knew you two would make good friends." She smiled.

Ichigo looked confused and Renji just laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously. Tatsuki soon went over to mess around with Keigo too and Orihime left as well, just incase they were too mean to poor Keigo.

They were left alone once again, but Rukia soon was standing next to Renji in seconds. "Who… is that?" She said gawking at Orihime. Ichigo looked at her curiously but answered just the same. "Who Orihime?"

"Orihime…" Rukia said still gawking. This time it was Renji who gave a nudge to the side and Rukia just looked up at him as if to say: 'What? Well I mean, come on, I can't help it'. Renji told her before hand about Tatsuki and Orihime, and how Tatsuki was beyond protective.

Rukia honestly thought that she wouldn't freak out so much, but was proven wrong. Though she wasn't really her type, Orihime was amazingly beautiful. Long flowing hair, a perfect body, huge eyes, and lets not forget her very large chest. Even with such beautiful qualities and an obviously sparkling personality, she didn't want to cause trouble for her and Tatsuki or cause any more attention.

Still, she couldn't resist going over and talking with them. Ichigo and Renji were sneaking quick glances at each other the entire time of course. Eventually they looked up at each other and just shrugged, then joined the rest of them.

Renji had to admit these guys seemed pretty fun. Random things, anything, it didn't even matter what any one said, there'd always be a comment from some one. No one noticed them looking at each other on and off, Ichigo's blush, or Renji's constant sweating. It was so obvious it was scary, but no one noticed… or n no one except Rukia, who was having a _really _hard time controlling herself. She wanted to laugh at Renji's red face so bad, it wasn't even funny, but she also felt happy for him. Orihime also caught Ichigo's quick glances at Renji and pondered on it for a little while, then continued laughing with the rest of them.

The bell rang in minutes and soon everyone rushed for the building, it was the same total chaos as yesterday. Renji tried to keep up with Ichigo, Ichigo tried to do the same, but soon they were both dragged apart from each other in the huge waves of people, and just like before, Renji ended up in his first class. _…Damnit! How the hell does that even happen?! _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renji got out of Mr. Riddle's class 'early' again, and apparently so did Rukia, just five minutes before the bell would ring though. She left for Urahara's not moments ago, leaving Renji to wait outside the school again.

Finally the last bell rang. He kept both eyes on the doors as tons of students piled out of the building. The whole schoolyard was full of students in seconds. He sighed with relief when he caught sight of Strawberry's bright orange hair and saw the boy walk out. He looked like he was out of breath.

Renji grinned at the thought. _… Is he out of breath looking for me too? … I hope so. _Ichigo saw Renji's violet red hair and eyes. Since both were so eager to get home, that moment passed by quicker, but they still savored it just the same.

Ichigo walked up to Renji and Renji stiffened, realizing he had a little red on his face, then tried to relax as much as his excited mind would let him. "Ready to go?"

Ichigo froze, yet again, at his voice then caught himself from stopping completely, hopefully before Renji noticed. _Damn… I really gotta stop doing that._ Renji saw the hesitation, curious again, but Ichigo cut into his thoughts. "Yea. Let's go."

Just like before, they were walking on their way home once again. It was just as wonderful as before, but this time it was even better knowing that they wouldn't have to leave each other so soon. Every move Ichigo made was like a heavenly heart attack for Renji. When he lifted his hands to scratch his head, the bottom of his uniform shirt would lift just a little to show a thin crack of smooth milky skin, which made it oh so much harder on poor Renji to resist.

Throughout their entire walk, Ichigo tried to calm the wild blushes that kept hitting his face. Every time he'd look at Renji's bear, tan arms, he'd blush. When Renji's elbow brushed against his, he had to bite his lips and still blushed. Every step Renji took or move he made, made Ichigo blush and want to touch him even more.

Once they reached his house, Ichigo opened the door only a crack then peeked inside. More curious, Renji tried to ask. "…What're you--"

"I'm trying to see if my dad's home." He whispered.

… _Damn he looks so good bending over like that_ --

"Ok. Coast is clear." Ichigo said, then opened the door.

Renji looked around the tidy clinic with interest. "Wow. I like your house." Which was completely true, but to Renji, it was like a palace.

Ichigo was smiling when Renji looked back at him, curiosity leaking out of him again. "Thanks. Not many people tell me that." Renji was a little confused, but was too busy gazing at that beautiful smile to notice.

"My sisters stayed after school to rehearse for their play and my idiot dad went to cheer for them. I think they said they'd be back around 9:00."

"Do you not like your father?" For a minute, silence. Then Ichigo started laughing, purely laughing and loudly too. Renji blinked and a smile spread across his lips. _I've never heard him laugh before … I like it. I wish I could hear him laugh more… _

Ichigo wiped a few tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard and looked back up at him. "No, no. I love my dad, but he can be a little … strange, sometimes. Actually, just down right crazy. One time I came home, and he had a rubber chicken stuffed in a pot of water on the stove."

Renji lifted a tattooed eyebrow at him. Ichigo closed his eyes. "He told me that the chicken was possessed, so he was trying to boil it away. He said that he saw someone on TV do it once."

Silence.

Then this time Renji was the one rolling on the floor laughing. He clutched his belly he was laughing so hard. Ichigo started laughing just as crazily too. Before either one knew it, they were both laughing so loud the neighbors looked at the clinic oddly, then ignored it.

After a full twenty minutes of none stop, crazy laughing, the two finally regained their balance. "Ok… I think we'd better start studying now, or we'll never get to it." Ichigo said, ending with a light laugh.

"Ha, yea. We probably sound fucking retarded." Ichigo turned to go up the stairs and Renji followed. Every time he looked up he saw Ichigo's perfect ass right there and it was killing him.

Once they got to his room, Ichigo grabbed a few books out of his book bag and threw it on the floor. _Damn this is gunna be so hard. How the hell will I concentrate, he'll be right next to me? … Like I even care if I concentrate, but still, what will I do if he asks me what I learned or something? … Damnit._

Renji was having the same problems. _How can I teach him if I'm not even gunna be looking at the damn book? I mean he's right there! Fuck this is gunna be hard... _Renji grabbed his books and spread them out on the bed, which he knew would make concentrating that much more impossible.

Ichigo took off his school shirt and revealed a dark purple tank top underneath. Renji glanced up and his jaw dropped even deeper at the mouth-watering sight. Ichigo's arms were very muscular, not bulky but strong. His tight shirt outlined fine abbs, his whole form was strong and athletic and small. In the light, he looked a thousand times better than the first time Renji saw him, and that image had been stuck in his head for the past few days to top it off.

A few -impossible to look away from each other- moments later, they were both on the bed, flipping through pages, talking often but hoarsely from such close contact, and trying to at least look like they were studying. Ichigo sat at the head of the bed and Renji sat with one leg propped up at the end. Renji began to sweat from being so close to him and Ichigo was having the same problem only he had to keep hiding a blush with every moment that passed.

Renji moved his solid arm to grab a calculator behind Ichigo and accidentally brushed up against his smooth arm. That light contact made Ichigo moan ever so slightly, but it was too late to silence it. Blushing even more, his eyes widened. _Oh shit, I just… oh shit…_

Renji's ears perked up at the delightful noise. He looked at Ichigo and Ichigo slowly turned to look up at him, his blush so adorably obvious. It was all too cute for Renji. Their eyes met instantly, melting in moments. Renji couldn't take it any more, he quickly leaned down and kissed those slightly parted pink lips.

Time froze at that breath taking moment. Unimaginable passion ignited in Ichigo by that kiss. Beyond joy, beyond happiness, it was so much more than that. Finally, that terrible feeling of emptiness and loss was filled, and it was Renji who filled it.

Renji felt like his heart was going to explode from so many waves of emotions running through him. He held onto Ichigo's sweet lips with his own like it was his very life. He felt more whole than he had ever been before and it was all because of Ichigo.

Just then Renji opened his eyes to remember that this wasn't a dream and tried to pull away, knowing, just knowing that he had made a terrible mistake. But then Ichigo lightly bit on his bottom lip to keep him in place, silently begging him not to leave. Renji eyes eased and grinned lightly into their kiss. _He doesn't want it to end either. _He closed his eyes again and put his arms around Ichigo's small waist and held on tightly to kiss him deeper.

Ichigo put his arms around Renji's shoulders, one hand going through the spikes of Renji's soft, dark crimson hair. Just then, they both pulled out of the kiss and looked at each other. Renji held Ichigo's small figure close to him and Ichigo smiled at the gesture then tugged on Renji's hair.

"Ow. What was that fo--"

"You deserved it."

"For what?"

"For not telling me sooner."

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"You could've just told me."

"So could you have."

"Yea but--"

"Besides, I kissed you first, so technically I did."

"What makes you think you're so dominate all of a sudden?" He smirked.

"Shut up, you know you like it." Renji grinned deviously.

Before Ichigo could pout back, Renji locked their lips in another passionate kiss. Playfully fighting for dominance, Renji won. He pulled Ichigo closer into him earning a moan from Ichigo and he scraped his nails into Renji's scalp lightly. He slid his tongue into Ichigo's hot mouth, over perfect teeth, sweet gums, and a pulsing tongue.

Renji laid Ichigo down on the mattress, kissing him every second. He straddled Ichigo's hips and slid a hand under his dark shirt, running over the warm smooth skin on Ichigo's sides and pulling off his shirt. Ichigo moaned at the wonderful contact and wrapped his arms around Renji's back, slipping his own hands up his shirt then pulled it off too. Ichigo traced the outlines of the black tattooed patterns on Renji's back, loving the habit already.

The feel of Ichigo's hands and fingertips play across his skin made Renji moan lightly into Ichigo's mouth, making Ichigo wrap his legs around Renji's. He drew away from Ichigo's soft lips onto his curved pulsing neck. _He tastes so sweet. He really is like a strawberry…_ He bit down on his neck tenderly and ran his tongue over the soft skin experimentally. Ichigo panted and moaned at the small nicks.

Renji moved his hands softly over Ichigo's sides to the soft nipples. He left a trail of kisses from Ichigo's neck to his chest while Ichigo ran his fingers deeper into Renji's back then laced his fingers through his hair, holding on tighter and pulling the band holding it up off.

Renji licked lightly at one pink nub with his tongue as his hand fingered the other, hardening them and making Ichigo fill over with pleasurable moans. Then Ichigo bucked his hips into Renji's, brushing their very hard arousal's against each other. A burst of pleasure was sent coursing through Renji's body. _…Fuck… _He moaned deeply. Ichigo squirmed at the same wonderful sensation, bucking up into Renji with more vigor.

"Sh-shit…"Renji panted heavily as Ichigo's moans became irresistibly louder. _Damn... I ... God, do I want him. To make him scream with lust ... but... damnit, I can't rush this... _Ichigo bucked harder and moaned louder making Renji sweat and lose his line of thought yet again. He placed his hands on Ichigo's hips and bucked back into them. Ichigo grabbed Renji's tight ass and they began to move their hips rhythmically, the friction of their hard members pressing and moving together created a mixture of pleasure and passion raging out of control in their bodies.

With a final thrust, Renji rolled over to Ichigo's side. Ichigo turned and they were once again face to face. Renji slowly leaned in and kissed him passionately. Ichigo blushed and closed his eyes then pushed his head deeper into the kiss making Renji give a muffled laugh.

_Wow… _Renji smiled. _I can't believe it… we, ha, didn't even _do _anything. I mean, we did something hell yea, but… damn. That was just … damn..._

Ichigo wiped the sweat from Renji's forehead and brushed his wild hair behind his ears. Renji smiled and wrapped his arms around him in a deep embrace then kissed Ichigo's forehead. "I love you." Ichigo blushed then smiled back. "I love you too." Minutes later, the feiry red heads were already asleep in each other's arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Waking up to a very sticky groan, Renji opened his eyes. He heard loud chattering coming from outside, it sounded like two or three people. Before he could even be curious, Ichigo leaned up quickly. "Shit, they're home."

Renji looked over at the alarm clock not expecting the bright green words to show 8:30. "…So--."

Ichigo started pushing Renji out of the bed. "Start getting your stuff ready! … And find your shirt!"

Renji stumbled a little then blinked at him. "So you're not going to tell your family about us?" He didn't mind at all, if Ichigo was still shy about it he didn't care, even though he was convinced that Ichigo wasn't the type to really care either, but still.

Ichigo relaxed when he noticed how frantic he must've looked and grinned. "Yea, I'm going to tell them. I told my sisters, but I was hoping to find a better time to tell my dad. If he sees you in my bed this late… I don't think this would be the best time to tell him." He sweat dropped.

Renji smiled, partly because he was right, Ichigo really didn't mind saying his love for him either, but mainly for finding out that Ichigo had been talking about him too. "Ok, I'll get out of here." They gathered up many tossed books around the bed and found Renji's shirt among it all.

Renji slipped the dark blue tank top over his bare chest then saw Ichigo stop fumbling with the books to stare at him, his lips parted and a small blush graced his face. "You know," Ichigo looked up at him blushing even more. He walked over to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his small waist, leaning his head down into the crook of his neck until his lips were next to his ear, tickling them with warm breath. "Next time we'll have a lot more fun…" Ichigo bit his lips to keep from moaning at those irresistibly seductive words. Renji nibbled on the edge of Ichigo's ear and this time Ichigo did moan and leaned into Renji. Just to get even, he bit Renji's neck earning a similar huff and they both grinned.

They heard the front door to the clinic slam open. "ICHIGOOO! We're back!!" Normally his dad didn't give away the element of surprise, in any case, it was still a blessing to Ichigo and Renji. Renji leapt over the bed and to the window opening it silently. He leaned over slightly to see if the coast was clear, when it was, he stepped onto the windowsill and turned to see Ichigo sitting on the bed right next to him. "How the hell am I supposed to sleep now?" Ichigo snickered.

"I was thinking the same thing." Smirking back. Just like the many times before, their eyes locked onto each other's and they leaned in quickly to share another desiring kiss. The sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs made them unwillingly let ago of each other's lips and Renji leapt across to a nearby branch. "Love you…" Was their final whisper, then Renji jumped down to the ground and behind the tree. Ichigo turned just in time to grab his book and sit back on the edge of his bed, controlling himself enough to look like he was studying, as the door flew open hitting the wall violently. "ICHIGO!! Your sisters were amazing in the rehearsal son! You should've seen them!!" His way too loud father shouted with pride.

Ichigo looked up, not surprised, but happy. "That's great." He said grinning.

His dad looked at him, and was actually speechless for more than two minutes. "…You're…. You're happy? And you're smiling??" His dad blinked in shock.

Ichigo tried to bring back the smug look he perfected just to be a smart-ass, but couldn't hold it long. "What? I'm only human, can't I smile every once in a while without my family freaking out?"

His dad freaked out. "N-no! That's not what I meant! I just haven't seen you smile in so long…" He sniffled, "It makes me happy to know you care so much about your family, you really are my greatest heir."

Ichigo sighed. "Right. Whatever you say dad." Yuzu cocked her head to the side from behind her dumbstruck dad. "Ichigo!" She yelped excitedly from her play rehearsal, even more excited when she saw his joyful grin. "I get to be the maiden after all! I'm so excited!!" she jumped around clutching her fists merely.

He smiled again, stunning his already overly shocked father, then Karin appeared from behind the doorway. Even her eyes widened at his incredibly happy aura. "Ichigo…" She murmured to herself, no one heard her. She spoke more loudly. "Dad, Ichigo's still trying to study, let's go downstairs--"

"But Karin! Look at that face!" He started.

"…House comes on in 20 minutes."

Isshin gaped and his eyes twinkled. "Well, good luck with your studies son!" Then dashed out the doorway and down the stairs. Yuzu and Karin both stood in his doorway. "Well…?" Karin asked grinning.

"How did it go Ichigo?" Yuzu said still excited.

Ichigo leaned his elbows on his knees and looked at the ground smiling, his finger tips brushed over his lips, still feeling the touch of Renji's against his and loving it."… I love him."

This time they were both shocked and excited. "What happened? Did you tell him? Did he tell you? Oh please tell me what happened?" Yuzu buzzed around too hyper to stay still. Karin chimed in. "No way! Did you tell him?"

Ichigo looked back up at them and they nearly fell over in disbelief at his huge smile and soul burning eyes. "Yea … and he loves me too."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yey! I really, really hope you guys liked it, and I really REALY hope you liked it enough to review haha, next chapter may take a lil while longer, and I can't give any hints away for it, sorry /\ /\''

**Keigo: **Why is everyone so mean to me?! I mean, what'd I do??

**R-Tiki: **…well Keigo, you know, you really do need to work on your stop-talking skills, _if you have any_…

**Keigo: **What?! I do NOT talk too much! I'll have you know, I haven't talked _nearly _as much this year as I did last year, what with all the hot girls that kept coming onto me last year and everything I--

**Mizuiru: **-cough- you mean the one's that were _ditching_ you –LOUD COUGH- XD

**Keigo: **WHAT WAS THAT MIZUIRU!? DX

**R-Tiki: **/\ /\'' um… he does have a point…

**Keigo: **-Bent over in defeat again-


	6. The Park

**My Unknown Love**

**A:N/** I really like pies :3 …… cough Anyway, this chapter will talk more about what's going on in the Soul Society since Renji and Rukia escaped, or actually it's more just a little part. I'm still revolving around Renji and Ichigo of course /\ /\, Hope you like it ;P

And I'm really, REALLY sorry it took so long to update this. I just can't seem to write a lot lately AH. D':

But, on a much brighter side: Reviews! AH! XD My favorite part of the day, I love reading what you guys have to say! :D

**Sadistic Uchiha**Haha, yey, thank you! :3  
**Gabby0214** – Thanks :3  
**VietShinigami - **LOL! I KNOW!! XD Thanks!  
**BonneNuit - **Aw thanks :3 and don't worry, all squeals are welcome here, lol  
**zeldagamefan - **Yey! Glad you liked it :D  
**morlea - **Haha! Ok ok! Here's more! LIVE!! XD Just keep breathing! --deep breathes-- lol!  
**freakypetachick - **lol thanks!! Hopefully they'll get even _better_ ;3  
**Never Freedom - **Yey! Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. You just gotta love his dad, right? XD And Keigo says thank you, in a much, much longer and more dramatic way ;3  
**moonlit dew - **Aw, thanks Dew /\ /\, Wouldn't it be funny if I really _did_ somehow mean the "big brown and fluffy" kind? Haha! And advice is always good to hear, thanks for telling me :3 Hope you like the chapter. :D  
**SoulReaper71 - **Thank you! :D –jumps around happily for a moment- Here's next chapter :3  
**tsukiko3000 **- busts out in the floor laughing- AHH!! Banana Sandwich! I LOVE IT!! XD … -cough- sorry about that. I'm calm now, lol, thanks again! :D  
**Lupus Animi - **Of course /\ /\, -gives new chapter- thank you :3  
**Ellen** – Thanks :3 Ichi and Renji really are cute aren't they? -/\ /\-  
**Lost Incantation - **Thank you :D**  
**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 6: The Park

Renji arrived at the shop after he changed at the pink toy store he hated, but even through that, he still had a goofy smile on his face. _That was … That was… whoa. I can't even explain it. Ha, I can't wait to come over next time. We'll definitely have more fun…_

A few more lust filled thoughts later, Renji managed to get into the house without making too much noise; he did another hyper-Renji-rampage in the park after he left Ichigo's and it was about 10:30 when he finally got to the shop. He opened the doors not expecting anyone to be up, maybe Rukia, but damnit they were up. "Renji! So glad you finally decided to come back home. Your day went well, I presume?" Urahara said fanning and smiling, looking almost like he was up to no good, but that's how he always looked.

At first Renji thought that the little midget had ratted him out and that this was all just going to be very humilating, but looked over to see her simply staring at him and not smiling deviously. So, trying to calm himself down as much as he could, he slumped back into his normal pose, "Yea, I guess so." He then seated himself next to Rukia, who he knew was ready to bust out laughing any second, but couldn't so he smirked.

"Well, you missed out on a good dinner. Extra spicy curry and pork chops." Renji was in total shock; He **loved **curry, other than bacon, it was the best food in the world! Urahara snickered at Renji's horrified face. "But we did save you a plate." Renji blinked and smiled. "Thanks!" And without another word, he was already in the kitchen rummaging through the refrigerator. Urahara laughed then stiffened up. "Hey! Don't touch that blueberry pie either!" He barked, making Rukia just sigh and sweat drop.

Tessai was sitting at his regular spot next to the boss, and was surprised at Renji's very pleasant aura. For as long as he's known Renji, he'd never seen him thank anyone, at least not out loud, and never over something like leaving food out for him, but he still smiled all the same. Rukia felt it as well, and almost started laughing right then and there, knowing exactly why he was so 'pleasant'. Tessai peered over his shoulder at Urahara and a small grin had graced the mysterious man's face. He looked very devious, his eyes hidden once again under his hat and that tiny grin was barely visible behind his trusty fan. _Just what are you up to boss …?_

With dinner devoured, Renji fell out in the floor, happy and full. Urahara and Tessai left for their rooms and Rukia slipped into the kitchen to grab a juice box. Renji loosened up as soon as they all left. The rest of his body was finally able to catch up with his mind in the wonderful dreamlike state it had been in ever since he'd ran into Ichigo that day.

Rukia returned and looked over at Renji, who looked pretty ridiculous spread out in the floor with that goofy smile on his face. And to that face, she laughed, but not nearly as loud as she normally would have. Renji hadn't noticed her, of course, and just glared at her again when she started laughing.

She smirked almost serious. "So…" She said setting herself down right next to Renji. "Did you have 'fun' at your precious Strawberry's house?" He reddened of course but didn't even begin to care enough to keep a straight face, too excited about the whole thing. "…Hell yes. Lots of fun.". He explained the whole situation, from start to finish, and reddened when he mentioned their little make out session, making Rukia smile and _almost _jump around excitedly. _So he finally admitted he loves him. And Ichigo loves him back! Renji, I'm so happy for you._

She mentally berated herself for getting so excited like a girly girl, but smiled at him nonetheless. Renji was so caught up in his story, he even mentioned the crazy hyper dance in the park, and when he ended the story he was a lot more excited then when he started and at one point he had gotten up to start dancing around again, quieter of course.

Rukia listened and watched Renji, still amazed at how much he's changed. She smiled at the idea of him being this happy every day, then smiled even more knowing that he will from now on, now that he's finally with Ichigo. But of course, she didn't show her excited-ness; she couldn't let him get too soft on her right? "So, just a make out session huh? Well I figure you would've done a little … more."

He just gaped in an appalled way. "Well I couldn't just rape the poor kid! What if he didn't want to take it that far?"

"Renji. He made out with you, it wasn't just one-sided, he probably wanted it too." She laughed.

"Still. I didn't want to rush him. Besides," he grinned. "Next time I'm sure it'll be more fun." She just blinked at him and shook her head still smiling. She said in an almost 'tsk-tsk' way: "Renji you're so perverted."

He stuttered and dropped his jaw shocked. "_I'm_ perverted?! You're the one that started this whole thing! Who was it that said 'oh Renji, why didn't you do a little more?' Huh? Huh?!" He argued, very red.

She just laughed and started walking to her room, not even paying attention to him. Renji got up and was still going on and on about it when she reached her door. "Good night, O - horny one." She closed the door quickly to a still smoldering Renji, she couldn't help but keep smiling. Renji just growled at the door and returned to his own room. He walked over quickly and fell out on his bed. He stared up into the dark and zoned out when he let his mind wonder over everything that's happened. Eventually he fell asleep from the wonderful thoughts, smiling like crazy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Momo paced her quarters worriedly. It had been over a week since Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki escaped from the Soul Society and into the human world. All the Captains were in a flurry and even though no one would admit to it, it was clear that none of them had any leads as to where they could be, which was the only hopeful thought that could barely ease her mind.

The small woman continued to pace and let her thoughts unravel. She couldn't hold her worried expression any longer and gave up on the effort days before. _Where could they be? The Captains have been searching endlessly but without success. I miss them, but if they are caught… _She shuttered. She, as well as Izuru, had been best friends with Renji and Rukia for so long. The four had survived the Soul Reaper Academy together. They had been there for each other since they first arrived. Seeing all of the Soul Society sharpen their Zanpakutō for Renji and Rukia's blood was more than too much to handle.

_Could they really be gone for good? It seems impossible how they escaped; not a single trace left behind, no one has accomplished such a feat before, and yet ... they're gone. Gone and undetected. How did they do it?_

A knock came from her door. It was late, almost midnight. She answered with her hand rested on herZanpakutō's hilt. "Yes?"

"It's me." She sighed with relief. Ever since the pair had escaped, Momo couldn't help but tense at every sound, touch, movement, anything. "Come in."

Captain of Squad Ten, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, opened the door and quietly stepped in. "I was going to come in anyway, you know." He smirked looking serious, even though he was he was just playing around with her like always.

Momo had stopped pacing and turned her delicate head towards him, attempting to smile. _I wish I knew where they were…_

Hitsugaya was a short but strong and brilliant Captain. His spiky hair was as white as snow and smooth as water. Along his back was his Zanpakutō: Hyōrinmaru the blade was almost as long as his body. He may've been younger and shorter than most, but Tōshirō was extremely intelligent. It was his brilliance that got him into being a Captain, despite his age, and was known to many as a "child prodigy."

His stern teal colored eyes softened when he looked into Momo's own eyes filled with concern, even though she tried to hide it, at least his presence, her distress was painfully clear to him. "Momo, I understand your concern for Renji and Rukia, you all were very close. But I still have to ask," She straightened up her pose, knowing what was coming. "Do you know where they are?"

"No, I wish I did. But even if I did know where they were, I'm not sure I'd tell even you Tōshirō."

He sighed. "I was afraid of that. Look Momo, you know I would never hurt you. But as a Captain I'm expected to fulfil my orders, and right now the order is to find and extract Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki."

She looked even more worried now, but he pressed on more softly. "However, I believe that since their escape, the other Captains have been acting … suspicious. They're being unusually cautious about this. I'm not completely convinced that Rukia's and Renji's actions has them so worked up." He looked at the ground already deep in his own thoughts. Momo stared at him, concern still pouring out from her as he continued.

"Renji and Rukia's punishment would have been imprisonment or, at most, their removal from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. It was only after they left for the human world that the Captains went on high alert, issuing their capture as a top priority, dead or alive. The order is too extreme. It seems like they're more afraid that Renji and Rukia will stumble upon something in the human world, something they shouldn't…"

He trailed off again in his thoughts. Momo felt a pinch of hope. It was quiet for a moment then she broke the silence. "What are you going to do Tōshirō?"

He looked up, a small smirk barely graced his face. "Rangiku and I are going to leave for the human world. We're going alone to search for Renji and Rukia."

Momo's eyes lit with protest. "Tōshirō! You can't just go and search for them on your own! What if you get caught?!" She sounded more worried than before.

The short-tempered Captain merely crossed his arms and huffed. "You can't tell me what to do, I'm a Captain now, I defy you in rank."

If any one, lieutenant or not, addressed a Captain the way Momo does with Hitsugaya or a Captain spoke so informally the way Hitsugaya does with Momo, they would no doubt be severely punished. However, both Momo and Hitsugaya had made a small exception since they were so close, but even then they would only talk in such a way when they were only alone.

"But you can't do this! If the other Captains found out about what you're planning to do, or if you really do find Renji and Rukia, then…" she reluctantly stopped her protest when Hitsugaya held up a tan hand calmly.

"Momo. I'm not going into the human world anytime soon. I have to confirm a few things before I leave. However, both Rangiku and I agree that the possibility of the other Captains hiding something in the human world is very, very high. We can't risk letting this slip."

Momo wanted to disagree more, but only sighed and looked at the ground. _I know he's right but I don't want Renji and Rukia to get in any more trouble and … and I don't want him to leave …_ Hitsugaya tilted his head and looked at her just as concerned. "Momo." His voice broke her track of thought. "If I do find Rukia and Renji, I'm not sure I can promise their freedom." He stepped closer. "But I promise you once I get to the bottom of all of this, I will not let the Soul Society take their lives."

Momo could only worry. _He is entirely sincere, but can he really do it?_ Immediately after that thought she shook herself. _What am I saying? Hitsugaya is … _She blushed slightly but calmed it and looked back to him. "All right. I trust you Tōshirō." He blinked then huffed. "Well it's not like I came here to ask for your approval." She smiled lightly then once again filled her gaze with worry. "Just… just be careful, Tōshirō."

He was about to rant on like always when he looked back at her and saw the layers of stress coming off of her. _She's worrying so much about everything. Renji and Rukia are ordered to be killed, Izuru has been avoiding everyone lately even her, and to top it all of she's expected to keep a straight face. She shouldn't keep worrying herself, especially about me. Yet here she stands, even more concerned._

He smiled warmly. "I'll be careful." Then looked at the setting sun. "I've got to go." He said, turning to leave. He opened the door, stepped out then stopped. "Don't worry so much Momo." Her eyes shot open and she looked up but he was already gone. Momo stood there alone, thinking about everything Captain Hitsugaya had said about Renji and Rukia, about how he was going to try and save them. She relaxed remembering those last words. _"Don't worry so much Momo." _She closed her eyes and kept relaxing. _…I won't stop worrying Tōshirō, not about you. _The sun had set and she leaned against the wall, purely smiling for what seemed like the first time in weeks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo jumped then fell out of bed and hit the floor face first, alarmed at his damn alarm clock that decided to start working again this morning. _…Damnit. I thought I threw the damn thing away? Or was that just a wonderful dream … _He sighed annoyed and picked himself off of the floor. After turning it off, Ichigo threw the alarm clock into the garbage can in the corner of his room. _I'll get another one after school. _It was early: 6:45 but he still didn't feel like sleeping.

He sat leaned up against his bed remembering the amazing night before. _Damn… Renji feels so good… That's the hottest body in the world, hands down. _Renji's eyes flashed in his mind. _And those eyes… those breath taking eyes make me melt so easily … He's just so good to me … _He smiled and blushed, staring at his dark blue sleeping pants. _… Fuck I wanted him. I wanted him so bad, but I didn't know just how much I wanted him before. But damn… damnit I want him. I bet he didn't take it farther than that because he didn't want to hurt me or something. Ha. I'm going to get him back, the big softie. _

Still blushing, he got up and gathered up his uniform then headed for the shower. He was soon standing in the relaxing steam and letting the hot water run over him, constantly remembering last night. Before he knew it, the water had gotten colder so he turned the shower off. After getting dressed, combing his hair, brushing his teeth, and so on, he went to the kitchen and sat at his usual spot at the breakfast nook.

As expected, both Yuzu and Karin were smiling and giggling at him --The giggling was mainly Yuzu of course-- . He could only blush and eat his breakfast, hoping they couldn't some how read his mind, but knowing their bizarre family, they probably really could. More and more blushing.

"So" He looked up at Karin staring at the TV. "Today might be a _very_ good day for Ichigo, don't you think Yuzu?" He closed his eyes and sighed. Yuzu smiled wide at her. "Yes. I think Ichigo will have a very, VERY good day since Renji's going to be there." They both smiled.

They continued like this back and forth like Ichigo wasn't even there, it was very embarrassing, but Ichigo couldn't help but smile at them. Eventually he gave in though. "You two are the craziest little sisters-- "

"Oh come on, we know you love it." Karin cut in. "Maybe not the teasing, but you get to hear more about _Renji,_ right?" She grinned again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He paused at hearing that gorgeous name again, then pouted because she had been right after all. "Well, then maybe I should go ahead and go meet him there. Leave you two little pests here." Yuzu calmed down a little, afraid that he really was mad. He smiled and went over to ruffle her hair. "Maybe I'll bring him back home today, only if you guys can at least _try _to calm down, ok?" She smiled then nodded looking even cuter. Ichigo looked up at the clock: 7:20. _Tatsuki and Orihime probably aren't up yet. Damnit I wish I'd thought to ask him at least where he lives …who am I kidding, I couldn't think of anything when he was here … _He just shrugged to himself then grabbed his books and headed for the door.

He opened it then turned around smiling. "Later." Karin and Yuzu couldn't help it; they were overflowing with happiness at Ichigo's amazingly joyful aura that followed him around everywhere now.

Once Ichigo was out in the street, he began to go over his and Renji's conversations they had had, trying to remember if Renji mentioned anything about his home. _… He did mention something about a store, but then he didn't press on anymore. Hmm… I wish I knew where he was at, I really want to see him again._

When he reached the corner he headed towards the park to walk around and try to kill some time. He walked on the trail past many benches and the small pond in the center of the park until he was getting closer to the very back. He followed the bars of the gate, still lost in thought when he saw all too familiar bright ruby red hair. He froze instantly and looked up. Sure enough, there lay Renji, sprawled out in the middle of a patch of grass at the very back of the park.

Ichigo was more thankful than ever he decided to go to the park that morning. Renji must not have seen him yet. Ichigo grinned and slowly backed away. He crouched around and behind some bushes off the trail until he was nearly behind Renji. As quietly as he could, he went behind the tree in front of where Renji lay. He, ever so sneaky, hugged the side of the tree until he was right behind Renji. Ready to pounce on him, he took a step forward and in a flash Renji was up and had Ichigo pressed against the tree in seconds with his hands pinned above his head.

Ichigo blinked completely shocked and a little turned on at just how fast Renji could do that. Renji smirked very cocky. "Thought you could sneak up on me, huh Strawberry?"

Ichigo grunted and made a 'whatever' face, then bent up quickly and kissed Renji's gorgeous lips. Renji grinned and prodded his way into a dominant kiss, making Ichigo lightly pant. They each leaned out of the kiss while Renji let go of Ichigo's hands and one soon wrapped around Renji's waist to his strong back while the other went over his shoulder. Renji leaned his elbow on the tree above Ichigo's shoulder while the other wrapped around his waist as well. Their bodies were pressed against each other so comfortably and their eyes were locked yet again.

Renji smiled and pulled Ichigo even closer to him --if that was even possible-- as he rested his forehead against Ichigo's. "School's going to suck even more now since I can't see you every second." Ichigo smiled and started subconsciously twiddling one of Renji's spiky locks. "Well, me and the guys hang out on the roof at lunch time, I could come find you and bring you up."

Renji smiled even more. "I'll be up there at lunch in no time." He leaned in quickly and pecked his lips. "So, am I coming over today?"

Ichigo laughed. "Yep. Yuzu and Karin were practically bugging me all morning wanting to meet you. Plus I still need help 'studying', oh great tutor." He leaned up and kissed Renji's neck earning a small, but deep moan. It took time, but eventually they untangled themselves from each other and started walking the park's path, hands and fingers laced together the whole way.

Back out into the streets, Renji decided to snake a hand around Ichigo's waist then Ichigo elbowed his side, making both smile and laugh even more. "So," Ichigo started. "Where's Rukia?"

Renji shook his head. "That crazy midget said she wanted to get to school early and told me she'd catch up with me later. Next thing I know, she's already out the door at 7:00. So I took a walk around here and boom, I have a hot Strawberry planning to rape me." Ichigo snickered, then Renji turned and kissed his neck. "I got you first though." Ichigo bit his lip and refused to moan, knowing that Renji would smirk in victory, but he did look pretty damn hot when doing so.

Time seemed frozen, but it was slowly passing by, so they decided to actually start walking to school instead of walking in circles like they had been enjoying. Up ahead of them, Tatsuki and Orihime were talking and laughing, hands together just like his and Renji's. Renji looked at them with ease but worried what Ichigo was thinking. After all, he was probably still nervous about this whole thing and he couldn't blame him. He glanced at him in the corner of his eyes; Ichigo had a tiny hint of tension but other than that was completely relaxed, Renji still felt the hint though. "Hey." He said warmly. "If you're still not sure about this, then don't force yourself to do this if you don't want to. I'm fine with keeping it a secret if it's what you really-- "

Before Renji knew what had happened, Ichigo had taken off up the street, dragging Renji by the hand and yelling up ahead at Tatsuki. "Hey! Tatsuki! Get your ass back here!" He yelled smiling and almost laughing. Tatsuki turned around, ready to yell back and probably tackle him, but then saw his hands wrapped in Renji's and just stood there a little shocked but smiling. Orihime looked at them back and forth innocently and a little confused, but then she saw their hands too and her eyes widened so large they looked like they were going to burst, but her voice broke first. "-Deep gasp- Ichigo!! You and Renji?! Ah!! Are you two going out?!" She giggled, she screamed, and she even jumped up and down over and over again.

…….. _Damn. Ichigo you are one amazingly hot son of a bitch. _Renji thought. Sure, it may have been one of the last thoughts you would think of in a time like this, but that was still the first thing that came to his mind. He smiled and scratched the back of his head out of habit when they finally caught up with them. Renji and Ichigo explained what was going on back and forth and both Ichigo and Tatsuki had to try and keep Orihime from attacking Renji with giggles, then Tatsuki and Renji would do the same whenever she'd direct her squealing-cute-rampage towards Ichigo. Ichigo was nervous at first, but not ten minutes later they were all laughing and talking normally, even Orihime calmed down enough to speak coherent sentences again.

"I can't believe you two are together! It's just so cute!" Orihime said happily. Tatsuki tugged on the back of her shirt and pulled her back beside her, laughing. "Try to keep out of people's faces, ok babe?" She said brushing her fingers through her hair. Orihime blinked and smiled, nodding still hyper.

Renji stared at Ichigo and couldn't help but completely admire his courage -- and his body-- and now that he knew for sure, 110 that Ichigo was ok with it, he grabbed the back of his neck and kissed his sweet lips again. Ichigo didn't finish his sentence because Tatsuki started laughing at his huge blush and Orihime clinched her fists and jumped around excitedly. He blushed more and more making Renji smile and snicker. Then Ichigo punched him in the sides, but he still kept laughing, so did Tatsuki. Orihime looked a little worried. More laughing from Tatsuki. "It's ok baby, they're just fucking with each other-- " She clutched her stomach and started laughing loudly again at her own double meaning. Ichigo just continued to blush and Renji clutched his side still chuckling (out of pain or laughter, no one knows). They gathered themselves up and tried to walk in a somewhat normal way, but that particular walk to school had been so interesting.

"So, Ichigo finally snags a guy, and a hot one too. I always knew you'd come out of the closet sooner of later." She said with a nudge to his side.

Renji smiled. _Ha. Wow, that's exactly like a Rukia-Nudge … only, it looks a lot more painful… _He partway cringed, then just laughed. Ichigo grabbed his hand again and smiled at him then Renji smiled back before lifting it and kissing it, causing more blushes. Orihime and Tatsuki were in front of them and Orihime quickly leaned over and started whispering to the spiky headed girl. They snickered to themselves and kept doing this on and off. It was driving both Renji and Ichigo crazy, so Ichigo finally asked. "Hey? What the hell's so funny?" He said loudly but still smiling.

Tatsuki fake coughed and said. "Nothing, nothing. You two love birds just carry on." Orihime giggled and tugged on Tatsuki's uniform again. This time Renji lifted a tattooed eyebrow. "What are you two going on about?"

They had just reached the school's gates, then Tatsuki turned around quickly still grinning in a cocky way. "Well. Orihime and I were just thinking." Orihime turned as well. "We were wondering which one of you was the dominant and submissive one, but it's so obvious now that I can't help but laugh!" And she did so yet again. Ichigo was a brighter shade of red than any Strawberry could be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ah! Yey! Finally done with another chapter! phew

I REALLY hope that you liked it and that it was worth the wait. Next time you'll see a little about what's going on at school (that should be fun) and I'll squeeze in a few random things. Hope you liked it, hope you review too. ;)

**Orihime: **-giggling-

**R-Tiki: **Aw, you're still excited about Renji and Ichigo being together, huh? /\ /\,

**Orihime: **Hehe, huh? –still giggling- Oh yea! Well, yes! Um, I am still excited about that too, but Rukia's standing over by that tree and now she's playing with all the squirrels! :D

**R-Tiki: **…eh….um……….. –Freaking out- (To be Continued?? -DundunduuuN-)


	7. School

**My Unknown Love**

A/N: Ok, I know I kinda left you guys back there a few weeks ago (That was hectic) and I am so, so, SO sorry, but I put the warning up on my profile about how I'm moving in with my brother and everything. But then, when I don't have a friggin computer anywhere, I think "…Oh my God you idiot! Nobody's gunna look at your profile, how are they supposed to know? They're not psychic!" and of COURSE I don't have any way to go back and warn you guys that I won't be writing for a while. –sigh- very, very sorry. I don't deserve you brilliant readers' forgiveness! –sells soul- Fortunately, I did manage to get most of this story down pat (cuz it was kinda random there for a while haha) and I finished this chapter on paper in my spare time. So yey :D and I've been really thinking about writing a Death Note fic maybe a Get Backers too … hm… but anywho: For those of you who have waited (so so so sorry especially to you guys) and are still reading this story or those who are coming back to reading this story … or just plain out reading it, hope you like chapter 7! :D

Review time!! XDDD I love it!!:D

**morlea**** – **Role-playing? Awesome! XD and Thanks! I like the hyperness just not the falling over and stop breathing …ness, haha. And hell yea; I'll definitely have to message you sometime and talk about the most random things. lol :  
**zeldagamefan**** – **Thanks :3  
**my renji-kun**** – **Haha, I know, for some reason, Renji always struck me as a spicy eater, and thus, a curry loving Renji was born XD haha, glad you liked the chapter ;3  
**Manders1953**** – **Thanks :D hm… I'll think of a way to get Byakuya in here, thanks for some more ideas ;3 haha.  
**VietShinigami**** – **Thanks! :D … Oh! You just brought a whole new **wave** of ideas XD Thanks again!  
**Never Freedom**** – **Ah! Thanks! Haha, Yuzu and Karin will drive him crazy, but that's coming up in chapter 8 (I'm a slow story writer --'') I'm glad you liked it! :3  
**Lupus Animi**** – **Thanks :3 and yea, Tatsuki and Orihime are together too. /\ /\,  
**tsukiko3000**** – **Haha, you make me want food! XD first banana sandwich, then honey bunches of oats, lol. ; I luv it!! Anyway; yea, school's gunna be fun –heh- ;3 thanks again.  
**SoulReaper71**** – **Haha, thank you! Yea -cough- that dominant guy might have some trouble keeping his title, depends on what the people want XD So glad u like the story ;3  
**Tara Kitaide**** – **Thanks! You sound just as crazy as I am! (which is great XD) I cracked up when you said Renji needs to get laid XDD Yea, I know he doesn't like spicy food and all, but for some reason, I just wanted to put it in here. I don't EVEN know why, it just came to me in a vision… you know? Haha. Thanks for your awesomeness XD  
**Apollo Owens**** – **Thanks! Glad to have another great fan! Whoo! :3 lol  
**Kresnik 00**** – **Haha, yea, sorry the story kinda just stopped there for a while. (please read above lol) and thanks, I'm glad you like the story :D here's chapter 7 whoo. :  
**John M. Nox – **Thank you for loving it! I'm so sorry about not updating soon, I hope you like reading this chapter though :3  
**Crave-the-rave – **Ah! Not don't explode! XD come back my fellow fangirl! Haha Thank you for that review it made me go "ah!" Like before haha. And I'll try to update sooner than I have been, I'm sorry I left everyone going "what? No!" Im so sorry! Well I hope you like this chapter :D  
**RamecupMiso – **awesome. Thank you. :

If I missed anyone, I'm sorry about that too. Just review and tell me you hate me haha! Well, hope you like it :)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 7: school

After he was sure Strawberry was done punching him in the side, Renji grabbed Ichigo's fisted up hand and kissed it again, making the hyper orange-headed boy lose all tension instantly and once again turned bright red. Ichigo smirked and poked a finger at him "You know, just because Tatsuki and Orihime think you're the dominant one doesn't mean anything. I'm getting your ass back next time."

Renji laughed and grabbed the hand that was poking at him, now he had both. "Oh really? I'd like to see you try." Then he kissed him yet again. Ichigo muffled a 'oh what the fuck ever' but couldn't help but give into those sweet lips. By that time, hundreds of confused faces had been watching them in shock. Most were thinking 'whoa.' A small few were thinking 'aw.' Even more were thinking 'what the hell is going on?' The majority of the school was already in disgust about that little kiss, but wouldn't _dare _confront them about it; in total fear of getting their asses kicked of course.

The masses of homophobic people had gotten used to Tatsuki and Orihime being together, but only because Tatsuki would kill them if they didn't. Believe it or not, most of the student body was smart enough to except that they'd eventually have to get used to Ichigo and this new guy Renji being together as well. If they didn't … well lets just say that no one wants to die by two psychotic angry redheads or their spiky headed kick ass friend.

So Ichigo and Renji proudly walked around with their hands together until they found a spot they liked by the wall and leaned against it. Renji was barely able to keep his hands off of the sexy hottie standing so close to him. Likewise, Ichigo was having trouble controlling himself around the seductive man himself. Tatsuki and Orihime were walking around and eventually circled back around to where Renji and Ichigo stood flirting. Ichigo was currently complaining about Renji who had his arms wrapped around Strawberry trying to kiss him. It was hilarious.

"Hey! No making out in the middle of school, if we can't do it, neither can you." The tomboy said, making Orihime blush but still giggle.

Ichigo just huffed and resumed his 'I don't care' pose, while Renji snickered and said. "I can't help it. Look at him, he's just so damn hot and make out-able I just wanna grab him and --" Ichigo elbowed him hard in the gut again. He kind of deserved that one, but still couldn't help but laugh. Ichigo just kept looking all pissed, but was blushing like crazy. Orihime blinked and giggled yet again. _They're so happy together … Ichigo, I've never seen you this happy before. I'm so glad for you, for both of you._

Ichigo turned. "Where's Chad? Normally he would've been here by now."

Tatsuki shrugged. "Dunno. He'll show up when he wants to I guess." She smiled. "Why? You think he might be _jealous _when he sees you and Renji together?" She nudged.

Ichigo blushed again and Renji looked a little confused. Orihime looked confused as well then blinked and whispered to Tatsuki, "Um… I don't think that Ichigo told Renji about Chad yet…"

Tatsuki made an "oh" face and said. "Oh. My bad." And with that, she grabbed the silk smooth hand of her own gorgeous redhead. "See you in class carrot top." She started to walk away still laughing as Orihime looked behind her and waved happily, like always.

Renji was still confused, but only because he wasn't paying attention to anything; standing next to that hot Strawberry was always a pleasurable distraction. "So… what was that all about?"

"Well," Ichigo turned around to face him, their bodies were still so close. "You know Chad right? Big, tall, gentle-giant type a guy? Well…" he blushed a little but it quickly subsided. "I used to have a crush on him. He found out about it, and he told me it was cool and I was relieved, but I just stopped liking him a little while ago."

"Oh …"Renji didn't look effected, but Ichigo saw just a really cute hint of jealousy in his eyes.

Ichigo smiled. "We're still good friends and all, but I could never like him like that again. And besides" he tilted his head and kissed Renji's neck. "How could I? I'm already in love with the sexiest man in the world."

Renji turned a light shade of red then smiled back at him as he caught Ichigo off guard with another kiss on his perfect lips.

"W-WHAT?! NO WAY!! CARROT TOP?! WHAT! IS HE REALLY?! NO WAY!! THERE'S JUST NO WAY!! I mean, I always joked around with him, but-but-but HE REALLY IS?!"

Neither of them jumped, but still the pair of love struck red heads had the sudden urge to murder whoever it was yelling. They parted lips reluctantly and looked to see none other than Keigo flailing his arms around wildly and being over dramatic as always. The hyper idiot was far too deep in frantic words to make any sense any more, so Ichigo leaned out of Renji's very strong and warm chest and started to stride towards him. Renji stayed behind, eager to see his hot Strawberry kick some ass, even more than kick ass himself --which was a first-- Then Chad and Mizuiru showed up out of no where and were walking right towards them. Renji looked at them completely expressionless. Instinctively expecting the worst. _I know these are Ichigo's friends, and they do seem real laid back and all, but if they start some shit over this and hurt Ichigo… _Already on high alert and clenching his fists on and off, he thought of just exactly how a number of bastards will pay if they even _think_ about hurting Ichigo. He knew he was being ridiculous and harsh and he didn't care. That's how life is. That's how life always has and always will be. Harsh, cruel, demanding, unforgiving, you name it. But now he was finally happy because of the few amazing people this same cruel world has given to him. And he'd be damned if he'd let anything hurt that same miracle of a person that he loved more than life itself.

He glanced over at Ichigo: Keigo was jumping all over the place around him, and Ichigo looked like he was literally going to explode any second. _…wow… Ichigo's even hotter when he gets all worked up like that… _was all Renji kept thinking. Renji turned his gaze towards his friends, and possibly future enemies, heading right towards him. Chad didn't look surprised, that wasn't anything new, especially after what Ichigo explained just now. He didn't look jealous either, which was another relief to obsessive Renji. What was really shocking though was Mizuiru standing beside him and smiling at them. "Haha, I've gotta say, I never would've seen this coming." He said

…_was that sarcastically? That was sarcasm! And he's __**still**__ smiling!_ They looked completely unaffected by it, totally normal like nothing had even happened. He looked back up at the huge muscle that was Chad and saw what he thought was happiness hidden in his eyes. Which made Renji's jealousy-meter go up a few inches, but that's it. Honestly. Just a little bit. Not much at all really. No, really. Hardly at all …….

The two of them reached Renji. They all stood facing each other, all relaxed, everything seemed normal. Renji stood there for a few silent seconds _… fuck yes! _He finally thought and smiled a pearly smile that was mixed with relief and happiness, just like the rest of his body. Ichigo was busy shaking Keigo senseless at the time, but glanced over at Renji just in time to see his beautiful smile then looked up at him fully and missed a shake or two just gazing at him.

Renji was just down right daring now. "Well, hell. Ichigo _is_ one hot mother--"

Ichigo was quickly by Renji's side, punching him in the stomach again. Renji's side must've been purple, but did that stop him from laughing? Of course not._ I really did deserve that one haha –ow- damn, my Strawberry can really punch. _

Ichigo was pleased to see that Renji didn't laugh as much this time, even though the idiot was still laughing that sculpted ass off. Ichigo had a blush he hoped wasn't that noticeable.

But it was, and now, _all _the idiots around him were laughing their asses off, mainly Keigo, not a surprise; Ichigo shook all the protest out of the idiot.

Every minute seemed like an endless torture for poor Ichigo, because soon Mizuiru and Keigo were asking all sorts of embarrassing questions. The blush on his face only increased and he had to hold himself back from ripping their heads off. Renji, on the other hand, was having a blast. He often would secretly glare at Chad from time to time, but other than that, he was laughing like crazy. Mizuiru and Keigo went crazy with questions.

"So does this mean Renji's the only one that can make you blush?" Keigo asked. Ichigo remained silent but the anger and blush was growing.

"I heard you fell out of your chair a few days ago, were you thinking about _Renji?_ Huh?" He said, emphasizing on Renji's name. Renji smiled then looked at his beloved and embarrassed Strawberry and smiled even more when he saw the bright blush spread even more across his face at that sentence.

Renji decided he'd had enough fun listening to the teasing, and was about to interrupt when Keigo delivered the last straw.

"Haha! So, does that mean Renij's the one on top and you're the--" Ichigo kicked Keigo hard in the stomach, which sent the idiot flying across the school yard a good 20 feet at least.

"We're. Leaving." Ichigo mumbled in frustration. And with that, he grabbed Renji's hand, and marched up to the school. Renji wrapped his fingers in Ichigo's and kissed the side of his head to calm him down. He still laughed of course, but underneath his breath just to be nice. Ichigo was as red as Renji's ruby hair by now, but when Renji held his hand and caressed him like this he didn't even care any more. Sure it could've been considered a weakness, but again, he didn't care. He just wanted to keep walking with him like this and –

--RING--RING--

Renji and Ichigo were both right in front of the doors when the bell rung. They both turned around slowly to see the stampeded people coming right for them.

Their eye's widened in shock. "Oh shit! It's a stampede!" Was all Ichigo could get out before he was swept away into the sea of people. "Oh hell no! Not this again!" Renji said, he was bound and determined not to lose his Strawberry this time. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him close then they both pushed their way through the heard of students. They finally got though to the other side and into the open door of Dr. Collin's room. Fortunately, he wasn't in there so they leaned (more like collapsed) against the wall.

Renji looked up from panting to see that they had somehow gotten into a _very_ desirable position. Ichigo had his hands on his head against the wall with his neck so nicely exposed and Renji was pressing right into him with his hands by his sides and his leg was in between Ichigo's. They were both just trying to catch their breath and that was it.

Yet somehow, it didn't stay innocent for long. They looked into each other's eyes for a split second. Their lips pressed roughly together at once and Ichigo's hands wrapped around Renji's neck, his fingers tugging at Renji's hair. Renji's hands roamed Ichigo's hips and back and pulled them so close together their breath was almost taken away in mindless pleasure. Before Renji could get under Ichigo's clothes and Ichigo could Renji's, Mr. Collin's coughed rather loudly in the doorway, making them jump and split apart as quickly as they could. They were both insanely red faced, well Renji was red faced, but you could probably see Ichigo from Venus as a glowing red dot.

Again, luck shined on them. Since Mr. Collin's was cool like that, he decided he wouldn't write them up but sent them out of his class and told them to get back to their own before he changed his mind. So they pretty much high tailed it out of there and were soon in the very less crowded hallway. "… fuck. We're going to have to finish that." Renji said feeling light headed in a great way his pants still way too tight. Ichigo's face burned and he smiled a little dazed. "Yea …."

After a few minutes to calm their horny nerves, they continued to walk down the hallway hands linked together.

"…wow." Renji said frankly. "I've never seen it so … anti-crowded."

Ichigo laughed. "Yea, but it usually means we're late or the plague is coming. Come on, I'll take you to class."

Renji looked a little appalled (more like a pout). "I thought I was the one 'supposed to be taking you to class?" he grinned. Ichigo blinked and out of no where grabbed Renji's jacket and pulled their faces together. "Who died and made you dominate?" He said looking completely serious. Renji smiled and put a finger through one of Ichigo's belt loops quickly pulling his lower half closer in one tug. "I did."

Well, Ichigo tried to be seme, he really did, but that made him collapse into redness when he almost whimpered at that seductive motion. Almost. He smacked Renji upside the head when he started purring at him, but the idiot started laughing again, so he kinda had it coming (again).

They both composed themselves (not really) and were heading for Renji's room, since Renji doesn't remember how he got there the first time, but really who can blame the poor reaper? They stopped in front of his door after talking about different dessert toppings. Renji's favorite was strawberry, but he wasn't thinking about dessert any more…

But since he couldn't ravish his Strawberry in the hallway without getting caught, he had to let his mind cool down. Renji looked up at the clock. "Well, time to go babe." Ichigo frowned not wanting to leave him. "Yea … So I'll see you at 12:30?" he said more excited. Renji smiled. "Yep. I'll find you." This time it was Ichigo's hand that went past Renji's jacket and grabbed his shirt pulling him close and making Renji get a little red this time. Ichigo fiddled with his dented belt. Renji couldn't keep his eyes off Ichigo's ass when he watched him walk to class, but he eventually turned to get into class right before the late bell rang.

Renji walked back to his desk hating the empty feeling by his side. He sat their bored until he heard the inevitable giggles. He rolled his eyes and looked up to see the same fan girls he saw yesterday. _… They saw us together and seem to have multiplied … Damnit.  
_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rukia looked around one tall guy watching Renji and Ichigo being crazy around Chad and Mizuiru and laughed at the two lovebirds. _Those guys are sweet, but I Renji was bad enough now there's two of them! _She laughed again and turned back to the group of young girls all huddled together giggling. She held a look of fierce determination and said strongly to herself: "All right. Time to find that _gorgeous _Goddess of a woman and pull the best moves I got …" She cringed remembering that said Goddess had a demonic girlfriend that would end your life without hesitating when it came to Orihime. She could just see Tatsuki pounding the shit of the shit of the shit out of her. She would smile as the life drained out of her and would keep pounding her until there was nothing left except a small piece of meat that had once been Rukia.

She thought for a second. "… Ok. Maybe not 'today', but soon!" she said loudly then sighed, knowing that it was just about hopeless. "Oh well, might as well enjoy the scenery." She smiled yet again and couldn't help but adore the little uniforms covering these amazing girls; a newly found turn on for Rukia.

For once she pulled a Renji and wasn't looking where she was going when someone bumped into her making her fall back on the ground. _Amazing how I end up down here half the time._ "Hey!" She said accusingly. "Watch where you're go—" "Huh?" She looked up to see the person she ran into turn around and just stared at her on the ground. It was confusing and a little creepy, but even more so when the girl's eyes went wide with what Rukia assumed was shock and turned around to face her fully.

"Oh my …" She said still looking Rukia up and down. Her knees were together as she leaned up on both arms and stared adorably up at her with deep dark eyes. The raven hared girl was unbelievably petite, and looked so innocent and fragile, but her facial expression was more passionate than she had ever seen. Her uniformed shirt unbuttoned only slightly when she fell to the ground revealing pale unseen skin making her look that much more seductive.

"Um… it's fine." Rukia said still a little confused. The girl had pinkish purple short hair and sleek red glasses. The girl wouldn't stop staring at her and, quite frankly, it was creeping Rukia out. Freaked out or not, she remembered she had an innocent image to keep up so she quickly added with the sweetest voice she could muster (even though it was killing her on the inside): "Oh you're not hurt are you?" she asked sounding genuinely concerned. _Ha. I should sign up for Drama. _She thought feeling proud.

"My name's Chizuru." Rukia smiled and curtsied. "My name's Rukia. It's nice to meet you."

Chizuru's eyes widened even more. "Rukia! That's such a wonderful name!" Rukia almost jumped when the strange girl got right up in her face. "You must be new here, I've never seen such a cute face like yours. Aside from Orihime's that is. But oh my God you are just so adorable!" She intended to squeeze the shit out of poor Rukia. Rukia --from years of training and her "she's freaking me out" radar-- saw what the crazy girl was going to do and quickly moved out of the way. "I, uh, oh look! It's about time for the bell, I'd better go bye!" and with that, Rukia was soon just a dot in the distance. She heard the crazy strange girl's calls, but didn't want to be attacked so she kept running.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_  
Ok. Red hair … red hair no red hair. Red hair? Damnit. No red hair … _Ichigo looked over the many heads of people crowding the entrance of the cafeteria but couldn't find that amazing ruby red head he hadn't stopped thinking about all day. _God Renji, where are you? Is that You?! … damnit. No! _He casually looked from left to right every second he got, looking completely calm and collected. On the inside, however, he was freaking out missing Renji like crazy, and berating himself for being such a uke.

Keigo and Mizuiru were right beside each other babbling like the pair of idiots they were and Chad quietly tagged along, looking as solemn and intimidating as always. Chad could practically see the tension on Ichigo's back. Keigo and Mizuiru would've too, if they hadn't been arguing over random things like pizza and paperclips that is.

Ichigo thought he heard his name but when he looked up it wasn't Renji so he continued to look completely laid back. _Damnit, why am I acting so weird? It's not like I'm some kind of puppy needing someone by my side all the time! _He complained to himself again then he grinned. _… Yea, but I sure do love him following me around … I want to be with him all the time. I love him so much … _

"Ichigo." Ichigo brought himself back into reality. "Hm? What is it Chad?" He turned to his giant friend right beside him. "You want me to help you find him?" He stated in his classic monotone. Ichigo resisted the urge to complain when his cheeks blushed a little. He turned away and complained in the other direction instead. "No! It's not like I'm some puppy or whatever. I don't _need _to look for him."

"Yea but you want to." Chad insisted. Ichigo sighed. _Of course he knows exactly what I'm thinking. You're awesome Chad, but damn you for being right all the time! _

He looked back up at his tall friend and grinned again. "Yea, I guess I do. I just hope you have more luck than I do."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renji was lost. Again. He had no idea where the hell he was going. Again. And all the while his "fans" haven't left him alone since this morning. In every single class a group of annoying girls (and sometimes boys) are giggling at him and followed him around all freaking day.

So, being the genius that he was, he flew down the hallways out of fans' line of sight and eventually he was in the clear. That is, until he got lost. It was almost lunchtime and he still hasn't figured out where the stair well is so he could at least be on the same floor as the cafeteria. He held his head in frustration. " Damnit, I swear I've seen this exact red hazard thing four times already!" He pointed at the fire extinguisher accusingly.

"Damnit damnit damnit!" He said once again. He finally calmed down and sighed. "Ok. All I have to do is follow one wall and I'll eventually find the exit or something. He tried that for about 5 minutes and his patience soon ran out when he turned the corner to see that same fire extinguisher.

"DAMNIT!" He yelled and his voiced echoed loudly down the hall. "Where the hell is--"

"Hey you!" A large teacher bellowed and started heading towards Renji. Without thinking, the reaper took off quickly down the hall and heard the footsteps of the watermelon man begin to chase after him as well. But they faded out as soon as he rounded a corner and was away from the melon man. "Ha. Old geezer couldn't catch me." He smiled, but it faded when he heard more footsteps and heels clack against the hard school tiles. "…Shit."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Damnit I can't find him." Ichigo said for the millionth time. "Oh come on, can't we go eat already?" Keigo whined. They had waited in line, looked around, got their food, still looking around, went around the cafeteria for a little bit looking around, now they were heading for their lunch spot on the roof and were just about to give up on looking around. Ichigo crossed his arms. "Whatever. Do what you want." _I just want to find him. _

"We've still got 45 minutes until lunch is over. I'm sure we'll find him before then." Chad said nonchalantly. Though it really did reassure the worried red head, it didn't help his patience that much at all. "Yea, well he better not've gotten lost again. I don't wanna go looking for his ass." He said sounding macho, but he really did want to go look for him, find him, and take him around everywhere. But like he'd ever admit that? Of course not. He has a precious reputation for being a bad ass motherfucker to keep up and whining like a lovesick puppy would completely annihilate what respect he had built up.

Around Chad, however, he didn't have to; the gentle giant and his best friend could tell exactly what he was thinking just by looking at him, but he was used to it by now.

Just then Chad looked down the hallway. Ichigo looked at the hallway then him. "What is it?" He asked.

"I think I just heard him." Chad said. Ichigo looked down the hallway once more and heard the faint ranting of his boyfriend and he grinned. "Hey, that is him!" He said. "Come on, he must be up on the 2nd floor." He said trying not to sound as relieved and happy as he was. He still did, but in his head he was jumping around in joy. The four of them were soon climbing the stairs to floor 2.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renji took off again making many turns in any hallway he came across, but the footsteps never completely vanished. He turned to see they weren't right on him, but they were catching up fast. He stopped in front of a single old looking door.

Not waiting for that little voice called his "common sense" to catch up with the angry teachers, he opened the door and leapt in quickly. Fortunately for him, it was just a janitor's closet and not a class room. He leaned against a small shelf in the closet and waited until he heard the busy clattering of feet vanish into the hall ways.

Too impatient to wait, he cracked open the door and everyone had vanished. "Phew. Made it." He sighed with relief and brushed a layer of dust off his uniform. "Hey--"

"Shit!" Renji yelled nearly jumping out of his skin. Not even turning around, he was about to take off down the hall again when a hand grabbed the back of his collar. "Whoa! Whoa Renji it's me." Ichigo said still smiling.

He started busting out laughing when he saw Renji's eyes so wide. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He complained.

Ichigo still laughed but stopped and stared into Renji's red eyes. "Sorry, you just looked so freaked out just then." He said still smiling. Renji was smiling too and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Glad I got you again." He said gripping Ichigo's bony hands making him smile even more.

"God, enough with the Hallmart moments, can we go eat now?" Keigo complained. He turned his back and crossed his arms complaining. "I mean, it's bad enough that we had to follow you around all day and missed precious minutes of food time, but NOW you're just making us stand around and – hey!" He turned back around to see all of them walking away. "Hey wait up!" He said running after them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Orihiiime!" Chizuru called in a sing song voice. "OH! And my dear sweet Orihime--!" Tatsuki put a hand to the purple headed girl's face and shoved her back, making her fly backwards. "Hands off Chizuru." Tatsuki said in an annoyed voice. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Oh many times to come." Chizuru said, her face surrounded by pink light as she stared at Orihime.

"Does anyone want some eel flavored peach rice?" She said happily offering her large bowl.

"…uh…" Everyone seemed to say at once.

Tatsuki stepped in and held her love's hand. "No thanks sweetie, I don't know how you do it, but go ahead and eat your lunch ok?" She said earning another giggle from Orihime.

"Hey Rukia, why don't you come down here then?" Chizuru said, pouting at the sight of Orihime giggling because of Tatsuki and not her. Rukia was busy staring at the girls in Gym class next door working out, but eventually she looked up. "Huh?" She said taking a sip of her juice that she now absolutely adores.

It was peaceful outside and they were protected by the shade of the trees so that made it even more relaxing in the girls' usual lunch spot. Chizuru puckered out her lip and pouted once more. "Rukia you're so cute, why wont you let me have you?"

"Uh …" Rukia said trying to find an excuse that 'Good Rukia' could say without blowing her cover.

"Because you're a stalker Chizuru." Tatsuki said taking a bite of her chocolate-coated Pokey. She liked the flavor of them, but the main reason she ate them was because Orihime will do just about _any_thing for a Pokey and she looked so adorable begging Tatsuki for one.

Chizuru looked down right insulted. "I am not!" She protested and everyone just kept teasing her about it when she tried to say she wasn't. Rukia adored this. This world was more wonderful then she ever dreamed it would be. _The grip that the Soul Society has had on me is finally loosening … I feel like I can at last breath without fear of being killed … the judgement and ridicule is so much less than in the horror filled streets I grew up in … the demanding squads … those cruel bastard Captains … I can't let my guard down for a second, no matter where I go but I … I finally feel free of their torture. I feel free here. _She smiled so purely her eyes began to fill with unshed tears in sheer bliss. Everyone was laughing and she laughed along with them. _Renji … we're almost free … thank you. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The bell rang loudly signaling another day of school finally over. Just like everyday, the shepherds for their herd cower away; the stampede of students go crazy and all squeeze out the doors. Luckily, Ichigo and Renji and everyone all decided to sneak out of the window on the other side of the building.

Orihime was going on about robots with Tatsuki again while Keigo ranted at Mizuiru who just got the phone numbers of two hot girls. By the end of the day, Tatsuki and Rukia had become real good friends; Rukia was the only person that Tatsuki could stand talking about her precious Orihime with. Often Rukia slipped on her 'Good Rukia' cover up and would say the most manly of things, but almost immediately after she done it she would always clear herself from any suspicion. Renji still doesn't know how she does it, but now everyone adores that crazy midget girl. Orihime skipped over to Chad and tried to have a conversation with him, because he looked so lonely over there. Tatsuki just shook her head, but it surprised everyone when the two opposite people start talking about cute things like stuffed animals.

Renji and Ichigo looked from them back up to each other and laughed to themselves. Their hands were wrapped together as always and Renji made a habit of tugging Ichigo's belt loops because every time he did it, EVERY time, Ichigo would look so damn sexy and adorable at the same time and it was great for the ruby red headed soul reaper.

Soon everyone had parted ways and now it was just Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo.

Renji walked Ichigo all the way up his stairs while Rukia went to the ice cream stand next block waiting.

Ichigo looked inside the windows on each side to see that none of his psychotic family members were around to spy on him. He was sure they were there somewhere, but he at least didn't want them to bust open the front door and smack Renji in the face. Renji smiled when he looked back into those deep chocolate eyes and found himself drifting in them. "… you're amazing." He said partly not even realizing it.

Ichigo was likewise transfixed on those radiant red eyes. "Right back at cha." He said, his eyes nearly lidded. Renji held Ichigo's soft cheek and kissed his sweet lips once more. Ichigo's hands wrapped around his shoulders and they held each other pressing their lips together in a spell-binding kiss, filling each other with their undying love.

They parted lips taking in silent breaths. Renji smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo smiled back and pulled as his jacket. "You better." Renji laughed and kissed him quickly again. "Later." He slowly descended the steps and reluctantly they parted ways.

Ichigo lifted his fingers to his lips that were still tingling from the heat of Renji's. As soon as he opened the door, he was hit in a head on collision with his frantic sisters. "Oh my goodness! Ichigo that was the cutest thing I think I've ever! Seen!" Yuzu squeaked out jumping and giggling. "I agree, that was pretty freaking sweet." Karin added with a smile.

He would _never_ allow himself to jump around like a teenage girl, but instead acted calmly and smirked. "Yea. It was." _God it was ..._ He just wanted to get upstairs and take a cold shower.

"Hey! Where you going? You gotta tell us more!" Yuzu pouted still hyper with happiness.

He grinned. "Later Yuzu, I'm just going to take a shower." He headed for the stairs and stopped when he got to the top and walked down just enough to meet eye contact with his sisters. " … is dad here?"

They shook their heads no. He nodded and continued his tread upstairs. "K. Thanks." And with that, he headed for his shower and would probably stay there until he was sure he was 110 percent calm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Renji! Come on, this ice cream's melting all over the place!" Rukia complained as she tried to lick up her own icecream before it stained her favorite dress. Renji smirked and took his strawberry flavored ice-cream from his crazy miget friend. "Oh, worried about the latest fashion now huh? Is the great and terrible Rukia afraid to not match?" He nudged her and she shoved the rest of her ice-cream into his neck. He complained and she laughed running away from him before he ended up strangling her.

They made it back to the broken down Toy Store and grabbed their bags quickly changed. Soon they were crawling out from the entrance and back on track to Urahara's. Ever since they started walking, neither one has stopped smiling. Not even once.

Rukia stopped kicking the rock and stared down at the pavement. "Hey Renji..."

He stared down at the same pavement. "Yea?"

"... we'll never go back there ... I'll miss those who were kind to us but ..." she stopped and so did he. " ... I'm ... happy here. With everyone. Everything just feels so peaceful so ... normal."

They stood there for a minute and Renji kept his eyes on his best friend, sympathyzing with her completely. She looked back up at him her eyes shining but her smile pure as gold. "I don't regret any of it." Renji smiled along with her. "Neither do I." They shared a gaze with unspoken words understanding each other completely. Their friendship ran deep to the bone. Then they bumped hips again like the crazy people they were and continued like that all the way to the shop.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A:N/ Yea, I know, it has been WAY too long since I last updated and I don't blame you for forgetting what's going on. Again, I am SO SO SO sorry. You have no idea just how sorry I am!

But I shall give you a gift: reviews mean free ice cream mountains :3 well, virtual ones anyway. XD but they're damn good virtual ice cream mountains! Yuuummm…

**Uruhara:** I like ice cream. :3

**R-Tiki:** Good for you crazy hat. –pats on the hat-

**Urahara:** Hey, for the last time, I am not -- oh wow, I can see the virtual-ness :D

**R-Tiki:** …um… yea. Chad what do you think of this?

**Chad:** -Hm-

**R-Tiki:** Brilliant.

**Urahara:** I like pies :3

**R-Tiki:** …No body said pie.

**Urahara:** Chad did :D

**Chad:** …uh—

**Urahara:** look cake! :DDD

**R-Tiki:** What?! –so confused-

--To be Continued Later--


	8. Plans

**My Unknown Love**

**A/N: **Hello again (: and how are my awesome fans doing today? Any evil plushies get thrown at you lately? Well watch out; they're on the hunt and those Kimpatchi ones can be pretty chibi-vicious.

Any who, this chapter's mainly gunna split between what's going on in the Soul Society and Uryu is introduced sort of XD. And I'm gunna be honest with you, I don't really like him all that much, never really had, but I promise I wont bash him or anything, –swears- and apparently he's gunna be apart of the love-octagon too.

And don't worry, still lots of Renji Ichi love too –rolls around-

And GOOD GOD at the reviews! XD you guys are so fun. I love it!

**Tsukiko3000 – **Ah! Muffins … -coughs- anyways, thank you for liking it :D  
**Crave-the-Rave** – haha! Thank you crazy heart face XD Ichi is having some issues coming out of the uke closet. A few nights with Renji should fix that XD  
**Never Freedom – **Aw thanks (: and I would never ever forget about your wonderful reviews! haha oh, Keigo will have to give you a hug later, he's busy running for his life from angry redheads at the moment XD thank you again! :D  
**BonnieNuit **– ah! Thanks Bonbon! :D (sorry. If the nickname makes you wanna kill me, by all means, you may attack with steak knives XD) hope you like this chapter :3  
**HeatherHitsugaya – **Aw thank you :3 and there are endless possibilities XD  
**Ketsuekilover** – Breath crazy fangirl, breath! XD don't go towards the light! –points away from the light- don't do it! Lol thank you! :D I'm so glad you liked it like a crazy person X3  
**Fading from View** – lol. I'm glad you think so. I was going for the "adorable in a I-hate-your-guts" kinda way. XD the updates should roll by smoothly. Thank you, hope you like this chapter (:  
**Darmed** – well I wouldn't put my story up there with the 'awesome ones', but thank you for saying that because that just made my day :D I hope this chapter makes your day like you made mine XD lol  
**Tarkemelhion – **well thank you :3 and don't worry, Rukia wont be left out ;)  
**Autumn's Shawdow - **Ah! Thank you X3 that reviews was possibly the best thing ever. XD yea, i kinda have a spelling problem and it kills me every time! haha, thank you though ... -snatches cookie- ah! the cookieness! X3  
**John M. Nox - **Sorry i'm late, and thank you :)

If i left anyone out, I'm sorry, but you know that i love you all like the wonderful reviewing great people you are! XD enjoy :3

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 8: Plans

"Ichigo! Come down and eat breakfast!" Yuzu called out sweetly while she finished cooking the last of the oatmeal and cinnamon toast. Karin, as always, didn't move from her spot at the barstool as she watched some random news on the TV.

"Sorry Yuzu, I'm going on ahead today." Ichigo added, hurrying into his school jacket ready to march out the door.

Yuzu looked at her brother to pout. "Aw, can't you stay for just a few minutes?" She added hopefully winning over his stay by giving him the puppy dog look.

Karin smirked and said without turning to either of them. "He's in too much of a hurry to go see his Renji, Yuzu." Renji glared in her general direction, hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they were heated. Karin just deviously continued. "You might as well not even make breakfast for him pretty soon he'll be out the door even before _we _get up." She laughed.

Yuzu blinked for a moment then grinned back up at her tall brother. "That reminds me, when are we gunna meat him?" She asked for what had to be the millionth time. Ichigo was in hurry but couldn't turn away from the adorable faces on both his little sisters. "Well, I was thinking about bringing him by today, but …" he paused a moment. Karin finished for him. "But you still don't know how to break it to dad yet right?"

She took a sip of her orange juice and finally turned to them. "Well dad has to go out of town for another meeting before you get home. So go ahead and bring him by, we'll finally meet him, and you can break it to dad later whenever." She grinned. "Because there is no way either one of us are going to wait any longer. You're bringing him tonight."

Yuzu smiled and flailed her arms happily in the background.

Ichigo just sighed in defeat. He patted his short sisters on the head. "Thanks you two. And no worries, you'll definitely see him today." He grinned and was soon out the door. "Later." The red head smiled as he marched out to his gate and could hear the faint giggles of excitement from Yuzu and could just sense the victorious and secretly excited face of Karin.

Trying to act all moody and annoyed, he still couldn't help but feel a little excited to bring his perfect boyfriend home. _I just know they'll love you Renji. God knows I do. _He definitely was NOT the skipping type, but if he were, he would've skipped his merry strawberry ass all the way to the school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Captain Hitsugaya sighed impatiently. "Damnit, where did I put those inspection papers?" He bunched up many papers thrown around his desk randomly and tried to look through them without throwing them. But he couldn't stand it any longer and soon the papers he was trying to sort through were being tossed around all over his large office. There was a knock on his large oak door but he couldn't hear it through his mumbling rants. They knocked again, but with no success and opened the door instead. The large door cracked open and a servant poked his head through hesitantly. "Um, captain sir, are you alright--"

The nervous man yelped and ducked quickly, missing the thick book that had been thrown in his general direction. The frustrated Captain answered. "No, now leave before I rip something apart." He said through clenched teeth furiously going through pile after pile of endless white paper.

The servant quickly bowed his head and high tailed it out of there mumbling something that sounded like a "thank you I'm sorry forgive me I don't want to die bye sir". Yea, something like that, but the silver-headed captain was too busy rummaging through the evil papers to really care. Sure he was being more furious than normal --which is really saying something coming from the very _short _tempered boy genius-- but he considered it justified. One, mainly being because those inspection papers were very important, could only be signed by him, and were due back to the Head Captain in about 2 hours. And two (and this one being especially irritating) Rangiku had taken the liberty of getting three large cases of sake and inviting Captain Kyōraku, her usual drunk friends, and a few other people he didn't _even_ want to know, and they were all in _his _office. So basically he had to stay up all night trying to usher the drunken fools out of his office.

Lucky for them, they were _just_ sober enough to scramble way out of his reach when the silver captain started to glow chilling ice white in furious rage and the moisture in the air seemed to crystallize along with their sakes. In fact, they were all out of the 10th Division entirely in about five minutes. All except Kyōraku, who thought he could beat him if he wanted to and lingered for about five extra minutes. Then the short Captain literally kicked him out into the hall sending him crashing into the wall.

So lets just say his night and morning did **not **go too well. As it turns out, Captain Kyōraku had staggered from the other wall and was found head first into the ground still in front of Toshiro's office the next morning.

"That damn drunk. Always finding ways to make sure my day and night just doesn't go smoothly at all." The short captain murmured to himself. He had about five paper cuts, but didn't really care. Still it was annoying and added anger to the impatient fire. "Damnit. Why can't I find it?!" more rummaging.

Rangiku opened the door with a yawn and a groan. Once inside, she sluggishly made her way to the small couch in the middle of her captain's office and carelessly stretched across the green cushions yawning again. "Hey captain?" She said in a sleepy voice. "Whatcha you doin over there?"

"Hung over as always lieutenant." The captain sighed. The strawberry headed woman pouted. "Well it's not like I can help it; after _all _that sake, I'm surprised even you got out of there. Mr. 'I'm totally sober and serious all the time'" She said mockingly and grinning at herself for God knows why.

Hitsugaya slapped the papers he had to the desk. "You could too have helped it! No one was forcing drinks down your throat—"

"Except Hisagi that one time on the table--"

"**Like I was saying:** You didn't have to drink that much. In fact, you didn't have to invite all those damn fools to _my _office! I'm still trying to clean up after Komamura barfing all over the curtains!" He complained.

She crossed her arms over her extremely large boobs. "Well if _**some**__body_ would give me my _own _office, then maybe I wouldn't have to." She mocked feeling victorious.

Hitsugaya's eyes flattened and he sighed yet again. "For the last time Rangiku, you can't have an office."

Her eyes widened and she straightened up quickly and smiling. "Hey I know! Instead of getting my own office, I should get you drunk more often!" The captain sighed as she put her finger to her chin in thought. "Though, come to think of it I've _never_ seen you drunk… have you ever been drunk? Is that why you're so serious?" She said blinking at him, not caring that her large shining breasts were about to fall out of her Shihaksho when she leaned over the couch's back.

Hitsugaya was so used to the sight of her boobs that he didn't even bother telling her she's indecent and needs to cover those things up anymore, she obviously doesn't listen to him. Though he will admit that it's very cunning of her to convince just about any male (and often female) Soul Reaper in the Soul Society to do whatever she wants just by flashing those things around. What little admiration for her skills quickly vanishes when she wastes whatever she gained out of her flirtatious victory on sake and on nothing that can actually make her less lazy. No, of course not because that would actually be something useful for our poor short captain and God knows they can't let him get off easy **ever.**

"Where are those damn things?!" Said captain said about to break the windows in his office. Rangiku looked up at him in the same kind of expression as a baby looking up at some random adult rambling about something and wondering why it was so important when nothing was really happening. "Captain what're you looking for?" she asked curiously.

He put his head on the table and his sigh was muffled. "Just the papers that I tried to sign last night that are really important and are due today. Too bad I don't have them right now since a certain drunk body invited all her foolish friends over here and they probably took off with it so I'm going to beat that certain drunk body's ass if that's the case."

Rangiku sweat dropped and grinned guiltily. Then she pondered about something else and Hitsugaya could only slump forward and sigh, never bored with his Lieutenant. She tilted her head to the side. "Oh! You mean _those_ inspection papers…" she laughed in a dork-ish way. "I put them in a safe place so no body would steal them so …" Not bothering to turn around, she stuck her skinny hands in her abnormally large cleavage and pulled out --amazingly-- a _non_-crumpled up wad of thick white paper. "So I kept it in the one place that no body would search!" She held the papers above her and smiled at her well-prepared plan. _I knew I could do that whole planning thing. I don't know why the captain's always complaining about it._

"…"

--: This portion of the fic can not be shown for fear of Captain Hitsugaya's ranting blowing everyone off the place of the planet :--

**Several** minutes later: Captain Hitsugaya was finally calm again. Nearly all of his once neat office had been obliterated from his frustration, yet somehow Rangiku stood in the middle of it all unaffected.

Toshiro grabbed the papers from his bubbly lieutenant still mumbling and grumbling. He went back over to his seat and finished signing the dotted lines. The strawberry blonde walked casually over to his desk and sat down on the edge of it like she always did. "Aw, Captain why do you never thank me? I mean, I went through all that trouble trying to keep everyone out of my boobs so they wont get these papers and you don't even care." She said in a mocking way, but the Captain sweat dropped to see that she was actually being serious.

Her eyes ran over a paper that read: "_Permission to Leave the Soul Society"._ She looked at it curiously. It did say the two would have permission to leave, but not for the real reason; for finding Renji and Rukia. Instead it was for a mission in the human world and it had no specific date of return. Hitsugaya watched her forehead furrow in confusion and slight surprise.

"Listen Rangiku," His lieutenant looked back up at him with concern. "We're leaving sooner. I think there could be worse problems in the human world than just finding Renji and Rukia…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on Renji! We're going to be late if you don't get your ass out here!" Rukia scolded in the doorway of the shop.

Renji hoped on one foot trying to put on his sandal (which was being a pain in the ass that morning). "I'm coming already! Jeez, just give me five damn minutes!" He yelled back from his room, trying to open the door.

"I gave you 30 already! Now move it!" She yelled even louder.

He finally got the door open some how. "look –- shit!" He got his sandal on but the sleeve of his shirt got stuck in the strap, so when he tried to lift back up and set his foot down, it didn't exactly work. He crashed into the near wall face first. He mumbled something along the lines of: damnitalltohell.

Rukia looked at her wristwatch again. "Quit fooling around you idiot!"

"What?! My damn sleeve got in the way!" He said defensively.

"Don't blame your sleeves, you're just stupid. Now for the last time, lets go!" She emphasized on the go and grabbed his long black sleeve, practically hurling him out the door.

Eventually they were both running down the streets. They argued nonstop to the toy store, while they were changing, and running out of the store. They ran silently, both brewing and annoyed. Rukia was about to start up another round and looked over at Renji but before she could start, he was holding his soul reaper pager in his hands looking a little Renji-nervous.

Automatically her senses went on mild alert, expecting bad news. "What's up?" she said sharply, knowing that Renji would recognize her alert signal. He looked ahead, his brow furrowed in concentration and thought. Rukia's mind automatically translated Renji's expressions to alarm and trouble.

"Well…" He started. Now she knew something was wrong. "what is it?" She pressed on.

"Ichigo wants me to meet his sisters today, and I don't know what I'm going to do." He said now pondering about it, still looking focused on something.

Rukia fell over in disbelief, it was becoming an even bigger habit now that Renji's with Ichigo. "Damnit Renji! I thought something was terribly wrong!"

He looked at her almost taken aback. "Well something **is** terribly wrong, what if they don't like me?" He complained in a sort of pout.

The short reaper sighed then she looked a little confused. "Wait, why'd you have the pager out?"

He held out said white pager. "I got Ichigo's number so he just texted me and told me about it." He said in a 'wiring up a very important phone for your own personal risky use is completely normal, what are you freaking out about?' kind of way.

"Renji! We're only supposed to use that for Hollows and Urahara!" She exclaimed.

"Well it's not like it's going to hurt anybody, besides, 7 hours a day at school with no classes together isn't enough so I'll at least get to talk to him." He said in the same way as before only sighing sadly from missing his strawberry.

Her eye twitched and she put her hand to her forehead. She was trying really, really hard not to get mad again. If they got in another fight they'd be late for sure because she was going to kill him. "Look," she said biting her tongue. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean, he's the one introducing you to them so they obviously don't have a problem with him being gay, so don't worry about it." She said hoping that was enough to reassure him so they could run faster without conversation slowing them down.

Her hopes were failed because of the frantic red head. "It's not that. I just … well, what if they don't like me?" He said in a kind of 'I'm manly, but even manly men have moments like this' kind of way.

She couldn't resist the sarcastic laugh. "You? Worried about what two little girls think about your 'undying love' for _strawberry?_" She laughed, shaking her head.

He turned his head a little red-faced. "It's not like that! I just, um, well I just want them to be on my good side … uh…" _Wait, why _do _I care about what they think? It's not like they're actually going to make me stop loving him even if they don't like me. But still…_ "It just feels, I don't know, awkward if they don't like me, for some reason." And he turned to her. "And that _never _happens." He emphasized on the 'never' part.

Rukia smiled and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Renji. Just be yourself. I know that's unbelievably corny, but hey, it's worth a shot." They turned a corner and were soon in the gates of the school courtyard. They focused on weaving through the many crowds of students and were back together walking. Never missing a beat, Rukia continued and Renji listened. "And if you're still worried, I'm absolutely certain Ichigo will back you up if all else fails. But I really don't think someone like you has anything to worry about with two teenage girls." She said smirking at him.

"Huh?" he blinked.

She laughed to herself. "Oh nothing, nothing. But seriously, just relax. You'll do better if you aren't so strung up." She slapped him on the back hard enough to leave something similar to a whip mark. He gritted his teeth and she quickly walked ahead as he scowled.

Renji rubbed his back and mumbled something. He blinked and turned bright red, just now realizing what she meant from earlier. He felt a little proud, feeling like he was some hot guy, but Rukia practically read his mind and quickly popped his little pride bubble. "Don't get too cocky up, you're still the little loser who can't even beat a _girl. _Or did you forget about the time I knocked you out of that 5 story building back then because you called me a _stupid_ **girl**?" she said with an extremely evil smirk, emphasizing on that last part.

Little puffs of steam gushed out of Renji's ears in embarrassed anger. "Why you—"

"Later crazy, I'm off to find hotties." She said winking and quickly scurrying off. Renji growled in her general direction and huffed. "Well whatever, I've got my own hottie to find." He smiled looking forward to seeing his Strawberry.

"Ok, if I were a hot redheaded strawberry where would I be?" he said out loud. A random group heard him and the question mark of confusion could be seen plainly over their heads as they all thought in unison: what the fuck? But quickly went about their business realizing it was Renji.

Getting impatient, --even though it had only been 5 minutes-- Renji looked from left to right to up to down and then all around. "Damnit. Ichigo – Whoa!!"

He didn't need to look any longer for his Strawberry ran head first into him pushing him back on his back and the two rolled in about 15 rolls all the way into the bushes on the other side of the school. Amazingly, no student was caught in the collision and Ichigo smiled all the way through it while Renji wanted to barf. They finally landed and Ichigo ended up on top of Renji. He laughed at Renji's dizzy face. The dizzy reaper shook his head quickly trying to stop his head from spinning. "Damnit! Why does everybody got to push Renji down?" He complained in first person, meaning he was not at all serious or he was completely serious. Strange, but that's Renji for you.

Ichigo ignored the sentence because it didn't make much sense to him and shrugged still smiling. "I couldn't help it. You were standing there looking so bad ass. I had to attack." He said resting his whole body on top of Renji. Renji turned a little red when Ichigo's body touched his, wanting to do **so** much more than just touch.

Ichigo could see the lust starting to glaze his eyes and smiled deviously. _Aha, pay back time. _Ichigo slid his fingertips up Renji's side ever so lightly, pulling the thin fabric up and making his skin want to melt. "Oh but Renji I think I like the feeling of you under me." He inched his body up Renji's making the ruby redhead's breath come heavy and his mind starting to fog.

"You… you what? No … what are you … you …" He tried to say but the reaper made the mistake of looking into his lover's wild nutmeg eyes half lidded with seduction. "I just want to have a little fun." He said in a way he knew he'd want to hear again for many, many, many long hours. "Damnit Ichigo. You better get off me or I'll--"

Ichigo pinned Renji's hands down with his and leaned down, his lips hovering over Renji's, teasing him mercilessly. "You'll do what?" He said, barely touching his lips with his own. Ichigo's lower body pressed into Renji's enough so he could feel the lust filled redhead's erection. It was unbelievably hard and Ichigo blushed for reasons he would never admit out loud. Renji bit his lip at just the simple contact of Ichigo pressing his groin. _Damnit!_ He screamed in his head.

He looked up feeling woozy to see Ichigo's bright red face. His eyes were wide with a mix of shock, confusion, and unexplainable desire. Ichigo composed himself and leaned up off Renji's body. "W-well that's what you get for being mean to me the other day." He said with authority but was still blushing. Renji smirked. _Oh I know that face. _Without hesitating he leaned up quickly pushing Ichigo onto his side before he got away. He quickly straddled him and pinned his hands together with one hand all in about three seconds.

Ichigo blinked and his expression was read perfectly as: what-the-hell?! "Hey! W-wait a minute! You can't just do that!" He complained in all seriousness.

Renji laughed in a mocking way. "I can't just do that? After what you did to me just then and you were going to back away and leave me there? And _I'm _the one that 'just can't do that'?"

Ichigo's blush never left his cheek and the annoying feel of defeat made him frown and try to think of something to argue with. However, Renji took advantage of Ichigo's hesitation yet again and crushed their lips together out of love and lust. Renji moved his leg up in between Ichigo's, barely rubbing his hard member. Ichigo caught the whimper in his throat before it could escape his lips then frowned at Renji who was smirking even more now. "Damn you." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Bite me." He said sticking his tongue out to tap Ichigo's bottom lip. Somehow, that did it for both of them. Neither one could resist the fire burning in them this time, uke fear or not, Ichigo couldn't resist wanting Renji on top of him after that. He leaned up and caught Renji's lips pulling them, kissing them even fiercer than before. It took Renji by surprise but he quickly darted his tongue out to lick Ichigo's full of desire and wanting in. Ichigo let Renji's probing tongue in, but still fought for dominance. Right before he thought he was going to win, Renji pulled at his hair, giving Renji an opening to fully dominate. And after that, he couldn't resist and gave into the ukeness. They pulled at each others clothes, nearly ripping every loose cloth, every button, off of each other in a desperate attempt for skin to melt with skin.

Renji's hands went down to pull at Ichigo's pants, all the while Ichigo breathlessly squirming and whimpering for more. Sweat rolled off Renji's head as he kept getting harder and harder with every seductive noise Ichigo made. Whether he even meant to or not, Ichigo was doing all sorts of things to Renji above and below.

"_Renji."_

A rustling in the bushes made the both of them both jump. Simultaneously they looked towards the intruding sound to see it was just a scared cat. They frowned and wanted to punch the cat but their eyes widened to the size of saucers when the cat growled at them and pounced. They leaned away from each other just in time to leave a gap for the flying kitty to go through and into the other bushes. They sighed in relief that their cat-scratch-free lives were saved.

Slowly they looked back up at each other still panting from before. Ichigo's uniform practically looked like the cat attacked him anyway; it was nearly ripped apart by a horny Renji after all. Renji didn't look any better as far as clothes go. Somehow his bandana ended up in the tree above them and his shirt and black beater underneath was halfway over his shoulder exposing his perfect abs. Just looking at Ichigo's pants halfway down his ass and his skin glistening with sweat was making him get horny all over again.

"You know," Ichigo said and was trying to calm his breathing. "We **really **have to fucking finish this one day."

"More like get started! Damn." Renji said while biting his lips as quick flashes of a hot Ichigo under him clouded his brain. "Oh the things I would do to you if—"

Suddenly they remembered they were at school because the loud and stampede causing bell rang causing them to jump yet again. "Damnit. We're going to be so late!" Ichigo said as he tried to get his pants buttoned back up. His hands were trembling from the adrenaline he didn't get to release.

"Well don't blame me, _you're _the one that attacked me remember?" He said while jumping up in their air trying to grab his black bandana, even though he knew that all he had to do was jump up on the top of the branch and get it, he couldn't because he was a 'human' now. And as far as he knew, normal people didn't do that. Except those circus guys Rukia's talked so much about. Maybe he could pass off as one of them one day.

Ichigo wanted to just rip his pants apart since they were being so damn annoying. "Well you would've if I hadn't first and you know it!" he said angrily trying to get his shirt and his pants together. _Oh come on! It's clothes for God's sake! What's wrong with me? _If he hadn't been in such a hurry, he would've sighed.

Renji looked through the bushes for a split second to see that the tail end of the student filled herd was almost at the entrance of the school and hurried over to poor Ichigo trying not to kill something.

"Calm down." Renji said to the now ranting strawberry. "Well if the damn zipper wasn't stuck in the damn zipper line thing and this stupid shirt wasn't caught in it and --" Renji quickly tilted his head to kiss the short-tempered red head. Ichigo's eyes were still open from surprise but closed in seemingly endless slow motion. Renji withdrew first. "There." He said grinning.

Ichigo blinked in a confused way then looked down to see that somehow Renji had not only fixed up his pants but everything else he was ranting about and was even about to rant about too. "…Wait, how'd you…?"

"Never mind, let's go." Renji said as he grabbed Ichigo's hand and took off out of the bushes and headed straight for the school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Momo stood outside of Captain Hitsugaya's office her eyes were wide and threatened to tear up any second. She listened and her stomach began to sour as she heard Toshiro explain his risky plans to his Lieutenant Rangiku. The fragile girl leaned against the wall next to the office door. She continued listening to the Captain plans; how he was going to lie to get out of the Soul Society undetected. How there could be even more dangers in the human world than before. And how he specifically ordered Rangiku not to tell any other person about their early departure, not even Momo.

Neither the Captain nor Lieutenant heard her silent footsteps as she made her way up the stairs and right in front of his office door where she stood now. She was renown for her Kido techniques so she could easily create a stealth shield around her for a several minutes; just enough time for her to get past the Captain's detection range and quiet enough to stay close to him without him detecting her presence. Not only that, she'd already known little Toshiro for a very long time so she knew his little quirks and weaknesses better than anyone even if he didn't think so. She could never defeat him in a battle, she was sure of that, even if she did know a few weaknesses, but in cases like these it was pretty handy for her to have known just a little bit.

Though now she'd wished she hadn't even bothered coming to see him, to talk to him, just to be around him, but at the same time she was glad she had. She felt a sting of pain when she listened to her closest friend plan this dangerous mission knowing that he would never have told her any of this if she hadn't already been listening. She knew he was just doing it to protect her from some unknown threat, or maybe something more, but at the time she felt too worried about him. Too worried about her escaped friends, too worried about her own Captain. Too worried for the sake of everyone else.

Momo's mind was reeling as the pressure started to build up too greatly. But what could she do? Who could she tell? She was in this alone. Her friends could be in terrible danger as she cried and there is nothing she could do about it. Toshiro, the man she cares for, has always cared for, so deeply, could be risking his life very soon to save them and she couldn't even get out of the soul society to help him or them. She rested her head in her knees and wrapped her arms around them.

Guilt was an ominous drug to this poor delicate girl who took it almost constantly in lethal doses.

She gasped silently as she heard the creek of the door opening. She jumped around the edge of the corner, thankful to have still been shielded from her stealth Kido.

Hitsugaya's brow furrowed slightly as he stopped. Rangiku turned to him. "Sir?" she asked but he lifted a hand as a signal for silence. She watched as he took a few steps down the hallway. _Was there … _His eyes moved slowly as he scanned his surroundings. Momo clung to the wall, daring not to breathe.

He looked straight ahead. _No …it was nothing. _He turned back to his large chested lieutenant looking at him in confused concern. "Never mind, let's go Rangiku." He said as he walked quickly back up the hallway. Once she was sure Toshiro was out of his detection range, and way out of earshot, Momo gasped in a deep breath and fell to her hands and knees sucking in deep gusts of air.

Tears fell from her eyes to the polished wooden floor. " … why can't I help them? Why am I such a coward?" She begged herself trying to hold back tears. "Renji … Rukia … T-Toshiro … I can't even defend my closest friends."

She clenched her fists. "Why am I such a pathetic girl?!" She said angrily. She held her head as her temples throbbed in stress.

Her hands fell to the floor again. "Why can I not fight for them the way they fight for me … why?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Izuru's heart ached for Momo as he listened to her desperate self-accusations full of pain. _Oh Momo … you're not the one to blame in all in this. You're not the one at all. _He clenched his hands so tight that his knuckles turned even whiter than his transparent skin. He snapped out of his hate filed gaze as Momo rose from the ground after many minutes of silence.

He watched from the door across from where she once sat as she left the 11th Division without saying another word more silent than any soul could ever imitate. She was hiding her pain as best she could and it was so terrible to watch unable to act. He wanted to help her, he wanted to run to her and say she did not do anything to deserve this pain.

He sighed. _Momo, if anyone is a selfish coward, it's me. _"It's not your fault that any of this happened…"a

"You're exactly right third squad lieutenant." Came a chilling and relaxed voice that felt like it was prickling the back of his neck like tiny sharp needles, even from many feet away. "In fact, the one at fault couldn't possibly be Miss Momo now could it?"

Izuru's jaw tightened, knowing exactly who stood calmly behind him. He felt that impossible stare look him up and down, sharply piercing through his spine and body. The blond lieutenant lifted his head and turned towards the familiar intruder behind him.

The eerie man stayed hidden in the shadow of the room and grinned that disgusting smile he did so often at the younger lieutenant with the pale blonde hair and pallid skin. He walked over like a hypnotizing snake and grabbed the younger's hair, yanking it back harshly and pulling him down. "Isn't that right Izuru?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

… _Shit. Shit shit. Idiot. Idiot. IDIOT. _Renji thought as he listened to his strawberry complain about the huge knot on his head. While Renji was running and dragging Ichigo along with him to the school, he'd told himself not to go as fast as he really could, just like he couldn't jump as high as he really could and all of that. Well, apparently even as he slowed himself down to what he considered 'normal', it wasn't normal after all. In fact, the speed he ran was more like Olympic Winning Runner Champion worthy instead of normal.

And this would be fine, weird but fine, if he would've moved in time to miss the granite column, or rather, if he would've moved in time so Ichigo could miss it. Instead the foolish redhead ran the confused redhead right into the column and they were now sitting in the nurse's office waiting for the nurse to come back with a bigger bandage.

… But he really did try. It's not like he could help being that amazingly great. Honestly. He couldn't help it … and he tried really, really hard to stop… it wasn't like he was staring trying to stare at Ichigo's ass or anything while he was running beside him … because he wasn't. He was completely paying attention …….

Ichigo held his head more annoyed than in pain. In fact, he wasn't even complaining about the pain most of the time. "Damnit Renji, I live in a clinic, I'll be fine! Now let me go so we can go to class already!" He said holding his head.

Renji shook his head and crossed his arms. "We're staying until you at least get a bandage." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. Ichigo sighed and frowned. "Look, I've had worse than this a million times and didn't have to miss school. Now I'm sitting in here like a little two year old waiting for the doctor to give me a damn lollipop while I could be getting some of that Algebra shit done and you're keeping me here!" He complained.

Renji tilted his head. He could tell when Ichigo was joking around when he rants, but this time he was acting much different. "Ichigo what's wrong?" He asked in concern.

Ichigo straightened up from his seat on the cold metal table. "What do you mean 'what's wrong?' I've been telling you for the last 15 minutes to let me go and you wont listen to me!" he said raising his voice more than he meant to.

But he couldn't help it. Being in the nurse's office was always annoying. The souls of the undead lingered around there more than anywhere, even if it was just a school's little office, they still appeared. They always wanted his attention when he was in there, always wanted his help more than anywhere else. Even when he was just a little kid they'd constantly beg him to help them when he scraped his knee playing on the playground. It was scarier when he was little so he never told the teacher he fell or anything because they'd always take him there. Now it's just plain out annoying to be around them knowing that they only want to mooch off of you and constantly nag about their lives when they were living. Still he had to admit that seeing so many together, some bloodied from car crashes right down the road and burned from who knows what else appear before him and the sight is disgusting. So naturally it's safe to say he wanted to get the fuck out of there.

Renji's brow furrowed. _Why is he so upset?_ _Damnit soul, go away!_ He thought as one of the clumps of souls got right up in his face. "Oh please help me get back my kitty from the tree, it's awfully cold up there it being winter…" Said the floating blimp/soul.

_It's the middle of July you annoying shit face. _Renji thought as he clenched his fists to his biceps. But no, the soul went on and on about it and so did the nerd with tape to his glasses and so did the clown as he fought with the mime and threw the souls of water balloons at each other.

_Just … wait… until… the…nurse…gets…back…_Renji thought through clinched teeth, his left eye twitching. Ichigo's twitched too and he held his throbbing head. _Damnit. Renji. If you weren't so hot I would kill you right now. _He glared at Renji and Renji just gulped and walked away from him.

The door creaked as the sweet nurse opened the door. "Alright boys, here's your bandage--"

"THANK YOU!" Renji blurted while his whole body jumping up so fast and his spiky hair seemed to go completely vertical like a scared cat's fur. "…" he coughed nervously and excepted the bandage from the nurse who's mouth and eyes were wide in surprise. Silently Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand and led him carefully but quickly out into the hallway.

He ran back in to grab the nurse pass and shut the door. Ichigo was just as surprised as the nurse and stared at Renji halfway down the hall until Renji turned to give him that look that said: look just leave me alone or I'll explode. It softened though when he looked at the gigantic knot on his love's forehead knowing it was his fault.

Renji does **not** say I'm sorry. Renji's the type of guy who demands apologies for no reason but never says them even when most of the time it's his fault anyway. In fact he hasn't said the two words 'I'm sorry' since that one time he and Rukia were caught breaking into that rich soul reaper's carriage to take his gyoza and they were forced to. Fortunately they got off for just being his slaves for a few weeks and not the death penalty. Though it was pretty embarrassing trying to dance like a monkey in front of him all the time. Hey, it was rough and weird times after all.

So you can imagine it was pretty hard for the fearsome idiotic soul reaper as he tried to say it now. "I … I um. Well," he stuttered. Ichigo tilted his head and waited patiently for Renji to try and make sense (which was pretty impressive since Ichigo was **never** patient for anyone ever). " … I just. Well you know, about that whole … um, thing just then." _Damnit Renji. _He thought to himself.

He sighed and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders as he tried to talk to him face to face. Ichigo wanted to complain but then he wanted to smile at Renji's obviously embarrassed face._ Wow he's trying to apologize … I could be nice and tell him I get it and all … but I'll never get another chance for payback. _He resisted the smirk and put his confused face back on.

Renji pointed at him and his mouth hung open like he was about to say something but then he dropped his finger and pondered for a few minutes. "Damnit." He said out loud, gripping Ichigo's shoulders gently. "About earlier…"

Ichigo couldn't do it. That face was so irresistible but he just couldn't do it and decided to give him a little mercy. "It's ok Renji. You didn't mean to after all." He said fixing his bent collar. Renji sighed in unbelievable relief then Ichigo added. "Besides, I already knew you were and idiot who didn't know where they were going." He said winking and flicking Renji's forehead before walking fast down the hallway.

Renji's mouth hung agape. "Hey! Who do you think you are? Get back here!" He said stomping off to Ichigo who was cracking up down the hallway. Renji caught up with him and wrapped both his arms around his waist making both of them  
nearly fall in a tackle/hug. Ichigo's laugh was music to Renji's ears and he smiled along with him as the two rambled off into the hallways.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uryu stepped out of the corner of the hallway and watched as Renji grabbed Ichigo's waist, forcing him down the hallway and they were both laughing in the warm atmosphere. He stood there emotionless and stared until they were just two dots disappearing into another hall. They were a wonderful couple and he knew that his peers were slowly but surely excepting them. Sooner than later, they would be loved and even more popular than before and this whole homophobic stage will soon be just a thing of the past.

Oh how he loathed it. Ichigo looked so incredibly happy and he despised it.

Sleek tresses of his navy blue hair shaded his eyes as he looked at the hall pass he was fiddling with in his hands. His cobalt colored eyes wandered over the paper and back to the direction the two red heads had disappeared to then at the huge clock on the wall.

He remembered that insolent grin that the man named Renji had plastered on his face when he held Ichigo's waist. _How dare he do such a thing … _Then he remembered that same amazing smile Ichigo held as he did so. The anger continued to boil.

_Ichigo… _

The name whispered in his head and for a split second, a blue flowing spark emanated from his fingertips but he quickly controlled it. "Such power…" he said aloud. "The power that should rightfully be mine that continues to grow inside him … and he doesn't even know it. What a truly idiotic fool he is." He checked his watch and started to walk back to class expressionless.

He arrived in his sewing arts class and took his seat unnoticed in the middle of the classroom. The teacher left class to print copies of crafting instructions in the office so the room was in a constant murmur of talking. All but Uryu, who was completely focused on perfecting this certain thread hatch.

He looked up to notice Orihime quickly go from desk to desk, looking frantically and adorably for God knows what. He didn't bother to shrug, but ignored her just the same. He looked busy, but he was actually just rhythmically stitching and sewing to occupy his hands while his logical mind raced incredibly. Especially over _those_ two. In fact, his mind revolved entirely around them in something close to insane puzzling or long ancient revenge.

Orihime's head quickly turned from left to right to left to right and she flailed her arms. "Oh, this is awful, where did I put it?" She pouted. She looked over at Uryu and went over to his desk. She started to say something but then blinked at his fast paced fingers delicately sewing his project to life (so to speak).

"Ohh, this is amazing Uryu!" She said enthusiastically and smiling just as much. Uryu slightly jumped. "Oh, um … thanks." He said, not really caring about anything he or she was saying because he was too wrapped up in his thoughts.

She looked up at him with the serious pout she had before. "Uryu, have you seen my kitty key chain?" hoping that he would snap his fingers and her beloved Mr. Twinkle would be back into her care. He turned his head and looked around the room one good time to satisfy her then pointed towards the teacher's desk. She ran over quickly nearly tripping a dozen times to find her Mr. Twinkle setting atop the thread holder wearing a little crown she had made for him. "Oh that's right! I was going to go look for a matching septor and cape." She laughed.

She thanked him and went about her merry way and Uryu returned to the sanctity of his logical mind.

His eyes dimmed. _Grandfather … I promise you … that despicable Renji will _**pay.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok. I lied: Uryu actually had a bigger part than I first thought. XD but that's ok for now right?

Anyway: Sorry for the delay '' hopefully the size will make up for it. But I'm pretty sure you guys are getting tired of that excuse XD well either way, I hope you liked it. :)

**Jinta: **Hey! Don't forget about us over here!

**R-Tiki: **Oh of course not Ginta. How could I _ever_ forget about you –rolls eyes-

**Jinta: **Hey what's that supposed to—

**Tessai: **Dinner is served. –manly deep voice with twinkling glasses-

**Rukia and Renji: **Whooo!

**Urahara: **Oh I love steak!

**Rukia: **Uh … but this is potpie.

**Urahara: Lies!!**

**R-Tiki: **- -''' I'm just going to go away now –

**Ururu: **Um … Jinta, it's not very nice to throw food at the kitties…

**Renji: **Yea, listen to your sweeter half little brat. XD

**Jinta**: Hey! Nobody asked you butthead!!

**Urahara: **Pass the A1 :D

**R-Tiki: **… -sweat drop-


	9. Meet the Family

**My Unknown Love**

**A/N:** … wow, I am SO sorry for the not so recent AT ALL updates '''

I have a problem: **Writer's Block Addiction** (apparently).

And it pisses  
Me  
Off!  
Damnit!

… -cough- but anywho; once I go through **Inspiration REHAB** (if I ever get there) then updates should be a whole hell of a lot sooner then this (because this is just ridiculous!)

lol. I never knew bashing myself could be so fun ... not that I like it when other people do it, but after this, I deserve it XD

And I'm hoping that the length of this will be some sort of super gigantic apology present. XD Unless you hate long chapters, in which, I'm so very sorry, but once I got going, I couldn't stop XD.

(Moving on…)

I know there's probably a ton of grammar mistakes (as usual) I'm just no good at that stuff.

AnyWho: A wonderfully amazing step in I-REHAB is all these **GREAT REVIEWERS AND THEIR AWESOME REVIEWS!!**:DDD

**AnsemMesna – **Aw, I'm sorry *offers friendly-not-scary-cookie* but don't worry, he wont be that way forever ;)  
**Crave-the-Rave – **What an awesome reviewer you are XD but yea, thank you :D I try to keep the cuteness level pretty high on average hehe X3 Thanks again. :3  
**Hanibi857 – **Thank you (: I'm glad I got some suspense in there to keep a good reader ;P haha  
**Never Freedom – **ah! thank you! :D I'm so glad you liked it … and the make out scene XD that was pretty fun, also glad you liked it. Haha and don't worry; Uryu won't stay that way forever ;3 thanks again :3  
**tsukiko3000**** – **XDD you could totally be my random-ending-co creator, because I loved that! Anywho: glad you liked it ;P and yes they totally would've gotten it on if only the bell hadn't rung XD  
**happygirl24 – **aw thanks :D I'm glad you like them :3  
**BonneNuit**- Yey! Thanks bonbon haha. Glad you liked it :D  
**– **Ah! You're all happy and that makes me all happy! :D haha, thank you so much, I'll totally keep writing like a crazy person lol. :3  
**Mitsuki – **isn't that how _all_tackles should work out? XD well only for Ichigo and Renji, cause I'm pretty sure if some old guys did that I would die on the inside of gross disease … XD thanks :3  
**Seiri-sama – **Hopefully you got that message I sent, cause I didn't want to say anything out loud in case someone else read it ;P but yea, thank you for reviewing :D  
**Blue – … **Oh no! no not monkeys!! My one true weakness! XD  
**Darmed**- AH! Yey X3 and hell yea I'm gunna mention you! I'm gunna do more than that: I'm gunna go on and on about your great reviews! –Goes on and on about your great reviews while dancing- ah! … =cough= no I did NOT just hit that guy with a frying pan while dancing … XD (oops) anyway: thanks again! X3 here's another chapter  
**SharinganWielder**** – **Ah! X3 thank you. Yea, it'll be a little angsty with Izuru, but nothing too major and it's mainly for drama. It probably wont last long, I hope that's ok =offers the peace-cookie= X3  
**bleacher151 **– Thank you :3 and I totally will, but updating soon apparently isn't my thing –sweat drop- I promise I wont give up on this though XD  
**Sizukiashiya23**** – **aw thank you :D I'm so glad you liked the characters, because I didn't want to make them too OOC or anything, so thank you _soo_ much for that X3 hope you like this chapter :3

Oh, and there are two of my very own characters I added into the mix :3

--One is Ichigo's teacher. Mr. Don  
--The other is the mystery classmate in lunch with Rukia.

(So if this is really any kind of disclaimer…)

D**isclaimer**: I claim these two OC's, but unfortunately, no one else in the Bleach Series is mine ((sad as it may be))

And now, to all you wonderfully great amazing reviewing fans that I love like a million IchigoXRenji plushies; here … is the chapter update! –Dramatic light show—

… =cough= uh yea … so hopefully that didn't blind anyone XD. Please read and enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 9: Meet the Family

Ichigo sat in the cold metal desk in Mr. Don's classroom. It was silent save for Mr. Don's sturdy voice professionally explaining an algebraic formula and busy students writing down his examples. The orange-headed teen sighed and held his jaw in his palm. He looked across the classroom to stare out the window longingly, wishing he could be closer to the glass. That way, he'd have a better chance of staring down at a certain hot red head running in gym class all sweaty or sneaking out of class like always and taking off his jacket and looking so damn good while doing so…

Ichigo's face burned and he slid his palm up to his eyes and forehead to hide the damned blush. _Damnit. No fair Renji! How the hell can you make me this embarrassed and not even be in the same damn room?…Damnit. _He complained in his head.

He sighed and tried to ignore his carnal thoughts that caused him to blush as he gazed once again at the distant window. _Well, even if he is an idiot … he's _**my**_ idiot. My hot, adorable, wonderful idiot. _His smile hesitated for a second as he continued to think. _But I wonder what's going through his head about tonight? He seemed so nervous about the whole thing, but I just know that they'll love him. And he did say that he was fine with it… _He rolled his eyes. _Then again, it's Renji, so if he's a little nervous on the outside, he's probably about to have a heart attack from anxiety on the inside. _He grinned almost deviously. _Well nervous or not, he's coming over tonight because I'll be damned if he gets away with … with that again! _His cheeks burned at the memory of them crashing into the bushes that day but his face continued to beam with determination.

"—Mr. Kurosaki." The teacher said very solidly for the 5th time. Ichigo --finally remembering he was still in school-- nearly fell out of his chair, but caught himself before doing so, and looked up at his teacher with an expression similar to a "dear caught in the headlights".

Mr. Don lifted an eyebrow to the flustered boy's expression. Unlike everyone else, he didn't laugh. "Mr. Kurosaki," he said calmly as he walked casually in front of Ichigo's row. "I asked if you would please answer number 37."

Many students snickered as Mr. Don talked. Ichigo wanted to punch every single one of them and made a mental note to do just that after school. He flashed a threatening glare to everyone surrounding him, warning everyone just how serious and possibly deadly he was right now. Everyone who had laughed bit their tongues immediately and a few coughed for some excuse not to be caught in Ichigo's scary line-of-glare.

Ichigo remained calm and made sure that his embarrassment was as inconspicuous as possible while all eyes were on him. He peered down at his notes and was horrified to see that the once nearly empty notebook paper had been scribbled on with absent minded "R + I's", random squiggles, and a lot of … doodles.

His eyes widened in horror. _Wha…what? Oh. Shit. __**Please**__ tell me I didn't just … I mean, d-did I really write all this?! What the hell's wrong with me?!_ He thought and felt like his whole body was going to ignite any minute from embarrassment, but he didn't allow that damn blush to appear now or else all hell will break loose and his life will be over.

He looked back up at the top of the page where the number 37 was and where the answer was supposed to be there was instead 2 stick men holding hands. _… God I really need to get some psychiatric help. _He thought desperately. When all else fails: bull shit it.

… So he did. "It's uh, the answer to 37 is 90." He answered and was relieved that he hadn't stuttered nearly as much as he'd thought he would (not that that made it any less humiliating).

The teacher remained expressionless and said in a somewhat tired voice. "Unfortunately, the answer is false and not 90, Mr. Kurosaki." He then paced the front of the room and went on to explain in his sturdy voice boring algebra and just how the answer was false. Thankfully, he didn't linger on the subject much longer to draw attention away from the now slumping Ichigo. _Damnit … I don't know if I wanna punch the bastard or thank him. _He contemplated this for a while.

Finally, the bell rang and Ichigo gathered his books and his bag. His plan: jump over the crowd to the door, sprint down the hall as fast as he could, disappear into the crowd like a mist in the night and hope that everyone will suddenly get amnesia and forget that entire last block. He was sketchy about the last part, but the disappearing into the crowd part he was sure he could do, though it worried him because he might not get out of the crowd alive knowing the girl's high heels and the guys big assed feet would probably stomp him down. He took a half-second to just stand there and blink at his completely ridiculous and non-serious plan.

… _God, now I'm even _thinking_ like that idiot!! Damn you … you hot bastard!_He could practically see Renji laughing at him now.

"Mr. Kurosaki." Called Mr. Don's voice. "Please come to my desk." Ichigo sighed. _Well, there goes my hope of forgetting this ever happened. I'm probably gunna get detention again … Hey that might not be bad: I can just sneak out and go to Renji's or something._ Now he was praying he got detention.

As he gathered his books together, his big algebra book slid out of his grasp and down to the floor. He muttered an almost mute damnit and bent down to pick the stupid book up, but as he did so, his binder, pencil, and the embarrassing paper he wanted to burn fell to the floor as well. He cursed many times, not caring if the teacher could hear his curses or not anymore and grabbed the 'algebra' paper but crumbled it up accidentally as he stacked his books and everything else on top of it.

Finally he got everything together and walked to Mr. Don's well-organized desk and the room was empty now save for himself and the eerie teacher. "Now, Mr. Kurosaki," he put his elbows on his desk. "Could I please see your paper." It wasn't a question and he made it respectfully obvious. _Damnit. He'd make a better psychologist than a teacher; that voice gets stuck in my head like some kinda probe or something. _He sighed and got his paper out of the mass of books and reluctantly handed it over. He wanted to take off and run, but Mr. Don could just look at you and boom: you're sitting down and wondering what the hell just happened.

As the creepy, well mannered teacher looked at the paper expressionless Ichigo slumped so far down in his seat he almost disappeared under the desk's edge, but his face was so bright red it was impossible to miss no matter how deep he sank.

Finally Mr. Don put the paper full of scribbles down on his desk and looked up at Ichigo. He refused to smile sympathetically at the teen, knowing that even that would just make him feel worse. "Well, as I said before, in number 37, where the answer can only be answered true or false, 12² + 14 (3) = 122 is false because added all together, the answer equals 474."

Ichigo's head wanted to spin just listening to that answer, but the teacher concluded. "Do you understand how and why you were wrong?" Ichigo shook himself out of confusion. "…Y-yea." He said. _Why is he not saying anything about the … the things on the thing? _He doesn't really make sense when he's flustered either. Mr. Don grinned slightly and handed the paper back to him. "Then you're free to go."

Ichigo reached out and took the paper. "Uh…Thanks." He jumped for the door and was about to start his almost forgotten plan. _Phew that was a close one… Ok, so I guess I won't punch him… _He got to the doorway, but just before he was about to take off down the hall, Mr. Don quickly called after. "Oh and Ichigo," The red headed teen turned his head only slightly. "Try not to … 'daydream' in my class next time." He smiled cunningly. Ichigo could've sworn that the bastard winked, but was too panicked to confirm anything. He was even redder than before and Mr. Don couldn't resist a small laugh as the teen disappeared quickly out of sight. The sly teacher propped his feet up on his desk, smiled and took a sip of his hot coffee. _Gotta love those teen hormones._

Ichigo was still as red as a lobster, but he at least felt a little relief being out of that sneaky teacher's grasp. His relief disappeared when he looked at the clock. "Shit, where's Renji? Oh, please don't tell me the idiot got lost again." He turned and took a right down the halls and just as he'd feared there was no sight of Renji where he should've been. He sighed and his shoulders slumped forward as he took off down yet another hallway. _Great. Just great. Get humiliated in class, then lose your idiotic boyfriend, the day just keeps on getting fucking better! _He complained in his mind as he raced down the halls.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_All right. I know I had these hallways memorized when I left what's-his-face's class. _Renji thought to himself as he walked down another hall. _So why is Ichigo not standing right here where he always stands? _He said in what looked like deep concentration. Though Renji seemed like he remembered where he was going and the different hallways, in reality he only remembered where Ichigo usually stands and meets him, two of his own classes, and that's about it.

"Left. Left. Right. Ichigo should be right here!" he said aloud, pointing at a white tile on the floor accusingly. He mumbled something and walked over to the room and looked in the door window. There was a calm looking teacher holding a cup of coffee sitting at his desk. "… Just the teacher. Maybe Ichigo's already in lunch?" He pondered it for a few seconds then wondered back up the hallway. "Wait … which way was the cafeteria…?" he asked himself and the hallways suddenly got a lot bigger.

5 minutes later…

Renji lurked sharply around a corner. "Ichigo? Damnit. No!" He cursed impatiently. "It's been forever! Where the hell is he? … and why do I always get lost going to the damn cafeteria?!" He howled angrily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rukia was like a bolt of lightening in the hallways: she dove over the crowds, took many short cuts, and nearly knocked over 7 people as she raced for the cafeteria. _There's no way I'm waiting on them for lunch today! No way: we're having chicken, rice, and … _she was almost drooling. _Gyoza! Oh I love those dumplings! I wonder if I could get some different recipes for Tessai?_ Now she had even _more_vigor as she ran into the cafeteria. Since it had only been about 15 seconds since the lunch bell rang, no one was there yet except for the food crazed Rukia. Instantly she had her tray and was piling on layer after layer of different dumplings and singing "gyoza, gyoza, gyoza" to herself. She loved this feeling of being as silly as she wanted with no one constantly beating her down for doing it. Though, through experience, she still controlled herself from her full-silly potential, which was a scary thought after seeing her already so unusually silly.

She smiled at the delicious smell coming from her tower of food. It's a good thing hardly anyone was in there yet because it would be unbelievable to see a teeny tiny Rukia carrying an extremely heavy looking tray of food all the way to her table. As she sat down and sighed in delight. "…Oh! Forgot the juice!" _I can't live without that juice. _She laughed and quickly made her way over to the forming line. Orihime, Tatsuki, and everyone she'd taken off without had appeared beside her and she apologized for being so crazed. They just laughed at her cute expression.

"Ohh, Rukia you're so adorable! Almost as adorable as Ori—" Chizuru beamed and had floated over to Orihime's arm and would've been latched on had Tatsuki not kicked her in the face.

"Damnit Chizuru." Tatsuki tried to stay calm for Orihime's sake. Chizuru jumped back up with a foot print in her face. "Oh, why do you push me away from the beautiful flower that is Orihime?" She said with tears. Tatsuki's eyebrow twitched impatiently and Orihime sweat dropped as she tried to keep the spiky tomboy from attacking.

Rukia had already disappeared inside the small room and went past many tall students that never even noticed her sneak by. She grabbed her juice and smiled happily as she made her way back to her tray piled high with food that looked holy to her hungry eyes. She then remembered that her friends were still in line and when she looked back at them they were still bickering. She shrugged and kept walking with another smile. _I'll just have to apologize to them for abandoning them again, but come on; this is just great food! Surely they …_ As she thought this, she'd glanced over at a small group sitting at the table in the farthest corner of the cafeteria.

Then she made something she could only describe as a wonderful mistake; her eyes scanned over the group and in the very middle of many sluty looking girls sat another, much less slutty looking girl with icy blue, cat like eyes. Since it was a large cafeteria, it would've been next to impossible to see one person's specific pair of eyes, but Rukia saw this person's eyes instantly, and it wasn't just from her heightened senses either. She was gazing into the beautiful eyes of someone she'd never seen here before and couldn't help herself from stopping as the girl's eyes bore into Rukia's deep blue ones. The girl didn't smile, her eyes were brilliantly as blue-white as ice, and also like ice they were frozen and completely unreadable.

Rukia's eyes scanned over the girl's spiked hair with neon blue tips. Her thin looking black over-shirt hung loosely over the white beater that barely covered her chest and tiny, but strong looking waist. Sunlight from the window made the silver studs of her belt sparkle and reflected glistening specks of light off her eyes. Rukia was surprised that she managed to get so much detail from such a distance even with her senses. She was even more surprised that this girl never once took her eyes off Rukia.

_Damnit … no freezing kidō I've ever performed has ever been as strong as her just … staring at me…_

She thought to herself. Somehow she managed to shake her head which ended the girl's strong hypnotism over her. She felt angrily embarrassed that a mortal, an amazingly attractive mortal, but still a mortal human could stun her like that for what felt like endless seconds.

She made it to her table and refused to look over at the girl's direction again, no matter how badly she wanted to glare at her for making her feel so ridiculous, she refused to give the other raven haired girl the benefit of seeing her so embarrassed. No way. No matter how damn hot she was…

Rukia leaned away from 'her' direction and crossed her arms. It was no good though, she could feel the other girl's eyes boring into her back and blushed for reasons she didn't even know. Rukia sat at her table and bit her lip as she resisted every temptatious urge to march over to that table and let that girl have it for no real reason. _I'll just … you … you … damnit! I'll do something about this … or something! You just wait you … whoever you are! God, why am I being so stupid? She didn't do anything really … except stare at me … I guess that's not the worst thing in the world … actually it … damnit! Get a hold of yourself Rukia!_ Needless to say, she had a pretty tough time thinking of a way to look perfectly normal in front of her friends when they finally made it to the table.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renji sighed. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. His eyes were closed patiently as they walked out of the school. Renji practically begged Ichigo if they could wait until everyone left before they went over to Ichigo's, claiming that the crowd would trample them down. But the crowd **always** tramples **every**one down, so it was completely obvious to Ichigo that he was just in no big hurry to get to the clinic. They'd already waited 20 more minutes than they usually do when they get out of school anyway.

Ichigo was already drawn up like a draw string with impatience enough as it was, but then Renji had to sigh every 2 minutes and he was walking slower than normal. Neither one of those peeves were helping Ichigo's temper at all.

Renji began to sigh and Ichigo decided that was enough, suddenly stopped and turned to get right up in his boyfriend's face. "Renji. If you sigh one more time I'm going to rip your lips off." He said in a growling kind of way.

"Well, first of all, I think you like these lips too much to do that. And besides, I can't help it! It's not like I really think about sighing or other things like that, you know." Renji said defensively and crossed his arms.

"Oh, and I suppose you couldn't just stop running away from me when I found you lost in the hallways because you didn't _think_about that either, right?" He countered loudly and Renji sweat dropped as he continued to rant and poked a finger at his chest. "As soon as I even _mentioned_you coming over today, you freaking took off down the hallway saying there was a 'kid in distress and you had to save him' when there was no one even there!" He remembered chasing after Renji throughout the day. He would barely reach him in time to pull the reaper out of the way before the idiot ran into the wall. Then he would take off again and it was like that _every _time Ichigo saw him. He somehow managed to grab Renji at the end of the day and dragged him to the exit.

Renji remembered the scene as well. Though unlike Ichigo, he felt proud of himself for creating such a good diversion. "Well I was just making sure! If there had been a kid getting beat up and I didn't go and save him, you would've been all like 'Renji you ass hole why didn't you go save that poor kid?'" He said in a wimpy voice trying to mock Ichigo.

A big red vain pulsed on Ichigo's forehead as he clenched his jaw and sighed. "That's not even the point you idiot! What kind of man just runs away and acts like a bad ass all the time?" He smirked, hoping to hit a nerve.

Ichigo was surprised to see Renji so calm about the insult.

Renji scoffed and as soon as Ichigo was out of his face, the soul reaper was right back in his, even closer. "I don't see why you're bitching. You know you like it." He said in that same cocky voice and in a whisper. Renji ran a finger down Ichigo's neck and could see the smooth tan skin on his cheeks begin to burn. Renji was slightly stunned as he gazed at Ichigo; his face was intensely serious, but his reddening cheeks deceived his efforts in looking angry, it was almost a pout, but much cuter.

Renji grinned, but just as he was about to tease him some more, Ichigo surged forward, surprising him, and crashed his lips into Renji's. Ichigo pressed his lips hard into Renji's, making damn sure that he understood just how serious he was and at the same time made it so delicious that Renji wouldn't want it to end. And he didn't. Before Renji could even react, Ichigo had parted their lips and blurred out of the corner of Renji's eyes. Renji blinked and shook his head, he then looked to see Ichigo surprisingly many feet away from him up the street.

He smiled menacingly at him. "Guess what? You're not getting any more of that unless you catch me before I make it to the clinic!" He yelled, already taking off incredibly fast.

"Wha…?" Renji was still in a daze. Suddenly he just registered what Ichigo said. "Hey! Wait!" He shouted back and could hear Ichigo's distant laughs. "Better run faster than that or that'll be your last kiss goodbye!"

Renji grumbled to himself and mumbled a few muffled "damnits" and positioned himself for a powerful sprint. _Damn, can't use flash step. _He decided he would settle for an average run and soon sprinted up the street after his deranged Strawberry.

Renji was already a **terrible** sore loser, but now he was cringing at the thought of the very valuable wager on the line: Ichigo's delectable lips. _He better not be serious! _He thought, genuinely fretful. "You better be joking damnit!" He yelled. He didn't really believe Ichigo was serious, but all the same, he gulped when he saw the sincerity in Strawberry's annoyed eyes. _Ok… maybe I was a _little_ annoying, but come on! _"You hear me?! You better be joking!!" He shouted yet again.

Farther ahead of him, Ichigo was still laughing, but completely determined to win. _If I beat him to the clinic, I'll finally get some pay back! Ha! It's full proof! I just gotta win. _He thought confidently. The muscles in his lean legs pulsed with a fresh shot of adrenaline and he pushed forward faster and harder.

Renji saw the distant spec that was his lover increase his speed and become an even smaller spec in the distance. The ruby red head cursed yet again and leaned his powerful body straightforward to quicken his pace and try to catch his insane Ichigo. "You just wait til I get my hands on you!" He meant that in more than one way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Karin sat in her chair at the breakfast nook and flipped through the channels of their trusty TV. _Lets see… Soup Opera. Chick flick. Yuzu running left. Horror film. Yuzu running right. Live-Action-Cow parody. Yuzu running left again…_She looked away from the TV at her sister who'd been running around the house like a frantic rabbit on crack.

"OH! I can't WAIT to meet him! I wonder what he's like? Would he stay for dinner? Oh I hope so! Is he from another country? Do foreigners eat waffles? Wow I can't wait! Oh, do we even have waffles? Would he be offended if I served them? I'm so anxious!" She said running back and forth and never staying at one place for too long, all the while smiling and giggling excitedly.

Karin grinned at her sister and was amazed that she had so much energy since she'd been prancing around like this practically all day, including school. _It is pretty exciting though; finally meeting the guy Ichigo's had on his mind for so long. I've never seen him so happy and well … relaxed in so, so long. It seems like his nightmares are finally vanishing too. Still…_Her rare grin warped into an expressionless frown. She got up and made a glass of tea, while Yuzu ran into the kitchen, fumbled around as if searching for something, then lightly ran back into the living room. Karin looked at the clock that hung on the wall as she passed by: 7:30 PM. Then she peered over at the door hoping it had opened and her doofus brother and his boyfriend would be there. Not yet though. She shrugged and returned to her stool and her thoughts.

_What if he's not all what he's cut out to be? As harsh as this sounds what if … he's just using Ichigo? Just like everyone else…_She thought of all those painful nights that she heard her brother secretly whimpering in his sleep. "Stop no… get away… no…just go…" Nothing ever seemed to work out for her poor brother and it was always some heartless prick's fault, but he blamed himself because of those jerks. Ichigo was so selfless; instead of talking to his friends or his family about his pain, he kept them locked inside, afraid that he would only cause them unnecessary worry. He is incredibly strong, so much stronger than anyone could really understand, but even someone as strong as Ichigo gets exhausted. So many cruel people had built up an insane level of stress on him and it had finally broken him down way too much. It turned him from once a happy boy into someone who didn't know what hope really was anymore, because every time he dreamed, every time he hoped, there was always a nightmare, despair. Both as he slept and as he went through everyday life. _But now he's … finally starting to smile again … Maybe this guy really is Mr. Right for my brother … maybe he's healing him and that it'll only get better for him. I hope more than anything it does and that this guy's genuine … But he'd better not be a selfish piece of shit and hurt Ichigo or I'll—_

"Karin! I think I see them, come look! Come look!" She said in a whispering voice, but it was practically a squeal, she was so excited. Karin quickly walked over to the window and they peered out to see two figures in the distance sprinting straight for the clinic. The first one to appear she knew right away was her silly brother: one because of his unmistakable hair, and two because she knew that cocky, confident look anywhere, even in the silhouette of the street lamps at night.

Karin grinned. _For you, my brother, I wont keep assuming so harshly of Renji ... Still, for you, I hope he's everything and more._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Minutes later, Renji was about 10 feet behind his crazy prize and said prize was even closer to the finish line; the white picket fence around the Clinic was getting closer and closer with every leap Ichigo took. He smiled and felt completely assured of his soon to be victory.

Ichigo looked back to see how far Renji was behind him and was pleased even more to see that he was too far away to possibly reach the clinic in time. Though just as Ichigo turned, a cat foraging for food in a nearby trashcan darted out in front of him. As Ichigo's shin made impact with the cat, the cat jumped out of the way totally freaked out but otherwise fine. Ichigo, however, had lost his balance and soon started to fall forward above the pointed gate close in front of him. His head was sure to cut straight down onto the small pikes of the gate in seconds and his legs uselessly tripped over themselves when he tried to move. There was no way to avoid it.

Just as his head was about to crash into the gate's pointed tips, his arm was quickly and roughly pulled back by a firm hand, saving his upper body from what could've been a very painful impact.

_Wha...? _Before he knew what was going on, Ichigo's body was spun around swiftly in a complete 180° as another powerful arm quickly snaked around his waste and tightened. Renji had pulled Ichigo's lean body incredibly close to his own. At the same time, Renji's hand that had held Ichigo's arm gently slid to his shoulder and took hold of his jaw, soon tilting it to where Ichigo's stunned nutmeg eyes instantly locked onto Renji's burning red ones. All the while their lips stayed enticingly close. It all happened so smoothly, so quickly, that it left Ichigo feeling breathless and lightheaded.

Their hearts were both racing, though not just from running. Sweat beaded down Ichigo's heated cheeks and neck as he watched Renji's two fiery red orbs soften into a calm sweet passion. Ichigo's hand had clung onto Renji's shirt and he didn't realize he'd done it until he unclenched his hand from the wrinkled cloth. The whole time their eyes never left one another's.

Several seconds passed before they shifted out of that _very _alluring position. Though, not too far from each other, only enough to keep them both from attacking one another right then and there. Ichigo shut his mouth that had been slightly open the whole time and coughed trying to regain his voice. "How … how did you catch me so quickly?" He asked. Renji gulped, not sure if he meant when he was racing with him or when he had just grabbed him. Still not sure but mostly honest he answered. "I was close behind you so I sprung forward. Just lucky I guess."

Ichigo was bewildered and amazed by the incident, especially at how it left him so breathless. "Well … you **definitely** won that race." He said breathing deeply and trying to cool down from so much heat.

Renji took a deep breath as well. "Well I had to." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. Ichigo elevated a thin eyebrow. "Oh really?" he said curiously.

Renji smiled. "Well I couldn't lose, not with something so amazing on the line." He said hooking an arm around Ichigo's shoulder and pulled his head into his neck, acting like it was the most common answer ever.

Ichigo grinned and wrapped his arm around Renji's waist. "Well then you'd better be grateful you're so lucky, because if I hadn't have tripped over that damn cat _I_ would've been the overly confident one right now." He said nudging Renji's side.

Renji smiled as they walked to the door. Again, he suddenly realized where he was and what was about to happen. His playfulness dropped like a lead balloon and he gulped in anxiety. Immediately and without even having to look Ichigo felt his boyfriend's worry as his body tensed. He leaned forward to where he could see his nervous face and smiled sympathetically. "Come on Renji, you'll be fine. Yuzu and Karin are really sweet, I just know they'll love you." He said reassuringly.

Renji looked into those chocolate eyes and already felt a whole lot better, but was still freaked out. "It's not that I'm saying they're … not sweet or anything, it's just … well…" He didn't know how to say it and looked away, ashamed that he was being so pathetic.

Renji blinked in surprise as he felt Ichigo's warm palm gently cup his cheek and guided his head so they were face to face. "It's ok. Trust me."

Renji closed his hanging lip and grinned. "…All right. I trust you."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Good. Just let me do a quick check..." Ichigo looked at the door, then over the small stoop.

Renji was still a little zoned out from gazing into Ichigo's eyes, but still listened as his Strawberry explained. "This is the week that my dad's needed in a lot of different clinics. Mainly for business since he owns one. Normally, he's here **all**the time." He took that moment to look up at Renji with a tired looking glare. "**All. **The time. Anyway," Renji's eyes followed him as he continued to check around the corners of the house, distant but still in ear shot. "this week's kind of a break from his craziness in a way." He then did a quick scope of the yard and even looked on top of the roof. "So he usually gets home late, sometimes past 1:00. But other days he comes home at 10 or 11. And there's no warning, because with him, you never know. Never, EVER, know." He said in that same tone of exhaustion. Renji laughed to himself.

_Is his dad really _that _random? I just can't see it. Then again … _He glanced over to see a pink flamingo in the middle of the yard that had a tiny tie, a pair of bottle-top glasses, and a rubber boot on it's perched leg with a sign saying "Isshan's Favorite Finicky Flamingo: Welcome To Our Clinic!" and a smiley face. _… Something tells me I should believe him. _Finally, Ichigo made it back to the door and unlocked it.

"So you're hoping he won't be here tonight but he could be show up anytime?" Renji asked as Ichigo put the spare key back under the Don Kanonji Welcome Matt (which he'd been threatening to burn). He stood back up and sighed. "Yea, he has a tendency to do that. Unfortunately, there's no way for you to escape meeting him, since he thinks he's some super ninji and tries to sneak up on me all the time, but it might not be tonight."

Renji grinned, a lot calmer. Ichigo smiled too. "You ready?"

Renji cringe-grinned. "Might as well be." And they walked in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Urahara sat at the low smooth table with his trusty cane by his side and fan in his hand, fanning away almost unnoticed. Joining him was Tessai loyally to his right side, Jinta to his left, and Ururu sitting across him in a square of absolute seriousness.

The scene was similar to those about to hear a long awaited and mysterious answer and one of them was about to give it.

A single sweat drop slid down Tessai's shining brow.

"… Prepare... to be defeated!" Urahara said almost evil like and every bit of it was confident. He slowly turned his wrist in the air while he held his fan to his face and slew the cards neatly on the table in front of him revealing King, Queen, Jack, 10, and 9 of hearts (of course). "STRAIGHT FLUSH!!" He said with gleaming victory.

Urahara laughed in the air dramatically as Tessai bowed his head in defeat. "Alas, I have lost." He laid down his cards.

Ginta's cards were slammed harshly against the table cracking some wood. "What?! You cheater! You have to have cheated! There's no way you could – I mean I had a Full House! It was so close! You – You!" He said enraged though his efforts were futile to Urahara who was dancing around merrily.

Ururu, who'd been timidly quiet, was barely audible when she said. "Um…" Then gently laid down her cards. "Four Aces and um one King..."

Urahara slumped in shock then quickly went to his knees and mock cried. "Nooo! My only weakness!" Tears streamed down his slanted eyes.

Ururu held her tiny hands to her lips nervously. "Oh, um … I'm sorry." Her eyes huge with remorse for a winning move because it made Urahara so upset.

Tessai's head was still bowed, but he was loud enough to be heard. "It's alright Ururu, that was a good move." Though, he was still disappointed for his lose.

Rukia stepped inside the shop, the swift skidding noise of the door sliding open and then closed couldn't be heard through all the commotion from the four crazy people she lived with inside. She quizzically looked at Urahara who was face down on the table and Jinta laughing his hyper little ass off at him. She could practically see the big purple cloud of gloom hanging over Tessai and Ururu nervously apologizing to Urahara for something. If she hadn't been so tired, the scene would've looked hysterical.

Taking a deep breath she sighed; she was relieved that they hadn't noticed her so she could have another minute to try and stop thinking about a certain mysterious someone in her lunch. Throughout the day she's found that trying to find her identity was unusually difficult; no one really seemed to know much about her either, other than she was sexy, gorgeous, bad ass, and so on.

Anyway: The day resulted in failure because she learned nothing new and she was still extremely curious.

And it drover her crazy. She just had to find something. She didn't know why, but she just had to. _How dare she just __**stare **__at me like that! Who does she think she is? Miss Pimp? I don't think so. You just wait you … whoever you are, when I find out even the tiniest little weakness: You're going __**down**__. _She thought throughout the day, all the while in serious-Rukia-mode.

Though, she found herself so lost in thought about it that before she even knew what was going on, the day was over and she was walking home. Then she didn't want to think about whoever she was anymore because it was driving her crazy not finding the answers and making her face so red when she pictured the girl's face.

She stopped by the little bookstore she found on her way to Urahara's shop and found another 'novel' to add to her collection. She read it on the way to the shop in hopes that it would take her mind off of things, but instead, it only fueled her thoughts about that mysterious person. About her piercing blue-white eyes; her sleek black hair with blue tips; her pale skin; every little detail she could remember seeing on her from the distance in the cafeteria flared in her mind.

The more she read the book, the more she thought about that girl.

By the time she made herself close the hard cover, she was on the porch of Urahara's shot and was about to open the door no less. Her face was so red there was no way to calm it down, so she waited a few minutes, but the noise inside was only making her more curious, so she went in and just hoped that her flush was gone or that they wouldn't notice.

Fortunately for her, it was both.

"And here I thought I was going to have the perfect winning hand." Urahara whined to himself.

"Oh come on you big baby! Just suck it up and give Ururu you're wager." Jinta said loudly as he grumpily slid his warm, delicious, irresistible sugar cookies --which were the 'poker chips'-- to Ururu's pile as did Tessai.

Urahara pouted. "But they're just so good!" He said holding a fan to his face and reluctantly sliding the cookies across as if it was absolutely going to kill him to part with the delectable treats.

"Uh um, I'm sorry." Ururu said and kept apologetically bowing.

Tessai was the first to finally notice Rukia standing there sweat dropping at them.

"Ah, Rukia, we were just finishing a round of poker, would you like to join in?"

Ururu smiled sweetly. "It would be lots of fun."

"What do you say?" Tessai asked again.

As much as she'd _love _to waste her time on a meaningless poker game, she refused. "Sorry, it's been a long day, I think I should just go hit the sack." She was actually going to do some chemistry homework, but they kind of couldn't know that.

Though as soon as she went to slide off her backpack and stepped towards her room, Urahara had composed himself enough to diabolically grin and say. "What's this? Rukia the great soul reaper refusing to play a poker game because she's _tired? _And here I thought you'd grown some guts, but I guess that's why you're still so short and innocent. Too bad Rukia's too much of a girlie girl." He said in a tsk-tsk kind of way.

Jinta and Tessai gulped as a dark purple aura of spiritual energy surrounded Rukia in what had to be pure hatred. Ururu was only admired by her impressive energy.

In seconds she slammed her palms against the poor coffee table and was glaring face to face with Urahara. She said through clenched teeth. "You're on."

"Great! Tessai, cut her some cards and get this started." Urahara said in an almost giddy kind of way. His idiotic smile only fueled Rukia's frustration as she sat herself next to Jinta across the table glaring daggers at the goofy shopkeeper.

"It's going to be a long night." Both Tessai and Jinta said at once. Ururu clapped her hands together and rooted for Rukia quietly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo peeked inside and was surprised to not see a single trace of his dad or his crazy sisters crowding the doorway. He let Renji in and closed the door behind him. As he took off his shoes, Ichigo looked up at Renji in the corner of his eyes and wanted to laugh at the adorable expression on his face; the muscular ruby redhead still looked at the clinic like it was the most amazing home ever.

Though besides admiration, he also saw an expression of worry written all over Renji's face, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Ichigo walked up to him and grabbed his hand, playfully swinging it back and forth. Ichigo smiled at his accomplishment of making his red head relax a little, but only a little. "Relax, I told you they're not going to hate you." He said.

Renji said in a higher voice. "Yea, well, what if they don't hate me, but still don't like me?" He asked. Ichigo sighed at his ridiculous worry and continued to hold his hand to try and calm him down.

"What if they think I'm an idiot? Or not good enough for you or-" He was stopped when Ichigo put his fingers to his lips, silencing him. "Renji." He said seriously and stepped closer to him, "Please, just relax. And you better not even say that 'you're not good enough for me' crap because you have no idea just how great you are for me. You really are. As for the idiot part, well … I don't know if there's any hope for you there." He said smiling then winked. Renji smiled too and brought his hands up to delicately brush his fingers through Ichigo's hair and held his neck. "I think I can manage, long as you're with me." Ichigo blushed then scoffed.

"Aww… Karin, don't they look so cute together?!" Yuzu squealed at the sight of her brother and Renji. They withdrew simultaneously, both turning pink this time. Ichigo smiled at her and he could've sworn there was a yellowish pink light of sweetness surrounding her and she started jumping up and down.

"Yuzu, you think everything's cute, but I gotta agree with you this time." Karin said with little enthusiasm but Ichigo almost instantly caught the subtle hint of excitement in her voice. He grinned at the two of them, thankful that they weren't giving them both a hard time … yet. "How long have you two been standing there?" He questioned in some what seriousness.

"Right about when you grabbed his hand." Karin stated. Yuzu leaned forward and smiled adorably. "Which was too sweet!"

Ichigo grinned sheepishly at them. Renji, on the other hand, looked like he'd just stopped breathing. He gulped and started to sweat nervously and as far as Ichigo could tell, he was perfectly still. Ichigo sweat dropped as Renji refused to be animated.

_Oh shit … they're looking at me. What do I do?! What do I say?! I'll just … I don't know, but I'll do something!_He thought frantically to himself. He stiffened when the small girl with black hair looked up at him with freezing eyes. Nervous sweat continued to pour off of Renji's forehead like a jittery fountain. Neither one blinked, Renji couldn't help but feel like she was about to attack him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the other smaller girl with fair hair jumped up right in front of him. "So _you're_Renji? Wow! I still can't get over such a cool name!" Her eyes glistened with admiration. Both Karin and Ichigo sweat dropped.

"So are you from around here in Japan or somewhere else? Do you want to stay for dinner? What kind of food do you like? Do people from where you're from eat gyoza? Oh, was that offensive? I'm sorry, oh and do you--"

"Yuzu." Karin said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Aw, I was only asking a few questions." She pouted and jumped back over to Karin, leaving Renji frozen like a scared cat in a corner. The two red heads looked up to see a still hyper Yuzu standing next to a non-hyper Karin, both inspecting Renji.

Ichigo put his hand to his forehead and smiled. "You guys, quit pestering him." Neither one of them were about to give up on their little Renji Interrogation. "We just want to talk to him." Yuzu said innocently. "Yea, it's not like we're torturing him or anything." Karin agreed.

Ichigo shook his head. _Oh you have no idea ... _but before he could protest, Renji spoke up. "Uh…" He said calmly but nervously. This caught both the girl's attention and Ichigo was curious to listen as well.

"Well, I … um… I just didn't want…" He sighed and closed his eyes. _Fuck it. This isn't getting me anywhere. _He opened his eyes again and like before, the girls and Ichigo were still staring at him only looking a little more confused and curious. He took a deep breath and locked his jaw; determined to not back down. "To be honest, I was and still am as nervous as … ever." _Don't cuss. They're kids after all … that and they could probably torture me alive if they don't like that. You never know. _"And I didn't want to … come here, because I was worried that if I did one thing wrong, which I usually do without really realizing it, I wouldn't have your approval, and then Ichigo would have to suffer by either choosing me or his sisters. That's something he shouldn't have to do, and I didn't want to come between you three, so I'd probably … make the decision final for him and let him be with you guys, even though, I know that that would hurt more than … anything." He meant what he said; being separated from Ichigo was hard enough during class at school, he didn't know what he'd do if it was for forever, though he was pretty sure he'd go insane first of all.

"And well… I don't mean to make you guys sound like bad guys, but … I just can't trust people easily and all and …" _God, what am I do? Why am I explaining myself? They probably don't wanna hear it. I'm a damn idiot! _

Yet, he couldn't stop himself from continuing. "I just want to be with Ichigo. I really, really do. More than _anything_ I want him to be happy … and I want him to be happy with me, because there's no way to explain how happy he makes me feel just by … doing something as simple as standing with me or smiling. Or holding my hand. Anything. So I want to be with him to try and make him as happy as he makes me everyday. I came here today because I knew that it would make him happy … and that makes me happy. So whatever happens, no matter how nervous I am, as long as he's happy, I'll do anything to keep it that way."

His face was burning and he knew full well that the red on his cheeks was too great to hide, but decided not to care at the moment. As he finished, the Soul Reaper exhaled a nervous breath. _Well… that was completely and totally corny as hell, but wasn't as bad as I thought it would be… then again, I don't think I can feel my legs anymore. _

Ichigo's eyes were gleaming and his face was glowing. Everything Renji had said was genuine; he could feel the sincerity and warmth fueling Renji's words, something Ichigo had long thought was impossible to grasp …

Until he met Renji.

Yuzu was likewise touched by his words—it looked like she was about to cry any second and the only thing holding her back was her eagerness to hear more. Karin even let her guard slip for a split second to reveal that she was moved by his words though no one noticed right then, so it gave her time to compose herself.

The two girls simultaneously looked at each other and nodded. "Huddle!" They said at once and quickly huddled to the back of the room, out of earshot. Renji's heightened sense of sound could pick up their conversation easily, however, he was too nervous to try.

Ichigo clamped his jaw shut from his daze he had been in during Renji's speech and went to his side. "Renji... that was … that was really... amazing."

Renji's face was shimmering with sweat. "…Really?"

Ichigo smiled. "Really."

Renji's heart beat never decreased though and as soon as the girls said in that serious tone to huddle, a whole new wave of anxiety washed over him.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at his nervous Renji. "Well, if there was any doubt of my sisters not liking you before _that, _then it's definitely gone now. Not that I even doubted they wouldn't adore you for a second." He winked.

Renji smiled at him and his heartbeat slowed as well as his nervousness. He blinked when he realized he was actually calm again. _How does he do that?_

Ichigo could see his confused face and practically read his mind. "Well, it's not like you're really hard to figure out, you know. I can read you like an open book." He grinned confidently and leaned towards him placing a kiss on his neck.

Renji reddened. "Oh come on, attacking me while I'm so vulnerable? Have you no shame?" He complained.

Ichigo frowned. "What? Did you forget all the times at school this past week you've been embarrassing the hell out of me in front of everyone? I'd say I'm being pretty damn merciful compared to what you usually do to me." He said loudly.

"Well it's not my fault you're a great uke." He grinned and leaned in close to his ears. "And I can't wait for the chance to awaken your _true _uke."

Ichigo blushed and when he realized what he meant by true uke, he was even **redder**. "Damnit Renji!" He didn't bother whispering. Renji snickered. "Ok I'll stop… for now." He smiled even more, then Ichigo pushed his forehead b ack and he fell backwards against the wall, still laughing. Ichigo just crossed his arms standing.

Renji finally regained his posture (by somehow stopping his laughter) enough to walk back over to Ichigo holding the back of his head, but still snickering to himself. Soon Ichigo was pouting and trying to punch him and Renji was laughing and trying to block the blows.

About 10 minutes had already passed by since Yuzu and Karin grouped together in the other room and neither one of the red heads noticed until the two girls came walking back into the room. Renji immediately resumed his nervous state when they walked in.

Glancing over, Ichigo saw his nervous Renji sweating even more.

Still, he almost couldn't resist laughing when Renji nearly jumped 10 feet in the air when Karin suddenly ended the silence. "We've come to a verdict." _Oh just great; make him feel like he's on trial. He'll be spastic for weeks ... well, even _more _spastic. _Ichigo sweat dropped and sighed.

"And--"

"And we totally love you Renji!" Yuzu cut in with a high pitched squeal to end her excited sentence. Renji nearly fell over with wonderful relief. Ichigo grinned to himself. _See? Nothing to worry about you idiot…_When he opened his eyes, they seemed to have automatically locked onto Renji and he was soon in a daze just looking at him. The school uniform didn't do his unbelievably hot body justice, but he still looked so damn amazing.

Two seconds later, Yuzu was right up in his face giving him big-Yuzu-lovable hugs and giggling all the way. "Wow! Renji you have a really strong body! Do you like chicken dumplings? Do you want to stay for dinner ? Oh wait! How about you just stay the night too?" She asked so quickly and excitedly it was almost incoherent by human ears … except for Ichigo and Karin because they live with her.

"Yuzu." Karin said loudly at her sister's blunt questions. "Don't you think you're being a bit too hasty? What if he has to go back home or work or something?"

"Aw, please Karin? You said you'd let me ask him later, you know. And besides, I'm sure Renji would _love_ to stay the night right?" She asked excitedly, completely oblivious to the perverted side of that sentence.

Karin managed to sigh and nod before Yuzu was off on another round of questions and her own fun loving waves of hugs on both the red heads. Poor Renji didn't know what to do, because people touching him --besides Ichigo and his evil midget friend sometimes-- totally freaked him out. In this case, he let it slide, simply because he had no idea what to do about it otherwise and Yuzu didn't look like she was going to stop any time soon.

Karin, surprisingly, started smiling and talking for more than two sentences. Enough surprise that when Ichigo looked up at her and then back at Renji, the next thing he knew he was being dragged into the living room with Renji by his two crazy sisters, sitting on the couch, and waited for what was going to be a very long series of embarrassing questions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The night went on loudly as the two enemies continued to throw card after card; Rukia and Urahara both vowed to win in the game of Winner Takes All Poker. Tessai knew the night would never end soon or with a simple 'draw'. So, in acceptance of this sigh worthy knowledge, Tessai prepared more sake … lots and lots of sake.

When the clock hit 11:00 PM, Tessai left the two to bicker as he went to go and pick up the little munchkins that had fallen asleep on the edges of the table from laughing and battling in the card game. _… I don't see how they could've __**possibly **__fallen asleep while these two loud mouths were at it. No sleeping pill in the entire world could make me sleep through this... _He sighed, in the background there was a constant bickering.

He didn't ponder on it long since it was somehow possible for the two mini-fighters to fall asleep through all the noise and gathered them up easily in his huge arms and carried them back to their rooms.

No sooner had Tessai stepped back into the small, card slung room Urahara exclaimed both tipsy and extremely confident. "Alright. Since the kids are asleep, why don't we make this challenge more … 'interesting.'" He said fanning himself with his trusty fan in front of his nose and grinning.

Rukia had her arms crossed and a red vein throbbed on her forehead as she refused to sail across the table and to kill the tipsy shopkeeper. Though she couldn't remember why. "Oh really? Are we going to bet on which technique I'm going to use to torture you with? I choose flametorch." She said completely serious.

Urahara kept grinning, unaffected by her threat, which made her even more angry. He slapped his fan shut with a loud clank then immediately pounded his palm onto the table top and stood. "Rukia I challenge you to … **Strip Poker!" **He said smiling so devilishly it had to be either the insanity or the drunken side of his brain talking.

One could only imagine the huge stream of curses directed towards a certain-perverted-shopkeeper swirling through Rukia's mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There's supposed to be a limit to how much someone wants to really know about another person's relationship. Most people, especially younger girls, usually draw the line at 'who is on top and who is on bottom.' In fact, young pre-teen girls you would think wouldn't even make it that far into a conversation like that because any rational mind would draw the line there. But did that limit phase these two crazy sisters?

No.

Not even a little. In fact, it only made it worse.

Ichigo and Renji sat on the small love seat in the living room while Yuzu and Karin all but continued to ask their embarrassing questions.

Ichigo had tried to desperately change the subject many times but without success. After a little while he just started cussing in embarrassed frustration. That only seemed to make them even **more **persistent to keep asking.

"Wow! Ichigo I just can't believe that you-- "

"He's the one that said it not me!" Ichigo cut her off quickly. "It's obviously a lie."

"Well you don't seem to be denying it too much." Karin added slyly.

"Why you..." Ichigo glared. Renji sunk deep in the couch hiding his red face. At first they asked him about his tattoos which he was already weary to talk about to begin with, but then they had to go on about it and say that he should put one of Ichigo on his … body. Normally he wouldn't have been so embarrassed, but Yuzu's hyper excitement was making him nervous and the fact that two innocent girls --so he thought-- were even capable of keeping this conversation going shocked him.

"Oh! Who wants some more muffins?" Yuzu randomly asked sweetly. Renji, surprisingly, couldn't eat another sweet snack that night even if he wanted to; after the huge meal of pork chops and, oddly, waffles as a side dish, salads, strawberry short cake and malts for dessert, and more waffles ... well another round of muffins would've made him burst into a million tiny Renji-pieces.

Karin was surprised that he could eat so much and it made Yuzu so very happy she kept piling dish after dish of delicious food in front of him. He couldn't say no.

Though, in fear that he'd have to be rolled around for the rest of his life, he didn't raise his hand for another round of muffins. Nor did Ichigo, who was full, but not as full as Renji.

"Sure, I'll have a few." Karin said.

"Ok!" Yuzu said and cheerfully left to the kitchen to get more.

Renji and Ichigo both had their shoulders slumped forward. It was a whole lot less embarrassing than before but both of their cheeks had a perminant bright pink tint. Karin had managed to keep a purely joyful smile on her face throughout the night.

Time went by painfully slow for the two red heads. In reality, it had actually been hours, though sitting there with the two sisters made time seem to endlessly pass by. They were too preoccupied with trying to change the subject and get the hell out of there then worry about anything else anyway. They had no time to think about that silly little thing called time when their pride was on the line.

When Yuzu was back in the room, the girls trailed off amongst themselves a few times, but unfortunately too soon, they were back in the oh so embarrassing game of torturing the red heads.

Eventually, both the girls were sitting back on the other couch and were laughing for no reason. They were getting sleepy and neither one normally stayed up too late as it was, but on top of that they were exhausted from laughing their happy little asses off at Ichigo and Renji. They had tried to defend themselves against the sisters' embarrassing attacks, but failed and that made the sisters laugh even more.

It was all too hilarious. Somehow, while the sisters were throwing their heads back in laughter and beginning to trail off on something random, the red heads slipped out of the room as quickly and quietly as possible. Which was pretty quick, considering they would've broken down wall after wall to get out of that room.

Though through it all, through the humiliation of blushing so fiercely it probably scarred, Renji couldn't help himself from adoring Ichigo's demented sisters. They were merciless when it came to being two pre-teen girls wanting to bug and adore their brother and his boyfriend whenever they could, especially when their brother was so happy. And as twisted as that sentence sounds, to Renji, that described the family perfectly.

The moment Yuzu and Karin said those accepting words and smiled at him without a hint of shame made him have a feeling he couldn't quite place. It was nothing compared to how Ichigo made him feel every day – he doubted that anything in this world and beyond ever could. But it was still a … good feeling; like they had not only accepted him into their family just for Ichigo's sake, but for his sake too, _their _sake combined together. They accepted them being together and so they accepted him. Because they wanted to learn more about him, that they actually … cared about him. Not many people have given him such a great gift, and the few that did are the people that he'll cherish for the rest of his life. So for them, Ichigo's family, his only two sisters, to say that they loved him like a brother meant more to him than they knew.

Which is why he grinned to himself as Ichigo led him up the staircase and down a hallway … well that and he had yet another great view of Ichigo's perfect ass.

They heard the distant hysterical laughter all the way up to Ichigo's room until they walked inside and closed the door. Renji took a few steps forward and turned to Ichigo while Ichigo leaned against the door lightly. At the same time they let out a relieved breath.

Ichigo walked up to Renji and bent his head a little as he scratched the back of his head; an old habit. "Sorry about … that. I guess I forgot to mention that Yuzu and Karin tend to get a little freaky sometimes." He said shaking his head, already knowing what the two girls will be going on about in the morning.

Renji complained. "Well you could've told me that sooner you know." He crossed his arms.

Ichigo huffed. "It was hard enough getting you here before, if I had said that, then you _never_ would've come here with me and you know it."

Renji was silent then nodded in partial agreement. "Well, I guess nothing would've prepared me for … that." They both didn't really want to talk about the past few hours because it just completely surprised them both how embarrassing that whole situation was.

"Yea, to be honest, I expected Yuzu to be very hyper, but not _that _hyper. And seeing Karin so … extremely _not _like Karin wasn't what I expected at _all_." _Still … I'm glad they were both happy … those brats._

Since Ichigo had been so down in the dumps, so have his sisters who were always worrying about him. So seeing them so happy made him even happier. I guess no matter how he looked at it, if one was happy, the other was happy.

"Yea, well even so, I'm here aren't I?" Renji said and Ichigo blinked when he saw Renji grin a pearly white smile. "And I won the race on top of that, don't you think I deserve a little reward?" Ichigo tried to look unaffected, but he couldn't scowl right then even if he wanted to.

Then it was Ichigo who smiled, Renji was just as stunned by his smile and the warmth in his eyes. Slowly, he walked towards Renji. "You're right." He said still smiling and looking up to him. "You won fair and square, so you just relax." He ran his fingers up Renji's clothed chest and grinned as he felt Renji gulp.

Ichigo wrapped both his palms around Renji's wide shoulders and started to massage the boulders that were Renji's muscles. Renji's tension began to vanish as Ichigo continued to move his hands in circular motions and had relaxed every nerve that had built up with loads of tension. He smiled as he saw Renji just slipping into a dazed state, lost in relaxation. Ichigo moved his hands down Renji's magnificently muscled back. Both he and Renji were irritated with the clothes separating Ichigo's hands from Renji's back. Ichigo slipped his hands under Renji's uniformed shirt and blushed lightly as his hands made contact with Renji's warm skin.

He ran his fingertips up the middle of Renji's back, tracing the delicate lines of his black tattoos. Renji was in sheer bliss just feeling Ichigo's hands tracing over his tattoos and rubbing out all the tension in his muscles. Ichigo was likewise lost in a daze, fascinated by the feel of Renji's skin and muscles.

Renji bent to rest his head on Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo aughed. "Are you really that tired?" He asked while he started massaging the newly shifted muscles. Renji didn't really reply, it was more like a mumble into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo just smiled and continued to rub his back and moved to his sides without complaint. Actually, he deeply enjoyed feeling Renji's skin, running his hands over flexed muscle after muscle, standing there with him and watching his stress melt away and knowing it was because of him was another great feeling.

Finally, Renji snapped himself out of his daze and looked into Ichigo's eyes. In seconds, he grabbed Ichigo's jaw quickly pulling him into a heated kiss. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's back and squeezed. Renji hooked his strong arm around Ichigo's waist to press the small of his back into him as his other hand shifted to the back of Ichigo's fiery orange head. Never once did their lips separate.

Renji licked Ichigo's lips with the tip of his tongue lightly at first but when Ichigo smirked and refused to be submissive Renji's other hand jerked on some of the orange locks. Just as Renji had predicted, Ichigo let out a desirable yelp but before Renji could gain entry, Ichigo's hand went up to tug on his red spikes just as roughly. Ichigo threw off the back and white bandanna and pulled the hair band that held Renji's violet red hair together. He watched fascinated as the wild ruby spikes fell freely down over his shoulders and back like a river of red.

Renji was caught off guard allowing Ichigo the opportunity to dart his tongue into Renji's warm mouth for his own. Though Ichigo gained entry, Renji didn't allow him to stay for too long. Playfully but roughly they fought for dominance; tugging on clothes, running fingers through each other's hair and over any exposed skin they'd uncovered; pleasurable breathy moans escaped their lips with every nip of skin they bit and hair they tugged. All the while their eyes were closed and their breath was heavy as they aimlessly staggered to the back of the room. Renji's shin hit the side of Ichigo's bed and just as Ichigo was about to push him back, Renji twisted in mid fall, landing on top of Ichigo and pinning him down with his body, soon capturing his delicious lips.

Ichigo struggled to get Renji's shirt off as Renji did the same to Ichigo. Ichigo practically tore Renji's shirt off and as soon as Ichigo rose his arms to allow Renji to rid him of his own, the ruby red head dipped down and kissed Ichigo's collarbone making pleasurable chills run down Ichigo's spine. When Renji lifted his head Ichigo had lowered his and their eyes met at once.

Ichigo saw the same two burning red orbs from before, but now they intensly ignited from such a sensational lust that poured out of him and he drank in the magnificent sight of Renji's glowing red eyes.

Likewise, Renji was lost in Ichigo's savory chestnut eyes that were clouded with desire and half lidded with a passion that was begging him not to stop. Ichigo's heavy breathes hit Renji's lips with a tingling warmth urging him on in so many ways.

Ichigo's breath pitched as he felt Renji's fingers running slowly down his athletic chest to his lower abdomen.

… _How can anything so … amazing … be this real?_

They savored the moment together where time had ceased to exist yet again and only they remained in their blissful spell. Without the use of words to express what each was feeling, they at once slowly began to close the gap that separated their lips.

… _Still … I don't care what the answer is… as long as I'm with him … it doesn't matter …_

Ichigo's door slammed open and hit the back of the wall hard enough to leave a huge dent. Immediately the lovers jumped as left over adrenaline coursing through their veins made their hearts beat in shock.

"Oh ICHIGO! You're old man's finally home! So rise and shine sleepy head, I have come to ---" Ichigo's father stood proudly in the middle of Ichigo's doorway, hands on his hips and eyes closed in that goofy smile of his. As soon as he opened his eyes though, his smile was slowly replaced with confusion.

Renji sat on his knees on either side of Ichigo's hips frozen above Ichigo who sat just as motionless and rested on the back of his elbows. Neither one could move any farther once they had seen who was standing in the doorway. Time had apparently flown by farther and faster than they had anticipated because it was already 11:30, and Isshin's return home was completely forgotten until just then when it hit them the hardest.

…_Oh …_

… _Shit._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Urahara: **Oh nos! What's gunna happen?! DDD: I must know! –dramatic pose-

**R-Tiki: **Wonderful pose as always Urahara X3

**Renji: **Aren't you supposed to be playing poker or something … ?

**Urahara: **… Ohh yea. :D –runs into the street-

**Renji: **!! Put some clothes on you damn idiot!

**Yoruich**i**: **No he should keep them _off_ :3

**Renji: **You're not helping! … ?! Yoruichi?! Where the hell did you come from?!

((To Be Continued))

**Renji: … **For the sake of all things good in the world, end this torture T~Tx or let me kill him! DX

**Urahara: **Wheee :D

**R-Tiki: **um… =Sweat Drop=


	10. Surprise

**A//N: **Hello again peoples. How's it goin? I hope it's wonderful for you wonderful reviewers X3

Yes that was kinda cheesy, so feel free to pelt me with tomatoes, maybe potatoes? I'm a potato freak…

ANYWAYS, my **I-REHAB** helped, but not nearly as much as I wanted -_-''' since it took _months_ to get this damn chapter up here =_='''''

But hey, I did update within the year so that's good too right? Haha, right? Ha … haha…

-silence…-

**-**cough- anyway: I still must thank all of you wonderfully great reviewers!! You all deserve justice instead of my lateness! =begs for forgiveness like always=

((+ Please Look Below For Greatness +))

**happygirl24 – **Thanks :3 Hope you like the update

**Never Freedom – **Ah! :D I'm glad you liked it! XD Thank you for loving Yuzu so much, that's freakin awesome xD Yea, Renji and Ichi just don't know when to quit do they? …Not that I'd let them. =cough= X333 anywho; thanks so much for the awesome review! :D I always look forward to yours because they're the greatness X3 lol. Hope you like the update :3

**Darmed – **Wha! Thank you!! XD =freakin has a heart attach XD= oh no! Not the cap locks of doom! =cowers away= … -cough- what? What bacon? See, now I really wanna know what those painful flashbacks of youth are now XD ((curiosity will drive me insane)) who doesn't love strip poker? Especially with Urahara? XD oh randomness.

**Crave-the-rave – **No worries :3 I don't mind the "update soon". Hell I don't even mind the "OMFG UPDATE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" … ok, maybe I do a _little _bit, but from you, it's great XDD anyway, thank you so much for liking the chapter and I like the word 'twins' so I'll have to steal that XDD Hope you like the update :D

**BonneNuit – **Ah! XD thanks bon-bon :3

**tsukiko3000**** – **alskdj AH! I loved that! XD I seriously did XD totally rotfl X3 =greatness= anywho; XD Holy Gullybars? … I LOVE IT EVEN MORE! XDD You don't even have to tell me what it means because it's just that good! XD … though, I still wanna know XD thanks again X3

**Ketsuekilover – **um –cough- Yoruichi will thank you later, since she's presently about to rape Urahara XD thank you for liking it! X3

**SharinganWielder – **thank you! X3 a naked, crazy Urahara seems to be the best kind of Urahara doesn't it? Haha!

**Yaoifan124 – **Thank you so much :D I'm hoping this story wont disappoint :3

**Kyoko131 – **AH! XD thank you and your excited-ness! X33

– thank you! :DD hope you like this updated "family addition" chapter XDD

**moshi95 AKA sherley C.**** – **I'm so glad you liked that last chapter! X3 I was hoping that the cliffy would be a good thing, so thank you for that too XD hope you like this update too X3

**NarutoVixin**** – **Thank you NV (lol sorry, I'm all about abbreviations sometimes) any who, sorry it was confusing at first and all, glad you liked it (: hope you like this chapter

Freefall-gypsy – (I like that name) anywho: I'm sorry you've got a tooth ache D: I'm glad my story has helped you forget about it though, maybe this update will get rid of it for good? XD and thank you for the review :D but I think half of it was cut off, but still, I'm sure that for the rest of it, I would still be going "Ah! Thank you ;'3" And I liked the poem, very nice ;3 hope you like the update, and I hope that it serves as a good painkiller X3

Yay. I love you all X3 I really do, and I would gay marry all of you if it was legal XDD

Oh by the way, I figured that my OC's _may_ seem like it would throw off the story line at first, but Mr. Don probably won't be used that much anyway. Though mystery girl is probably gunna last a good while on Rukia's side of the story. X3

However, since she's still a mystery, anyone who doesn't really like OC's or if you want to name someone from Bleach (or maybe even off another anime lol) I could use in her place, please, feel free to drop some names ;3 Otherwise, you're stuck with her XD Not that I mind; mystery-girl kinda puts me in mind of a Female version of Hisagi for some reason O.O XD ((fun to work with))

Please, read and enjoy ;3

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 10: Surprise

Renji looked up into the dark sky as he walked down the concrete sidewalk lit with dim streetlights and let out a long breath. The night sky above him is truly an enigma, one in which he would often find himself lost in as he would peer up into the black obis trying to figure out a few simple riddles of life. But for right now, he was more preoccupied with other, _far_ more important, events rolling through his mind. Said events entirely focused on a certain irresistible red head he couldn't get out of his mind and knew that he never would.

"That … was a close one." He sighed with such deep relief and closed his eyes. Renji has had many near death experiences before, so many that he could barely consider surviving from, and many he'd been spared life from only inches away from death. But even though technically he hadn't been in any real _fatal_ danger, he felt that what had just happened for the past few hours would forever hold the most terrifying place in his soul yet.

_One thing's for sure, I _definitely___will not underestimate the randomness of Isshin ever, ever, __**ever **__again…_

**((~ Several Hours Before ~))**

As Ichigo and Renji finally found the feeling of their limbs again, they quickly and nervously pulled themselves together. Well they didn't _literally_ pull themselves "together", in fact, they were sure to get as much distance between one another as quickly as they could on Ichigo's small bed (which wasn't very much). Renji lifted himself off of Ichigo sitting up straight and Ichigo sat up straight as well. Though, neither one could still find their voice just yet to explain.

"I-I…" Ichigo ventured to stutter and that was all he could do. _Damnit. I didn't exactly want to tell him like this but …_

_Fuck … _Was all Renji thought over and over and over again and his jaw was tightly clenched shut.

Isshin stood in Ichigo's doorway with that same confused look on his face seeming to somehow stare directly at Ichigo and Renji at the same time without moving. He didn't look angry, but he also didn't look happy, only confused, which was even more terrifying to the red heads sitting anxiously on the bed.

Ichigo gulped. The air in the room was intensely thick and both the redheads had been sweating for different reasons, but for right now it was mainly because of the unavoidable problem they'd forgotten about standing a few feet in front of them.

Although the extremely awkward silence was driving both of the red heads to their remain-calm limit (which again wasn't very much), Renji looked as if he was going to explode and destroy everything within the vicinity in sheer panic. The fact that he looked so crazed was _tame_ compared to all the chaos going through his deranged brain at that stressful moment. Ichigo wanted to grab Renji's hand in an attempt to calm him, but he had to reluctantly refuse because 1.) He didn't know if even that one small move alone would send Renji over the edge of the very near insanity and 2.) His dad was directly in front of them and would see every little move he made. So he decided against that.

The torture of an explanation was coming and the red heads were no where near ready to start.

So Isshin abruptly started for them. Though, what he did was nothing like the hell the red heads had imagined.

"Wow! Would you look at that?!" Isshin exclaimed in true shock. Both of the red heads tensed from the sudden exclaim from Ichigo's loud father. Then Isshin quickly went to the door that was pounded into the cracked wall and whistled. "Now you've gotta admit; I was pretty good dontcha think? I mean, who else could leave a dent _this_ big in a wall!" His goofy smile was improved by booming laughter.

Ichigo and Renji: silence.

"…but…" They stuttered at the same time, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Isshin continued to babble on about his amazing smashing skills on Ichigo's poor door into the wall and how he had to display his manly mechanical super skills to fix the door.

Ichigo and Renji still sat quietly on the bed. Shell-shocked seemed to be the only description, but it was still an understatement to their dumbstruck expressions.

After Isshin explained his perfect fixing talents to the red heads, he placed the door back on its rickety hinges and dusted his hands off. "A job well done if I do say so myself! You're mother would be so proud! Proud of her husband for his perfect mechanical skills! Oh if only your son was at least half as gifted with such wonderful skills as I, Masaki." He bowed his head in dramatic shame.

Any other time Ichigo would've been kicking his father's idiotic face into the floor in an instant, but as said before, shell shocked. Waiting for the apocalypse. Surely this was ill fate leading to the destruction of the world because there's no way that what just happened could really happen any other time than at the end of the world … as crazy as that sounds, it made the most since to Ichigo at the moment.

Isshin lifted his head to stare at the two silent red heads as if expecting something (like he didn't know). "Hm? What's the matter? You two look like you've just seen a ghost or something." He asked scratching the back of his head and cocking his head to the side as he looked at them.

"… What the hell just happened ...?" Renji asked slowly, mainly to himself, but Ichigo answered.

"… I don't know…" And he didn't. Neither of them knew what to think when Isshin didn't do what most homophobic parents do when they find their gay son with his lover, which would be to either beat them, throw them out, or whatever else they do. Which is what they were expecting and nothing at ALL what this crazy, obviously demented, insanely goofy man just did.

It was intensely quiet again for about 30 seconds and said deranged man decided he didn't like it quiet (he never does). "Well, if you two aren't going to compliment my greatness of fixing your door, then I'm telling your mother!" Isshin puffed out his chest and intended to walk out the door, leaving the two red heads to bask in sheer confusion, and stand in front of that ridiculously large poster of his mother that he kept in the kitchen and whine to it like a little boy like he usually did.

Ichigo finally blinked. "Wait." He ordered, not in a demanding tone, but urgent, for _any_ kind of answer from his bubbly father. "Dad … why did you …?" He tried to ask, but couldn't find the right words to say the obvious.

His father stood motionless in the doorway and turned to face them, another goofy smile adorned his face. "What? Did you think I would turn into a zombie and eat your brains or something?"

_What is it with zombies in this town?! First that strange girl, now his dad, I mean seriously. _Renji thought and sweat dropped.

Ichigo shook his head and pressed on, finding his voice again. "No, but I wasn't exactly expecting you to completely ignore … it either." He mentally kicked himself over and over for using such an inferior word as 'it' to refer to his undying love for Renji and the obvious scene that was just displayed in front of his father. But his face would redden into an even deeper shade of embarrassment if he had said anything more and his infamous pride wasn't having any of that.

Gratefully and for once, his father got the meaning of his sentence right away and smiled a simple smile instead of goofy, another unusual plus for Ichigo. "Come on Ichigo, do you really think I'd throw out my only son for being in love? Even if it is with another man?" He questioned with just a little hurt in his voice that Ichigo would think of him like that.

Ichigo ignored his pride to let his jaw drop and quickly said. "No! No, I didn't mean it like that dad." Although, part of him really did, and he felt so guilty because of it.

Renji watched Ichigo's father, much calmer than before, and with passive red eyes and was sure to keep Ichigo's face in his peripheral vision to make sure he was ok. Alert automatically kicked in when he saw how quickly, how easily Isshin transformed from a goofy, happy go lucky dad into a serious, even toned man. It was nothing extreme, he knew that, and it happens to everybody especially when dealing with an emotional subject. But since Ichigo's feelings were on the line, he didn't want to take any chances and that includes even his father's simplest actions. _So how will this turn out? If Isshin hurts Ichigo …_ He knew what he would do if he had to, even without killing the man, but didn't want to think about it for Ichigo's sake. For now, he would just watch how it played out, but always on alert.

Ichigo eyes had wandered to the floor than he returned his gaze back to Isshin. "I was just … worried, that I might upset you, or disappoint you. I didn't want to tell you like this but …" He looked over at Renji for the first time since Isshin came in and when Renji looked at him, a confirmation was made in each other eyes, but their gaze with each other continued for longer than they thought and Isshin spoke up again, this time more friendly.

"Well, after that whole thing you had with Chad, I kinda figured you were gay." He said in a matter-of-fact way and not at all offensive. Ichigo froze. "Not that I had a problem with it and I still don't. Son, who you love is entirely up to you, I'm not going to get in the way of what makes you happy." He said smiling.

Ichigo tensed and looked at Isshin in embarrassed shock. "How did you-"

"Oh, it was easy, no one told me or anything, I just figured it out. What, with the way you were staring at him and you'd sometimes bring his name up at dinner, which hardly happens when it's about anyone else, I couldn't help but connect the dots." He winked and bragged in a goofy way. To Ichigo's horror, he remembered how he'd let things like that slip from time to time and of course it wouldn't be too hard to figure out that he had a crush on Chad, even though he kept it well hidden most of the time.

Ichigo's damned blush consumed his face.

Renji grunted and crossed his arms; totally jealous. "You didn't tell me you liked him _that _much." He complained under his breath to Ichigo.

Ichigo refused to look up and said as he slouched down a little. "Can it, Renji." Completely embarrassed.

Both of them tensed and went wide eyed when Isshin laughed and was somehow quickly in between the two red heads with his arms draped around their shoulders then looked over at Renji. "Oh what's this? A little jealousy I detect? Ichigo must've forgotten to tell you about the time that he brought Chad and a few others over and tried so hard to keep me out of the room, it was priceless! haha!— oof!" Ichigo punched him in the stomach and Isshin collapsed into the floor dramatically. Ichigo's whole face, from his chin to his forehead, from ear to ear, was completely red.

"Dad. That's enough." He said through clenched teeth.

Even after such a powerful punch, Isshin regained his balance and gave a very strained laugh as he held his stomach. "Wow. Ugh. You know how to punch it out of somebody. Must've been my amazing influence on you."

Ichigo stood to finish him off when Isshin held up his other hand. "Alight, alright, I'm leaving." He sweat dropped and limped over to the door, somehow still laughing. "Oh, Renji." He said.

Renji was smoldering in jealousy but managed to look up at Isshin. "Hm?"

He was shocked to see such a sincere smile on this crazy man's face. "Thank you for taking such good care of my son. I haven't seen him look this happy in a long time."

Renji was still surprised by the truly loving gratitude, but managed to nod his head in thanks.

Ichigo held his face in his hands and the red of his blush was somehow seeping through them too. "I'm right here dad!" He complained as he looked up at Isshin.

Isshin smiled his normal goofy smile again and held a thumbs up to him. "I approve! You sure caught a good one, huh Ichigo?!" Then Ichigo was up and slammed the door right in his father's idiotic face. His head was bent down and he kept his hands on the door. He didn't know what to feel more; relieved or confused.

Either way though, his head was spinning. "I'm going … to kill him… with my own two hands." He said through his clenched teeth, his whole upper body in a slump, not even wanting to think about how chaotic and humiliating it's going to be in the morning. Or the next morning, or the next, knowing his father, he'll be sure to corner him with extremely embarrassing questions and scenarios starting tomorrow at the least.

His thoughts were so disoriented, he was too distracted to hear Renji get up and wrap his arms around his conveniently bent waist. Though, Renji did have the extremely appealing habit of sneaking up on him and doing seductive things like this to him all the time anyway. He would never admit how much he loved it to Renji though because of what little pride he had left.

"Well you can do what you want with your hands, but I know what I'm going to do with mine." Renji said smoothly as he ran his fingers down from Ichigo's chest to his hipbones.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he gulped trying not to make any noise and blushing insanely. "W-what do you think you're doing you idiot?!" He turned around very quickly out of Renji's grasp.

Renji just smiled at him happily. "I'm trying to get back to where we left off, but you're not letting me." Renji said and he took another step closer to Ichigo making him back against the wobbly door.

Ichigo tried to keep himself out of the daze that Renji usually left him in when he did these wonderful things. "I- I know you haven't already forgotten about my father, who just left 3 seconds ago!" Ichigo tried to make his disapproval sound convincing, but he didn't go on pleading as Renji kept inching closer and closer to him and his hands were running down his sides slowly. He knew his voice would crack.

Renji knew it too and used that split second of silence to his advantage. "Well, he said he approved didn't he? Both of what we are as a couple and of me." He said, even in Ichigo's blushing state, he could tell there was a warm glow in Renji's enticing eyes. They had both been worried about the approval of their relationship … and of Renji.

Though, Ichigo knew all along that his father would never deliberately hurt him the way Renji had cautiously speculated for his safety, he still didn't know for sure just what exactly Isshin would do, what his overall reaction would be.

He should've known, really, he of all people, only son of the crazed Isshin, that his father would _of course_ not take the situation seriously, or at least, not at first, and make fun of them. He should've known that his father wouldn't have cared if he was gay, straight, bisexual, trisexual, omnisexual, transsexual, or anything else as long as he was happy. His happiness is all Isshin would want for his son, no matter how much he teased. And he should've known that Isshin would never carelessly disapprove or try to get rid of one of the few people in this entire world that could make him so truly and wonderfully happy. He should've known that most of all. The guilt painfully built as he thought of the selfish doubt he had about his father.

In fact it had grown so much that he looked down, away from Renji's piercing red eyes, though he knew that Renji would already know exactly what he was thinking; the damn idiot was just good like that.

"It's not your fault, you know." Renji reasoned calmly, he stopped caressing Ichigo to wrap his arms loosely around his waist. "I mean, who wouldn't be cautious about telling your dad you were gay? It was a nightmare."

Ichigo still didn't look up. "It was hard, hell yea, but he's my dad. I know him better than anyone, so why did I think that he'd really hate me for being with you? It's like I didn't know him at all …" His voice sounded a little angrier, but the anger was directed strictly against himself alone.

For some reason, this made Renji's forehead crease, troubled, but then his face was smooth again and his voice still remained calm for Ichigo. "Ichigo, your father is … very silly." _Wow, what an understatement. _"But it's obvious he loves you," the words didn't seem to help lighten Ichigo's guilt at all, but Renji didn't stop there, "and he knows that going through this, even with the one you love, was very, very hard on you."

Renji lifted Ichigo's chin so they were staring into each other's eyes. "And he knows that of course you're going to doubt him because you don't want to lose him." Ichigo looked into his eyes and what he saw in those deep, scarlet orbs were a mixed array of emotions, which was actually pretty rare coming from Renji. Though what stood out the least, but seemed to be controlling his words the most as he spoke, was a feeling that was much deeper down. Something Ichigo couldn't place.

Ichigo stared intently into his eyes to try and understand what Renji must be thinking as he continued in a little more distant voice. "And he knows that when the minute you felt confident that everything will work out, that everything would be ok, surely everything would've completely fallen apart. So you tried to only think that he would say no, that he couldn't possibly say yes, and then, after everything was broken, you could finally pick up the pieces and figure out what to do next because you were lucky enough to be prepared for the worst. That was all you could think of."

Although he was staring into Ichigo's eyes as he spoke, somehow he wasn't looking into them anymore, but past them. There was a pause when he finished speaking and Ichigo's expression was slightly troubled, worried for Renji and what he had just seen so hidden in his red eyes. But then Renji blinked, this time his eyes were boring into Ichigo's, and he was completely and utterly focussed on helping Ichigo and the unknown emotion that Ichigo saw had disappeared.

"But look, you're dad accepted you for who you are and what we have, he even accepted me as your boyfriend." He repeated, truly excited that he now knew that all of Ichigo's family adored him. "So don't feel so guilty, all he wanted was your happiness, and now he got that and then some. You wouldn't want to disappoint him by feeling so bad now would you?" He asked playfully, running his fingers on the side of Ichigo's face.

Ichigo blinked. _If I didn't know better…I'd say that I missed it._ He thought to himself. There was no trace of trouble or worry left in Renji's eyes or expression, or at least, that's what he called that strange emotion, since he couldn't even imagine what it was that he saw buried deep in Renji's eyes. So for now, he'd call it 'troubled', until he could figure out what was bothering his beloved. He berated himself for using such a girly name.

But what Renji had said to him _did _comfort him; he barely even felt bad anymore.

He smiled warmly and Renji blinked, amazed by such a beautiful smile. "I love your smile." He breathed and leaned down to kiss Ichigo deeply. Ichigo gratefully returned his kiss and wrapped his arms around Renji's shoulders and neck. Their lips were smiling as they departed from each other's.

"When did you get so good talking like that? I mean … your amazing." He meant that in more ways than one. Renji was still so close to him.

He laughed. "Guess I'm just good like that." Just as Renji smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, and as Ichigo leaned up to meet him halfway, there was a loud thud on the door they were presently leaning against. And then the thud yelled. "Ichigo!!! Open the door, I dropped my glasses!!" Isshin said, as he pounded the poor door.

"… You don't even wear glasses, you jackass!" Ichigo called accusingly, all traces of peacefulness gone. Though, his cheeks were blushing wildly as he held up the right side of his body against the door and Renji had held up his hands to block the door as well, his arms on both sides of Ichigo. Although this was definitely **not **the time, the two red heads couldn't help but notice every little inch they were brought closer together and they would shudder. It was quite embarrassing when your dad was pounding on the door that you're leaning against because your boyfriend was about to rape you, but it was more irritating than embarrassing since Isshin obviously wasn't even trying to be subtle about it.

"Damnit Dad! Why can't you be like all the other normal dad's and leave their son alone in his room?!" Ichigo accused very loudly. _How many times has he said that? _ Renji thought sarcastically and was helpless to just listen to Ichigo argue with Isshin through the poor door that probably wasn't going to last much longer.

"Well it's not like my son isn't in there with another guy, I have a right as a parent to be suspicious!" Isshin defended in a voice that they guessed was supposed to pass off as 'serious', however they both knew that Isshin was far from serious because he sounded more like a little kid wanting to see what the big kids were up to on the other side of the door instead of an adult.

Renji and Ichigo both sweat dropped.

Just then, the poor door was brought to the floor a second time that night from Isshin's big foot. Ichigo and Renji were both sent flying back and Isshin simply laughed in pride of his awesome, almighty kicking powers.

"Ah haha! What a brilliant kick that I have demonstrated and—"

"Did you even leave or were you standing out there the whole time?!" Ichigo shouted, angry marks all over his head.

"Ichigo! Don't interrupt you're father, for you will defy —"

"We weren't even fighting!—"

"THE GREAT ISSHIN KUROSAKI!" Isshin proclaimed, dramatically and very, very loudly.

"DAD! What the hell are you doing?! Quit running around you're breaking everything!!" Ichigo seemed to screech just as loudly.

Renji sat on the floor, where he just fallen, clearly bewildered. _Is this … how they act _all _the time?? _He sweat dropped even more at the thought of the sheer chaos. He was sure that the whole neighborhood could hear the two 'battling' Kurosaki's.

The night seemed to go on endlessly after that.

((~ Back to Renji ~))

Finally, the night was over and it was in the early hours of the morning, 3:00 AM to be exact, that the two redheads had somehow, someway escaped from Isshin, who hadn't stopped pestering them only until they could escape.

"You got that right." Ichigo sighed as well, though not really relief, just smoldering.

Renji grinned and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Well at least we made it out alive … I think." He laughed.

Ichigo smiled up at him and laughed too. "Well, maybe you did, but I still gotta go back there. Ugh." The smile vanished as he complained. Renji laughed again, making his Strawberry look up, then he quickly leaned in to kiss Ichigo by surprise.

Ichigo mumbled a quick laugh and gave into Renji's sweet lips like always. It didn't last nearly long enough when Renji leaned out to smile at him. "That never gets old you know it?" He breathed.

They'd forgotten they were walking, but just continued to do so and held onto each other's hand. Soon both the red heads were looking up at the black iron bars surrounding the park they would both never forget for different reasons and walked until they faced the entrance.

They both looked up and then back at each other and smiled simultaneously. "This is where it all started you know." Renji said, never taking his eyes off of Ichigo's. His words couldn't have been more ironic.

Ichigo laughed and leaned closer to him. "I know." He looked into the park and then back at Renji, smiling even more. "Wanna take a detour?" He winked.

Renji smiled. "Of course." He brought Ichigo's hand up to kiss it as they started down the graveled walkway.

The park was always much more beautiful at night; the walkway was just dim enough to see where you're going but not too bright to ruin any moment. In the day the trees provided a welcoming shade against the sun and at night they swayed in the warm wind, but didn't completely cover the dark sky that was filled with bright stars and the mystifying moon. As they walked hand in hand the air seemed so much smoother, so much warmer, and even though the night was so perfect, all they could think about was each other.

As they walked together, they again found themselves feeling just as one. Renji often leaned over and kissed Ichigo's smooth neck, and Ichigo would lean deeper into Renji's side and out of his kisses and kiss his shoulder in return, teasing as always. The early morning hours kept going by and neither of them could care less.

They intentionally, slowly made their way around the park's walkway and enjoyed the peace of being together. They talked endlessly about the most random things, never once growing bored of each other, of what they each had to say about anything, especially any little tidbit about themselves, in fact, that all but inspired them to keep up their blissful conversation. Talking to each other alone was such a unique sensation; neither of them were ever this compelled to simply talk, but it was easily something they both adored.

Ichigo laughed for the hundredth time that night and looked up at Renji. His eyes wandered all over Renji, as they normally did when he was anywhere near him, and they lingered on Renji's flowing violet hair. He smiled "I like it when you're hair's down, Renji." He said reaching up and tugging on a few ruby locks playfully.

Renji scoffed. "Yea, it's a pain in the ass sometimes though. Guess I forgot to put it back up." Ichigo laughed sympathetically as Renji sighed. Ichigo stepped in front of him to make their walk stop and soon brought his hand down to rummage into Renji's pocket. Renji was having a hard time keeping himself in control while Ichigo took his time digging through his pockets and rubbing his thigh as he did so. Ichigo knew this and smiled to himself. He pulled his hand back out of Renji's pocket and he now held Renji's spare hair band.

Renji let out a quiet breath of relief – relief that Ichigo didn't linger on his legs any longer so he didn't have to rape him, that is - and went to grab the band, but Ichigo smiled and kept it out of his reach. "No, let me do it."

Renji blinked and grinned. "Go ahead cutie." Ichigo's cheeks heated from that ridiculous pet name, but he quickly ignored it and ran his fingers through Renji's hair as Renji rested his arms around Ichigo's waist. He smiled as he looked at the subtle determination in Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo found himself fascinated in yet another part of Renji as he slowly ran his fingers through Renji's velvety red spikes and started pulling them back into the head band, being sure not to miss any smooth strands.

Renji was also enjoying Ichigo's soft fingers delicately running through his hair and not to mention the priceless look on Ichigo's adorably determined face. _Ichigo would kill me for thinking that, but damnit, how can I resist? _Renji bit his lip and smiled as he just gazed at Ichigo, who was putting Renji's hair up without even realizing the hungry eyes on him until he finished and was now looking into those eyes.

Renji dived in to capture Ichigo's lips unbelievably quick and wrapped one arm around his waist as his other hand held the back of his head, dinging his fingers into Ichigo's soft orange hair. Ichigo was stunned and let out a gasp as Renji pushed him off the path and down on the soft grass, kissing him passionately. Ichigo closed his eyes and tangled his fingers through Renji's hair and grasped Renji's powerful back.

The tip of Renji's tongue ran of Ichigo's bottom lip, almost sending him over the edge, then Ichigo remembered (somehow) where they were and tried to protest. "R-Renji…" That seemed to do the opposite though and a chill went down Renji's spine as he heard Ichigo moan his name.

Renji's hands pulled Ichigo even closer into him and Ichigo let out a breathy gasp, Renji moved down to kiss his neck earnestly. "W-wait Renji." Ichigo tried again, a little, but not much more, successful because Renji stopped rubbing and lifted his head up to look into Ichigo's eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked. Renji's heart was pounding feverishly and Ichigo felt it through to his core.

"Um…" Ichigo started again, trying to remember how to talk the suddenly remembering what he was going to say. "We're in a public…park…" Renji's warm breath hovered above his lips and was making him lose his resolve without any effort.

Renji smiled cunningly and led his hand down to Ichigo's lower back, pressing quickly to make Ichigo arch his back and gasp. "I don't think they'd mind." He leaned over to whisper in his ears.

Ichigo couldn't think, he didn't want to think, at that moment he only wanted to wrap his arms around Renji, kiss him back and bite his lips and –

"Oh! Miss. Muffin, please don't bark so loudly." Renji and Ichigo both jumped as they heard the loud, high pitched barks of someone's annoyed dog. They quickly looked up to see that familiar sweet little old lady with curly white hair and a small light pink hat walking on a different pathway across from them. She was walking her small Pomeranian pup and the little dog just kept barking and barking, yapping his little trap off while she quietly tried to keep him walking as not to disturb the red heads again. They could only imagine that the lady was awake so late (or really early) because that pup had woken up that poor little lady needing a walk. She bowed her head, and to the red heads' surprise, it was a gesture of apology for her dog's intrusion on them.

Ichigo scrambled to a sitting position, slightly red but smiling in thanks, as did Renji. Renji blinked thoughtfully as the lady walked her own way. "Hey, haven't we seen her before?"

"Yea, she stopped us on the streets before … no, I should say stopped _you _from almost rapping me. Again." He said with a sigh.

Renji looked up, feeling not so confused – for once. "Oh yea, now I remember. Hm." He was back to looking thoughtful again. No matter how embarrassed Ichigo was, Renji always found a way to distract him … he was relieved for now that the distraction hadn't been his usual seductive distraction and listened to Renji go on.

"You know, for a homophobic town, they sure don't seem as angry as you made them out to be." He said in a matter-oh-fact way as he stretched and leaned back on the grass beside Ichigo. "I mean, even at school, I don't see that many haters around. That one guy was an exception, what's his name, Keigo? But he still hangs around for who knows why. Then Mizuiro, and Chad," Ichigo held back a laugh as he heard the subtle jealousy fresh in Renji's voice, "and those two girls walk around without any problems. And damnit, those fangirls … and fanboys … don't look too discouraged." He sweat dropped, knowing he'll have to go through those crazy giggling girls again.

Ichigo smiled. "Yea, I guess it doesn't seem that way to start with." Renji was sure not to miss the quiet tone of dark humor when Ichigo spoke. "But really, Orihime and Tatsuki had to bust their ass, or well, Tatsuki had to bust some ass, to get to the cozy spot they're at now. Not that Tatsuki ever got into any big trouble she couldn't fight her way out of." He sweat dropped. "And I guess your …" he thought about it for a second and stifled a laugh. "Your _fangirls _aren't worried because they run in a pack, or something, I dunno.

And I didn't say it much to anyone either because I still didn't really … well, you know. But a lot of people just assumed I was gay anyway. Plus people always wanna start shit with me because of my hair, so me being gay just adds fuel to the flame." Renji cringed, angry that there were **more** than those stupid thugs in the alleyway like before that went after his Ichigo. He was only calm because he was sure Ichigo could take them down himself, even then though, as the love of his life, he would of course still be angry that they would ridicule him like a caged animal.

Never the less, he listened without interrupting. "But it's not Tatsuki or you and me that are the ones being beat down. It's the kids I see everyday that have to hide it or get beat down because of it. I guess the only way I know is because I can see the signs like when I was trying to figure it all out myself." He said, then he locked his jaw and clenched his fists. "And those bastards that you never seem to see when help finally shows up, or if they even show up, just keep beating down those kids everyday. No body ever even thinks to help them out either because they're under the suspicion of being 'gay', like it's the fucking plague." Aware that Renji's eyes were steadily locked on him, he calmed himself from getting irrationally angry (like he usually does).

"But I guess it's just something you got to go through and try to learn from … Not that I haven't tried, but it's just … well every time I try to help, I always make it worse for them…" He trailed off again. "So, I guess since we're at the top of the food chain, we're the lucky ones." There was definitely something behind those words that Renji yearned to unravel, completely and totally compelled to try and help his heart.

They sat there after Ichigo finished in comfortable silence alone with each other, looking up at the pitch-black sky. The moon was falling very slowly to the horizon and the stars were starting to fade from the distant rising sun, which was still a good ways from being seen, but the sun was still rising slowly to soon break as morning light. It was now Saturday somewhere around 4 or 5 in the morning, so they guessed, but didn't really care.

"Well," Renji lifted himself to stand "guess we'd better get home." He said, regretful that he had to say the words.

"Yea, guess we'd better." Ichigo rose as well and automatically reached to wrap his hand in Renji's as they walked their way to the exit.

As they walked under the iron archway of the Park's gate, they turned to take a last look into the park that they'd always cherish.

They turned to each other and Renji laced his fingers into Ichigo's other hand. Red melted in chocolate as they gazed in each other's eyes, both were smiling. Then Renji let go of Ichigo's hand to cup the side of Ichigo's neck and leaned in slowly to kiss his lips and Ichigo wrapped his fingers in Renji's shirt as he kissed him back.

How much warmer had it gotten when they stood there together? Was time really even moving forward or had it finally stopped forever in that moment, just for them? Neither one of them cared at all as they kept their goodbye kiss lasting for as long as they could in front of their favorite place. Though like always, they had to part sweet lips way too soon in their opinions and slowly unravel themselves from each other to part ways.

"I'll see you as soon as I can." Renji promised, kissing Ichigo's hand as he started to back away.

"You better." Ichigo said, holding onto the tip of Renji's fingers until they were too far away now to touch.

Renji laughed, Ichigo smiled warmly just because of that beautiful sound. "I love you."

Renji smiled just as sincerely. "I love you too… sleep good." He winked.

Ichigo scoffed. "Yea, right. Only if you're with me."

"I will be soon." Renji promised again.

Finally, after almost running into a street post backwards, Ichigo had to turn around and away from the shrinking shadow of the person he knew was the most amazing being that this world was somehow capable of holding.

And just like Ichigo had to, Renji turned forward and kept walking farther and farther away from his beautiful heart at least until tomorrow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Renji walked up the porch of Urahara's shop, 'home sweet home', he naturally assumed the house would be quiet, since it was at least 5 in the morning, and who on earth would be awake? Which would be just what he needed so he could walk in and actually have some peace and quiet to think about Ichigo.

He walked up the steps and yawned. _Damnit … too sleepy … all of a sudden … _He thought and yawned again. _Well, at least I can look forward to dreaming of him. _He slid the door open, seeing that the shop part of Urahara's home was dark and silent. He dragged himself across the slick floor to slide open the door to the living room, welcoming another round of quiet that was surely around the corner --

"Nooo!!" Urahara wailed as he clenched a handful of blue cards. "Never! I can't loose!! You can NOT have. The. Hat." The insane shopkeeper bowed his head in determination, but looked completely stupid, yet totally and utterly in denial of defeat, so it seemed. The X-Soul Reaper, full time shopkeeper, and around-the-clock idiot sat cross-legged on the floor next to the table, nothing but his boxers and his hat on, to Renji's nearly nauseated eyes.

"…" Renji was shocked for a second time that night, though at least this time it hadn't been **nearly **as horrifying (though it was close) as being caught making out with Ichigo by his own father, even though he turned out to be just an insane, overly childish, overly nosy, but apparently loving, father.

However, at least with Ichigo's dad, Renji didn't have to suffer living with the insane guy, where as he _did_ have to put up with this half-naked asinine man for who knows how long …

Although he knew subconsciously that Urahara would, yes, give up all his clothing, even his underwear, rather than part for two seconds with that damn hat, Renji still dropped his head, exasperated that the damn idiot would actually do it.

Rukia held her own cards in her hands defiantly and stood quickly to tower over the nearly naked Urahara - Fortunately he was still wearing his boxers. "HA! I told you, you stupid old man! How do you like me now bitch?!"

_Rukia's been watching too many late night shows apparently …_ Renji thought as Rukia told Urahara off like a pro.

She reigned victoriously, still fully clothed except for her belt, shoes, and socks, which she had wisely given up first when she'd been called out, though from what Renji was seeing, Rukia was a lot better off than the other two nearly naked men.

That's right.

Tessai too.

Tessai had failed his duty as a poker playing man to keep his poker-dignity by having more clothes on than just a pair of boxers and a huge white tank-top he'd luckily had under his shirt and suspenders – which lay on the floor beside him, taunting him. Screeching: _Muhahah! You _failed _Tessai! Failure! Failure at life!!_

(… _Of course _this was all in his head … Don't look at me like that!)

Which is why an embarrassed and nearly defeated Tessai sat on his side of the table with gloom written all over his face and surrounding his entire form.

The sight would've been hilarious to Renji under different circumstances – which would mean taking Urahara out of the picture. **Entirely **out of the picture, actually.

"But Rukia!" Urahara exclaimed for the 20th time since Renji had opened the door – and they still haven't notice yet. "I just _can't _part with it! It's basically holding the power of my magnificent soul!"

"Mag_nificent?_" Rukia repeated, jaw clenched along with her fists. Of course, Urahara ignored her completely and continued with his own story.

"So you see, without my hat the world –"

"Oh, will you just shut up already you damn **idiot**!!" Rukia interrupted (violently). With a mocking, whiney voice, she exclaimed "Oh, _I'm_ Urahara, and if I didn't run around with my hat like a stupid **dumb** **ass** then the world couldn't _possibly_ go on without _me_ and my freaking _greatness_!!" She exaggerated intensely about that last part.

Urahara stared at her blankly. "And all this time I thought no body understood..."

"Ugh!" Rukia fumed, annoyed as hell.

Just before the crazy midget could attack, Tessai finally acknowledged Renji – who was currently in a dumbfounded and sleep deprived gaze at the idiotic scene in from of him. "Ah, Renji. Nice to see you're finally home."

Rukia had her fist raised standing right over Urahara then both of them looked up at the same time to stare at Renji.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Urahara said, snickering to himself for some reason, even though Rukia was probably about to kill him.

"Yea it's about time you finally drag your ass home!" Rukia complained with anger that she still had left from being so pissed at Urahara.

Renji held out a fist accusingly. "Hey! No reason to bite my head off!"

Rukia let Urahara live for a second to get back up in Renji's face instead.

Tessai sweat dropped. _Rukia is usually so well behaved … most of the time. Though, I guess they both have an extreme temper… plus she's had a lot of Sake …_ He sighed.

Urahara, who was either awfully brave or extremely stupid at that moment, ventured out to stand between the two bitching best friends with his hands raised. "Now, now. No need to fight and ruin my poor shop. Let's talk about me instead, that always makes me feel better." He said, sounding helpful.

Yes. Definitely a dumb ass.

"Shut the hell up!!" They yelled in unison, sending waves of anger swooshing over the half naked shopkeeper and almost sending him flying backwards.

Had Tessai not been around to 'keep the peace', so to speak, there would be _another_ neighborhood that would be awoken by a senseless fight among idiots.

But as it were, Tessai was fortunately there. "Renji, how about you pull up a rug and play some poker with us?" He offered to Renji.

The redhead was currently holding Rukia's spastic face in his palm so she wouldn't kill him and was trying to get his other hand on Urahara. Somehow he'd heard Tessai though and looked up. "Huh?"

"He said poker, you deaf moron." Rukia mumbled into his palm. Renji glowered angrily and attempted to shove the midget backwards, but instead she ducked swiftly and spun her tiny but powerful leg around to sweep Renji off his feet in seconds.

She managed to catch him by surprise, but instead of falling on his ass like she was hoping, he quickly back-flipped to land on his feet. "Ugh! Damnit you little midget when I get my hands on you —"

"How about we all have some doughnuts?" Urahara interrupted Renji's rant happily because he was now in the kitchen – far enough away from being killed, in other words, yet close enough to be heard and very annoying. "Never mind, I've taken the liberty to bring them to you."

Urahara walked into the room and carried a plate of warm, sugarcoated doughnuts. Their sweet, dizzying aroma wavered in the air around the two gawking soul reapers as Urahara floated (oh that's hilarious to imagine) from the kitchen to the table they stood over and finally to Tessai's side, who was sweat dropping.

Whether or not Urahara was actually sneaky enough to know that by bringing in those irresistible Tessai-made doughnuts that he would stop the fight between Renji and Rukia in mili-seconds is unknown.

However, it was plain to see that some part of him – if not _every_ shameless part of him – did it to grab their undivided attention for at least a few seconds to gloat and bask in his own self-formulated glory like so. "Ah, please, allow me to grant you the right to bow before me and my amazing –" Renji and Rukia reached for the warm tray at the same time, but Urahara lifted it and took a step back to make them hit the floor in front of his feet with a loud –_thud- "ow!" and "Shit!" _

"NOW, as I was saying before I was **rudely** interrupted," said shameless shopkeeper [try saying that 3 times fast haha], "bow down before me and apologize for nearly destroying my table and my face, not to mention you two kept threatening me so ruthlessly! Tsk, tsk." He took a doughnut from the tray and held it up to his face, examining it so it seemed. "Ah, all these doughtnuts I spent HOURS preparing for you…"

"Liar." Renji mumbled.

"We all know Tessai made those … those doughnuts from paradise." Rukia said drooling.

"Hey!" Urahara looked down at them, almost pouting. "What did I just say?! You're supposed to be thanking me! You only got it half way right by bowing before me, which is not the proper way to bow by the way and --!"

"Argh! You bastard!!" Renji roared and lunged for Urahara.

"Damnit you bastard I will kill you! I will murder you're soul!!" Renji yelled

Urahara ran around the small room, "But Renji wait! Think of the doughnuts!"

"!! Oh!" He turned to see Rukia stuffing her face with the heavenly doughnuts. "…"

"AH!?! Rukia what are you DOING?!?" He exclaimed grabbing a fist full of his spiky red hair and peering from her to the doughnuts to her again.

"Mhm mm shhnme uhhmd mmthm dmmhm, mmh!" She mumbled very accusingly, mouth full of chocolate, powered, and probably cream filled doughnuts all at once.

"What do you mean 'well you should've lunged for the doughnuts?' ?! I was busy trying to kill that fucking bastard! … and don't call me an idiot, idiot!" Angry red marks were all over Renji's brow, obviously being an idiot.

"… How did he … never mind." Tessai started to ask then sighed, still sweat dropping then looking over at Urahara willingly jump between them again.

"Something tells me you two need a time out."

"What the hell you crazy moron?!" They each yelled, well Rukia mumbled, but it was still basically the same thing.

"Well I was just saying—"

"Who cares what you're saying!" Renji said.

"Hmm!" Rukia added, crumbs flying to the floor.

"… give me some of those—"

"MM!" Rukia said, holding the tray away from him.

"What?! Rukia!!" He said, continuing the chase, along with Urahara, being an idiot, and Tessai, sitting where he's sat all night with that same sweat drop on his massive head.

Who knows how late it would be when everyone finally collapse from exhaustion, but it definetly wouldn't be until Renji had at least one doughnut before Rukia would eat them all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Phew! I'm done X3 That was pretty fun to write, I've gotta admit XD

Well I hope the length of this chapter is pleasing, rather than agonizing, but you know how it goes. Lol

**Ichigo's Dad: **Aw man, I was barely in this chapter! Why did it have to end with those people? I had an important role too! –whines- … Heeey, why is my title _Ichigo's Dad?! _That's not fair! I have name too!

**R-Tiki: ** Um, Isshin, you –

**Isshin: **Yay! That's better :3

**R-Tiki: **But Isshin you really shouldn't –

**Isshin: **Anyway, really, my super mechanical skills were not portrayed NEARLY as greatly as they really are, I mean obviously I would hold the door knob before lifting and –

**Ichigo: **Dad! DX get your ass off of me … NOW!

**Isshin: **But son, this is all part of your training: can you defeat the ass, or cant you? Dun dun duuun!"

**Ichigo: … **Please tell me you did **not** just sing your own theme song -_-''''

**R-Tiki: **Will Ichigo _ever _defeat the ass? Find out next time ;D

**Ichigo: **You're just as bad as him!!


	11. First Sight of Rage

**A:N//** Hi! I adore you guys very much for actually staying through this and liking it and reviewing and … well you get the idea XD thank you.

I know it's been a pretty long time since I last updated ((FORGIVE ME!! DX)) I've just been obsessed with playing Kingdom Hearts again for, what? The 23rd time? XD I can't help it I LOVE THAT GAME!!

I offer you this Peace Chapter in hopes of forgiveness!

Thank you all so much! ((And if you look below, you shall see names of greatocity and yes that is a word now xD))

**BonnieNuit – **XD She totally did! –gives chapter-  
**Happygirl24 – **Oh yes, gotta have that yaoi fix O_O glad you liked the acceptance scene … even if Isshin is a full blown crazy XD  
**Crave-the-Rave – **Oh yay! I got a 10/10 are you for real?! :D thank you! XD I'm glad you liked it and I was hoping I'd get that homophobia message out to everyone so thank you VERY MUCH X3 … and why yes, I believe you have stolen my soul in that last review XDD that was just great! Heluminous is totally the greatest word in the history of the planet … besides twins XD and you're right, it's so beyond the boring words' league XD  
**Darmed – **LMAO! That was great! XD shit o_0 the face kills me. Yes! No Urahara fangirl can escape the nosebleed of justice! XD Thank you so much for loving this story! I shall love your soul forever and feed it cake! XD … well, I don't have any cake right now, will this update do? (:  
**Maru de Kusanagi**** – **Oh I like that name :3 Anywho: thank you! X3  
**digiwriter1392**** – **lol thank you, I'm hoping it'll make even more sense later in the story XD  
**tsukiko3000**- … oh… my … GAWD! XDD the spandex haunts you too?! I thought I was the only one! XD I think you'll agree that rainbows taste like a unicorn hair wrapped in taco sauce? Maybe a little ranch-y. And please can I have that "holy fruit cakes" because it literally murdered my soul XDD that was just great! And for the sake of all things wonderful can I please use your ending for the ending of the next chapter? XDD I was just rolling from that greatness! XD especially Renji's shrine! X'DD omg! XDDD I'll dedicate it to you and everything! Pretty please? XD PM and lemme know

Anywayz, hope you enjoy it :3

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 11: First Sight Of Rage

Momo's tiny feet treaded silently down the hallway of the 5th Division. The night had been long; restlessly she had been worrying for all of her friends, thinking endlessly for a way that she could help, and consumed by guilt all over again for not thinking of a single scrap of aid to give to those she loved.

Out of sleep deprivation and desperation, Momo wondered out of her room in the middle of the night silently and slowly headed towards her Captain's room. Once she turned down his hall, she stopped. _Oh this is stupid. _She told herself. _I shouldn't bother him about this … and especially this late … but …_

Again she was overwhelmed with images of her friends in need (she had been for many nights; she had dreams filled with all the faces of her friends needing more help than she could give). In the sub-conscious of her mind, she suspected the dreams were produced from everything that she did not know; were her friends in danger? Were they in the worst kind of danger? Were they even alive? Or were they somewhere in the human world wasting away? So many unknown answers for her friends.

But she did know some truth. She knew they were kind to her when she needed them. She knew they were the best of people even if the whole world would disagree. She knew all their hopes and dreams and most of which were to help the Soul Society. She knew they dedicated everything they had to their goal because she also knew sometimes inside them, they felt that that was all they had. She knew all the pains they each went through at one time or another and she remembered when she could actually prove useful to her friends and help them when they needed her then.

She knew more than anything else though that her friends did not deserve to be hunted down like animals for a crime she knew they couldn't possibly commit, even if she didn't understand everything going on completely, she knew that _that _was absolute truth.

Which is what brought her to her Captain's hallway in the middle of the night. Hoping more than she should that he would understand and help her find the answers. Her Captain, whom she looked up to more than anyone else, was the most understanding and kindest person that she ever knew.

Though she knew better than to tell even him about her friends; she couldn't believe that her Captain would ever harm them of course, but she dared not speak the words that could put them in danger. Especially after overhearing Toshiro's plans to sneak out of the Soul Society without getting into trouble with the Head Captain. His plan was flawless, and even though she wished he wouldn't go, speaking the words out loud might cause an even greater chance of harm to come to him.

_I know all of this, and still, I'm here. _She scolded. _What good would it do? What words would I say? How could he even help me if I can't even say it? _She sighed.

_But still… _She thought again, taking more steps down the hallway. Soon she stood in front of the door.

She held a breath, her fist hesitating in front of the door. She took another breath then knocked lightly on the door.

Not a sound could be heard on the other side of the door. After a few seconds she ventured out to speak, ever so softly. "… Captain Aizen? It's me, Lieutenant Hinamori…"

Again, nothing. _Of course he wouldn't answer, it's far too late at night. I should just leave. _She let out a small sigh, then started to turn around.

Though no sooner after she turned around, the sliding door's outline illuminated a warm glow and the door slid open. "Momo?" Called the quiet, comforting voice she sought out to hear.

Momo tensed as she turned slowly to see Captain Aizen standing in the doorway looking back at her. His expression was worried, but he always had a most soothing, welcoming aura around him.

"I … I couldn't sleep so um …" _Oh, what am I doing? This is absolutely ridiculous. I probably woke him up and for what? I can't say anything …_

She froze as soon as she saw her Captain's glowing smile. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I could do to help?"

She wanted to tell him _everything_ when he said that to her. There was not a hint of annoyance or boredom in his voice, only the purest kindness; entirely focused on her and anything he could do to help.

Who knows how many minutes past by while she mentally fought off all the temptations to tell him her friends secrets, but Captain Aizen only stood there, patient as ever, that warm smile never left his face.

Finally she decided that yes, this was completely ridiculous. "I-I'm sorry if I woke you, I'll just try to go back to sleep." She bowed respectively, but before she could turn away, Captain Aizen spoke calmly, "Momo, you don't have to be afraid of me." He said with an almost hurt smile.

Momo looked back up to him quickly. "Oh no no, it's not that it's just … I don't think it's very important for you to worry about me." She tried to word carefully.

"Oh Momo," Captain Aizen said, just enough subtle hurt rang in his voice, "as a Captain, one of my many responsibilities is to aid my lieutenant. But more than that, it's my duty as your friend to try and be of some help to you in your time of need, something that I gladly accept. If it's important to you, it's important to me, both as your Captain and as a friend." He said with a marvelous smile.

Just his words alone seemed to melt away all the stress on Momo's heavy heart. Captain Aizen was always there. And from so much stress, in her weakened eyes that's how he had always been, no, even in her strongest hours, Captain Aizen had always been there for her He had always been there to help, always there to support anyone and everyone he could. Unmistakably the most kindly of all the Captains and definitely the most understanding.

… _I won't tell him everything. _She thought to herself. _And I'll be sure not to leave a trail … but … I have to say something … he's the only one that understands … the only one that can help me since I can't on my own… and I __**have **__to help my friends somehow. Their lives could easily be at stake … Renji, Rukia ..._

… _Toshiro … _Without another thought, she looked back up into Captain Aizen's eyes and followed him into his welcoming doors.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo yawned when his chocolate eyes lazily opened. He stretched his toned tan arms and yawned again. Then he instantly remembered the wonderful night/morning that had very recently just taken place, amazingly all the grogginess he just had was replaced with excitement. He couldn't stop smiling. That within it's self was amazing and was becoming so wonderfully common.

He bit his bottom lip. "Renji…" He straightened up at a brilliant idea that followed the thought of his gorgeous ruby red head. Although it was nearly 8:00 AM, and he probably collapsed around 3:00 AM, thinking of Renji rejuvenated him in a way no energy drink or pill could ever do.

Quickly he leapt out of bed to go to his desk, grabbed his phone, and started to text while he fell back on his futon: [Renji, come meet me at our spot. I can't wait to see you again. Ich.]

"Ha." He laughed to himself, remembering when his dad first got him that cell phone.

When Isshin gave it to him, he also gave him "very strict" orders to barely text on the phone, blah blah, which Ichigo just shrugged off because his dad was acting stupid like he always did and Ichigo never really gave cell phones much thought anyway. So Ichigo hardly even used the phone, in fact most of the time it was lost under a sea of laundry. Then his dad would go on and on and whine about why he hasn't been texting him back? Because apparently he sent him hundreds of ridiculous chain letters, pictures of his flamingo, and God only knows what else. Which he also ignored, even against his crazy father's rants. His many, many, MANY crazy rants.

But now, well now that small cell phone alone was another crucial lifeline to his heart, which he now couldn't bare to part with because that would mean less ways of being in contact with Renji. And we all know what that could do to a very love-struck Ichigo – probably drive him insane until he found another phone, ideally he would just take his dad's and listen to him go on and on some more. Even the smallest connection could not be wasted when it meant being closer to Renji.

As he waited for the message to go through, Ichigo was already up and running across the room. It was then that he noticed that the pile of clothes that had been on the floor last night was not there anymore. Which was basically all of his clothes. "Huh?" He said aloud, then he stiffened at the sound of his phone going off. He flipped it open to read: [-oK. Lll bf theere soon. –R] Ichigo laughed. _He must still be getting used to his new phone … or half-asleep. _When he looked back up, he went to his drawer to find a small single stack of folded clothes.

"…" He shrugged. _Oh well. No time. _Was all he thought and decided he didn't really care anyway.

Soon he was running down the hall to the shower as quietly as he could without waking his sisters, but also very quickly.

Fortunately, the water heated up quickly. When he got in, he noticed that his shampoo was completely empty and then saw the pink bottle of strawberry scented shampoo on the edge of the tub along with other strawberry scented gels_. … Funny how my shampoo was half __**full**__ last night. Ugh! Sinister little brats. I know they did this on purpose … wait, how did they know he liked strawberry? Never mind. I don't even want to know. _He sweat dropped. Although embarrassed, he knew Renji would like it, so he let a little more of his pride drain away and used the girly shampoo.

10 minutes later, he was out of the shower, suddenly remembering how he'd found that stack of clothes and now terrified at what he might find.

He wore a skin tight deep navy blue T-shirt with a small almost triangular black skull in the lower right corner and silver chains, one dark, one light, both with a black and white cross. Then he put on the tight slightly faded black pants that were clung to all the embarrassingly right places. Then blue, black and white vans and studded silver and black wristbands with a belt to match.

He sighed. _How the hell did they … ugh. _The clock kept ticking by in his ear. In less than a minute, he was out the front door and headed up the street.

Yuzu and Karin peeped from around the corner of the door a few seconds later. Yuzu giggled. "Wow, Karin we did _good_, Ichigo looks great! How do you think Renji will react?" She said excitedly, but also slyly.

Karin grinned. "Oh, I think he'll _love _it." She said just as slyly.

Ichigo slowed down to a walk as he headed for the park. He could just tell that when he ran his jeans clung tight to his crotch and ass, making it endlessly embarrassing. Walking was at least a little less embarrassing though. _Jeez, they really outdid themselves with this … brats. _Though it didn't really matter. He just wanted to see Renji again. Besides being embarrassed, Ichigo was very happy. All he could think about was Renji, about how much he loved it when Renji held him and kissed him. He couldn't get the feeling out of his mind it made him shiver.

He kept smiling as he thought. _This feeling is so … perfect … wow I really need to stop being such a schoolboy! _But even though he was acting like a little schoolboy, he didn't care, not really. If that's what it took to feel this happy, he'd shred a little more of his pride and do it again. Such a feeling ... being with him was like a whole new wonderful sensation within itself. It was so unlike anything he's ever felt before; stronger than desire and only love could seem to compete with it, but ever since he first met Renji, he knew that nothing could ever be as strong as that.

More than anything, Renji was the one that Ichigo loved, the one he would never want to live without. Though, again, it sometimes felt stronger than love, but it was obviously love, just so much more maximized. A force so powerful, it should've been terrifying to him that he actually possessed it, and maybe in someone else's eyes, it was. But to Ichigo, the feeling wasn't a source of power, it wasn't an unwilling bond that chained him down. Oh no, Ichigo felt himself very willingly wanting to give everything he had in himself to Renji, more and more he felt no doubt with Renji. Because in his eyes, Renji was so unbelievably perfect and his heart was so very strong, so much stronger than his, and he felt himself becoming more and more of the person he was before when Renji stood beside him.

Yes, he felt that as long as he was with Renji, he didn't care about anything anymore.

But as it were, he wasn't with Renji at the moment and as he walked past an ally on his way to his favorite park, a pair of strong hands reached out to grab him.

Or at least, that's what they attempted. Ichigo quickly ducked to kick the hell out of the person who tried to grab him, sending him flying back. But, as if he hadn't just done that powerful kick, two more guys instantly filled his place. Though before he could pound them too, someone laughed behind him, and before he could even fully turn around, the two guys grabbed his arms and quickly tossed him very far back into the ally, very much out of sight.

Ichigo did a back flip before he hit the ground and was right in a fighting stance. "Jeez, what is it with you guys and ally ways? You're getting pretty unoriginal." He said in a bored tone. That usually pissed them off pretty fast.

The thugs grouped around him and just laughed though. "Don't worry carrot top, you'll be glad you died here in the ally so people won't have to step over your mangled body." Said the leader, whom he specifically remember kicking his teeth out a few weeks earlier. Though there was more holes in his brain then in his teeth.

Ichigo's eyebrow's furrowed. _Damn. It's the same ass hole from before … only he brought more. Great. _"Oh really? Is that supposed to be a threat? I would've thought you guys figured it out to stop fucking with me after how hard I kicked your ass the last time. Guess that means you're all genuine dumb fucks."

"Agh! You cocky bastard!" yelled one of the flunkies. He picked up a rock and ran after Ichigo and so did five others. Ichigo just sighed and positioned himself for another fight. _So much for a perfect morning. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Ichigo? Ichigo where are you?" _

"_Over here Renji-sama…"_

_Renji's ears perked up at that very seductive voice. Then his eyes practically popped out of his skull when he saw Ichigo run to him in what felt like slow motion. Renji watched as his Strawberry's body moved in every sexy way he could imagine him running … which was quite a lot, actually. His smile was adorable, his cheeks burning bright pink, his milk chocolate brown eyes half lidded, and every one of his tiny laughs sounded like a moan. It was __**unbelievably**__ desirable. _

_But the best part was what he was wearing. A short, skin tight white T-shirt and extra short shorts cut right at his groin which they clung to quite nicely, especially when he ran. Suddenly – as if that wasn't good enough – water splashed all over Ichigo and he was now soaked head to foot in clear water, causing his white T-shirt to be basically transparent, cold water hardening his pink nubs and dripping from his wet lips as he moaned his name. "Renji … Renji…"_

_"Renji…"_

"RENJI!!"

"FUCK!" Renji screamed, as he jumped straight up out of his bed, nearly crashing into the ceiling.

When he landed, Rukia just looked at him in confusion. "Jeez, no reason to take it out on the ceiling, dumb ass." Then she looked at the tent now posted at his crotch under the covers and grabbed her mouth, suppressing a very, _very _loud laugh coming on. "You must have been having _quite_ a dream." She couldn't hold it anymore, and turned around laughing her tiny ass off, tears streaming down her face in laughter.

Renji's face turned **completely** red and he bundled himself up in a ball along with his covers. "AGH!!" He grabbed his bedside lamp and threw it at her, to which she quickly sidestepped and caught before it could crash into the wall into a million tiny pieces … still laughing. But then she gasped as he bombarded her with everything within his grasp; a clock, a toenail clipper, a monkey key chain, a calculator, an English book (which was probably the most deadly because of it's size), another lamp, etc. "Get out! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" He repeated over and over, never missing a beat in his throwing rampage.

She sweat dropped and escaped quickly without being annihilated (somehow) but once she was outside his door she started laughing again, not as loud though then walked to the kitchen.

Renji held his face in his hand and sighed, waiting for all the little sweat drops to disappear all over his red face and also because his head was killing him with a hangover after so much sake last night. "Damnit all… she'll never let me hear the end of that … Damnit! She has too much stuff on me here!" He fumed. Then his ears perked up as he heard the buzz of his cell phone somewhere in the huge pile of random stuff he threw at Rukia.

Immediately he thought of (you guessed it) Ichigo. "Ichigo!"

He jumped from his bed straight to the pile and was soon swimming in it, throwing junk left and right, trying to find his phone. "Damnit, how did I end up with so much junk?!" He complained.

In about 2 minutes he found it (somehow) and opened the phone to see: [Renji, come meet me at our spot. I can't wait to see you again. Ich.] He smiled, completely forgetting all about being embarrassed a few minutes ago. _Ichigo … _He thought, now very excited and very awake, even his hang over didn't seem that bad anymore.

After many failed attempts at texting, (a concept he would probably never fully grasp) Renji _finally _got to send his reply message – and he didn't even have to throw his phone this time. He was definitely ready to go see Ichigo … but he needed a shower first … a cold one.

Quickly he ran to his closet to grab a handful of clothes, which were conveniently his favorite ones, and matching no less, though he only barely noticed that. Soon he was in the shower and even sooner he was out and dressed. He wore jet-black jeans and also a tight black shirt. Over the black, he wore a deep blood red loose jacket and his nearly worn out black boots. His flowing ornate tattoos slightly showed on his hips and the base of his neck. He quickly pulled back his wild ruby red hair and put on a black bandana with red designs in them.

Though as amazing as he looked, he didn't really care to notice that either, not when all he could think about was the beautiful person he was about to meet again. Every time they saw each other, everyday, any day, it was like they met each other for the first time all over again. Each time they met it was always as wonderful as the first time their brown and red eyes clashed, but not one feeling relating to how much they deeply cared for each other, not a single one in their whole being, ever changed; their love for each other never diminished.

Neither boredom nor disappointment ever crossed their minds either, unless they were teasing each other of course, and even then they couldn't help but feel such strong desire for each other, which still burned on in their hearts at full speed.

Such a wonderful feeling, a most generous gift Renji never had before and never wanted to let go or forget. I feeling Renji could easily say would be his reason for waking up in the morning. One which he would just as easily fight to the death for.

Ichigo was his gift he never believed really existed for someone like him, though Ichigo's soul belonged to no man, but it was to Renji, at least, Ichigo was kind enough to share it with. For that alone, Renji was eternally grateful and loved every minute he spent with Ichigo. Ichigo was his heart and he would protect him against all odds and time itself he knew now wasn't even an obstacle; he knew that he would always love Ichigo forever and that was all he needed.

But while time itself may not have been an obstacle … the crazy people Renji lived with could take up that position easily.

It was 8:00 and knowing Urahara, the crazy shopkeeper was probably in the kitchen with Tessai eating the greatness that is his cooking along with the rest of them. As much as Renji absolutely obsesses over that wonderful food, Ichigo came first.

He laughed to himself. _After so many years in the Rukon district, I would've done anything – and nearly did - to get a few grains of shitty rice. Now that I finally have the greatest cook in the world to cook for us 3 times a day and snacks galore, __**I**__ choose to skip out on it. I hate irony. _Though he did **not**, by no means, hate going to see Ichigo. No, no,** he loved it. **Ichigo was definitely the only force in this entire universe and then some to make Renji willingly skip a meal, and oh did he want to see Ichigo. That's all he's been thinking about … well, in general every other minute of the day.

Renji knew that they would all be in the kitchen and he also knew that they would make him late seeing Ichigo, so he had to think of something. But every second he spent thinking was another precious second he could've been spending with Ichigo, so with little thinking, Renji quickly walked down the hallway, slid open the living room doors, then the kitchens, and suddenly ---

Nothing.

Renji blinked. He was in a state of disbelief that those crazy idiots weren't actually in here yet. Tessai, he thought, would've at least been in here starting breakfast, but no one? Though he was very suspicious of the whole thing and a little confused, Renji was _not_ about to waste the opportunity to actually get out free!

Quickly he ran across the room and soon he was sliding open the front door and –

"What's your hurry Renji?" Called a most annoying voice.

Renji jumped at the noise coming from … behind him? He turned around to see, surprisingly, well, everyone.

"… huh?" He gaped.

Urahara sat at his usual spot, fanning away at his blond locks like he'd been there the whole time. "I said what's your hurry, why must you make me repeat myself? Oh I get it, you like hearing my voice, right?" He said happily.

Adding more to his bewilderment, Tessai came out from behind the counter top with two plates piled high with omelets, bacon, and toast.

"B-b-but how, you were … and he … the stove…?" Renji stuttered.

Renji nearly fell over in more disbelief when Jinta and Ururu walked right past him with a plate of breakfast. "Out of the way, hot head." Jinta barked as he walked by, Ururu right behind him looking apologetic.

But before he could even say another word, Urahara was right up in his face. "What's wrong Renji? You don't look so good – how about I give you one of my pies? Come on, I know you want it." He said in a way that somehow sounded dirty.

"Uh…" He started.

"What?! I offer you my pie and you deny it?!" Urahara suddenly exclaimed. Renji sweat dropped.

"Why yes, I think he did, sir." Tessai informed calmly, as he served the rest of a delicious breakfast.

"But I didn't--!" Renji started again.

"Oh you are so cruel!" Urahara grabbed Renji's red sleeve and buried his face in it.

Once Urahara got going, only he knew when it stopped … however long that could take.

Rukia decided to show up then.

"Rukia!!" Urahara looked up, suddenly seeming to be filled with joy after suddenly seeming to be filled with despair.

"Huh?" She said, but Urahara was at it again.

"Of course, what was I thinking? You are the _only_ one worthy enough to be allowed _the _pie. How could I forget?"

"Uh…? Ah!" She exclaimed when Urahara was over by her side in an instant. "Of course **all **pies are great, so any one you pick will be great, do you follow me?"

Renji blinked … _Every man for himself! _Then without another thought, he was outside and running up the street. _Sorry Rukia … Wait, no I'm not! That's what you get for laughing at me … again! Ha!_

He didn't slow down even when he was sure they wouldn't care enough to catch up with him, in fact, he sped up; He was eager to see Ichigo, even though it's only been a few hours. "Ichigo … I can't wait to see you too." He smiled wide as he ran.

Meanwhile, Urahara was all up in Rukia's face with detailed lists of pies in stock.

"Damnit Urahara! I don't want your pies!" Rukia finally yelled.

The shop keeper stood practically frozen, even a blue chilling aura surrounded him. After a few seconds of silence, Jinta and Ururu were suddenly poking him with a stick. "Is he dead?"

"No he's not dead." Rukia sweat dropped.

"You killed him!" Jinta said loudly.

"No I didn't!" Rukia said with an angry mark.

"No she didn't Jinta." Ururu said quietly.

"Yes she did! He's dead. Dead dead dead." Somehow he didn't sound too sad.

Rukia sighed again as Jinta kept arguing with her, then with Ururu, who was defending her, and while they argued Urahara had already walked back over to Tessai.

"Tessai, do you sense it?" He said, his voice suddenly serious, and in a tone just low enough for none of the small fighters to hear them talk.

Tessai nodded his huge head. "Yes, I do. Do you think it's that boy Renji keeps sneaking off to?"

"Yes it is. His spiritual pressure hasn't increased or decreased, though his has always been very strong." Urahara said as he walked over to grab a coffee mug.

Tessai grabbed the coffeepot before he could get it and poured the cup full as Urahara continued. "The boy's in a fight and Renji's on his way about to walk right into it. We can't allow that to happen. They still haven't discovered their true connection yet, fortunately, neither has the Soul Society, and if Ichigo's spiritual pressure doesn't spike when Renji exposes his power to him, it could get pretty serious."

"I still think we should take the boy in, that way they can both strengthen their connection faster. Renji would especially like that, as well." Tessai said as he put the coffeepot back.

"No. What they have, we can't rush. And we can't get directly involved, not this early." He said calmly. "We'll just have to wait."

"What should we do now then, sir?" Tessai asked.

Rukia, having finally escaped the little demon named Jinta, ran to the door and said, "That's it! I'm going to town and I'll be back later!" Rukia huffed, sliding the door shut with a slam.

Urahara grinned. "Well, we'll just have to interfere for a little while."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo growled in pain when he was slammed into the brick wall behind him another time and fell to the ground. He was back on his feet surprisingly quick after so many injuries, but soon was no quicker knocked back down by another thug. The leader laughed after the hundredth time, increasingly pissing off Ichigo. Ichigo scowled, or tried to, but his left eye was almost swollen shut, so the scowl wasn't as effective as he'd hoped.

"What's a matter, carrot top? Tired already? Ha, we haven't even started." He mocked, then nodded behind him. Two of his flunkies approached Ichigo with rope. He jumped up quickly to kick one in the face then punched the other, sending them both flying backwards, but before he could even retract his arm, 3 more crashed into his torso and sides. He was sent crashing back to the concrete ground again and all 3 held him down and, after much struggling, they finally had his legs bound tight with rope along with his arms above his head, but two had to still hold him down.

"You bastard…" Ichigo spat. The leader walked over and was directly above and on top of him.

He bent down close to his face, smiling confidently. "What now, Kurosaki? Ready to give up and let us shave that pretty little head of yours? Or do you want more?" The others laughed.

Ichigo spat bloody spit right in his eye. The bulky leader glared angrily and punched his fist right in Ichigo's jaw.

Ichigo tried to straighten his head back up and scoffed. "Give up and what? Follow someone like you? I'll pass." He said vehemently, his anger never seemed to sound any less intense than before, still mocking them.

The leader growled. "Damnit you little fucker!" He roughly yanked up a fist full of Ichigo's hair and slammed his head into the concrete. Hard.

Ichigo nearly yelped the pain hit him so hard, but he didn't. That would only be giving them what they want. His vision took a turn for the worst; he could barely see and his body felt so limp.

Though of course this bastard wouldn't stop there. Oh no, he had to prove how 'powerful' _he_ was. _Fucking bastard._

"You know what, Kurosaki? I think it's about time I put you back in your place: with the bitches." All the thugs surrounding him looked down on Ichigo, their smiles filled with tainted pride and they laughed as the leader grabbed Ichigo's pants and started to yank them down.

The sudden change of pace surprised him, but what this bastard was about to do wasn't surprising at all. These were the kinds of low lives that beat up kids that were even just under the _suspicion_ of being gay. And here sat one of the most controlling, homophobic gang leaders about to criticize everything he enforced upon the innocent and he didn't care. It was never about what anybody else did or didn't do, not like he wants to go on about, it was all about power. The power he could enforce upon everyone else. The fear he put in their eyes was what he got off on. 'His' power. Ichigo knew that, maybe that was the real reason why they wanted to take him out so badly? Who knows, who cares. As far as Ichigo was concerned, they were nothing but fucking scum.

Ichigo felt a sudden rush of adrenaline so he kicked his bound legs up to kick the leader right in the groin. As the leader growled with pain and anger, Ichigo was about to do a back flip and crash into the thugs behind him, but he was too slow. The leader soon had another flunkie holding down his legs. He then put all his weight on Ichigo as he started to pound his face in. Punch, after punch, after punch Ichigo started getting more and more numb.

Somewhere in the frenzy of punches Ichigo started to feel himself begin to drift off towards unconsciousness, though he wouldn't allow himself to pass out, even though the only conscious part of him was feeling pain, he still wouldn't do it. Oh but he wanted to …

Then he saw Renji's face. In his mind, he saw his face, his blazing red eyes that seemed to mellow when he was around and that's what nearly sent him off the conscious boat.

But then, he barely felt it, but he definitely felt it, the punches stopped.

He opened his eyes slowly but then they were wide open when the leader picked his head up again and slammed him down again, then he started to unzip his pants. "You're going to fucking pay for that you little bitch."

Ichigo squinted his eyes shut, expecting the worst, trying hard not to throw up. Then, he could barely feel it, but the weight on him was suddenly yanked off. He opened his eyes and even though he was seeing double, he could just barely make out the image of the thugs around him being beat back, thrown left and right, into the wall, all around, all of them. He saw vaguely the scum retreating, from the alley? Or were they going back inside it deeper? He couldn't tell, his head felt so dizzy.

But then he instantly thought of the one face that could keep him from passing out. "R…Renji…?" He choked on blood where he bit his lip and coughed. But still, he pressed on, slowly he moved his hands down to his boxers to pull them up at least, his arms felt very heavy and having to pull his boxers back up made him so sick. Then he lifted his head to look up at the end of the ally.

The ally had been so dark and when he was surrounded with all those ass holes, he couldn't see just how bright it was outside already. When he looked up he was nearly blinded; his poor swollen eyes could barely take it. Somehow the bright light seemed even brighter than the sunshine, something unnatural, but what else could it be? Then he saw a silhouette of very tall, very bulky man and two small children. Strangely enough, one of them held something two times it's size and the other he could tell even from the ground had very bright red hair like Renji's. The last man was average sized with a hat, but there was some kind of force that seemed to subtly draw his attention to him, some pressure that seemed to increase the more he concentrated on it.

But his concentration wavered just like his consciousness, though he tried very hard to concentrate when he heard the relaxed voice of the man in the middle speak. "You still haven't found your true powers yet have you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

…What?

Before another thought crossed his mind, Ichigo's head fell back, unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renji had heard Ichigo's silent screams not long after he left Urahara's shop. Not because Ichigo screamed loudly, in fact they were so horrifyingly quiet, but because just like all of his senses, his hearing was intensely heightened. Against all the 'rules', with who knows how many pedestrians watching, and without a care in the world save for Ichigo, Renji ran 'full speed' in the streets and with flash step to the alley Ichigo laid in.

It's a good thing Renji was an already wanted man in the Soul Society or else he would've been arrested and harshly punished for doing what's he's done.

He arrived and was by Ichigo's side without a second to spare and immediately cut the awful rope that bound him. The rope was tied on him so tight that they left bruises. He was ready to do whatever he could medically or rush him to the clinic, anything, _anything_ for Ichigo. Then he saw some of Ichigo's blood splattered on the ground, on the walls, and all over his beautiful body. He saw the bruises, the cuts, the ghastly knots, his pants had been yanked down, and his beautiful, so _beautiful_ face so very damaged.

"Ichigo…" His stomach knotted, his vision seemed to blank, his fisted hands shook, everything shook. He felt such anger. "Those … bastards … how could they do this to you?" He said through clenched teeth.

He closed his eyes tight then opened them, gently he pulled his pants back up, and with shaking hands he pulled Ichigo's head into his lap, bending down to press his forehead to the other's, eyes still squeezed shut.

All he could feel was anger. All he could see was red. Ichigo being harmed… the idea… the reality… it was too much for Renji.

He shrugged off his red jacked and folded it up on the ground, then very gently he laid Ichigo's head on it. Renji sucked in air through his teeth and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He was about to get up and probably make the _best_ 'mistake' of his life; he was going to hunt down every single one of those insignificant little bastards and make sure they **never** saw the light of this world again. Hell, he would even risk his life and go back to the soul society to make sure that even their pathetic souls are put in the worst level of a life-like Hell he could create.

_This … rage… _It felt like it was literally boiling inside him like acid fire. It almost hurt, but only fueled the anger. All he could think of was hunting those bastards down. All he wanted. All he thought.

It started to feel more like a necessity. A want. A need.

But then he thought of Ichigo. The pain felt more real now. The boiling felt more real.

He clenched his head with both his hands and tried to control himself. _Ichigo … Ichigo I wont … I wont loose control … You're all I need … Not this … I only need you…_

The thought of Ichigo alone was so very soothing to his rage filled mind. The image of Ichigo could heal any wound.

But then he looked over to Ichigo's body. Ichigo's image … so perfect, so happy … so very beautiful.

But his heart lay beside him so bloody and broken …

The anger was more self directed this time as he scolded himself with his boiling rage. _How … how could I forgive and forget this? How could I let what they did slip my mind for a second? Look what they did to you! My beautiful Ichigo …_

He held his temple even tighter, the headache was so overpowering; all his thoughts were filled with rage. Soon his rage started to dig deeper into his past. Of everything that happened to him, to Rukia, to his dead friends, to his few living ones…

Though no rage could compare to what had just happened to Ichigo.

His spiritual pressure was not at danger level yet, but he was beginning to loose control over it from the rage starting to consume him. He didn't want to see it and he couldn't see it.

But Ichigo could.

"Renji …?" Ichigo whispered as he woke again, unheard at the moment. When he woke up, it felt like a bus had literally run over him, backed up, and ran over him again, only this time with spikes somehow? Extremely sore, anyway. He looked up and the strange shadowed figures that saved him from those thugs were no where in sight. But in his very direct sight was the most wonderful thing to wake up to … but not the best situation, obviously.

Renji had stood and backed up against the wall across from Ichigo and was radiating spiritual pressure and rage mixed together: a combination worthy of being extremely worried about, even if Ichigo didn't fully understand how risky the situation was.

Ichigo could still feel it though. He could _feel _all the anger building up in Renji even from a distance.

"R-Renji?" He called again, trying to lift himself off the cold concrete ground, but his side hurt so badly. He wrapped his arm around his side gingerly. _Probably a broke rib… _He didn't care much though. Renji needed him and his body had the uncanny ability to hold up through just about **any** pain that he's been through so far. Believe it or not, he's actually been in worse pain, but his heart had never hurt so much as when he looked at Renji in this unexplained agony.

Renji was so deep in his own rage filled mind, he didn't hear Ichigo calling to him, his eyes were squeezed shut and he didn't even notice Ichigo trying to drag himself the short distance to his feet. Renji leaned into the wall and slumped down, still squeezing his aching head.

"Ichigo …" He said quietly, without even knowing the name crossed his lips.

Ichigo was inches away from being in his lap when he heard the full extent of agony in Renji's voice as he said his name and tears suddenly started to form in Ichigo's eyes.

Without another thought, Ichigo cupped his hands around Renji's face and kissed him very quickly, but very tenderly, on his burning sweet lips.

Then something totally unexpected happened to Renji.

He could think normally again, the uncontrollable rage vanished from his mind in an instant as soon as Ichigo pressed his strawberry sweet lips to his, and the more Ichigo held onto him, the quicker everything started to cool down.

Renji breathed in the intoxicating aroma of Ichigo and was almost pleasantly knocked over by how strong his delicious strawberry hair smelt.

And finally, he was entirely calm. Then Ichigo withdrew his lips and looked exhausted, but felt so relieved when he said, "Renji … Thank God, you're ok." Then he started to fall to his side, unable to hold himself up any longer, Renji caught him though as soon as he started to fall.

Ichigo, even though his cheeks were cut and bruised, blushed, embarrassed that he had suddenly gotten so weak. "Oh um … Sorry, I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought …"

Renji pulled Ichigo into his protective arms in a very comfortable embrace. "Don't be stupid, baby. You're so strong, it's scary …" _For a human …_ and he meant it.

Wheels started to turn slowly in his head as he thought that, but he immediately shut them down when Ichigo spoke. "Yea, well, not that strong if I let a couple of those bastards hold me down …" Ichigo shivered slightly at the recent memory when that man held him down. Although it was nothing he didn't expect, that didn't mean he liked any moment of it. In fact, he never felt so weak in his whole life … but he dared not let them know that at the time. Though now that he remembered it … he instantly wished he could just forget it. He swallowed the bile as it tried to make it's way up his throat, so sick by the memory.

And just like Renji always does, he seemed to read his mind in seconds. Ichigo's shiver only confirmed what he already instantly seemed to know. "Ichigo …" he felt more rage fill him, but it was no where near as overpowering as before because Ichigo gave him back his control, but a deep, smoldering rage still burned inside him, and this one he was sure would have destroyed him had Ichigo not been holding him. _Fucking bastards! _He thought acidly.

And just like Ichigo seemed to always do as well, he already knew Renji was about to do something he'd regret, so he looked up at him and held the side of his neck, staring right into his red eyes, sincerely pleading him. "I'm ok Renji … please, don't go." Ichigo wasn't accustomed to begging … at all. So the effect was ten times more embarrassing, especially being held the way he was on top of that, his cheeks burned bright red yet again.

Although he couldn't let go of the rage, he chose Ichigo over it in an instant and smiled at his so adorable Ichigo. Then frowned again, seeing so much black and purple pounded into his smooth, tan skin. "Ichigo, we should get you to the clinic." And he made to stand up, arms already under Ichigo's legs and neck, ready to carry him.

But Ichigo put his other hand up to Renji's strong chest to stop him. "No, no… I can't go back to the clinic, not yet."

Renji frowned even more. "Why not?" He puffed.

Ichigo smiled; Renji's pouting always cheered him up. Then he frowned a little as well. "Well … I've always been able to beat off these ass holes without any problems, usually I never get a scratch." He beamed, Renji grinned a little too.

Then Ichigo continued. "But there was this one time … I got the shit beat out of me, and beat out of me good. I barely got out of it, but I managed to get them to leave and so did I. The first thing I did was try to get home, to get healed, I figured my family would be mad sure, I don't know why, but I knew I needed to get some help …

But when I got home, they weren't mad. At all. I wish they _had_ been angry with me then when they … looked down on me, the way they did. I know they didn't mean to make me feel … that way, but … they were so … hurt. They couldn't look me in the eye for a week and even when I got better, they still looked and felt so awful …"

Renji only listened as he continued. "So after that, I made a promise to myself not to let them see me that bad again. I can handle most anything these punks do to me … and if they ever did get me good, I always figured that I could just go to the other side of town." He shrugged. Renji just frowned.

"So you're telling me that you would've just handled all of this on your own? That you would've either stayed here in pain or drag yourself to the other side of town just because you didn't want to upset your family?" Renji was in disbelief.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and grinned awkwardly. "Well when you put it that way…"

Renji lifted his eyebrows. _He can already lift his arm? A minute ago he couldn't even hold himself up, now this? _His wheels were pleasantly interrupted again by Ichigo's wonderful voice. "Anyway, I'm just going to stay here. It's not like they killed me or anything, I've still got all my limbs … and you."

Renji's mouth dropped a little as he stared down at Ichigo who stared up at him with those irresistible chocolate eyes. Renji smiled. "Stop being such a nice guy." Before Ichigo could complain, he quickly leaned down to capture Ichigo's swollen lips gently and held the back of his neck carefully, running the tips of his fingers through the soft strawberry scented spikes.

Ichigo was a little pink from the sudden kiss, but soon his eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed his hands on Renji's chest.

Eventually, but surprisingly not long at all, Ichigo was strong enough to walk on his own. Of course, Renji insisted on caring him and he got his way for a little while … until he grabbed Ichigo's ass and embarrassed him far too much.

Though that didn't stop Renji from grabbing at him anyway. And he was very careful not to bump into his sore side, not to grab any of the many swelled bruises covered all over his body. Then when he did grab him, he did it so perfectly, Ichigo found himself lost in thought throughout the day they had together, amazed yet again by Renji's grace and strength.

Though Renji couldn't help but cringe when he saw the horrible evidence of the pain Ichigo went through all over his body no matter where he looked, rage itching to resurface and take over. But Renji swore to himself in an oath so deep it synthesized with his whole core that he would _never _hurt Ichigo. His swore on his life, but it felt like so much more.

So that meant no more freak outs from just recently, especially when Ichigo needed him more than ever. Even though he was sure that he would've regained control sooner or later and probably wouldn't hurt Ichigo at all, that was a risk he wasn't going to take. Ever.

Ichigo walked a little ahead of Renji, crossing his bruised arms, slumping, trying to hide his blush. Renji smiled and frowned. _Ichigo …_ He wanted to say he was sorry. Sorry for not being there when he needed him, well, at least not in control when he needed him to be. Right on cue, Ichigo slowed down and grabbed his rough tan hands.

Renji looked over to his side and into those sweet hazelnut eyes he fell in love with as soon as he saw them. Without words to ruin their gaze, Renji could feel, just by staring into those beautiful understanding eyes, that Ichigo never even blamed him. Renji smiled. "Wanna go on a date?" He winked.

Ichigo's eyes widened then he smiled warmly. "As long as you're with me."

Renji ran his hand lightly through Ichigo's orange hair and lifted his chin slowly, Ichigo's cheeks began to burn deeply again as Renji said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He then leaned down to kiss those wonderful lips once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

[phew] all done. (: sorry that took so long -_-' I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint anybody, especially if you waited this long on it ^-^'' thank you for reading! _

Next chapter I promise will be extra super lovey dovy, just a heads up lol

Reviews fill Renji's soul and you know how hungry that thing gets, so the more the merrier :D

**R-Tiki: - **=gets microphone= Our fight continues: Ichigo vs. Isshin's ass, round 1!

**Ichigo: **Oh my God, somebody please just kill me now -_-''

**Renji: **=cheers= whooo! Go Ichi Go! XD

**R-Tiki: **Hehe! You said Ichi GO XDD

**Rukia: **I always knew that ass had it out for him …

**Renji: **You don't even know him! OR do you…? –creepy music-

**Keigo: **Go ass go! Go ass Go!!

**Ichigo: **How the hell did you guys even get here?!

**Chad: **Hm.

**Ichigo: **Oh Chad, not you too =_=o

**Urahara: **Hey! Who wants popcorn? :DDD –fan dance moment-

**Renji: **Heeey. Why does _he _get to sit in the front row?! D:

**Rukia: **You're in the front row too, dumbass. –eats popcorn-

**Renji: **… Oh yea. –glares at Chad anyway-

**R-Tiki: **Oh right! The battle is on!

**Isshin: **-Jumps out of no where- whaaa! DX –super serious face-

**Ichigo: **I will murder you –angry mark-

[to be continued?]

**Ichigo: NO. End. It. Now –Angry mark angry mark-**

**R-Tiki: **^-^'' Until next time!


	12. Our Perfect Date

**A//N: **Hello again my great reading readers (: why yes, I do believe I actually updated super quick this time! :D

Not that that excuses me from all the times I've been so EXTREMELY late *sweat drop*

But I hope this helps in the forgiveness process XD

Oh, and did the title for the last chapter make any sense? Or should I change it to something else? Well I guess it really doesn't matter now so what the hell? XD

Not much else to say except that Renji x Ichigo is fabulous in every way! X3 Every time I see them together in the anime I'm like "O.O Damnit Renji! You better get your ass over there and attack him!" but it never happens XD

So I guess that proves within itself that I do not own Bleach XD So there's a random Disclaimer XDD

Thank all of you who put this story on their favorites list :D (I always forget to say thanks, lol my bad)

O…mg. Reviews! I love them! All the them! X333 you guys are so great!

**RamecupMiso – **Thank you for reviewing :D and I'm glad you liked the dream scene, that was fun to write lol XD here's an update *gives***  
BonnieNuit – **Aww thanks bon bon! :D hope you like this chapter too, I made it extra sweet x3**  
Crave-the-Rave – **Yes. Feel the power of soul owner ship XD I wouldn't know, because you have mine, but I heard it was a wonderful feeling XD and yes. Souly is now my favorite word ever x3 and sure thing, more Renji protectiveness, coming right up XD and Isshin has this to say to you: "See?! This person here knows greatness when she sees it! And the serious face does in fact help improve my ass kicking ass skills because a serious face means clinching. Obviously my ass is superior above the rest—" Um… he's on a random rant again, but yea, basically he says thanks and my ass is glorious XD –gives chapter- thank you again :D**  
Dearmed – **Ahaha! Just because you flexed your eyebrows (that was so great XD) you can have Urahara  
-gives- though I must warn you; he does bite XD so in case he tries to escape, I have this tranquilizer gun here XDD I'm glad that my chapter beats cake, I never thought that could ever happen! D: -shocked- and –gasp- of course I'll marry you! Let's just go ahead and start the wedding and bring out the cookies! XD Even though I'm pretty sure that doesn't really go with weddings … oh well! Urahara wants to provide the music (so be afraid. Be very afraid) and I think Yoruichi brought her whips, so we already have dinner and a show XD anyway, enjoy the update! X3  
**The-Other-Second-One – **wow that is possibly the best name in the history of names XD and thank you so much!! :DD that review just made my whole day!! asdfja;jdj! ((is happy)) I'm so glad you liked it since the beginning and WOW, 200 fanfics and it made it to being one of the best?! ((faints)) XDD I'm especially glad you liked the Momo/Aizen scene, I was afraid that it might've been out of place, but thank you for liking it! And the fluffiness! :D thank you thank you thank you XDD I hope you and the fangirl deep within your soul likes this next chapter it was fun to write x3 thank you again my humble reading fangirl friend lol :D**  
Weaver of light – **thank you so much (: I hope this update is good lol I'm glad you like my story x3 *gives update*

Anywho, read and enjoy (:

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 12: Our Perfect Date

Renji and Ichigo didn't linger very long in that dark, claustrophobic ally. Not long at all, actually. Much to Renji's shock and protest, Ichigo had started to already stand and dust himself off after Renji had kissed him, promising a date for the entire day. That was simply too great of an offer to just stay on the ground and rest.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" The ruby red head said, holding his arms around Ichigo but making sure not to touch his very sore side.

Ichigo bit his lip when he bent to try and dust himself off more, putting unwanted pressure on his side and legs. But he shrugged it off. "I'm fine, Renji stop worrying. I want to get out of here." He said not angrily, but sincerely wanting out of that ally way.

Although his ears still rung and his head was intensely sore, Ichigo could still for some reason vaguely remember those shadows watching him. _Maybe they were just wondering souls… then again, I didn't see a single soul chain … then again, I was beat in the head a lot. _He grinned and shook his head, feeling stupid. _I probably just hallucinated the whole damn thing for all I know, they __**did **__pound the hell out of my head after all … _He thought about telling Renji about what he'd seen, but then thought it would be pretty useless information especially if he didn't even know if it was really true or not. Plus a worried Renji was bad enough, but a curious one can be just as bad sometimes. Though to Ichigo, it was still adorable either way, but Renji would end up driving himself crazy if he didn't know who these great 'saviors' were.

Oh Ichigo could just see it now: Renji running around the entire neighborhood in search of the 'brave heroes of all time for saving his precious Strawberry'. Oh the horror.

So Ichigo decided against telling him for now. Renji quickly offered himself to be a prop for Ichigo to rest on, which he did. "Then lemme carry you at least, please?" He asked in a way that didn't really sound like a question.

Ichigo grinned, sort of embarrassed. "No, I'm fine Renji, really. It's not like I'd get any better if you just carried me around all day. I just need to walk it off." He leaned on Renji's strong tan arm for support, but tried not to lean on him too much, then he continued to dust the dirt off of him. He was delighted that his clothes were all still okay except for a tear in his jeans, but otherwise, just a little dirty, much to his surprise; he was sure that his shirt would've been torn to shreds at least.

"I won't carry you _all_ day, just for a little while, maybe a few hours or 5 …" Renji said quietly, gently wrapping his arm around Ichigo's back to place his hand on Ichigo's good side for better support.

Ichigo grinned. "Oh only a few hours?" He said, looking up at the smooth skin on Renji's neck until he turned and then he was looking into his sincere, eager red eyes.

Hard as he tried, Ichigo could _not _resist those gorgeous blood red eyes, not for long anyway. When Renji lifted his free hand to gingerly grace his fingertips over Ichigo's cheek and up his jaw to his chin, Ichigo's knees almost buckled … almost.

Renji's eyes widened and he smiled at how well the effect went; Ichigo's cheeks and nose began to burn brightly, his sweet face failing adorably at the attempt to not give in to Renji's touch.

Eventually Ichigo closed his eyes and turned his head. "Ok fine… but only for 15 minutes!" He said, his burning red cheeks proving his defeat.

"30 minutes." Renji grinned, bending to kiss Ichigo's exposed, sweet neck.

Ichigo began to sweat nervously. "No, 25 minutes…"

Renji slowly, sweetly trailed butterfly kisses up to Ichigo's ear and whispered, his breath tickling his ear. "2 hours."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard that oh so wonderful seduction in Renji's voice. "F-fine… An hour."

Renji withdrew from Ichigo's neck, smiling victoriously. "Okay." Ichigo frowned, his face looking more like a pout in Renji-vision. "I wish you weren't so fucking cocky." He said, elbowing Renji in his side.

"Ow." Renji said in mock pain, Ichigo reached over with his free arm to pull on one of Renji's long spikes earning a real 'ow'. He grinned.

Somewhere in their conversation/argument they had started walking and were already out of the ally. They realized this once Ichigo let go of Renji's violet red spikes and actually looked at the street they were now on. Renji was somehow sub-consciously leading the way to some place somewhere, but all Ichigo cared about was how good Renji smelled so close to him. It was better than Axe or any other smelly good stuff in the entire world and completely unique; a fragrance that only he was close enough to love.

But when Ichigo looked back up at Renji, Renji was already staring at him, an eyebrow lifted and a smirk on his smoothly defined face, completely expecting what Ichigo was already dreading.

Ichigo blushed slightly then sighed. "Oh alright." Renji smiled a big smile then turned and bent down on one knee. Ichigo closed his eyes and let out a breath. _I am going to kill him for this. _Ichigo carefully wrapped his legs around Renji's waist and his arms around his massive shoulders as soon as Renji had lifted him up with ease, holding onto his firm ass, which he greatly appreciated **much** to Ichigo's embarrassment.

As Renji proudly walked up the street – so quickly it was like he wasn't even carrying Ichigo at all – and smiling happily, it was by then mid-noon and many people walking the streets had given them both strange and curious looks. Ichigo felt the many sharp glares go straight through his back and on Renji's hands strategically wrapped around Ichigo's ass. Ichigo groaned, slunk down, and buried his forehead into Renji's muscled shoulder. "Renji, do you _have _to do this?" He asked with a grunt.

"Oh it's only for an hour." He said, turning to look at his strawberry, smiling so happily. Ichigo's mouth opened a little. Then he shut it and pouted. _Damnit why do you have to look so damn good when you smile like that? It drives me crazy … ass hole._

Renji could feel Ichigo's cheeks burning into his shoulder, to which he smiled even more (if that was somehow possible). _God you are so cute … and you'd punch me for saying that. _He laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo demanded, his nerves on edge from being embarrassed.

Renji turned again. "Oh nothing, nothing." He smirked.

Ichigo frowned. "Yea right."

Though, Ichigo would once again refuse to admit his submissiveness to his strong Renji, he had to admit it to himself that he enjoyed very much being held so perfectly close to Renji's warm body, resting against his chiseled muscles, muscles that held him so easily it was like he didn't weigh anything. Ichigo could probably lift Renji too, I mean he had some pretty strong muscles, but damn Renji was just down right sexy doing it. He leaned against his back and ran his pale fingers through Renji's soft, violet red locks.

Renji (if he had been a cat) would've purred with delight at the relaxing touch of Ichigo's smooth fingers. "I love it when you do that." He said, eyes closed but he still walked onward down the street, not needing his eyes entirely, knowing that his other senses were trained well enough to guide him on his steady pace down the street. "Oh you do?" Ichigo said, making a point to run his fingers through Renji's wild soft locks to brush against his scalp. To which, Renji sighed happily and rested his head back to be cheek to cheek with his gorgeous red head, said red head smiling widely as well.

Once again, conversation consumed their clouded minds – clouded because it was the wonderful side effect they seemed to get every time they were together like this, especially so pleasingly close. And just like Renji had always thought, hearing sweet words stream out of Ichigo's even sweeter lips made that evening feel like their very first conversation, only becoming increasingly more wonderful, never slowing down to become dull, oh no, never that. Renji was addicted with ravenous love to Ichigo's voice, his body, his everything, content to only listen but of course willing to respond to any of the asked questions of his wonderfully beloved.

How he loved him so much.

An hour had long since come and go, it had actually been about 3 hours, but Ichigo was so comfortable and he never paid much attention to that little thing called time when he was with Renji and neither did the spastic ruby red head, entirely content to just holding his Ichigo, never tiring out and never noticing it either. They stopped to get a slushy at some random slushy stand, so Renji let Ichigo down when he walked over to look at all the choices for the frozen greatness. Sometimes ice-cream was just too sweet but then other times it was just right, but to Ichigo, slushies always hit the spot on a hot day anyday.

Renji was very surprised at how quick Ichigo had already recovered. Not long ago (or at at least it seemed like not so long ago), Ichigo lay on the ground, bloody and in pain, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Renji unfortunately could see the obvious pain he was in. Now, he was wide-eyed and walking carefully and slow, but other wise normally and he made sure to stretch his arms often, probably to help them heal faster. Although he did appear to be healing quicker, every time Renji saw those awful purple bruises, those deep imprints in his wrists, and his swollen face (though, most of the swelling had already deflated as well) he was instantly reminded of how much he must have suffered and the anger that he kept deep inside. Though, as he had promised, he wasn't going to loose control like that again, being very sure to keep his dominating, smoldering anger sealed away tight, ready to be ripped open when he saw those bastards –by himself, of course- again.

But still … How did he heal so quickly? Was it because I held him all the way here? No, he got down pretty easy and he's even walking better on the way back here … how …?

What was it with those wheels? Every time they started to turn, they instantly shut back down when Ichigo came into his sight, not that he minded; wheels were so over rated anyway.

"I got you strawberry, since you couldn't make up your mind." Ichigo said winking, then handed the happy Renji the cold cup of colored slush. Renji stared at it for a minute, entirely curious.

Ichigo stared at Renji staring at the cup and choked a little on his own blueberry flavored slushy as he laughed. "It's still gunna be there no matter how long you stare at it. It might melt though if you don't hurry up and eat it." He said, walking up to kiss him on the neck.

Renji shook his head, turning a little red. "Huh?"

Ichigo just laughed. Then Renji looked at him, hope filling in his sad looking eyes.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Alright, alright, I'm coming. You don't have to pout at me."

Renji smiled in glee and bent down again like before as Ichigo climbed on his back, slushy cup in hand.

After another round of random conversation and Renji's ass grabbing, shockingly, they were soon at Renji's secret destination. Though it itself was far from a secret.

Ichigo perked up. "I had no idea the theme park was already open … wow, how the hell did we end up on the other side of town so fast?" He said, bewildered by how quick time had flown and the sudden change of pace; mellow to excited.

Ichigo hated, _hated with a fiery passion hated, _Don Kanonji, and everyone knew it but bothered him about it anyway for whatever reason. So 'obviously', it appeared Ichigo didn't like anything like that, which included everything pertaining to exciting fun in general. Well Ichigo adored roller coasters and anything to do with them or any other ride, absolutely loved them, which Renji found out in one of their many long, wonderful conversations. Used to, they were one of the only things that made Ichigo smile. However, this wonderful, wonderful, _wonderful _gorgeous man beside him definitely took the prize in that department easily. Everyday he found himself slowly coming out of his beaten up shell, slowly but so surely starting to really smile from his heart again, and always smiling in pure happiness when Renji was around. Always.

How he loved him so much.

Renji's mouth was wide upon as he gazed at the colorful display of machinery ahead of them. Enormous machines taller than most buildings he's seen, soaring high into the clouds, wonderfully delicious aromas poured out of the entrance, smelling almost as good as Tessai's cooking, almost. He could see, even from so far away, a gigantic wheel turning slowly, then he saw an extremely tall machine towering high above the rest and another round machine fell from it at an alarming speed. Music found it's way to his ears and it was just low enough not to be annoying, but subtle enough to be relaxing in the background. He could tell the entire place was huge and extremely crowded. All his already heightened senses were overrun with the intensity of everything in that theme park; the smells, the sights, the sounds, he could even feel the vibrations of the huge mechanisms under his feet. He was excited and even a littler nervous.

Rukia had somehow gotten her tiny little hands on two tickets to this "theme park" and she barely knew anything about it only that it was in this part of the town and that he couldn't miss it, while he knew nothing at all about it except that Ichigo said he loves them and that was **all** he needed. However, everything he saw was completely unexpected.

… _All I knew was that it was a theme park, thought it be some kind of play of themes, I don't know … not this! Wow … _He was wrong. Why was he wrong so much?

So calmly he tried to digest all of this without gaping like an idiot in front of all these people including Ichigo, because by the way Ichigo was reacting, this was obviously something everybody has heard about, and as a 'normal human', he would have to try to play along …

Though the more he looked, the more doubtful the idea of 'playing along' became.

"Let me down now, Renji." Ichigo half asked have demanded, very excited now.

Renji laughed at how very uke excited he was being right now. "Ok, ok. Don't pull my hair out." He teased, kissing Ichigo on the neck as his strawberry leaned forward over his shoulder.

Ichigo blushed just barely then smacked him in the back of the head. "Well put me down and I won't have to." He said, smiling.

Renji just laughed and obeyed. He grabbed Ichigo's ass another time (which earned him an elbow to the rib) and carefully dropped to his knee and as Ichigo slid off, Renji quickly stood and turned to hook his arm around Ichigo's small waist, very careful not to hurt him, and ever so lightly pulled him close to him as he stepped forward. Nose to nose, chocolate brown and ruby red eyes mixing together, their lips insanely close, just the way they liked it.

Ichigo was surprised by how quickly he executed that move, but was other wise beginning to melt; Renji was so enticing, and he blushed deep red as he thought about what else he could do with such seductive skills.

Renji smiled, bending his head teasingly slow to place a sweet kiss on Ichigo's swollen lips, still blueberry flavored from his cold slushy, which he loved and licked his lips one last time as he withdrew from the kiss. Once Ichigo's eyes fluttered open (because apparently they had closed), Renji was smiling sweetly at him.

Ichigo smiled as well, trying to remember how to walk. "And I love it when you do that." He said, now in a daze.

Renji laughed and grabbed both Ichigo's hands with his own, walking backwards for a second, not willing to let their gaze divert just yet. "Me too."

Once they made it to the entrance, they waited in line, tangling their fingers together, talking to each other in their own code they randomly developed because they talked together so much. When it was finally their turn, Ichigo went to find his wallet, but Renji had already pulled his out, though technically the wallet wasn't his; one of those asshole thugs had dropped it so he decided to take it and the $60.00 inside – though he was disappointed that the asshole didn't have an ID in there, since that was what he had picked it up for and _**not **_to be a good samaritan, either.

He then gave the sweet girl at the counter his two tickets, she just smiled and waved them in cheerfully. "Have a good time." She beamed. Renji and Ichigo could practically see the little pink hearts swirling around her head.

Renji grinned. "Must be a fangirl.

Ichigo smiled too. "Yea, well at least she's nice." He said, waving back to her.

Renji had picked up a map at the counter and ,just like he thought, the place was _very_ large. At the very far end of the park was the ocean, a large pier right at the park's edge that looked out into the ocean and a few rides dotted the pier as well.

"So where do you want to –" Renji started.

"Quick! The Terrorizer's line is short!" Ichigo blurted, very excited, very determined, in Renji-Vision, this was absolutely priceless. He laughed as he was (violently) dragged quickly through the busy open walking area and straight to the Terrorizer's line.

He laughed as Ichigo had absentmindedly ran past many people causing them to jump back, all the while just running happily towards his destination.

_Now he's running … wow. _Renji thought in the back of his mind. The forefront was consumed entirely on Ichigo, or more specifically, on Ichigo's firm ass, which looked _**so**_ amazing in those jeans as he ran.

Renji tried not to get hard, I mean, he was running after all, and he could only imagine what would happen if Ichigo suddenly stopped …

But he did. And Renji almost ran into him, but slammed on the heels of his feet, saved by no contact to the lower area. He let out a breath, trying to calm himself down again.

Ichigo was oblivious to the entire thing if only because he was trying so hard to get into the usually mile long line. "Ha! We made it … uh, Renji? You ok?" He asked, cocking his head to the side a little confused as to why Renji's face seemed so suddenly shaded.

"Yep. I'm fine." Lie. Oh the lie. He was trying so hard _not_ to look at how amazing Ichigo looked, which was needless to say, next to impossible.

Ichigo crooked his eyebrows but decided not to press it, if only because he loved the look on Renji's face and didn't want him to freak out. He laughed "Come on, we're almost to the front. You're gunna love this." Ichigo grabbed Renji's coarse but warm hand and pulled him along once again.

Renji smiled and laughed, loving how great this excited side of Ichigo was. _Especially in those clothes. And damn, those pants … _he bit his lip again. Ichigo held unto Renji's hand and passed a large piece of wood next to the entrance which read "must be _this_ tall to ride" and it was surprisingly tall, excluding and and pretty much all kids, but the two red heads easily passed by about 5 inches.

Then they raced up the ramp that ascended until they were at the very top of a roofed plat form. Ichigo took out his wallet and his cell phone and placed them on an empty cupboard out of sight as did Renji and he took off his bandana to put over their wallets and phones.

Ichigo looked up at the tattoos on Renji's forehead and smiled warmly. "I love those too." Renji smiled and kissed his forehead.

Then, much to Ichigo's excitement, they quickly moved into the small empty line with the number 1 painted on the ground. Renji stood right behind Ichigo, wondering what all of this strange stuff meant, but shrugged and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo leaned into him, embarrassed but too happy to reject such a comfortable hug from the one he loved.

They stood comfortably that way and Renji read all the warning signs going on to say: "If you have a heart condition, are pregnant…" blah, blah, "then you shouldn't ride this ride" and his favorite "don't jump off the platform". Then a line of metal hanging seats zoomed by and started to stop, causing the iron tracks that the seats hung from to screech from the metal on metal grinding to a halt.

Renji's eyebrow twitched, but he followed Ichigo in as he quickly jumped over to take the left seat while Renji took the right of the two cushioned hanging seats in the very front of the whole line of hanging seats. They were painted black and red and their feet dangled in the air once they sat down.

Again, Renji remained calm on the outside, but tension was building up and being seat belted and having to grip cushioned restraining bars that was pulled over your head and tightly secured did not really sit well with the already spastic ruby red head.

It was times like these that Renji wished that he had actually listened to that little midget when she said we should study these little things about the human world because, hey, we just might need them. Renji was mentally punching Rukia in the face for being a smart ass.

As if that wasn't enough, as soon as a uniformed attendant checked to make sure they were all strapped in tight (to what Renji could only guess was their death), they started to move forward, not fast, but soon they were off the plat form, which was already surprisingly high off the ground, and they started to scale even farther up.

Renji never realized he was afraid of heights. Well no, he wasn't actually, in fact he was closer to being afraid of strange restraining seats that held him in so he couldn't escape easily if they did so happen to fall and crash to their death. Being higher up seemed to just increase that fear.

People behind them were starting to whoop, some girl started to cry, and when he looked over Ichigo's eyes were wide with excitement and adrenaline, smiling like a mad man. Renji's heart pounded, a strange feeling of anxiety swelling up in his chest – almost as strong as the one he had for Ichigo, but nothing could ever top that – only this was not nearly as pleasant.

Ichigo, still smiling, looked over at Renji. "Hey, what's a matter? You look a little green." He reached over to touch Renji's cheek, Renji was sweating.

"Oh, haha, I just uh …" He couldn't lie. "I've never been on one of these before…" Amazingly, they were still climbing higher.

"Renji why didn't you tell me? Are you ok?" Ichigo said, deep concern in his voice.

Renji quickly looked up at him, a smile on his face. "Oh no, no, I would've told you if I didn't want to ride it." Which was the truth; his curiosity got the better of him and he wasn't about to go and ruin anything for his very excited Ichigo.

Ichigo just frowned. "Well … I hope you like it." He smiled, trying to reassure the spastic red head, still paying no attention to the heights they were _still_ escalating. He put out his hand and Renji smiled as well, holding unto Ichigo's smooth hands, relaxing instantly as he kept gazing into those sweet chocolate eyes.

At they same time, they looked ahead and Renji felt a new wave of excitement: both anxious and joyful.

By then they were finally at the peak and very soon they were tilting down.

Renji gripped Ichigo's hand and visa versa. "OHH SHIIIIIIT!!!" Renji screamed as they flew forward.

Wind rushed past them as they zoomed through the open air going at least 70 mph. His heart was pounding and so was his head, both from the huge thrill and from Ichigo screaming, more out of joyful excitement and even a little laughter, though the loud rumble of the roller coaster drowned out almost all sound. The force of their speed pushed them farther in their seats and the pressure pulled them in all directions as they met the curves of the coaster.

They gripped their seats as they were hurtled in a huge vertical flip and soon twisting upside down three times in an instant, though that was only just one section of the entire ride, the name _Terrorizer_ suddenly making so much more sense now. Renji was instantly reminded of how high up they were whenever he vaguely saw the green dots that dotted the ground that were supposed to be trees. Though he could never really focus on anything for long once they were sent soaring in a new direction every time.

Even Renji's senses were put to the test but they pumped the mega-adrenaline rush.

Ichigo held out his hands almost the entire time, even Renji did a few times, only to put them back down and grab the restrainer as soon as they began to turn upside down, both of them were screaming.

They raced into the air and came spiraling straight down into a dark tunnel flying right into cool mist, a sudden flash barely blinding them, but they were even sooner flying out and doing a long series of flips, turns, curves, and many, _many_ twists.

And then, they were pulling back into the plat form.

Renji's once nearly neat spikes were extremelyspiky and a mess as they came to a slow stop, his red eyes wide.

Even Ichigo's short hair was nearly frizzled into an orange fro and a huge smile was plastered on his face, his eyes wide too.

They looked at each other and then were in a fit of laughter.

"Renji!" Ichigo said as he lifted his seat restrainer and got off, still laughing, "You look like a lion!"

"A lion?!" Renji accused, laughing as well, "Well you look like you were stuffed in a dryer!" Yes, Renji did learn all about dryers when he came here and did laundry at Urahara's for the first time … oh the horror.

Everyone was staring at the crazy pair, but they of course paid no attention to anyone else around them.

They stumbled their way down the off ramp, their legs still wobbly from the ride and their constant laughter, holding onto each other and for some reason still stuck in a fit of laughter.

"Renji you should have seen your face when we went up that last loop, it was _priceless_!" Then he imitated Renji's face to the extreme … which kind of looked like a blinking walrus.

That made Renji laugh even more and soon they were both holding unto the rail with one hand and their stomachs with the other, laughing. Finally, somehow, but finally they managed to make it all the way down and their laughing fit calmed down a little too.

Though after that, every time they looked at each other they started laughing again and again. "Come on, lets go see what our picture looks like." Ichigo said smiling.

"Our picture?" Renji said, confused but smiling too.

Ichigo grabbed Renji's hand again and they began to weave through the crowd as Ichigo led him to where the Terrorizer's little gift shop was. They walked up to the desk and looked at the screens. Renji smiled wide and pointed to the first row. "There we are." Sure enough there was their crazy faces: one shocked and smiling, eyes squinted shut, the other screaming and eyes _wide_ open.

They laughed, and laughed, and laughed their merry little asses out of the gift shop before security could show up.

Eventually they were at peace once again and Renji draped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder while Ichigo wrapped his own around Renji's side, Renji nuzzled his nose in Ichigo's soft hair earning a laugh and shove.

Even as they walked together joined at the hips, they still both looked amazingly bad ass.

From then on they raced to ride every single ride they could find, which was quite a lot. The theme park was filled with great roller coasters, the best one still being the Terrorizer, which they went on repeatedly throughout the day now that Renji had broken his roller coaster virginity and **loved** it. He was almost as addicted to them as Ichigo was, almost. The line was by then a lot longer, but they didn't mind. In fact, the longer the line the better; more time to just stand together, resting comfortably in each others arms. That time together was like their time to recharge and then take off throughout the park again and again, hands always finding their way back to each other.

Ichigo hated the tall dropping towers. Oh how he hated them, but loved them at the same time, only because they gave him such a rush. But Renji completely and entirely loved them. He was no longer freaked out and adored all the commotion around him, though being with Ichigo was hands down the best part of the day.

Ichigo and Renji both loved the bumper cars, because like most violent idiots, they loved ramming the hell out of each other and laughing about it the entire time.

Renji stopped over 30 times to get all kinds of food: nachos, hot dogs, ice-cream, a mega coke, tons of slushies and ice-cones, cotton candy, funnel cake, and nearly everything else and anything with Strawberry flavor in it.. Ichigo just laughed and they had a lot of powered sugar fights. Renji always won when he'd run over to lick the powered sugar off of Ichigo's cheek, which made Ichigo turn extremely bright red and elbow Renji in the side and even then he still laughed.

Renji could barely keep his hands off of Ichigo and likewise Ichigo could barely keep his hands off of Renji. Ichigo would sneak a few teasing kisses on Renji's neck and run away as he chased after him. Sometimes he would get away pretty fast and hide in all the various places of the theme park, but when Renji found him he would nearly tackle him down every time and he held unto him as he kissed him back, Ichigo laughed every time. That was probably their favorite pas-time.

When Ichigo saw the fun house, he dragged Renji along and laughed as Renji freaked out and ducked at every pounce, sometimes he would nearly hit some of the flailing props. One time he really did, accidentally smashing it into pieces, but Ichigo grabbed Renji's hand and they ran out before they were in trouble, laughing more and more after they got away.

They stopped at the many various game booths. Renji won Ichigo three giant toys, which Renji persisted that he carry around all day, much to Ichigo's embarrassment.

Finally, saving the best for last, Renji led Ichigo up the steps to the huge Ferris Wheel that sat not far away from the pier.

The guy that operated the machine gave them a questionable look, but neither one noticed nor would they have cared even if they had looked. Quick enough to be cooled by the air, yet slow enough to saver every moment, they escalated taller than nearly all the others, until finally they were staring out into the calm ocean beyond them. All kinds of purples, oranges, and pinks flourished in the warm setting sun and in the feathery clouds that surrounded it all resting just above the flat deep purple horizon of the ocean.

Breathtaking, but when their eyes met again the sunset seemed to do little in comparison to what they saw in each other's eyes.

Words didn't have to be spoken, but they would gladly accept to hear each other's voice.

"Renji … I, I don't know what to say …" He said, mouth hanging open and blushing. _Thank you, Renji, I love you, I want you, I need you, I love you, I love you, I love you. Renji. _Were all his thoughts in an instant, yet in that moment all he could do was give into those sweet simmering red eyes yet again and say nothing.

Renji grinned ever so lightly, entranced in those nutmeg brown eyes. _Ichigo I love you, I crave you, I want you, I need you, oh Ichigo I love you. Please stay with me forever. _"You don't have to."

"I love you." Ichigo breathed.

Not a second after he spoke those heart melting words, Renji wrapped his hand around Ichigo's back and pulled the warm body into his lap, while with the other he gently grabbed the back of Ichigo's head, tilting so slightly, and slowly, sweetly kissing those perfect lips. Ichigo pushed his body into Renji's and wrapped his arm around his strong chest while his other went to Renji's spiked head. Neither forced the kiss any further, any harder, nor did they lean out even after several seconds, but simply stayed hypnotized together, connected by their savory lips, eyes closed, breaths soft and tickling their skin, the cool salty air washed over them softly.

Eventually the ever so quiet pucker of parting lips was barely heard and their eyes fluttered open, their faces still only inches away and they wouldn't have it any farther apart.

Embarrassment had finally caught up with Ichigo when he realized he was in Renji's lap, slightly looking down into those deep red eyes. He halfway tried to get down, still a little dizzy and hypnotized by those eyes, but Renji held unto him, grinning and loving the blush on Ichigo's cheeks, though he was just as entranced as Ichigo.

He leaned over to barely nip his ear, "I love you too, Ichigo."

Chills on chills were sent down Ichigo's spine, instantly straightening up and in doing so getting even closer to Renji.

"I said, your turn is over, _sirs_." Said the Ferris Wheel attendant in an annoyed tone, the kind of guy who doesn't have a life obviously.

Ichigo's face was again a beacon that could be seen from outer space, it was even redder than before actually, his whole body was red.

"Mommy, why is that man in his lap? Could he not see over the bars, either?" A little boy said as he tugged on his mother's dress, who was currently blushing.

"…" Quickly Ichigo grabbed Renji's hand – he was even a little red, though not _nearly_ as bad Ichigo – and they ran off into the park once again.

Eventually Renji got Ichigo to relax and his arm was wrapped around him, holding him close. Ichigo gratefully leaned into his side. They walked that way for quite a while, randomly passing rides that they had went on at least 20 times each then the lights bloomed to life illuminating everything in a warm glow.

Renji and Ichigo walked the lighted pier, hands linked together. They clung to each other loving the forever-perfect moment they found themselves pleasantly lost in. Every second they got, they would turn to find each other's lips, sweetly coming together to fill their cravings for the other's and teasingly pulling away only to come together again and again. Sweet instant kisses were one of the best kinds sometimes, though every time their lips found each other's felt entirely unforgettable.

It was around 8:30 by then. Even after spending all night, morning, and the following day all day together, it was never enough and shockingly neither one of them were tired. Their muscles ached just a bit because they had run around so much, but just two seconds wrapped together in each other's arms was enough to make all the little aches melt away.

By the end of the day, Ichigo wasn't even sore and even most of his bruises had started to fade back to the shade of his normal pale smooth skin, and almost all of the swelling had disappeared entirely.

Renji was amazed by how unbelievably fast he had healed, wheels starting then instantly stopping to turn, and Renji couldn't keep his eyes off him. His starving eyes looked him up and down constantly; from his long, lean legs up his firm ass to his muscled thin sides, his gorgeous stomach, lingering on his beautiful smooth neck, and always returning to those brown radiant eyes he fell in love with right on sight.

Renji grinned then suddenly laughed.

Ichigo smiled, loving the sound, and tilted his head, staring at the gorgeous man. "What?" He asked playfully.

Renji laughed again. "I was just thinking about the first time we met … well, the orginal." They both laughed at their little inside joke.

"About how great it was?." Ichigo chimed in, smiling.

"Yea, and about how hard it was to keep my hands off you that first day I came over." Renji said, shaking his head and still smiling.

"_You _having a hard time? I could barely even _breath_ when we sat together. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Damn." He said leaning up to place a kiss on his neck.

Renji just rolled his eyes and laughed. "No, I think _you _haven't looked. Have I told you lately how much I _love _those pants…" He said leaning back to stare at that perfect ass, drooling.

Ichigo blushed and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him back up. "About 30 times, now stop it."

Renji smiled and bent over to kiss his ears, loving the sight and feel of another warm blush on his beautiful Strawberry. It was nearing 9:00 so they lazily wondered out of the theme park, missing it already, but loving that heavenly feeling of just being as close as they wanted to be. Fingers and hands laced together, holding onto each other while walking side to side, sometimes they'd wonder apart, only until one of them reeled the other back in, crushing them with a hug and smothering them with a kiss … this was usually Renji.

Renji won another turn to carry Ichigo, but this time he surprised him by leaping into his arms.

"Wow … I could get used to this." Renji said, smiling, holding Ichigo close.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "Don't count on it." He then wrapped his hand around Renji's tan neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

They withdrew several seconds later and Renji still got to carry Ichigo for a little while, but not too long since his hands couldn't stay off of Ichigo's ass. Renji put Ichigo down then instantly their hands found each other's in the dark warm night that enveloped them and they lost themselves in each other's eyes, trying to concentrate but finding it extremely hard to.

Renji marveled in the sight of Ichigo's beautiful face bathed in the pale moon light, his eyes traveled farther and farther down his neck and chest, loving the radiance of his gorgeous pale skin under the moon.

Ichigo walked nearly frozen by how chilling the sight was before him; the moon hit Renji and his wild ruby hair seemed to flare coolly, but the shadows on his sharp, smooth face outlining every beautiful detail Ichigo could see down his entire body.

It was a full moon that night and something about it seemed to set off a trigger in them, because when they looked at each other what they saw was so unbelievably even more gorgeous when doused in its cool light.

Just then a strong wind rushed past them, causing their hypnotism to suddenly end.

By the time they looked up, they were already across from the Clinic.

Renji smiled. "Come on, let's get inside."

Ichigo smiled as well in agreement then he wrapped his arm around Renji's and laced their fingers together and they walked across the street until they now stood on the Clinic's small porch.

Ichigo looked around once again, absolutely certain that because of this amazing day that his dad or his sisters would be waiting for them inside … though he at least hoped it was the later of the two.

Renji grinned, loving every move Ichigo made, then he saw the flamingo in the corner of his eye and when he turned he saw that it was now dressed in a hula skirt, a coconut bikini top, and sunglasses. A small colorful cocktail cup with an umbrella sat right next to it's perched leg.

"… So now it's Hawaiian?" Renji said.

Ichigo didn't even need to look to know what he was talking about. "Yea, he changes it every other week. I think it's a tranny on summer vacation." He said. Then when he looked back up at the door he saw a note pinned to the frame.

"Oh … Makes sense." Renji had already decided not to question these crazy people's logic anymore after Dr. Flamingo with Isshin and Crazy Pie Day with Urahara.

"Huh?" Ichigo said as he tore off the paper, the note read:

Ichigo,  
Me n' Yuzu went over to Celea's to spend the night. Dad said something random and irrelevant then said he would be out of town all night. Yuzu said Dinner's in the fridge. See you tomorrow.

_Oh, and have fun._

Karin  
P.S: Don't worry, we'll have it all cleaned up downstairs before dad gets back.

"…?" Ichigo was shocked that he was so lucky. _Too lucky, and what did they mean by that P.S? Did they leave a huge mess or something …? _

Renji just stood behind Ichigo, leaning over him and wondering what it meant as well, but mainly staring at all the little hearts and flowers drawn all over the note: the work of Yuzu and her adorable creativity, even he knew that.

Ichigo then opened the door to a crack, making sure no crazy eyeball was looking back at him (because his dad actually did that once). He was both relieved and nervous to find most of the lights already off. "Weird…?"

He opened the door further and finally saw that the coast was clear. He opened it fully and walked in. "Huh … I wonder what—" He stopped mid-step.

Renji waited right behind the door for a few seconds, curious, then walked in right behind him. "Hey, what're you—" Then he too stood frozen.

The lights were not off, but only dimmed, with just enough light to ease their heavy eyes. Two rows of candles were set up on either side of them and started at the doorway leading straight to the stairs, a candle on each step. On the pathway between the candles were glorious red rose petals that incensed the air with a relaxing fragrance.

Each red head stood there dumbstruck. Ichigo was turning redder than the rose petals in complete embarrassment and shock that his two little sisters could do such a very romantic thing … and so perfectly, on top of that.

Renji was also amazed that they could create such a perfect Lifetime scene and plan it so well; there weren't that many lighted candles but just enough to make it look like they were all lighted and the windows were cracked open to let any escaping smoke run out (if there was any because he doubted it would smoke) and not set off their fire alarms. Plus the candles were scooted far enough apart and were tall but sturdy so the rose petals couldn't catch fire.

"… Your sisters are brilliant." Renji said and Ichigo just put a hand over his red face.

"Don't agree with them … they're bad enough as it is." He said trying to stay calm, but just like those little brats had intended, their setup was already causing Ichigo to blush incredibly and feel drowsy already.

Renji grinned as he saw and felt the effect as well. He glanced over to see Ichigo standing in his normal slouch, but when he lifted his hand to cover his face his very tight shirt lifted to reveal a nice pale line of gorgeous smooth skin.

Renji's eyes widened at the sight. "Well, it all looks really good ..." He walked over and slowly slid his hands up Ichigo's hips and up his shirt, bending down to whisper in his ear. "But damn, you look the best right now." When he just barely bit his ear, Ichigo's knees almost caved in, he instantly straightened up from the chills running down his spine and reached out instantly to grab Renji's sides.

That move alone seemed to intensify Renji's already burning desire. He withdrew and looked into those hazy nutmeg eyes and in just a split second he brought his lips down unto Ichigo's in a very hungry kiss.

Ichigo met his lips halfway and quickly wrapped his arms around Renji's neck, tangling his fingers in the wild ruby hair, tugging mercilessly when Renji licked his bottom lip and ran his fingers up his back, trailing them back down lightly over his skin, teasingly.

Renji licked those persistent sweet lips again and Ichigo finally let him through only to be met with his own tongue. Both redheads were trying to dominate and smiling in between breaths.

Ichigo gained entrance first and wrapped his fingers around Renji's hair to pull him closer into him, deepening this kiss. Renji's head started to spin in sheer bliss, their breaths were short and ragged, and their lips never parted from their passionate kiss. Renji tightened his hold on Ichigo's waist and quickly turned to push Ichigo into the wall, earning entrance into Ichigo's warm mouth from the sudden move.

Renji's hands went down from Ichigo's back to his legs and he traced his hands down his outer side and pulled both his legs up, then almost instantly he had them wrapped around his back. Ichigo arched his back from the way Renji's hands smoothly ran up and down him, getting so pleasantly dizzier and dizzier while he fought for dominance with his tongue.

_Ichigo … _Renji thought over and over as he kept pulling him closer and closer to him, pressing himself into the gorgeous body, his hands roamed all over his sides and back, loving every inch of skin he felt.

They withdrew for a split second and Ichigo sucked in breath through his teeth pleasantly as Renji suddenly pushed his lower back into him, causing his hard member to brush Renji's.

Renji clenched his teeth that one accidental movement felt so good. _Fuck. _

He soon wrapped his arms around Ichigo's back again and quickly carried him as he made his way up the stairs, their lips met again in another rejuvenated fight for dominance. Renji was even more ecstatic as he felt Ichigo's hands start to pull at his jacket and shirt. Ichigo managed to get his red jacket off as Renji started tugging off Ichigo's shirt and chains, then Ichigo went to pull at Renji's shirt. Soon a line of clothes fell behind them and only when they had to lift their shirts off did they break their kiss and their eyes never opened. Renji finally found his way up the steps and opened Ichigo's bedroom door, their passionate fight for dominance still in session.

Renji let one of his hands loose from Ichigo's side to close the door, but Ichigo had quickly pinned that arm to the door and soon had the other. He found his way back to the ground and put all his weight against Renji against the door, kissing him with as much force as he could while his head was spinning in never ending circles.

Renji likewise felt like he was in a permanent daze and never wanted it to end, he grinned as Ichigo tricked him into pinning him to the door and that grin allowed Ichigo to gain dominance again. Their quick sweet breaths were like music to each other's ears. Ichigo could barely contain himself as he probed his ecstatic tongue in Renji's warm caverns.

But then Renji slid his thigh quickly up Ichigo's leg and pushed teasingly against his almost painful erection. Ichigo moaned sharply, loudly, and oh so sweetly to Renji's ears.

"Ichigo." He said not even a second before he freed his arms from Ichigo's now loose limbs, and wrapped them around Ichigo's back, his hungry lips crashing into Ichigo's again, gaining dominance in seconds, loving the moans humming in Ichigo's throat.

Renji wrapped one tan firm arm around Ichigo's ass and lifted him up as they landed on the bed, Renji on top of Ichigo, tangling his other hand in Ichigo's orange hair then around his neck, lifting his chin to kiss his beautifully exposed neck. Ichigo dug his fingers in Renji's powerful back as he started nipping his neck and collarbone. Renji bit down even harder, which caused Ichigo to moan louder.

"Ichigo--" Renji said, biting his lip, just hearing Ichigo's lustful breaths and moans was heavenly enough, but every move he made on top of that was about to send Renji over.

He ran his hands down Ichigo's side and left a trail of kisses and bites down Ichigo's neck to his chest and slowly swiveled his tongue around Ichigo's pink nubs, hardening in seconds. Renji stopped the pleasurable circles to blow cool air on Ichigo's nipple then barely touch his tongue to them over and over in a hot and cold torture.

"R-Renji…" Ichigo breathed, loving every second, every feeling, every incredible touch from Renji's skillful hands and tongue, but hating and at the same time loving the seductive teasing, wanting more every second.

Renji slid his tongue back in and clenched his jaw, getting harder and harder and trying to stay calm, but when he heard Ichigo desperately moan his name he was again sent on a trip he never wanted to come down from.

He grabbed Ichigo's sides as he brought his tongue down to his nipple, earnestly circling it with his tongue. Renji's hands started to trace Ichigo's sides and muscles up to his gorgeous abbs, sub consciously being particularly careful around his sore side – even though it had long since healed, amazingly. His wonderful touch sent chill after chill down Ichigo's now nearly electric spine. Ichigo's sweet breaths kept increasing and his light grip on Renji's hair started to tighten. _Fuck … Renji … _His blissfully clouded mind tried to think as Renji continued to make his head keep spinning.

Then Renji bit his perky nipple. His hands went straight down to Renji's back, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Renji's muscles, moaning even louder at that amazingly electric sensation.

That was the final line to Renji's foul play and it instantly crossed over to a whole new level.

Without another thought, Renji started to slide off Ichigo's pants, as slowly as his racing heart would allow him; making sure Ichigo felt every ounce of pleasure no matter how soft, small, subtle. All of it was seductive.

"Ichigo…" Renji mumbled the name streaming though his head out loud, his only thought: Ichigo.

Renji's fingers graced Ichigo's pale hipbones as he slid off his pants, seductively fingering the rim of his boxers. Ichigo thought his heart would burst out of his chest in an instant, and was shocked to find that the intensely fluttering muscle still remained in his chest, but more ecstatic than ever. Quick breaths and delicious moans kept pouring from his lips and ringing heavenly in Renji's ears, making Renji's jeans tighten almost painfully.

Renji, for the safety of his beloved strawberry, looked into Ichigo's hazy, yet wide, chocolate brown eyes for one final and desirable confirmation. Ichigo only needed to nod his head ever so slightly and Renji instantly captured Ichigo's sweet lips.

He wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist, pulling his boxers off and continued to kiss his lips passionately while he took off his own. Ichigo grabbed a hand full of Renji's soft red locks, every breath he exhaled was becoming quiet moans. But once Renji took off his tight pants, brushing his hand against Ichigo's throbbing erection, he bent his head back and bit his lip but couldn't stop the breathy word from escaping his lips. "_Renji_"

Renji nearly moaned himself, hearing his name, God how he loved hearing his name coming from those luscious lips and couldn't keep himself from waiting much longer.

Renji slid his hands down Ichigo's side, lingering on his perfect hipbones, and under his thighs, lifting his legs up and draping them over his strong firm shoulders – and loving how his Strawberry could stretch like this - as he bent forward to kiss Ichigo's gorgeous neck, biting down on his sweet, irresistible skin and leaving purple kisses. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's strong back, digging his fingers in his warm skin with every movement Renji made; his fingertips left an enticingly electric current on every ounce of skin they brushed against.

Ichigo's fingers dug into Renji's back even deeper, causing Renji to get harder and harder. Already the room was insanely hot, the body beneath him being the source of such desirable heat. He traced his fingers down Ichigo's legs and stopped at his virgin entrance to look back at his Ichigo – who was pleading him with every fiber in his being not to stop – and his heart pounded at the sight, then slowly he began to slip in his finger.

He mentally kicked himself in the ass as he watched Ichigo's face cringe at the sudden pain. He was surprised by how sharp it was, though he so badly wanted it so he loosened himself up as quickly as he could, absorbing the pain and soon the invading finger felt more than comfortable, increasing his already immensely strong desire for Renji. He gripped Renji's shoulders as he inserted another finger as slowly as he possibly could, though neither one could barely stand to wait another second.

Very soon, but to them not soon enough, Renji had inserted all of his fingers, moving them around to stretch Ichigo as painlessly as he could. Every move seemed to hurt less and less, though it was slow, Ichigo's breath began to hitch, pain easily melting away into pleasure.

Renji felt Ichigo's walls loosen, his heart beat starting to zoom, sweat rolled down his warm skin. Renji couldn't resist and delved deeper into Ichigo.

Ichigo arched his back and moaned loudly in sheer blissful shock as pleasure, in just one instant, coursed through his entire body. "Renji!" He nearly screamed, his cheeks burning red.

Renji's eyes widened, threatening to pop out of his head completely, biting his tongue and nearly drawing blood. _Fuck_

Renji positioned his incredibly hard erection against Ichigo's warm entrance, then he bent forward to capture Ichigo's lips, dipping his tongue in the warm cavern and over his sweet lips and then he slowly entered him.

Ichigo hissed, yet again surprised at how sharp the pain was, and tightened his grip on Renji, which made it so much harder for Renji to try and stay as calm as he could while being so, _**so **_close to loosing it. Ichigo blushed incredibly, his mind turning to mush by the fact that Renji was now inside of him, but could care less about his pride because of how incredible it feels.

He slowly entered Ichigo fully, basking in just the feeling, excitement never leaving his body, and sweat slowly started rolling down his neck. Renji held Ichigo's hips as he arched his back, feeling so complete, so electric, all of his feeling so intact and intense, all his desire burning in his abdomen. Burning for Renji. _This … this feeling..._

Renji started to move out, causing Ichigo to let out a slow breath. Almost painstakingly slow, Renji reentered, and much to his pleasure, Ichigo breathed in a sharp, yearning breath, moaning lightly. This only lasted a few more seconds until Ichigo was almost entirely filled up to his eyelids with lustful impatience. "R-Renji…" he breathed, knowing Renji would understand without a doubt what he wanted, blushing incredibly.

Renji grinned and quickly, but not roughly, trust into Ichigo. Ichigo instantly arched his back and he was practically sitting up, Renji still held his hips, but the feeling of his hips wanting to move with him drove him nearly mad. He withdrew and entered quicker than before, Ichigo's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his breathy moans growing louder.

Ichigo's hips moved with every thrust, his entire body glistening with sweat, Renji's heart was pumping violently fast, sweat starting to pour from his brow.

"_Renji"_ Ichigo moaned, his arms holding tight to Renji's back, hands grabbing his firm warm muscles and loose flowing hair. Hearing his name was like a never-ending drug, fueling him to a point nothing but Ichigo could ever reach. He began to trust harder, deeper, and so hypnotically rhythmic, Ichigo's body never once losing beat, moaning enticingly louder and louder, moaning Renji's name over and over, his tight walls wrapping around Renji's hard arousal with every thrust he made.

Renji always hit his burning sweet spot, sending Ichigo closer and closer to the edge, but incredibly never over board, which made every yearning feeling so much more amazing. Moans kept dripping from his lips like honey, sweat streaming down his body, his toes curling, head spinning from all the ecstasy. They rocked together in seductive sweet harmony, their bodies steaming, coming close together in an indescribable need for each other.

Renji wrapped his skillful fingers around Ichigo's member, causing Ichigo to jerk at the sudden and amazing contact, moaning sharply. Renji started pumping Ichigo, causing his moans to become even more submissive and all the more ecstatic. Sweat glistened off his brow, thick breaths escaped his wet lips as he heard Ichigo's passionate, needy moans. He pumped faster in rhythm with his thrusts, hitting Ichigo's pleasure point each and every time.

Ichigo dug what nails he had into Renji's skin, Renji hissed in pleasure, his thrusts and hands pace growing faster and faster, he felt himself nearing the ultimate climax.

Ichigo arched deeper into Renji, holding onto his strong back and pushed his legs down, pulling him deeper into him. His chocolate eyes rolled back in his head, he moaned louder and still as delectable as ever._ "Renij! _I ... I..." He could feel such overwhelming pleasure only seconds away, effecting his whole body.

Renji moaned roughly as well, loving that breathy sentence. He put his other hand on Ichigo's hip and pulled him into him, thrusting deeper and quicker than ever. Ichigo dug his hands through Renji's hair, snapped his head back and arched even deeper into Renji and Renji thrusts quickly until finally Ichigo fully reached his climax in waves of pleasure, wonderfully long lasting, he shook and screamed at such amazing euphoric release. His delicious scream pierced Renji's burning ears, he trust deeper once again and again and reached his consuming climax as well, his seed spilling inside of Ichigo, and Ichigo's splattered over Renji's fine, burning stomach muscles.

They rode out their climaxes together – lasting wonderfully long - then Ichigo collapsed back onto the small, now sheet less and sticky bed, breathing in lung fulls of air as Renji collapsed on him, trying to remember how to breath as well.

"Ren... Renji..." He breathed, not even bothering to wipe the sweat off his face and remained flat on the bed, suddenly exhausted yet extremely relaxed. "You ... you were so ... that was just _so _... wow." he tried to speak more words, but he felt that those were enough, wanting to do nothing now but bask in the wonderful after glow with Renji.

Renji grinned, laughing once and shaking his head, trying to stay focused but all he could think about was what happened not two minutes ago, the world's greatest movie playing in his head and forever on repeat.

He withdrew slowly from Ichigo and the teen stretched his legs back down to the bed. Renji reached over and grabbed the tip of the almost forgotten blanket, pulling it up over their resting forms and then he instantly found his way back down to Ichigo's small, strong, and **beautiful** body.

"No ... _you, _Ichigo ... you were so ... God, you are so _amazing_." Renji kissed his cheeks and neck again again. When he looked up, Ichigo's eyes were averted and he saw the sweet burning red blush on Ichigo's adorable cheeks.

Renji's mouth hung open for an instant, shocked yet again by how beautiful Ichigo was, then he closed his lips and smiled, putting his hand to Ichigo's cheek and turning his smooth jaw to gaze into the glazing chocolate brown eyes he never wanted to stop looking into, his soul sneaking through his rough demeanor and pouring into them easily.

Ichigo's mouth hung open slightly this time, his eyes melting into Renji's gorgeous flaming red orbs. "I love you, Renji." He lifted his head and was extremely delighted to taste those delicious lips again. Renji wrapped his fingers in Ichigo's small orange spikes, breathing in his strawberry scented hair and lovingly kissing his sweet pink lips back.

_I love you too, Ichigo._

Somewhere in time after their eyes fluttered shut, they wrapped themselves deep into each other's arm, Ichigo rested his head on Renji's chest as Renji buried his head in Ichigo's soft orange hair. Ichigo was soon out like a light, Renji basked in those moments of being wrapped into Ichigo's essence, loving the sound of his gentle breathing, his chest slowly rising and falling peacefully, his hands ran over Ichigo's perfect form, his fingertips gracefully running over his soft, smooth skin.

"I love you so, so much." He whispered, kissing Ichigo's forehead lightly and following his perfect love into the abyss of sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**PHEW** wow. That was fun :3 I think it's the longest chapter I ever wrote XD I really, really hope that you guys like length (lol!)

And I'd like to dedicate this ending to **tsukiko3000** because it is just GREAT. XD When I read it, I died laughing three times, it was just that great! XDD

-URAHARA'S SHOP-

(livingroom)

RUKIA:"u haven't talked to us in a week... what r u planing?"

URAHARA:"..."

RUKIA:"is this because we didn't apologize the other day?"

URAHARA:*IGNORE*

TESSAI:"tea?"

URAHARA: "yes, thank you" *locks eyes with rukia* "remember this rukia. karma always comes back to get those who refuse to bow down."

(renji's room)

ICHIGO: (somethin is off about this room... i wonder what renji's doin)

lookin around he see's renji's closet slightly open and a peice of paper stickin out from under the door)

ICHIGO: "well it won't hurt to see what his closet looks like." *opens the closet* "what the hell..."

RENJI:"ichigo, you should try tessai's doughnuts the... wha!! don't look in there!!"

ICHIGO:"what the hell is this RENJI!"

RENJI: "it's nothin!! you didn't see anything!!"

ICHIGO:"the HELL i DID! why do you have a SHRINE with pictures of ME AND DOUGHNUTS! IS.. IS THAT ME AS A DOUGHNUT!"

RENJI:"I... IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!"

ICHIGO: WHAT THE HELL! IS THAT...IS THAT MY BODY MADE OUT OF DOUGHNUTS!"

(in the livingroom)

URAHARA: *sips tea* "hm, it seems as if Ichigo has found Renji's secret shrine."

*shouts comin from renji's room*

URAHARA: "poor renji, he must have left his door unlocked"

RUKIA:"but he never leaves his door unlocked because it locks automa...Urahara,you didn't"

URAHARA:"i have no clue what your talking about"

RUKIA:"you... i mean karma wouldn't do anything to a little girl like me now would it, urahara-san?"

URAHARA:"does the words 'bunny collection' mean anything to you?"

RUKIA:*STARE* *runs into room*

URAHARA:"any moment now."

*high-pitch scream*

URAHARA:*smiles*"ah the joys of karma...right tessai?"

TESSAI: *SWEATDROP*

**The End (or is it? XD)**


	13. Random

**My Unknown Love**

**A//N: **Hi :D I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter X3 I think I-REHAB is helping me again: look! I actually updated within the year ((woah)) XD

Anywho, THANK ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING! *Is currently going through a seizure of joy*

**RamecupMiso – **fun to write too x3 thank you :3

**happygirl24 – **yay! My lemon has now been called hot, that makes me happy XD

**Darmed - **... Omfg I adore you! XDD if souls could fall into a fit of joy, mine would've flown into a volcano of joy XDDD need I go on? Yes. Anyway, that review? Made me just wanna die XD and if I had a cat in my lap, it would've done the same thing XDD and I wish I lived near you to hear the awesome balcony scene XD that. Would just make me go die. In a good way, but I would be so dead XD Just yay! My thing made the weather better? Really?! I'm so glad!! X33 and yes, there will be lots and lots of strawberry Klondike bars (not the Ichigo kind, I'm afraid, cuz Renji would eat them all XDDD) and the amusement park was unexpectedly shut down after they left ... (Renji ended up accidentally destroying everything without even realizing it XD) anywho, I'm sorry I made your hands fall off, but writing with the nose is an amazing skill! D: I bow to your greatness! *bows* moving right along: that review made the world a whole lot brighter! XD *Le Gasp!* It was that great XDD anywho, toodles x3 hope you like this chapter, I look forward to our Ichigo- I mean, "Strawberry" flavored Klondike wedding bar XDD (yes, those are totally real now XD)

**Weaver of light – **Urahara is a crazy and I love him too X3 but he sneak attacks often, so everyone must be on their guard o_o ("be on your guard" face) enjoy the update :3

**BonnieNuit – **XD Um, I have a shrine ... *cough cough* ANYWAY, XD thank you for loving the lemon, that was much fun to write too X3

**crave-the-rave – **Oh sweet! My soul's under a bed x3 that makes it so much more ... soulish :D *is suddenly overcome with emotion* I'm so grateful! X'D anywho, I'm super glad that you liked that chapter X3 it was so much fun to write! And I'm also glad that it almost made you fall to the floor laughing XDD once I thought of Renji's face on the roller coaster ... it couldn't be helped, something had to be done, and so – that happened XDD thank you for liking it X3 sorry it took so long to update *begs for forgiveness – wow, that happens a lot XD* enjoy the holy-shit-that-took-forever-update XDD

**Tsukiko3000 - ***coughs* please excuse the next few sentences: AL;SDJ;FLAJKSL;DL XDDDDD omg!! O. Mg XDDD I totally loved that! It killed me! I'm sorry that I'm dying so loudly, but it just freakin killed me XDDD that totally pwned! And I loved the "Are you the one who touched and deflowered my son?" Renji: "uhh..." Isshin: "you do know that once you've deflowered a Kurosaki, you can never flower another?" Renji: "Uhh.." XDDDDDD that was just priceless! I will freakin bow down and worship you now forever for that XDD. Ok. Calm now (not really, but a little bit calm anyway XD) GOD... that just made my whole day. Killed me, and made my whole day at the same time ... yes that's somehow possible XDD here's an update for the greatness that is your soul XD *gives on a silver platter*

**The-Other-Second-One – **I'll never get over how much I love that name, by the way XD anywho, I'm glad I've saved you from the inner fangirl, I know how blood thirsty they can be o.o''' *face of fear* XD so here's an update! (quick, this is your chance to runaway from the fangirl. Use it and live another day XD)

**All-the-good-ones-get-impaled – **WOW. I never thought it would make it to Bible worthy! :D that makes me super stoked! XD and here's a tranquilizer gun for that nasty fangirl problem you've got going on there (though I know that it wont last long ... this is the part where you run away in terror XD) for those memory shards, please don't eat the ones you need to live! ... and read my fic :D Just had to add that XD thank you so very much for loving it X333 not even kidding, makes me all tingly inside :3 (in a good way, not in as in, you know, being electrocuted kind of way or anything ...) *cough* anywho XD enjoy the update :3

All of your reviews make me just wanna go die ... but if I did that, I couldn't write any more ... and then I couldn't get your awesome reviews! D: Oh no! Logic is slowly making me crazy (er)! DX

O.o

((technical difficulties))

Please read and enjoy ;3

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 13: Random

Izuru slowly walked down the long hallway of the 3rd district division. His posture upright, but his head slumped. The acid in his stomach threatened to make it's way to his throat and burn through him. _It's late ... maybe that means he'll finish soon ...? _He thought, dreading every step he took, knowing it brought him that much closer to the second person he hated with such searing anger that made his hands shake, sickness in the pit of his stomach that made his whole body tremble. All the while knowing what will happen, Izuru never stopped walking towards his own personal Hell.

_Rukia ... Renji ... I wonder how you're doing? _He thought nostalgically, guilty sadness being the very fabric of his memory of his dear friends, but deep within the stitches was hope, happiness, smiles, his friend's smiles, and once upon a time even his own smiles. That's what he adored most about his memory; he knew that once upon a time, there had really been such a thing as true happiness.

However, it was also what he despised about his memories; a constant reminder of what was and what will never be again. All of it due to his own damned foolishness, which he's learned to accept, but never will he forgive himself.

Finally, and unfortunately, the pale Soul Reaper had made it to his much dreaded destination. He knew. He knew the monster on the other side knew he was there. He'd been waiting for him.

Gin Ichimaru slid open the door quickly, a particularly menacing grin plastered on his freezing cold face. "Why Izuru, so nice to see you." He said in a chilling whisper. That shivering sentence that sent painful chills down Izuru's spine made up of words meant to lure him in with a twisted kindness. The same sentence he'd say every night.

Izuru said nothing , he refused to speak unless he wanted him to; any word he said he'd turn against him after all.

"Izuru, you look so cold, please come in." He said stepping aside and never taking his slanted eyes off of the pale Soul Reaper.

Izuru could've ran. He could've said something, anything, even though he was no match for a Captain, he could've fought him off long enough to escape the torture he knew was about to be brought on him.

Instead though, he walked into the cold room where Gin followed close behind him, Izuru felt his sick gaze shoot daggers all over him, and he did nothing. He walked the memorized path in the dark to the even darker room he despised. A huge, freezing room with nothing but a large bed illuminated in the moon's rays by an out of reach window.

Izuru closed his eyes and waited for Gin to make all his precautions; he couldn't allow the other Captains to find out about his sick obsession, of course not. Once that was out of the way, he was behind Izuru in seconds, so terrifyingly quick and silent. He wrapped his unnaturally long arms around his bony waist like a snake while his cool fingers ran up and down Izuru's pale neck; a gesture that he guessed was meant to be "loving" in this cruel monster's eyes. Though all it ever did was make Izuru wish for time to mercifully skip forward. Just like every other night.

"Why so tense, my dear Izuru? Doesn't this time together just make you want to melt?" He pulled Izuru into his chest, cold shivers running down Izuru's whole body, Gin's body so much like burning cold ice. Izuru dared not move. He knew that even if he said anything, even a compliment – a blatant lie – it would only make the night last longer. So much longer, he silently begged he didn't have to say anything. Though if he said nothing ... Gin would always react differently. Sometimes 'better' ... sometimes worse ...

"Izuru, Izuru," he whispered in Izuru's ear, his voice almost playful, not angry, but terrifying to Izuru. His grip around his waist tightened. "does my kindness mean nothing to you? I go out of my way to do you that 'favor' not so long ago, and I so very much try to pleasure my dear Izuru, yet through all my kindness you can't even show me an ounce of gratitude? Hm?" He grinned. His once tender cool fingers wrapped around Izuru's pale neck harshly. Izuru gasped at the sudden painful loss of breath, causing Gin to smile. Always a bad sign.

Izuru brought his hands to Gin's stone like hands, trying to pry them from his bruising neck. Blood rushed to his brain, his vision going red and black, he gasped more as his knees hit the ground, his whole body feeling weak, bile trapped in his throat.

"I--" He tried hard to speak, more precious air escaping him. "I--- Th—thank... you-- My- C-Captain--" His now weaker, shaking fingers still trying to pry his throat free from that gold death grip.

Gin, seeing the light of Izuru's ice blue soul starting to fade, smiled yet again, laughing once, he released his crushing grip around his sweet Izuru's throat. The icy blue light intensified with life as Izuru painfully and gratefully gasped in the lung fulls of rushing air and he fell forward to the short distance to the ground, still gasping and choking, his blue eyes red and teary.

Gin grabbed a hand full of Izuru's bleach blond hair and pulled him up from the ground, throwing him with such strength on the large bed. He hit the mattress with such force he was surprised he didn't break anything.

"My sweet, sweet Izuru." Gin said happily, chillingly, mockingly. "To hear those grateful words from my most beloved lieutenant fills me with so much happiness." He was towering over Izuru in seconds, pulling at Izuru's Shikakushou he began to strip him, making him feel nothing but an awkward feeling of sickness and shame.

Izuru knew now the night would not be over soon. He knew Gin said such kind words as "happiness", "sweet", and "beloved" just to throw them back in his face in hopes to drown him with them entirely. A subtle way of reminding him that he will never be able to experience those words, those feelings, ever again. Forever he would be Gin's and Gin held control over him completely. But Izuru didn't need to be reminded because he never forgot. He bit his quivering lip accidentally drawing blood, why was he so cowardly? He should be able to handle this by now. Afterall, he swore this cursed fate on himself to save his friends ... no matter how cowardly it was.

_My friends ... Renji... I'm so sorry._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renji's eyes very lazily opened, his ears burning. Though he had no idea why, and he wasn't the type to believe in that whole "your ears burn if someone is thinking about you" or "you sneeze if someone talks about you" or "your big toe has the sudden urge to be scratched if a frog leaps on a toadstool" blah blah blah, kinda thing.

_But damn, they're burning ... _He lifted his arm to brush strands of his ruby red hair stuck to his face.

His random mental ranting was cut off instantly when last night's delicious events raced to every corner of his mind in wonderfully slow motion so he could savor every thought. Scores of happiness swelled in his body as he felt soft breathing on his chest and the incredibly warm body snuggled next to him, making him equally warm.

His eyes were just barely open as he smiled. _Ichigo..._

He gently ran his fingers through his Strawberry's soft orange hair then down his shoulder and arm, still wrapped around Renji's tight chest. "God, I love you so much..." He said without realizing he'd actually said it.

"I love you too." Ichigo mumbled, still half asleep. He tightened his hold on Renji and yawned, still not even awake.

Renji smiled so much it almost hurt. _God, that was adorable! _He dared not say _that_ out loud though, knowing his short tempered Strawberry would wake up instantly and punch him until he fell out the window. But still, there was no denying it: that was just too cute.

He wrapped his coiled arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled him tightly close to him – well, even closer, somehow. He kissed his head lovingly, the scent of strawberries was as strong as yesterday.

Last night was the most amazing night of his life, hands down. Each memory was incredibly vivid, every touch, every sense felt more fully alive then they had ever felt before. He gratefully let last night play in his mind over and over again and again, appreciating them even greater than before. And on top of it all, last night felt like it had been the first night he'd actually slept, feeling like every other night before had been nothing but a trick to even himself, but last night ... with Ichigo ... He finally could close his eyes and feel nothing but endless peace and rest with the beautiful boy he loved.

And Ichigo felt exactly the same. More and more space that was once and endless feeling of emptiness melted away with every moment he spent with Renji and every night he'd slept before held a likewise feeling of vulnerability, but last night Renji had filled it whole heartedly. In his arms and his arms alone he felt the safest.

Renji knew exactly what he wanted to do that whole day now: just stay curled up with this beautiful body until he woke up, and then still stay in bed ... maybe go for round two. Oh yes, he definitely hoped for round two. And three ... and four ...

Ichigo stirred again, this time his eyes were starting to open. "Renji...?" He asked quietly, sleep just barely out of his eyes, then he looked up into the dark red orbs he was searching for in a sleepy daze. He grinned and ran his hand up Renji's perfect chest. "Morning, Renji."

"Morning, beautiful." Renji couldn't help himself. Smiling widely, he leaned down to kiss Ichigo's endlessly sweet lips.

The pet name instantly woke him up and he cursed the damn blush this early in the morning, but wouldn't even think to punch the asshole who said it while he was giving him such a delicious kiss, so instead he eagerly leaned up to kiss him just as deeply.

With another surprise attack, Renji wrapped his hands around Ichigo's hips and swiftly pulled him onto himself, not breaking the kiss nor did he let go of Ichigo's soft and rounded hipbones either. This of course made Ichigo blush even more and when the "good morning kiss" unfortunately ended, he punched him in the chest that he was now laying on. "Ass hole."

"You know you love it." Was Renji's perfect rebuttal, which earned him another bruise in the torso and he grunted. _Damn ... what a punch._

"You know you love it." Ichigo grinned devilishly and collapsed back onto Renji's chest and rested his head below his chin.

"I know I loved last night." Renji said, an ever so light tint of red on his cheeks from the unforgettable memory.

Ichigo's blush was even worse – yes that was somehow possible – but he smiled warmly as well. "Yea."

"You're not hurt are you?" Renji asked with sudden worry in his voice.

Ichigo's face was getting redder by the second. "No I'm fine, so shut up already." He complained, hating the fact that he had been the submissive one first after all, but oh God how he loved it last night ...

He berated himself for the very uke-ish thought. _Damnit ... I'll have to get him back ... later._

"Well I was just saying!" Renji said, in mock complaint, but smiling at the fact that he'd gotten to his vulnerable little red head. He laughed as Ichigo punched him again, but tried to be quiet for Ichigo's sake.

They laid there together after that for a long time, not bothering to look at the clock, not bothering to move from they're _extremely_ comfortable position, nor did they desire anything other than the gorgeous person they were so wonderfully wrapped up with at that very moment. All they wanted to do was bask in the still radiating after glow of the most amazing night of their lives from dawn to dusk.

Who knows how many hours had already passed while the two talked and laid together, and who cared, obviously not them. As said, all they could think about was each other.

Ichigo rubbed Renji's shoulders with his skilled fingers, loving the feel of Renji's firm tan skin. Suddenly, he felt like he was going to get his revenge – Finally. "You know I was wondering..."

"Hm?" Renji said, kissing his forehead.

"What'd you want to do today?" He asked, knowing full well that all he, like himself, wanted to do nothing but lay in that bed with each other for as long as they could. "We could ... go to the park." He kissed his strong shoulders suddenly. Renji's eyes opened just as suddenly as Ichigo went on. "Or maybe go back to the theme park, we didn't ride everything after all." He left a trail of slow kisses down Renji's chest. Renji's eyebrow twitched, his control suddenly starting to slip with every kiss Ichigo left on his skin and he realized that maybe he shouldn't have teased him as much ...

"The beach would be great too though." Ichigo went on, kissing each one of Renji's defined, firm abbs. Renji gulped, knowing where this was going and wondering if he could cut him off if he went much further.

Though this was also getting harder for Ichigo too; his skin was getting redder with every memory of last night starting to flood back into his mind again. But that wasn't going to stop him from making sure Renji got every amount of torture that he'd given Ichigo, no way, he was going to see this through. Besides, he was definitely loving the reaction it was giving. His next words were a little breathy. "But the park would be a lot less crowded ..." Ichigo kissed Renji's sides like he had done for Ichigo, and he knew that it felt amazingly wonderful and very cruel at the same time.

Ichigo left his seductive kisses and licks all the way down Renji's body and by that time he'd lost control over the very large problem between his legs. Ichigo was having a hard time concentrating as well; every kiss he gave was getting more and more desperate for more skin, his heavy breathes were almost moans, but he dared not let one slip, knowing that's all it would have took to make Renji snap out of it. Just before Ichigo was about to reach Renji's growing problem and finally get that sweet revenge he'd been working for, a bird flew and hit Ichigo's window. And not just any bird, the pink plastic flamingo that was supposed to be on ground level, this time it was dressed in a tiny school uniform with a wig of ruby red spiky hair just like Renji's. It even had squiggly black lines all over in a failing attempt to look like the tattoos on the x-soul reaper's body.

Had either one of them looked over at it and wonder why the hell the flamingo was on Ichigo's window, Ichigo would be on the floor laughing his ass off while Renji would slump in embarrassed epic failure. Though, at the time, the two were very, very distracted ...

And the flying bird had broken Ichigo's determined concentration, making him take in a breath. Renji seized the moment. He wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist while he pushed Ichigo's chest back, causing Ichigo to arch in an oh so desirable position, his back to the bed. Renji kissed all the way up his neck, biting in some places until he reached his pink lips and licked his bottom lip for more. Ichigo was completely taken aback, but wrapped his arms around Renji's neck and dug his fingers in his hair kissing him back with bruising force. "Damnit ... Renji..."

The poor door that _was_ somehow still standing slammed open suddenly. "Ichigo! Ichigo get up! Dad's home and he's --" Started Yuzu, but then immediately was cut short by the sight across from her.

Karin was right behind her and managed to cover Yuzu's eyes before she would see anything else. Fortunately for everyone, the covers were strategically wrapped around them in a way where only their chests were really visible ... though, the position was just too obvious to cover up no matter how many blankets they had.

Karin held her head in her other hand. "I tried to tell her not to just bust in here ... anyway, Renji needs to be out of here fast. Dad's home. We'll hold him off as long as we can." And with that, she dragged her sister out the door. Renji thought he heard Yuzu saying something like "Well I didn't mean to!"

Ichigo's eyes were as wide as saucers in complete and utter embarrassment along with Renji and both were as red as lobsters. Ichigo struggled to get up, but Renji was reluctant to do so. "Come on Renji! You have to get out!" He said frantically.

"Why? You're dad knows we're together anyway, right?" Renji tried to reason, cocking his head to the side.

Ichigo sighed and just looked at him. "Yea, but do you really think he'll wanna see you and me, naked, together, and in my bed right now?"

". . ." Renji jumped straight up out of bed and hurried to find his clothes along with Ichigo only to dreadfully realize that their clothes were still out in the hallway.

Ichigo was about to have about three seizures when he noticed for the first time that Yuzu had dropped their clothes beside the somehow-still-standing door. Relief washed over him like a freaking tsunami and he raced over quickly for the clothes, throwing Renji his.

They dressed and tried very, very hard not to look at each other's perfectly formed bodies, knowing they would never get dressed if they did.

In seconds, Renji was looking out the window and perched on the windowsill, Ichigo right behind him, extremely eager for one last kiss. Renji turned and put both hands around Ichigo's neck. "I love you." He all but screamed in a whisper. Yes, that was possible.

Ichigo smiled so brightly Renji forgot to breath for an minute. "I love you too." Renji pulled him into that intoxicating goodbye kiss he couldn't get enough of, wanting it so much more.

They withdrew and Renji was at the bottom in a matter of seconds, waving the love of his life good bye once again. Ichigo waved after him and watched him go for as long as he could, then he heard the heavy stomps of his crazy dad walking up the stairs and quickly laid back on his bed and pulled out his Algebra book – a hopeful attempt to look like he was studying.

Just as he opened the book, dear old insane father busted the door down ... again. "Ichigooo!! I'm home!! As a gift from me to you, my dear son, I have decided not to sneak attack you today, see?!" He exclaimed happily. Ichigo tried to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest and replied in his usually bored voice. "Yea, whatever. Can't you see I'm studying, dad?" His voice nearly gave in at the end, but he controlled it.

Fortunately, his dad didn't notice it at all. "Whaaat? Studying? On a Sunday? Have I taught you nothing as a cool, hip, fun loving father?!" He said in disbelief.

Ichigo pretended to think about it for a mili-second. "Nope." And went back to studying, unseen relief flowing off of him that Renji had managed to get away, but at the same time he felt the awful loneliness that he always felt when Renji left him, especially so suddenly. Though still, he wasn't sad at all; he would see Renji in a matter of hours, he had no doubt.

Isshin's mouth dropped open in sheer shock and disappointment. He sobbed dramatically and fell against the wall. "Nooo!!" He cried "My son! My only son! Is delusional! He obviously cannot see the obvious awesomeness of his own father, me!!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched dangerously, annoyed anger seething from him. "Why you...!" Before he could get up and beat the hell out of him, Isshin was now out of the room and heading down to the kitchen, sobbing and going on about nonsensical things once again, probably to go and cry at the ridiculously giant poster.

Yuzu called after him. "Ichigo! Come down for lunch! We're having waffles!"

Ichigo sighed, but smiled and headed down the stairs._ Waffles for lunch? Eh, why not._ He was surprised to see that all the candles and rose petals were gone, though he didn't know why; they _did _say they would clean all of it up, after all.

Which meant that they would want something out of him later. He sighed again and walked down for breakfast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Tatsuki! Oh my gosh, Tatsuki! Look, look! It's a whale!" Orihime exclaimed excitedly, this was obviously of the most important news.

Tatsuki looked over in one of the mall's many windows. "Yes sweetie, I see the whale. And there's 20 more of them over there." She said, pointing inside the door and down the shelves of pool toys.

This didn't phase Orihime though. "Oh. Well they're very, very big whales." She went on, smiling and looking all around the store. Tatsuki smiled as she walked then grabbed Orihime around the waste and kept walking. "Come on, you can look at the whales later babe, there's plenty of other things for you to freak out over." Orihime struggled to keep her balance, but smiled excitedly at the many things that she will definitely freak out over.

Rukia laughed at both of them as she walked beside them. "Oh yea, I heard that the pet store in here is letting everyone hold the puppies today." She said, knowing it would probably give Orihime a little heart attack.

It did. She gasped, "Really?! Tatsuki, can we go? Can we go please Tatsuki?" She looked over at the spiky haired girl, little sparkles of hope in her eyes.

Tatsuki sighed. "Remind me to pound the hell out of you later, Rukia." She said, Rukia just smiled devilishly.

Orihime very patiently tried not to implode with excitement as she waited for Tatsuki to answer. Tatsuki smiled playfully. "Of course, Orihime. You know you don't have to ask me." She patted her on the head, which Orihime adored.

Rukia smiled, she loved it too, but there was no way in hell she was going after Orihime anymore. No way, not after she saw what Tatsuki did to that one guy who thought he could get away with trying to mess around with Orihime last week. _He'll probably walk again in a couple of months. Doubt it though. Ass hole deserved it anyway. _So Rukia decided to enjoy the sights, meaning she was enjoying all the extremely short skirts and shirts of the beautiful ladies all over the mall.

_Why the hell didn't I think of coming to the human world sooner? _She thought with a goofy smile. She shook her head, trying to remember that she was supposed to be looking for their group of friends.

Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rukia had become quite close ever since she and Renji came to school. The human world, especially Karakura Town since the hollows were all finally eradicated, was a much more safer place, well in comparison to the Soul Society that is. Either way, both Renji and Rukia knew they could survive here without a doubt, the feeling was ... strange, but welcoming, the fact that they weren't being forced to do dangerous and even deadly deeds by someone else's bidding was an automatic plus. She of course still missed her friends and her own Captain as well ... but they couldn't go back there, at least not yet. Though she promised she would save her friends from that hell hole ... somehow. She knew they were strong, stronger than her at times, but she still hoped they were safe.

Still, old habits die hard, and while Rukia was surrounded by hundreds of people in a closed in space, even though the mall was very large, her nerves were a little zapped. She jerked her head every time she heard a high pitched laugh that sounded like a scream. TV's lined up in the mall's many windows would sometimes portray horrible looking images that looked just like hollows. And every time she heard the word Captain, her stomach wanted to knot up with tension.

But still, here, in the human world, surrounded by all of the friends that had accepted her, she was once again flooded with the feeling of peace and joy, something that was nothing short of a rarity she and Renji could really ever have. Now, they could almost even relax, the wonderful feeling of being safe was so common now, and she knew Renji must've felt that and even more while being with Ichigo. She laughed to herself, thinking of how excited he'd get when he started talking about him, he tried to hide it in some weird attempt to look manly, but she knew him too well, and he was so extremely happy.

Still, being the stick in the mud that she was (according to Renji), Rukia still had a sense that something was off, and she knew it would be foolish to completely relax and put down her barriers no matter how peaceful this world is now. _What would all of that _**wonderful**_ training in the hell hole have been for if I actually tried to relax for even a second? _She thought to herself, dripping with sarcasm. _And Urahara still makes sure that we keep practicing and exercising even though we've given up the Soul Society. Obvioiusly, there's more going on ... Though I seriously doubt that dumbass shopkeeper will ever tell us anything else. _She sighed.

She watched as Orihime and Tatsuki went over to the tables that the rest of their friends were sitting at, she stood behind smiling at them.

Suddenly, as if to prove a point to some unseen force, the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand straight up. She could feel a delicate amount of spiritual pressure in the room that she didn't recognize and it was directly behind her. Instantly she thought hollow, but that couldn't be true, then again, nothing surprised her anymore. _Could it really be a hollow? No, my hollow detector hasn't even went off... _She sucked in a quick breath, feeling her stomach sink to the floor. _Could it be... did the Soul Society find us? Is another Soul Reaper here? _She tried to look as calm and impassive as she could as she quickly scanned her eyes around the room, turning slowly, thinking that the Soul Reaper must have been trying to hide their spiritual pressure and some of it had been uncovered by accident.

Though when she finally turned fully around, to her relief, she was not standing face to face with another Soul Reaper, but strangely enough, there, sitting at another table and staring directly at her, was the strange girl with icy white-blue eyes from before.

A little confused, instantly dazed, she tried to put the pieces together, but found that it was very hard to do for some reason. While her own violet eyes were looking into the intensely cold eyes of that girl, she slowly realized that there wasn't a Soul Reaper after her after all, but that this girl... Just then the girl smirked and winked at her. Rukia's face blushed instantly.

"Rukia?" Orihime asked again, this time Rukia turned around and realized that everyone was staring at her. Her face flushed with embarrassment, but she quickly composed herself. "Y-yea?"

Orihime looked cute, but worried. Tatsuki was by her side. "You looked a little zoned out there for a second." Tatsuki teased. "We asked if you wanted anything to eat before we headed back."

Rukia smiled assuringly. "No, I'm fine guys, you can do whatever you want." She said sweetly. Tatsuki didn't look convinced but shrugged and left to keep Chizuru away from Orihime. Orihime was still looking at her, concern radiating from her. "Are you sure you're ok, Rukia?"

Rukia was a little surprised that she didn't fall for her "smile and nod" strategy, but smiled again anyway. "Yes, I'm fine Orihime, don't worry about me. Um, you'd better hurry and catch up with Tatsuki." She laughed. Orihime didn't buy it either though, she looked over to where Rukia was staring then left to find the others. Rukia, glad to finally be alone again, turned around ready to confront the girl, but when she looked back she was gone.

Angry, annoyed, frustrated, and confused, Rukia stomped off to find the others. _Who the hell does she think she is?! Winking at me like that! And that smirk ... ugh! When I find her again, I wont let her get away so easily!_ She fumed, embarrassed beyond belief.

Tatsuki looked back at Rukia to see she was mumbling to herself, her face very red. She then looked over to see a girl walking away from a group of people, she was smiling and watching Rukia stomp away. Rukia didn't seem to see her. _Is that the girl from the cafeteria...? _Tatsuki blinked, then grinned and turned back around. _Oh, I see..._

Orihime cocked her head to the side. "Tatsuki what're you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Nothin' babe. Come on, the pet stores up ahead." She leaned over to kiss her cheek, making the red head turn pink and giggle. Tatsuki watched as she ran ahead eager to get to the store, then glanced behind and laughed to see Rukia was still red and fuming.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renji couldn't walk a straight line after he left Ichigo's room, that was for certain.

In fact, he probably couldn't walk an extremely curvy line either; mainly because he wasn't looking at the ground and wouldn't know what a curvy or straight line even was at the moment.

No, instead his head was up in the clouds while the theater of his mind kept playing, often in slow, vivid motion, the sheer **amazement** of last night. Had they not experienced such a rude awakening – actually, it was more of an interruption since they'd been awake for hours already – then Renji would have most definitely attacked the ever loving day lights out of that Godly body.

But as it were, his sisters saved them from sudden death by the crazy-psychotic-man that was somehow related to Ichigo by blood.

He sighed. _And fuck, I could've attacked him ... _He bit his lip trying to keep control while he was walking / floating.

Urahara's shop was now in view and just around the corner. He silently wished – though knew that it was probably futile in this case – that nobody would be in there to drive him insane and unwillingly bring him back down to earth. Since he couldn't see Ichigo for at least another hour or so, he would have to make due with just fantasizing about him until he could get his hands on him again and make sure he didn't get away, insane dad or not. He turned into the dusty parking lot of the shop and, from one maniac's house to another, slid the door open, halfway expecting a pie to be randomly thrown in his face ... or a cat ... maybe even Jinta ... you never knew with Urahara.

Though to his surprise and relief, the shop really was empty. Though he knew that it would probably only last about a mili second, so he decided to be prepared when it happened ... and collapsed in the middle of the floor. _I didn't realize how hot it was outside. _He thought to himself, as he felt the wonderful cold floor and then he once again welcomed the onslaught of delectable images from last night and this morning assail him with open arms. He was again amazed at how much closer and closer the two of them were getting, and it only seemed to be getting better! Every time he saw him, he couldn't get enough, every time they were together, the minutes were too quick and time was nothing but a tease.

He'd spent not only a whole day with him, but a whole night as well, an amazingly fantastic night, he might add, and STILL, the 24 hours together only seemed to _intensify_ the never ending need to be with him, which he eagerly accepted and hungered for. Even after all this time with him, he could never describe the feelings that endlessly swirled throughout his body every time he looked into those dreamy chocolate eyes ...

He loved this feeling so much, but not as much as he loved his gorgeous Strawberry, of course.

His phone / obsolete Hollow detector buzzed to life in his pocket and he smiled, much more alert. He pulled out the phone eagerly and read Ichigo's message:

[ Can I see you in an hour? I've gotta eat with the crazy thing first. Ich ]

He wished he could see him sooner, but understood all too well about his crazy father. He once again tried to tame the damned beast that was texting:

[ sure wE cann meet at ouR spot – R ]

He felt a small ping of pride that even _he_ could tell that he was getting at least a little better at the whole texting concept; it only took him 7 minutes to finally send the message that time.

As he put his phone back in his pocket, he stretched in the middle of the floor and his mind instantly wondered back to Ichigo. He thought about how warm he always felt whenever he'd hold him. He thought of his smile and how perfect his lips felt against his, how soft they were. He thought of all the times he'd lose himself in those beautiful chocolate eyes that he poured his very soul into with just one glance. And then he thought of all those horrible marks all over Ichigo's gorgeous body only yesterday and how well he seemed to be _used_ to such carnage to his soft, sweet skin. It angered him to no end what those bastards had done both then and many times before, he regretted to think.

The anger he'd kept a tight lid on rammed against his efforts to control it with every ounce of mind blowing power it had so it could be free, but he refused to lose his reserve. He would get them back soon enough. For that he had no doubt.

As he took several deep breaths and clenched his fists, eventually he could feel his anger start to withdraw back into the strong clutches of his control. _If I had my way, I'd forever hold Ichigo in my arms and never let him go. I would take **every **ounce of pain and endure it for him no matter what it was. _Funny how he found himself repeating that sentence over and over again, it was strangely comforting.

And he _would_ do it without a moment's hesitation, knowing also that every second he held him was another precious memory forever frozen in place in his mind and every moment without him by his side was just an almost painful reminder of how much he couldn't live without him and needed him. He scoffed, knowing he was sounding entirely too sappy, and still, he didn't care, because that was exactly how he felt and there was no denying it.

Again, he questioned how could he have _possibly _lived without him. He has yet to find an answer, which suits him just fine. As long as Ichigo was there with him, he didn't need one.

_Ichigo ... you're so selfless and kind, and damn can you beat some ass! _He smiled. _And so very beautiful ... _He laughed. _And you'd beat the shit out of me for even saying that. But I just can't ... get you out of my mind, beautiful ..._ he smiled as he closed his eyes and let the welcome image of Ichigo's sweet face fill him with warmth.

And no sooner had he started to close his eyes were they open again in surprise because of a loud CLANG of the sliding door being ripped open by someone with obvious anger issues, he imagined. He snapped his head up to see Rukia's violent purple eyes glaring at the world.

Renji blinked, trying to place her anger. It was worse then it normally was when Urahara messed with her, but not as bad as when he would pull a prank on her, then again, it was almost in a class in and of itself. " ... uh-" He tried to start, but she beat him to it.

"That jerk!!" She started, slamming the sliding door shut with near deadly strength. "How dare she just mess with me like that?! And that damn smirk! And she even winked! Winked!! At me!!" She was furious now, apparently. Renji decided he would just listen, or at least try to. "She just stared at me with those damn eyes of hers and she knew it was driving me crazy!! I _will_ find her damnit, and when I do, I'm going to beat the hell out of her, screw my innocent-school-girl image, she's a big fucking exception. Her and her eyes ..." Renji watched as her face went from red with anger to curious and now just lightly red.

Renji blinked. Then he smirked a devilishly-Rukia-ish kind of smirk. "So who is this 'jerk' you're talking about?" He said just as deviously.

Rukia's face reddened once again, though not entirely out of anger this time ... but that was most of it. "I-I don't know her name. I've been looking for her ever since we started school and no one seems to even know who I'm talking about, but when I find out, I'll fucking kill her. " She swore.

Renji looked a little surprised. "It's been two months already, and you still haven't found one human's identity? Geez Rukia, you're really letting yourself go." He said in a mocking tone.

Rukia turned her deadly glare onto him that time. "What did you just say, smart ass? Aren't you the one who's really letting yourself go with a certain red headed human?" She then smirked as she got the reaction she wanted.

Renji faltered, a tint of red on his face. "What does that have to do with anything? And at least I could find Ichigo anywhere in the entire town, in fact I'm even going to go meet him in an hour, you can't even find this one girl's _name_."

More furious glares and threats and what not, then they decided to back off and sit back on the ground. "Well I've tried looking for her everywhere and so far no fucking luck." She said, crossing her arms and sitting on the ground.

"Maybe she doesn't go to our school then." He offered, finding his own seat again.

"I thought that too at first, but the first time I saw her was in the cafeteria and she was wearing our school uniform and everything." She explained.

Renji just yawned. "Well I'll try to keep an eye out for her at the school too then, maybe that'll help find her name quicker, I dunno." He said. That was Renji's half – assed form of helping others, to which Rukia sighed. "Yea, whatever."

"Well, what does she look like?" Renji prompted.

Rukia looked down and quickly tried to describe what she could about her mystery girl.

"Well, she's about this tall ... and she's really lean, but she looks like she has a pretty built upper body. She has dark spiky hair, darker then mine even. And she was wearing two black wrist bands both times that I saw her." Her eyes furrowed in thought. "She had a spicy, sweet scent about her, but it was very faint. But probably the most recognizable trait about her ... is her icy hazel blue eyes ... they were so bright and cold ... they were almost white ..." She trailed off, thinking and remembering, and without even realizing, just barely blushing.

Renji smirked again. "Wow, you seem to know every little thing about this mystery girl, huh? Well, except her name." He teased.

Rukia's blush increased, but she quickly stomped it out and growled. "It's not like that! I just want to find out who she is so I can kick her ass and get even, that's all." She crossed her arms.

"Yea, 'get even'." He laughed again, earning him a very hard kick in the side.

She sat back down again, Renji was holding his now bruised side. "And another thing..." She said again, causing Renji to look at her. "Today I went to the mall with Tatsuki and Orihime and I'd felt someone's spiritual pressure. It felt like they were trying to hide it, but some of it leaked out before they could cover it back up."

Renji instantly became tense with disciplined caution and instinct. "Was it a Soul Reaper?" He asked, all senses on alert.

To his relief though, she shook her head no. "No, it wasn't a Soul Reaper's spiritual pressure, and there were no wondering spirits around us. I felt it right behind me, and it felt controlled enough to be a Soul Reaper's, so that's what I thought too. But when I turned around ..." She hesitated, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. She didn't know this girl, she didn't owe her anything, and in fact she already couldn't stand her ... and yet ...

Renji just watched her, somehow already knowing what was bothering her. Finally she spoke. "But when I turned around, the spiritual pressure had vanished and I was staring right at that girl. I don't know how or why she would even have such a controlled amount of spiritual pressure, but she was the first person I saw when I turned around. But then again ..." She added, remembering things from before that she hadn't noticed until now.

"No, the spiritual pressure had vanished right _before_ I turned and saw her." For reasons she didn't really quite get, she felt relieved.

Renji waited until she was finished then said, "In that case, it could have been anyone in that mall. Did you sense someone that stood out even more? Was there anything else distinct?" He asked.

Rukia concentrated for a few minutes. "The only person that I sensed that really stood out was her. Everyone else seemed normal. But she was surrounded by a pretty large number of people in her group. It could have been one of them, it was hard to tell with all those people there. She didn't stick around long enough for me to find out, anyway." She said grumpily.

Now they were both puzzled.

But just when things were finally getting quiet (for once) the sliding door was quickly pulled open. "Why hello my darling house guests. And how are we this steamy afternoon?" He said with loud merriment.

The two both jumped, then glared at him with distaste. _Great. He's back. _They thought in unison.

He ignored their glares – of course – and continued in his happy voice. "Renji! There you are, we were wondering when you'd come back home. What happened, did you get lost following cats again? No wait! You went door to door all night long selling those oranges we asked you to, weren't you? OH HOW LOYAL!" He exclaimed with too much enthusiasm.

Renji looked at him with total disbelief. Was he ever going to get used to this?

He doubted it. "You've gotta be kidding me." Rukia, was likewise, twitching an eyebrow.

Then the crazy shopkeeper of their nightmares was in between the two in seconds, his arms draped around their shoulders. "So you _were _following the cat, then, weren't you?" He said, pointing an accusing finger in Renji's face.

"No I wasn't, you idiot!" Renji exclaimed, trying to push him off.

"Oh don't deny it Renji, it's written all over your face." He said with a teasing smile.

Renji didn't know what to say if only because he had no idea what he meant by that, exactly. Though he sounded like he knew a lot more than what he's letting on, as usual.

Luckily, Urahara had turned his attention to Rukia. "And how about you, Miss Rukia? You were gone quite longer than usual today. Oh I bet you were looking for me, weren't you? Oh Rukia, you're just too kind." He went on.

"Like hell I would, Kiske. Now get the hell of me, it's too damn hot!" She said, trying to push him off.

Finally, he stood up, but then he 'transformed' back into the serious Urahara that he rarely ever was. "I couldn't help but over hear your little problem, by the way." He said, standing up to walk across the room, fan in hand, leaving Rukia to stiffen from pent up nerves.

He held a smile that basically screamed 'relax', which was usually their cue to start worrying. "Oh relax, it's not like I never said you couldn't go to the mall or anything." Rukia sagged in annoyance. _That _wasn't _what I was worried about, dumbass. _He just went on. "I know how you feminine ladies can get sometimes. Ladies need their shopping and girlie talk time, and dumb old Renji just doesn't cut it, Urahara understands!" He said, waving his hand up and down in a gesture that was supposed to be lady-like, so they assumed.

That, however, only earned him a very angry punch in the face from a very angry short tempered midget named Rukia. He held his hand to his nose which was now bleeding. "Aw, no need to punch uncle Urahara in the nose like that, my darling Rukia."

"Why you--!" She was about to do it again, but once again Urahara surprised them with a serious moment.

He help up his hand. "But seriously, the person you were talking about was probably a girl named Hitomi. She's not a Soul Reaper, so don't worry about that, she's just got a gifted amount of spiritual pressure."

Both Rukia and Renji relaxed, putting their pondering at ease as they listened to the crazed shopkeeper finally explain something, for once. Renji asked, "Then, how do you know who she is?"

Urahara sat at his usual spot behind the small square table. "I knew her parents. They were Soul Reapers, but they were good people. But when they had Hitomi, the Soul Society said they had no choice but to leave the child in the Rukon district, because her parents were raised there as well and had no body to leave the child with. They didn't want their only child to be raised in that rough place, so they got out of the Soul Society, like you two did, and one of her mother's close friends, Tina, told them she would raise Hitomi here. But unlike you, they couldn't stay in the human world as much as they didn't want to part with their only child, they were obligated to go back to the Soul Society, so they left her here in the Human World."

Tessai came out with a tray of cups for everyone. Urahara took his as he continued. "They told Tina, if they didn't return when she was old enough, to raise Hitomi as her aunt and tell her that her parents had died in a car accident; they didn't want Hitomi to get mixed up in the Soul Society, even if it meant never seeing their baby again. Well once Hitomi was old enough, she had finally asked where her parents were, Tina had no choice but to tell her they had died. I haven't seen her parents since."

The room had become grim with silence, as both Renji and Rukia took all of this in, understanding all too well the many tragedies the cursed Soul Society brought everyone eventually. "That's ... that's awful." Rukia ventured to say, her eyes looking at the table with a hidden mix of sympathy and guilt for both Hitomi and her parents.

Urahara took another drink of tea, then graced them with a warm smile. "Don't worry so much about her though, Hitomi is doing fine now. She's already mastered controlling her spiritual pressure and from what I've heard she's very popular at her school."

Rukia blinked. _... then why the **hell** did no one seem to fucking know who she was when I needed to find her damn name?! _She thought, all of her anger returning to her in an instant. Renji saw her angered face and sighed.

_Wait ..._ He held his breath, as he realized: _if he heard us talking about the mall ... could he have heard us talking about Ichigo and the school before that? It doesn't sound like it but ..._ suddenly very worried, he tried to calm his expression as to not look suspicious ... but Renji was really never good at that sort of thing to begin with, so it wasn't going over too well no matter how much he thought it was.

As if to read his mind, Urahara's smile vanished and his eyes met Renji's from the rim of his had. "Oh, and Renji?"

Renji gulped, though he hoped he didn't notice. The air became thick with tension as Rukia realized Renji's fear as well, though she hid it a lot better then he ever could.

Suddenly a hammer flew across the room and hit Renji right in his face, causing him to fly backwards. Rukia looked at him on the ground with complete confusion on her face. Renji was either too dizzy or unconscious to notice.

"How about you go fix the singles on the roof, k? It's going to rain tonight and I don't want any leaks in the shop so you better hop to it." He said with a gleaming smile as he left the room.

Renji twitched as he lay on the ground with a huge bump on his head. "Why ... that ... bastard ..." He muttered.

Rukia poked him in the side with a stick to make sure he was still alive. "Hey, you better get up it's going to be dark soon and don't you have to go see a certain someone soon?" She poked him again.

Renji suddenly remembered that and jumped up, grabbed the hammer and fell face first into the floor. "Ow ... dizzy ... can't ... walk..."

Rukia laughed. "What? One hit in the face with a hammer and you can't even walk? Geez you're really letting yourself go --" She was about to tease him more when a bucket slammed into the back of her head sending her to the ground. A mop was also thrown in her general direction.

"Oh I'm sorry Rukia my dear I know you've got obligations to be lady-like but could you mop up the floors? I'll even let you wear this maid's uniform if it makes you feel more feminine!" Urahara returned, holding up said outfit.

Weather he was trying to be perverted or just plain stupid Renji didn't know, but either way Rukia got up – a very large bump on the back of her head now – and proceeded to kick Urahara to death, she decided.

Renji laughed then tried to walk in a straight line out the door, which he was failing miserably at. _Damn Urahara ... at least Rukia got hit in the head too. _That made everything seem less painful, but what really did it was his immediate thought of Ichigo. _Don't worry, I'll be done soon, I can't wait to see you ... Ichigo._

Before he could think anything else that was cool like that, Jinta was suddenly by his side and kicking him in the butt. "Oi! What do you think you're doing goofing around and leaning on stuff, you lazy bum. Get to work!" He ordered.

Renji got up instantly, glaring daggers at the mini red head. "Why you little brat! I'll kick your --" Though he didn't have to, because Tessai suddenly appeared behind the short red head, cracking knuckles.

"..." Renji watched as Tessai proceeded to give Jinta a super-wedgie for not doing his chores yet. He also watched as Rukia was practically breathing fire by this point and chasing Urahara around with venomous threats he didn't even know existed until today.

"..." He made a mad dash for the latter, stumbling every once in a while, welcoming the fact that he'll be on the roof and away from the chaos as soon as possible, and eventually (if he made it out alive) back in Ichigo's arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know what you're thinking: ... I waited all this time for this?! Are you friggin kidding me?!?!

*****cowers in fear* I'm sorry I'm sorry! DX but I can explain: Urahara abducted my pancakes a few weeks ago and I went on an epic journey to get them back ... do you have any idea how hard it is to get pancakes back from a pancake craving Urahara?

No.

No you don't.

No one can understand the horror! The horror, I tell you!

Anyway, long story short, it was epic. Need I go on?

So now the update's done, but I can't gaurentee that my pancakes won't be abducted again because I managed to barely escape last time ... I can only hope he doesn't find the blueberry muffins ... Oh dear sweet Jesus O.o'''' *cowers in fear once again*

But hopefully it wont be as long as last time ^ ^'' I'm so sorry, really I am.

But I hope you still liked the update :D a review would probably distract Urahara long enough so I can eat my pancakes and thus, not go on an epic journey for pancake conquest and thus again update another chapter sooner ... but you never can tell. XD

Oh! And just like before, I must borrow this hilarious ending from **Tsukiko3000 ... **because OMG ... just read it and you'll understand. It is amazing. Epically amazing!! XD

-Kurosaki Clinic-  
(Ichigo's Room)

The door burst open

**Isshin:** "Ichigo, my beautiful son, Give daddy a..."

*Ichigo and Renji jump from the bed*

**Ichi:** "Dad!... it not wat it looks like... it's.."

**Renji**:"we were just.."

**Isshin:** *watery eyes*

**Ichi**:...

**Renji:** *looks away*

**Isshin:** *runs toward Ichigo* "Ichigo! *huggs Ichgo* "If you wanted to break you innocents you could have just told daddy and he would have help you prepare for this great momment!"

**Ichigo:***blush* *sweatdrop* "OLD MAN!"

**Isshin:** *ignore* "Are you the one who touched and de-flowered my beautiful son1?

**Renji**:"uhh.."

**Isshin**:"you do kno once you've flowered a Kurosaki you can never flower another?"

**Renji**: "uhh.."

**Ichi**: "DAD.."

**Isshin**: " that makes you my son-in-law... welcome home son!"

**Ichi**: *kicks Isshin out and slams the door close*

**Isshn**: *yelles through door* "Ichigo my son, i was only bonding with my new son!! plz don't be jealous!

**Ichi**: "GO AWAY!"

**Isshin**: "Ichigo, if you wanted to make love with ur lover you should have just said so... Renji make sure to use protection and lube! and please clean yourselves and the sheets this time! i can smell your love from this side of the door!

**Renji**: *sweatdrop*

**Ichi**:*blush*"..."

((**Riki-Tiki:** See what I mean? Epic right? XDDD loved it!))


	14. Time Flies

**A/N:** Hello everyone! And just in case you're wondering, no – I am not dead. Not yet, anyway *cringes away* I'm so, so sorry that I'm late yet again *mega sweat drop* but oh my god I wanted to kill everybody because after, what, almost a whole year? I had finished this chapter. Finished. Done. It was great. It was ready. But then, my computer just wouldn't start one day. I thought "ok, no big deal, I'll reboot it or something" it didn't reboot. It didn't start up again. I called Geek Squad and even _they_ couldn't fix it. -_-' They couldn't save my stories *sobs* so I had to buy a new hard drive and start all over. Thank God for FanFiction or I wouldn't even remember how my own damn story started out! XD word-by-word, not so much.

*deep breath* ok. We're cool, we're calm. XD I'm just glad I finally finished this!

Here's a fun moment – my brother finally came out and told me he was gay.

I looked at him and said "Seriously? I already knew you were a closet case, because you were wearing skinny jeans before there even _was_ skinny jeans." XDD

he just looked at me like this - D:

and now he's looking at me like that again because I'm writing all this down.

And now he's trying to steal my computer. XDDD

ok ok, I'll stop.

He doesn't believe me. XDDD

*cough* moving right along.

Forgive me for my bad spelling and such, it's just horrible sometimes '' I got my brother to read over it, so it should be fine … mostly anyways. XD He's a fanboy, so he squeals and gets distracted sometimes. XDD

ok ok Im done!

To all you dedicated readers out there, thank you SO, so very much for still sticking around! XD Honestly, I don't know how you can still be here because of my very long and often absences *sweat drop* but I love you all dearly!

**BonneNuit: **You're welcome! :D and I'll be sure to punish the goat face for you, epic battle scene style XD hope you like this chapter x3

**RamecupMiso: **(you're author name makes me really hungry, I dunno why, but it does. XD anyway) Thanks so much! :D hope you like the update

**The-Other-2nd-One: **o-O you're words have compelled me to write … and to probably see a psychiatrist XDD thanks so much dude face!! and I know what you mean; Gin can have any ass he wants to, because he's hotness in-bodied XD --shh, the muffins can hear you o.o – anywhozer, as far as epic adventures, I'm trying to keep it on the down low (because the pancakes found the damn radar thing. Curses!) and … you've been getting … free RenxIchi porn … and you haven't told _me?! _Some devoted fan you are! DX forget the muffins, this means war. Just kidding … or am I? Dun dun. Right, anyways, hope this update pwns in a good way, or else my ass is toast. O.o'' Thanks again, owner of the awesome name! XD

**Crave-the-rave: **Yay! My soul is totally grateful for the pet and cookie :D and everything else of course XD I can see why GrimmIchi would try to steal your soul … pretty freakin tempting *drool* but I'm so glad that I brought you back to the light of RenxIchi! X3 they murder my soul! I'm very glad that my fic has also murdered your soul … in a nice way. XD As for Rukia, she's internally debating with herself (yet again) and the world may never know, well until Renji pushes her out of a window or something, and then she pushes him off a building … and so on. XDD Thanks so much for liking this! Hope the update is just as good x3

**Darmed: **…...... words cannot describe how many seizures that review gave me. XDDD OMG! I was seriously rolling on the floor laughing! When I first got it, I was in the library, right? And it was SOO hard NOT to laugh my ass off! So I raced all the way back home to read it And. I. DIED. Died so many times. XDDD that was possibly, single handed-ly the best damn review in the history of the world! Huge big fat ass retarded or otherwise. EPIC! XD I really hope that you get to read this chapter, but if not, you gotta send me another one of those reviews AGAIN XDD that whole thing! I don't even know where to start, it was just that awesome! XDD fucktarded asshat is probably my new favorite word in the history of the world, too. XD I knew there were multiple reasons that I married you! Now we can be monocle buddies in ugly suits with evil laughs! XD and a couple of people recently added the story to their fav list and I dunno if they're the same ones, but I'm owing it to you, wify! XD (Matsuda: the real king of ukes wanna be, besides Izuru, that is XDD) oh, and you have to watch out for those flamingos … they attack. XD there should be a documentary: when cross dressing flamingos attack at large! Be afraid. Be very afraid. With that review, all the ceilings and rooftops in the world are being pwned. Be sure to bring an umbrella for the rooftops and the flamingos. Alksdjfl;kaj!! XDD gay rainbow shrimp, a merman, and sexy octopus man? XDDD KILLING MY SOUL!! My soul is officially dead. Here it is. In a silver Urahara shaped platter. Next to waffles and a few pies. You know how he gets. Anywho, Renji is TOTALLY a grade A+FailCake!! XD I keep referring to your review, but it seriously murdered my soul! I have to, it was greatness! XD Just. Greatness. Wow. I have no words to all those words left. Well a few, but you know. XDD wow. I just. Wow. XDD *note to self: so mom really **is** a dog. XDDDDD please, read this update before I die of laughter, it's my last wish, wify-wife, you have to! XD too late. My soul has left the laughter train and is moving on to the after life of eternal RenxIchi porn. XD best review ever!

** And thank all of you who reviewed that I may have missed! I don't think I did, but you know how it is. XD

Okie Dokie and alrighty then: Without any further a due, (the people: dear God, just start the damn story) here's _Time Flies _:D

* * *

Chapter 14_: Time Flies_

_Two months. _That's what Renji thought as he walked down the street, hand in hand with a certain Strawberry flavored hottie. Though he wasn't thinking it right then and there, because he was thinking more about how delicious Ichigo would look covered in whipped cream. Well, for about two seconds before he literally devoured him, anyway. Aside from that, though, he was thinking about how long he had actually been here. Two months ago, Renji and Rukia escaped the Soul Society to the human world. Even though the memories of their old friends and the nightmares of how things were in the cold Soul Society still haunted the two escapees, neither one could really say they regretted everything.

For Renji especially, life, here in the human world, here with Ichigo, was perfect. Two months ago he escaped and found Ichigo, and ever sense then it has been nothing but sheer, wonderful bliss. He's found a reason to wake up. A reason to live. To love Ichigo. To protect Ichigo. To him, he didn't give a damn about anything else, so long as Ichigo was safe in his arms.

Though, even as he thought that and believed it 100%, he couldn't honestly forget the bad times. He certainly couldn't forget about his dear friends, the same friends that helped the two of them escape and are still suffering in their place. True, both he and Rukia are determined to find a way to sneak back and save them … but how could he leave Ichigo? How could he explain this all to him, or should he even explain it at all? He couldn't bare to imagine the pain Ichigo would be in if he left without saying a word, so that was out of the question. However, he couldn't risk telling him too much or that would put him in even more danger. Everyday he spends with Ichigo, he is putting the love of his life at risk. But he believed that as long as Ichigo was by his side he could fight off the world, and he would. He knew Ichigo would do the same. He could see it in his eyes, and no matter what he said, Ichigo wouldn't leave him. Despite the wheels that refused to turn in his head, this thought warmed Renji's heart til it scorched his chest. At times he seriously thought his heart had been entirely replaced with Ichigo's essence, and that joyed him to no end. Rukia can certainly vouch for that, having to hear his constant ramblings of Ichigo and what not.

Aside from how happy Renji was, Rukia was almost as blessed with bliss as he was. True, she thought more of the consequences of their escape and she refused to accept that everything would always be this wonderful while they were here in the human world. But she couldn't let that realistic depression hold her all the time. She, Tatsuki, and Orihime were practically best friends by this point. Completely inseparable. They, along with Renji's super-mega-happy aura, have helped her come out of her very reserved shell and enjoy the peace she'd fought for. Plus, ever sense she found out who Hitomi was, she's dedicated almost all of her time trying to find out more about her. Then, she'd turn around and say that she had better things to do. Renji thought this whole conflict-with-herself thing was golden and teased her about it often.

Even as we speak, Rukia was probably on her way to the bookstore to distract herself from a certain silver eyed beauty, or trying desperately to find out where that beauty may be. Renji laughed to himself at the thought.

Ichigo caught the sweet sound and turned to him. "What?" He grinned.

Renji grinned back. "Just thinking about Rukia and her 'obsession'" He laughed again.

Ichigo laughed with him. Renji had long ago filled Ichigo in about how Rukia was actually all for girls and _especially_ one named Hitomi. "You ever think she'll catch her one day?" He joked along.

"Doubt it. But I bet that Hitomi is teasing her on purpose." Renji said, grinning for another reason now.

"Why's that?"

"It's a seme thing. You wouldn't understand." Renji joked, smirking now.

Ichigo frowned. "Yea, whatever. One day I'm coming for that ass." But the blush on his cheeks didn't make him any more seme-ish, despite his confident words.

Renji just smiled wide. "Sure, one day." He leaned over and kissed the top of Ichigo's head, taking in a whiff of his strawberry hair. This, of course, made Ichigo turn even redder, but he didn't push him away, too eager to wrap his arms around Renji's muscled sides. The pair were on their way to the arcade, because Keigo literally annoyed the hell out of them all day at school until they finally said yes. They didn't really mind, though – the walk on the way there was worth it enough since they'll be all over each other, of course.

Ichigo rested his head on Renji's shoulder. "So what's you're favorite game?" He asked, sighing happily.

Renji tensed; he had no idea what the hell an arcade was. He played a few video games at Ichigo's house now and then, but he still knew the two were different. "Um … not sure. What's you're favorite?" _That should work … right? _

Ichigo pouted to himself about his 'answer a question with a question' routine. "I don't know, probably pool, I guess. Pac-Man's a classic, though." He was better at pool then he thinks, but Ichigo has been known to be humble ... sometimes.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to figure out that Renji was hiding something. He didn't know what, or even why he kept it from him, but he knew. He knew because of all the little things that had been adding up; Renji was a little sensitive about giving up information about his background – if ever – and he rarely answered a direct question when it came to anything relating to, well, 'modern times'. It was as if he was literally born just yesterday and had no idea what some of the most basic human concepts were. He laughed when he found Renji staring at his microwave while Karin was cooking popcorn the other night. He looked completely mystified, though he tried to hide it, and failed miserably.

Oddly enough, Ichigo didn't mind. You would think that Renji's strange, almost inhuman behavior would at least alarm him to some extent. He should find this whole situation strange, actually. Renji has never explained anything about his past in great detail, like he said, but to beam at a common microwave like it had just been invented? To have such fiery, red eyes that were strong enough to inspire terrifying fear, but then immediate unwavering love the instant he looks into Ichigo's eyes, could that possibly be _just_ human? So, very strange. At the very least, you would also think that, being as close as they are, that he would be somewhat hurt that Renji didn't trust him enough to tell him what was going on. But he's not. He really, truly does not mind this stage of secrecy. He knows, without thinking, that if it's something that Renji can't even tell him, then it's a secret he is bound to keep. Strange or not. The only thing that he doesn't like about it is that Renji may very well be _bound _to it, like the Yakuza, or something.

Then again, he couldn't picture Renji being apart of the Yakuza; he's just too goofy sometimes. His eyes certainly were fearsome enough to put any mob boss to shame, but he still couldn't see it, not his Renji. Plus, he was pretty sure that he would _at least_ need to be at some kind of meeting one day out of the week, but Renji was with him almost 24/7.

Still, despite everything, he accepted that Renji is bound to keep this secret and that he's a little different than the rest of us, and he is perfectly okay with it. If Renji was sworn to keep it, then Ichigo felt obligated to help him keep it by pretending to not even notice. In fact, he barely thinks about it; all that's on his mind is how to keep from blushing to death, drooling at the sight of him, and somehow get past his seme defense and attack him. Which, at the moment, he has yet to perfect. _And if I know that idiot, and I do, then he'll probably tell me whenever he feels ready to. Besides, I'm not too eager to jump up and tell him about how I can see the souls of the dead, either… not yet, at least. _He shook his head and smiled again. _God, I love you so much. _He turned his head to kiss the base of Renji's neck, causing Renji to get just slightly red from his sudden sweetness.

Ichigo asked another unexpected question. "So … you ready for the dance this weekend?" He tried not to sound excited, and he wasn't … that much, but some small part of him kinda was. _Curse this damn girlie … thing! What the hell happened to all that pride?! Gone. _He mentally fought with himself, something he often did whenever some uke-ish part of him wanted to come out and he had to beat it back in. Oh the embarrassment.

"Oh, I um ..." _Damn! Why did he have to ask that? _Renji had always been pretty decent at dancing around with his friends back in the Soul Society, sure, but here it was totally different. Renji, feeling proud of himself, had actually done research on this … 'dance' thing, because people at school kept mentioning it, enough to make even Renji look it up. To his horror, he found out that it was a 'formal' thing and that there was a certain etiquette to it that he had yet to even _learn, _let alone actually understand!

Renji didn't do suits. If at all possible, he would destroy all of the cursed things from the entire world. Not long ago, Urahara felt the need to get him a suit, so he could look 'decent' while working at the register. That made no damn sense, however, because he runs around with a half open robe, messy hair, and stubble with a goofy smile all the damn time, and he wants to lecture _him_ about not looking decent? Well, when he finally figured out how to put the damn thing on and make it look 'presentable', Rukia finally saw him ... she laughed her tiny, little ass off for days. Not only that, it was **completely **uncomfortable, which was almost as bad as Rukia laughing at him forever.

So he refused to do the dancing thing because he refused to give into high class society shit like that … it reminded him too much of when he was viewed as nothing but trash on the streets – his whole life, summed up in one sentence …

But no matter what he thought of, he couldn't get out of this. He had to be honest here. I mean, Ichigo would probably find out anyway if he tried to ditch the dance. So, reluctantly, he tried to explain. "Well … I kinda, haven't been to a dance before ..." He finally spits it out.

To his surprise, Ichigo doesn't look surprised. So he waits, ever impatient.

Then Ichigo starts to grin and has an all out laugh-attack.

This makes Renji cross his arms, too embarrassed to look at him or admit that he was.

Ichigo stops laughing, but is still smiling. "So that's what's been bothering you this whole time?"

"Yea well ..." More internal debating and embarrassment. "I … don't like suits that much either so ..."

Ichigo starts to laugh again. "Oh no, no. This isn't a formal thing. It's just a local dance at the school. I wouldn't even bother showing up if my dad wasn't chaperoning." He added the last part in an annoyed tone.

Renji could see why. Oh the horror of knowing that Ichigo's dad will be at the dance to watch their every single move … no dirty dancing for the two of them, that was for certain.

Ichigo lightened up fairly quick though, lacing his fingers in Renji's rough hand again. "So no suits, just show up wearing whatever the hell you want, that's what I'm going to do." He smiles. "We could ditch later on if it gets too boring, anyway"

Renji instantly forgets that silly worry about dances and smiles beautifully, stopping in mid walk and suddenly picking Ichigo up and kissing his lips. This made Ichigo's eyes widen, cheeks turning pink. After Renji finally released him, he said "So … that means we'll be home all alone if your dad's staying at the dance all night?" He asked, a huge grin on his lips, those same lips hovering around Ichigo's ears. "And I'll have you all to myself." Ichigo reddened instantly and shoved Renji into the closest wall, knowing it wouldn't hurt the cocky bastard. Renji tried to bite his tongue to keep from laughing so hard.

Eventually – after much teasing from Renji and punching from Ichigo – the two redheads made it to the arcade. The first one they saw was Chad; his obvious height difference made him stand out from the rest of the world. He was standing solo at the open entrance to the arcade, the low bass music flowed out.

"Yo." Ichigo walks up and calls out, Renji gave a slight wave. But before Chad could even respond, the one and only pain in the ass gets right up in their faces. "Hey you guys ... you're late!! Can't you two keep it in your pants long enough to --" He couldn't finish with one foot in his face and a fist in his stomach. Ichigo's punch was especially hard, due to the blush plastered on his face.

Mizuiro shows up beside Chad soon after. "Hey guys, glad you could make it." Always the polite one in comparison to his idiot friend, Keigo. Ichigo decides to leave the idiot in Renji's painfully capable hands while he greets the decent one. "Hey, yea sorry we're late." He doesn't even bother to explain anymore. They two of them are always late now a days, and everyone's used to it. Well, all but _one _anyway. Another added punch to Keigo's face just for that.

"So, where's the girls at?" Ichigo asks.

"Oh, they should be here any minute. Tatsuki probably had to pry Chizuru off of Orihime first." It was so true.

And right on cue, Orihime comes up, waving and being cute as always, Tatsuki on one side and Rukia on the other.

Renji still isn't quite used to Orihime's overly-friendly, girlie gestures yet, but being around Ichigo's kid sister Yuzu so much was helping. Ichigo spares him the effort and waves at her in return.

_It's amazing how much he smiles now. His face used to be so scary. _Orihime thought to herself, smiling. "Hi Ichigo! Oh wow, Renji that bandana is amazing!" She says in honest awe.

Granted, this dark blue bandana was new, but he always wore bandanas, so he really didn't get why she would notice it. Oh well. "Oh, um, thanks."

She gushed on anyway, despite his awkwardness. Rukia – playing the innocent school girl card – didn't miss a chance to rub it in his face, either. "Why yes, Renji, that is an _adorable _bandana."

Renji 'playfully' nudged her in the side, and she did very well hiding the 'umph'. "Why yes, Rukia, it _is _a great bandana." Their 'playfulness' was ridiculously obvious to Ichigo – sense he knew Rukia's school girl routine was completely fake. He just sweat dropped as they continued to 'jokingly' hit each other in the background. Ichigo was sure that there would be a few bruises later on if they kept it up.

Keigo was suddenly (somehow) revived and back in the center of attention like he was born for it. "Anyways! So who's up to get their asses kicked by Keigo: the awesome ass kicker!!" He said with enough enthusiasm to fill a stadium.

To this, everyone rolled their eyes, deciding it would be far less annoying to just go along with it.

Chad was in the back as Keigo went on and on, then suddenly a few _admirers _came up beside him. Two of them, actually: one strawberry blond, the other brilliant brunette, and both of the 21 year old ladies wanted a reaction out of Chad. Little did they know that he was just like a walking, rarely talking, brick wall devoid of appearing emotional to the unsuspecting eye. That didn't stop them from trying, though.

The two of them were literally putting themselves out there, and would've torn each other apart for a grin, a look, a phone number, _anything_. But Chad remained completely unaffected by their unmistakable flirts, and refused to give in or even look interested.

Eventually, the two girls leave, looking completely abashed, even insulted. Rukia took this opportunity to watch them leave, since they obviously weren't into girls, but Keigo took it to a whole new level. For once in his life, he was completely speechless … for about four seconds - a world record.

He marched over to Chad in seconds. "Chad!? What was that?! Y-You just-- He just--!" He looked back at the rest of the group, expecting them to be as shocked as he was, which they weren't. He was taking this too far, as always. "Why did you turn down those red hot babes?!" He accused. Though he was just jealous, as always.

"Geez, here we go." Tatsuki said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"They were offering me drinks and I'm under aged." He explained the way he had explained to the two girls; completely indifferent.

This didn't satisfy Keigo at all, as you probably guessed. "Too old for you? They didn't seem like they cared! And so what? You've been turning down hot girls like that for forever now!! Not even at school! In fact, I haven't seen you go out with _anyone_ since middle school! What's the deal?" He asked, once again in over exaggerated shock. It was like he needed to know this _dire_ answer to save the world, or something. It was exasperating for the rest of them to watch. Though, the rest of them were still pretty curious to see what his answer was.

"..." Chad remained as stoic and unmoved as always. "I'm just not interested in anyone right now." He answered, and apparently that was all anyone was getting out of him.

Keigo didn't give up though, he was about to go in for round three, but Ichigo sees the silent distress Chad's holding back and gratefully shuts Keigo up. He grabs Keigo's ear and leads him into the arcade. "Come on, dumbass. Didn't you say you were about to kick our asses, or something?" Just like that, Keigo's attention span is broken and replaced in seconds. Everyone else just shrugged and followed along, forgetting the whole ordeal in no time as well.

Everyone but one short, raven haired Rukia, that is.

No one noticed Chad's sweaty palms or how he hid his eyes even more than normal when Keigo mentioned why he didn't respond to the girls. And she was certain no one else could have noticed how Chad had looked up for only a split second at Ichigo with something more than gratitude filled in his big brown eyes.

Eyes filled with a secret he refused to give up, Rukia concluded.

She had figured out this _secret_ the moment Renji told her about how Ichigo had had a crush on Chad and Chad's reaction to it all. Since she's been around Chad for this long now, though, she was just putting in the final peaces.

_You like Ichigo, don't you Chad? _She thought to herself. _You like him and it's probably killing you to see him with Renji. _

She knew Renji was too wrapped up in Ichigo to notice, the same goes for Ichigo, and she doubted anyone else would think anything of it at all. But she knew.

_But I don't understand … why did you turn him down back then? When he didn't even know Renji existed? You could have had him wrapped right around your humongous finger! _This drove Rukia nearly insane trying to figure out.

The problem was that Chad has no idea that she knows, but damnit, she is determined to help him, somehow. It really was puzzling that Chad would turn Ichigo down when he had him in his grasp. Plus, she needed something to keep her mind off of a certain person, anyway. Chad was a super sweet person, he deserved some help if he wanted it, and Rukia was more than willing to help. She had a soft spot for Chad; he shared her affection for soft, cuddly things, too.

Soon everyone split up their money and headed for the games.

Renji discovered that he was actually _very _good at air hockey. He took to the concept easily. It was hard to control his inhuman strength at times, but he managed. Everyone who battled against him soon fell victim to his awesomeness and it was, of course, getting to his head. Ichigo just shook his head at his excitement, but before long he stepped up to the plate.

Renji thought he would take it easy on him first, being smug, but shortly after starting, he regretted it after he got his ass handed to him three games in a row. But when he started to get serious, he eventually surpassed him.

After another loss, Ichigo looked up. "Damn Renji, I thought you were no good at this game?" He raised an eyebrow.

Smirking in return, the ex-soul reaper answered. "Guess I'm just a natural." He said, overly smug. Rukia rolled her eyes as she passed them by, then quickly caught up with the girls to play some virtual reality thing.

"Yea, I bet you're a liar." Ichigo teased, hitting the puck past Renji's defense and making the score even.

Slightly pouty, (though he'd never admit it) he answered. "Am not. How about we have a bet?" He said, trying to keep his eyes on the puck and Ichigo at the same time. "Whoever losses this round ..." Once the puck was on his side, he put his thumb on it to hold it in place. He meaningfully narrowed his eyes with a devilish grin on his lips. "... has to do whatever the winner says for one night, even if that meant wearing a certain _outfit_." His grin was ridiculously excited by this point.

Ichigo's eyes instantly widened in recognition; Renji had been going on and on for weeks trying to get him to wear an outfit that was way too short, sleek, and ridiculously embarrassing. It was so harmful to his sliver of pride that he dared not even think it.

He was having serious doubts about his air hockey abilities at that moment.

… On the other hand, if he won, he could get Renji to do whatever he wanted for one whole night … and he needed a serious boost to his manly pride before it disappeared …

It was too late; he'd already came up with too many tempting ideas to turn back now. Besides, what would his dad say to his cowardliness? Dear God, was he really turning to his _dad's_ insane logic now? He must **really **be desperate to have even thought that.

For once, Renji was patient, determined to wait it out and hear Ichigo's answer.

Ichigo sighed, and finally looked back up into his eyes. "... Fine, you're on. You better hope I don't win – payback's a bitch." He grinned, hiding his doubt as best as he could.

Renji just grinned, simply ecstatic that he had agreed. He knew he would, though. He goes over to grab the little blue chalk thing, trying to understand what it's even for. "Then it's on." He hits the puck back with renewed vigor. It takes everything Ichigo has to block him at the last minute.

And just like that, the two threw themselves into the game like it was a battle ground. They didn't take it easy on each other, they didn't half-ass do it, and they knew that the other one wasn't going to just give up. Any other pair of people playing a game of air-hockey wouldn't play it to Renji and Ichigo's level. No, they took this to _extremes_. Despite being enemies for the moment, Ichigo was relieved! _Finally! _He thought. _Someone who's as competitive as I am! _Renji's thoughts were likewise. _We were made for each other!!_

Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rukia circled back around to see the two of them going at it. "Geez, look at those idiots." Tatsuki said, grinning wide.

Orihime balled her hands into fists, pressing them against her bodacious chest, concern on her face. "Oh, I hope they don't hit each other in the eye." She said this because when she played against Tatsuki one time, the puck had flown up and smacked her right in the eye. It wasn't Tatsuki that hit her though, and the game had barely even started. Neither one of them has ever figured out how it even happened, but Orihime didn't complain or try to stop the game despite the huge shiner it gave her. That was just like Orihime; so concerned with everyone else around her that she didn't even notice that she was a walking magnet for danger.

Rukia just rolled her eyes again. _Idiots. _But the three of them were content to just stand there and see who would go down first … literally.

The redheads hit that poor puck at each other until it looked like neither one was going to win. This epic battle was going to take forever.

But suddenly, as if in slow motion, the game goes into the finale; Renji hits the puck straight down the middle, but Ichigo blocks and hits it in return, sending the yellow puck to one side then the other super fast. Renji moves his hand to block it too soon though, and that sent the puck flying right past his defense and into the goal, ending the game and crowning Ichigo it's victor.

Renji's mouth hangs open in shock and despair. "No!" He says, powerless to stop the huge smile spreading on Ichigo's all too happy face. Finally! Some of his manly pride had been restored, at last!

Orihime claps her hands excitedly. "Yay! I'm so glad you won Ichigo! Oh, but um, I'm sorry you lost too Renji, oh but I am happy for Ichigo, oh, um ..." She fumbles with her words apologetically. Tatsuki just shakes her head, grinning. "Don't get too excited, Orihime. They'll probably battle it out again later on, anyway." She grabs the redhead's hand and quickly pulls her off to play some other game, Rukia following close behind. _God, am I going to hear it later. _The groaned inwardly.

Ichigo raises his arms up in total victory, then waltzes over to Renji, frozen in place. Ichigo, still smiling, leans up to kiss him on the nose, trying to be sweet. "Oh it's not that bad, babe." He tries to sooth, but that big grin is still all over his place.

Renji sighs in defeat, but the kiss defrosts him enough to wrap his arms around Ichigo's waist. "Yea, yea, I know. Guess this means I'll never get you to wear that outfit for me, huh?"

"Hell no." Renji sighs again. Ichigo beams, kissing him on the cheek again before grabbing his hand and heading off to play something else. But before they could get too far off, Renji spots something that grabs his attention – well, not as much as Ichigo rubbing his thumb over his fingers, but enough. He soon pulls Ichigo over to a small sectioned off room with four green, fabricated tables. He assumed these were the infamous pool tables that Ichigo mentioned … since he happened to notice the sign over the entryway to the room with the words "Pool Table Lounge" written on it in big, green letters.

Still peeved about his loss, he only hopes that his pool table skills were as good as or even better than his air hockey skills were against Ichigo. They start to play and of course Ichigo is kicking his ass at the first few games, but he isn't surprised that Renji quickly catches up to his level. Eventually, the game keeps getting closer and closer until eventually Renji nearly surpasses him in this game, too.

"Dude, you're like a freaking sponge." Ichigo mentions, referring to how quickly he keeps absorbing all these games.

This leaves Renji at a loss for words for a second. "a …. sponge?" he has to ask.

Ichigo just laughs at him, continuing round three. As Renji's pool skills grow, so does his confidence. It doesn't take long until a brilliant idea smacks him upside the face. Even though he lost at air hockey and could lose at pool too, this was such a good idea, he couldn't let it go unspoken. "You know what?" He asks when it's his turn. "How about we make this game more interesting too."

Ichigo, suspicious of the sudden bet, asks, "Oh really? How's that?"

"Well..." Renji walks over to stand by Ichigo's side. "How about this?" Leaning over his shoulder, he bends down to whisper something in his ear, causing Ichigo to get weak at the knees without even meaning to.

Ichigo's eyes widen; the minute Renji said it, Ichigo was profoundly intimidated by such a gamble.

Renji's eyes narrow slyly and he tries to maintain his inviting grin while Ichigo deeply contemplates.

" . . . " It takes Ichigo quite some time to finally comes to a decision. He's definitely not sure about it, and he doesn't know if he could voice his answer without revealing his worry, but he tries anyway. " … Fine. Then let's do this." He gets ready for what he hopes will be a quick victory rather than a slow defeat.

Renji grins. Although he wasn't as worried about the chances of him losing as he probably should have been – if he lost **this **bet, then he would probably be as embarrassed as Ichigo would be … which is saying something - he was beginning to think that maybe he shouldn't have offered such a good idea as a bet, rather he should have just tricked Ichigo into it later … oh well, too late now. Besides, he was _way_ too eager to see how this will all turn out.

Renji turns to get the little blue square of chalk for his pool stick. He's still not quite sure how it was even supposed to help, but did he it anyway. He was expecting this to be an epic battle, true enough, but he wasn't expecting how the game would open up.

Ichigo – refusing to think of how girly this may have looked – **had** to win, and if that meant sacrificing a little bit more of what was left of his manly pride to get there, he was going to do it, damnit.

Ichigo picks up his pool stick, standing it straight up as he walks around it towards the pool table, letting his fingers slide down the slick wood deliberately slow. Renji stiffens.

He bends over just as slowly to place his stick right where he wants to break the center peace, shifting in a position that widened Renji's eyes. Renji gulped.

Ichigo looks up into Renji's eyes, narrowed and seductive in the angle that he was in now. Renji's fingers fidgeted by his side.

Now that Ichigo was sure that Renji was distracted, he smirks and breaks the center triangle so hard all of the pool balls go in every direction. The game intensifies, and Renji's still too disoriented to even notice that he's starting to lose … not that he minded the distraction.

Ichigo takes the lead, calling stripes and hitting four in a row all in the pockets. Now it's Renji's turn and he refuses to be distracted … for now, anyway. He walks up to the pool table, trying very hard not to look at Ichigo leaning on his pool stick, his eyes half lidded, his grin so tempting …

He shook his head, trying to focus. _Oh my God, this is impossible … focus, Renji!_ After a good five minutes of trying to regain his control, Ichigo noticed that he was starting to look more serious. He laughed inwardly at the image; it was like the _Thinker_ was playing pool. However, Ichigo understood at once why Renji was taking his time when he saw the connection on the pool table. All of the solids were lined up in a way that if you hit them just right, five would go in. Renji got ready to put his plan into action, carefully leaning over the side to line up his pool stick. He hit the cue ball against one ball, then that hit the edge and hit another before it went into a pocket, and another, and another. It was like a domino effect.

And just like that, he landed five easy.

Ichigo gulped, starting to get worried. _I can't lose. _Oh the drama. _My pride is at stake here … I just got it back, I can't lose it now!_ He could swear that he heard background music sounding just like the theme from _Braveheart. _

By this point, a few people had gathered around to watch them play. Apparently it had been longer than either Renji or Ichigo thought, but they didn't really notice or care.

Ichigo shook his head, trying to concentrate. _Ok … I can do this … _Only six were left: three were his, two Renji's, and of course the 8 Ball. One of the stripes were right against the 8 Ball next to a pocket, and the cue ball was all the way on the other side, so he had to be careful. With one eye closed, he hit the cue ball and sent it across the table, narrowly missing the 8 ball, and managing to get his in as well. He sighed with relief, but now he was one move down and had two more to go, while Renji was one move ahead.

One of Renji's solids was next to Ichigo's and it was too close to try and avoid it. He had to try though. The cue ball was right in the middle of the table - an annoying position. He hit the cue ball right for his target, but accidentally knocked Ichigo's right after his.

Dun dun dun.

Now it was tied. After Ichigo hit in his last ball, and Renji followed up by easily getting his in, all that was left was the dreaded 8 ball. Renji bit his bottom lip. _He's going to make it … _Oh the horror. _It's lined up too good, there's no way he'll miss it! Why did I have to start this stupid bet anyway?_

Ichigo was just as nervous though; one wrong move and it was all over. _I have to make this … if I don't then … _He shuddered, refusing to think it. He lined up this pool stick, the cue ball right in line with the 8 ball. The nearest pocket was hard to get, but he was sure that he could get it if he hit it just right.

He pulled back his pool stick and – "ICHIGO! What are you doing? Oh Pool!! Are you winning? Is Renji winning? Why didn't you tell me you were having a death match?!" Keigo loudly proclaimed, appearing beside Ichigo seemingly out of thin air.

Keigo's surprise made him hit the cue ball too hard, causing it to go in the opposite direction of the stupid 8 ball, and lining it right up for Renji. Ichigo's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. _No..._

Renji, not letting this miracle pass him by, quickly hit the cue ball against the 8 ball, making it an easy victory for Renji.

Ichigo was shell shocked. Funny how often shock was a common feeling around him now, but this was ridiculous. "I … lost …" Renji was ecstatic with happiness and relief, raising his arms up in joy. Ichigo is reduced to kneeling on the floor by this point, he doubted that he would ever regain the feeling of his legs, but Keigo quickly fueled his adrenaline with anger.

"Whoa Ichigo, you suck. If I'd known you were that bad at pool, then I would've --" He didn't get to finish. The fury in Ichigo's eyes were more cold and terrifying than ever before.

** ( ( Due to the insanely graphic nature, this part of the story has been taken out. Moving right along for Keigo's sake ) ) **

Ichigo wipes his hands together, getting the excess dirt off his palms, turns around, and leaves Keigo hanging upside down off of a nearby arcade machine, mumbling something like 'mommy'.

Ichigo is too embarrassed to even bother hiding the blush on his cheeks by this point, even beating the ever loving shit of Keigo didn't get rid of it. Renji cocked his head to the side as he appraised Keigo. He looked like he was part of some strange, modern art exhibit in that … pose. Renji quickly caught up with Ichigo, trying hard to hide his happiness and eternal relief for Ichigo's sake, but failing miserably. Now the goofy grin was all over _his_ face.

"Well on the bright side, we're even." He offered, but it wasn't very soothing, considering Ichigo's loss was a whole lot worse than Renji's.

Eventually, though, after much soothing from Renji and punching from a red-faced Ichigo, the two of them caught up with the girls at the exit. Tatsuki was the first to comment on Ichigo's pink, hidden, and gloomy face. "Hey guys. What's up with him? I thought he _won_ that bet?" She asks, while Orihime cocked her head to the side, wondering what Ichigo was so gloomy about.

Tatsuki's words just made the despair of losing that much worse for poor Ichigo, who sinks further in his shoes. "Judging by Renji's goofy face, I'd say they got even …?" Rukia offered.

This made Ichigo sink even _further_, while Renji grinned widely. "As a matter of fact --" He started, quickly cut off by a fierce punch in the side. "Matter of fact my ass." Ichigo mumbled.

Renji held his aching side, trying to keep from laughing. "You didn't have to agree to it." He reminded him, despite the apparent anger on Ichigo's face.

Before Ichigo could punch him again, Chad and Mizuiro caught up with them. "Hey guys, how many games did you guys win …?" Mizuiro started to ask, but quickly cut it off when he saw Ichigo's still angry face and Renji clutching his side, stifling a laugh.

Mizuiro blinked. He wasn't an idiot. "Chad, here, kept winning every time I turned around." As proof, Chad held up a _huge_ stuffed panda that he won with his tickets.

Renji blinked. "You could win things?" He mumbled to himself, not thinking anyone heard. Ichigo snickered at that, and decided to suppress his embarrassment in exchange for holding Renji's rough, warm hand … for now, anyway.

Rukia's eyes were wide as saucers, glowing with awe. She and Chad soon were taking turns holding the panda, but it was so big it nearly swallowed Rukia. Renji put his free hand to his lips to keep from busting out laughing.

Never one to miss out on anything – even if he was utterly beaten to a pulp and should, technically, be unable to move even his pinky finger – Keigo amazingly shows up among them. "Alright! Now who's up for some pizza?" He wasn't completely unharmed though; bandages were wrapped almost all over his body.

"!?" _His enthusiasm must have healing powers or something. _Renji assumed, because that was the only reason he could think of as to why Keigo was still _alive_.

* * *

The eight of them gathered together and headed down the street. They were soon at the pizza and ice cream parlor, stuffing their faces silly. Especially Renji and Rukia; they just couldn't help themselves. A place that served pizza _and _ice cream was heaven in their eyes, besides Tessai's cooking, of course.

Chizuru had managed to catch up with the girls and was soon obsessing over how cute Orihime was when she put the pizza, ice cream, and french fries all together. Then Tatsuki was kicking her face in and Rukia was refraining herself from doing the same. The guys just tried to move away from the bloodshed as quickly as possible.

After much arguing, food fights, and nearly getting kicked out of the parlor (mainly due to Keigo) everyone headed out and started to go their separate ways. "That was awesome guys, we'll see you at the dance!" Mizuiro called out, waving and soon answering his cell phone. Keigo was by his side, complaining about who knows what. Chad just waved and left with his extra large panda bear. Rukia was tempted to go with him, but she settled on staying the night with Tatsuki and Orihime.

Renji and Ichigo walked up the street together, said their goodbyes to the girls, and were soon the only ones left, which was what they'd been looking forward to the most. They laughed as they talked about how Rukia was probably trying to handle her abstinence from Orihime by thinking about Hitomi, and blushing about it later.

Their linked hands swayed back in forth as they stayed side by side, each step going unnoticed as they looked up into each others eyes as often as possibly. Walking together was something that never changed; from the first time they walked together from school what seems like years ago, to this very moment as they walked home, and all the times in between, every moment felt like eternity. An eternity with each other, how perfect could it get? Renji traced his thumb over Ichigo's hand and that alone was driving him crazy. Already it was dusk and the street lamps lit up. The dark orange sky turned purple, but neither noticed what else was around them except each other.

Suddenly, Renji pulled Ichigo into an unlit part of the street, kissing up and down his neck ravenously as Renji pressed Ichigo against the cool wall. Ichigo grinned, thankful the darkness hid his blush, and ran his hands up under Renji's shirt, tracing the tattoos on his back. He buried his head in the crook of Renji's neck when Renji insisted on nipping at his ears. "Renji ..." He meant to sound teasing, but the name came out breathy and soft, making Renji want to go crazy. He softly bit down on Ichigo's perfect neck, leaving his sweet purple mark, causing Ichigo's eyes to roll back and one hand went up to tangle itself in Renji's violet red hair.

Already in a daze, Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. For the first time he realizes where he's at. The two of them had fumbled around into a dark passageway between two buildings. This wasn't the same place where he was ambushed, but it made him remember it all too clearly. He shuddered involuntarily.

He hopes Renji doesn't notice it, but of course he does. Renji stops his teasing assault on Ichigo's collarbone to look into his eyes. The dim light of the street lamp was enough to just barely notice the slight twinge of pain in Ichigo's eyes, so small, he almost missed it.

Then he noticed his surroundings for the first time as well, instantly recognizing the foreboding feeling the backstreet was giving him and feeling so stupid for pulling Ichigo into one.

Before he could apologize, Ichigo beat him to it. "Sorry, it kinda just got to me for a minute." He explains, feeling embarrassed for letting something like this get to him. He'd been through far worse than that before, so he didn't understand why it felt so different …

Renji frowns, obviously not happy that Ichigo was apologizing for something that he didn't even do, he shouldn't have to apologize for that.

Ichigo looks back up into Renji's eyes and for some reason, he felt suddenly guilty for not telling him the whole truth about that day almost two months ago. He really had no reason to feel guilt, but he felt compelled to explain anyway.

"Renji..." he starts. "That day, when they, um, well..." He didn't want to say it, not sure of how either he or Renji would react. Renji was so upset that day. He looked completely out of control, his eyes were so fierce … but it all vanished when Ichigo reached out to him and touched him, bringing him back down to earth, so it seemed. It was a mystery neither one wanted to have to talk about again for the each others sake. Up until now, that day had long sense been left out of every conversation. Though, Renji was still trying to track the bastards down without Ichigo knowing.

Renji knows instantly what he was referring to. Ichigo saw it in his eyes and felt relieved as he continued. "Well, that day … before you showed up, I think … I think there was someone else there."

Renji looked a little confused at that. Ichigo squinted his eyes as he tried to remember the four silhouettes that saved his life that day. "There were four of them, I think. One was … pretty big and tall, two looked like they could be kids, maybe midgets, I don't know." He scratched his head. "And there was one in the middle who looked average but he … he said something to me, and he sounded like he, well I don't how to explain, but he just sounded like he knew answers to questions I didn't even ask ..."

He thought about it some more, but gave up soon after. "I don't remember much about it, and I think I passed out right when I saw them." He laughed without humor. He waits for Renji say something or call him crazy, but he doesn't, so he finishes, "I'm sorry I never told you before, it just seemed too weird, and for all I know, it didn't even happen. I mean, I did hit my head pretty hard, so who knows?"

Renji dared not think what he wanted to. He refused to think that those shadows sounded _identical _to the shadows of his dear roommates at the shop. Because if he did, he would have to leave Ichigo's side, march into that shop, and pound some answers out of a certain hat-n-clogs once and for all.

… and because he refused to leave Ichigo's side, those thoughts never crossed his mind. So he looked at Ichigo in confusion, adamant to let those rusty wheels turn.

Ichigo looks back down, feeling like a complete idiot. _Come on, Ichigo, really? Saved by four mysterious super heroes in the nick of time? How big of an attention hog can I possibly get … what is wrong with me? Those were probably just wondering souls, not some kinda 'defenders of the weak' shit. Psh. Renji's probably considering putting me in a psych-ward by now, so what does it matter._

Still feeling completely stupid, Renji surprised him by pulling him deep into his chest and wrapping his arms all the way around Ichigo's lithe form. Ichigo's chest blossom with warmth and unbelievable comfort; in Renji's vice-grip hugs, Ichigo felt more at ease and safer than anywhere else in the world. Renji leans into Ichigo's ear, whispering just barely. "It's ok."

Whatever stress and guilt that Ichigo had before that moment vanished from his body the instant Renji embraced him and held him so close. It was amazing how that happened, how Renji was the cure to every ailment in Ichigo's world. Ichigo closed his eyes and let himself sink into Renji's chest, loving the warmth his body provided in the cool night, taking in Renji's calming scent.

Renji intended to keep Ichigo wrapped up in his arms forever, or until he felt ready to leave. Either way worked with him just fine. But the two finally remembered that the world was still revolving outside _their _world, and that Ichigo's unpredictable father was probably driving his sisters crazy - whining that Ichigo still wasn't home yet.

When they arrived at Ichigo's place, Ichigo already knew his deranged dad was home, so he didn't bother going through the preliminaries of trying to sneak past him. The idiot would be waiting on the other side of the door trying to sneak up on him like a ninja or something.

As Ichigo opens the door, Renji close behind him, Isshin appears from the top of the stairs, as expected, wearing a cape with a holes cut into a bandana over his eyes, screaming at the top of his longs: "ICHIGOOO! YOU'RE LATE! AS PUNISHIMENT YOU WILL HAVE TO FACE –!" He jumped from the stairs, ready to crash into his son … but before he could even finish his sentence and land on his target, Ichigo sidesteps him, sending the flying man straight out the door, to which Ichigo slams right in his face.

As if nothing had even happened, Renji goes over to watch whatever was on the strange talking box they called television. Instead of the T.V, he see's Yuzu's head first, completely glued to the screen. Karin is helping herself to more beef stew (compliments of Yuzu) and says "Oh, you won't be seeing anything on tonight. There's an All My Drama marathon tonight and Yuzu's addicted."

"No Don! You KNOW Angela only wants you for you money!" Yuzu squeaks loudly, convinced that they could hear her pleas.

Renji leans over to try and see what was going on when Yuzu surprises him by jumping up with her hands on her head. "What!? Maria is back?! No way!!"

He blinks in confusion."Um … why's she yelling?" Renji asks Karin. Yuzu answers him instead, taking her eyes off the screen for the first time since the two redheads came in (only because there was a commercial on). "Maria is Don's ex-wife, who supposedly jumped off a cliff after finding out that her sister, Carol, was secretly in love with Don too and convinced Carol that Don died in a horrible circus accident and Don was heart broken but knew that Carol was lying so he turned to his psychiatrist, Angela for help, but she only wants him for his money and secretly loves Don's best friend, Ryan, who really just wanted to become a pilot, but didn't have the money, so he turned to selling drugs. But he was later discovered for being an under cover cop sent to take down Carol for convincing Maria to kill herself, but now Maria is back! Oh Don!" She turned back to the T.V. How she had breath left in those tiny lungs after that long, hyper explanation, the world will never now.

"..." Renji took a sip of the root beer Ichigo brought him when he sat down beside him. He refused to let his brain even _try _to process any of that for fear that it would meltdown and self destruct.

Ichigo laughed at his blank expression. "So, you asked the 'what the hell is this' question?"

Renji just shook his head. "Well, I asked Karin, but yea, that's how it turned out ..." Oh. His brain. He will **never **understand women.

"ICHIGO! How dare you lock you're father out of the house! Have you no shame?!" He smacked Ichigo in the head, sending him face down on the coffee table. He apparently snuck in without anyone noticing that time (for once).

Ichigo jumps up, red with anger. "What?! I have no shame? _**I **_have no shame?! Who the hell slams there son's head on the coffee table you freak!!" Once again, they were fighting. Renji tried to watch the screen, but he didn't know why; nothing was going to make sense anytime soon.

Several lamps were thrown until Ichigo finally escaped his dad's clutches long enough to grab Renji by the collar and half pull, half drag him up the stairs. They quickly made it to Ichigo's room and pinned themselves against the door. It didn't take long for Isshin to make it up the stairs. He banged against the poor, old door. "Ichigo! Those lamps you threw at me were clinic property!!" He said, trying to break his way through.

"_You _were the one that started throwing them, remember?!" Ichigo said, angry marks radiating from his head.

"Then you shouldn't have provoked me to do so, son! Anyway, I'm taking the replacement fee out of your allowance!"

"What allowance?! You stopped giving me an allowance when I was 12 after you said I broke your hacksaw, which **you **_threw away_, not me!" Ichigo all but screamed. Renji tried to picture Ichigo with a hacksaw when he was this angry at his dad … he was suddenly glad he was on Ichigo's good side.

"... Well starting today, you have one. That will be $100."

Ichigo suddenly slung the door open, and yelled. "DAMNIT DAD!!" Apparently that had surprised the old man enough to send him accidentally flying back down the stairs. There was a loud thud followed by, "Ugh! Dad get you're fat butt off me!" Karin didn't sound too happy about Isshin's landing.

Ichigo sighed deeply and shut the amazingly durable door. Renji had went over and sat in Ichigo's desk chair, spinning around in circles like he often did. Ichigo just shook his head but grinned. "How the hell are you the seme one? You're as immature as they come." He meant to sit down on the bed, but Renji grabbed both his hips and pulled him down into his lap, kissing his neck and causing him to blush.

"It's because you're not a seme that you don't understand." He explained, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's chest, pulling him close. Ichigo's blush was growing, so he quickly nudged Renji in the stomach and got up, plopping down face first on the bed. "Yea whatever, show off." He felt the defeat from the pool bet resurface. Renji sensed this, and tried to bite his tongue, still smiling.

He got up and laid down next to his sulking Strawberry, though he'd never admit that that was what he was doing – sulking. Renji ran one finger from his shoulder all the way down to the base of his back, causing Ichigo to shudder, but he refused to budge if only to hide a new blush on his hidden face.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Renji started, but he knew it was – if Renji had lost that battle, and he was rightly supposed to, then he would be despairing it much worse than Ichigo was right now. Renji methodically ran his hand up and down Ichigo's back, as slowly and comfortably as he could. He doubted he was anywhere _near _as good as Ichigo was, but Ichigo seemed to like it enough.

Ichigo sighed with relief. He should really stop Renji from spoiling him so much; he was sulking and pouting like a two year old because he lost a bet, embarrassing or not, it was ridiculous. He turned over and scooted himself closer to Renji's chest, kissing the base of his neck. "Stop trying to cheer me up, you jerk." He said pulling himself up to kiss him on the lips, already used to the light pink on his cheeks that kissing him caused.

Renji kissed Ichigo back, putting his hand around Ichigo's neck and pulling him closer. Renji's tongue traced Ichigo's sweet, inviting lips, lingering on the bottom one. Ichigo's hands remained pressed against Renji's chest, absorbing his warmth. Renji wrapped his other arm around Ichigo's waist, pulling him even closer.

The miserable door slammed open and the two jumped up yet again. "Oh, and I expect that $100 to be paid in cash, no checks, nothing higher than $20's, and don't even try to get out of --" He was counting on his fingers, not even bothering to look up at the two of them wrapped up in each others arms, bright red.

Ichigo got up instantly and kicked the incredulous moron right in the face, sending him flying back out the hall and amazingly somehow back down the flight of stairs. But when he went to shut the door, it fell off its hinges to the ground.

"... Ugh!!" Ichigo would've torn something apart had Renji not been behind him a minute later, kissing the nape of his neck, entirely sneaky. Ichigo reddened instantly and turned to gripe at him, but Renji caught him off guard with yet another sudden kiss, this one was long, sweet. He moved from bottom lip to top slowly, getting as much of his sweet taste as he could.

When he finally let his lips go, Ichigo opened his eyes, not remembering that he'd even closed them, and was instantly more relaxed, maybe even drugged.

To prove that point, he started to sway, but Renji held him in place. The taller red head grinned. "Looks like you need more hinges." Ichigo remembered that part, kinda. He looked back down at the poor door with pity. "Yea, guess so ..." After shaking his head to try and rid himself of the dizziness, he picked the door back up with hardly any effort, leaning it against the wall, but still mostly covering up the gap where it should have been.

With another sigh, he turned back to Renji. "So you wanna play Bone Cruncher II?" He asked, forgetting his anger almost too easily. Renji's eyes widened with delight. Ever sense Ichigo taught him the rules, he'd been addicted to the game. "Hells yes, let's start a new game again."

"Again? How many is that?" Ichigo laughed easily, sitting down beside Renji until Renji wrapped an arm around him and pulled him practically into his lap. "About five. But the beginning kicks the most ass."

Ichigo just laughed as the screen started to come to life and Renji was instantly glued, at least until he quickly leaned over to kiss his cheek with yet another sneak attack.

* * *

**R-Tiki: PHEW. **That was a pretty long one, yes? And yes, this has been yet another filler chapter with not much more plot, but _lots_ of Ren and Ichi love X3 and who doesn't love Ren and Ichi greatness? I know I do.

Anywho, I left out most of what's going on in the Soul Society for now, and they will probably be out for a while, just more human world stuff for a little while anyway. Or maybe they'll show up again next chapter? Just have to keep you guessing because I'm Ren x Ichi ADD sometimes XD

Oh! And I have a little contest, so now its … *dramatic light show*

**~*CONTEST TIME!*~**

I was going to have this up by Halloween, but if you read my A/N in the beginning, then you understand that that was a complete waste of my time wasting -_-' but anyway:

It's a contest about what trick/treat Ichigo will have to do for losing the bet against Renji in the pool match. Please, go all out on it XD

~_ Prizes for the top three :_

**1st Place** gets their idea put in a chapter as soon as possible

**2nd Place** gets their very own A/N ending with Renji and Ichigo or whoever they want

**3rd Place** gets Renji's favorite bandana and Ichigo's strawberry shampoo XD

~ _Alrighty then, rules are pretty simple :_

1.) Has to be sort of realistic – this means no sex on the moon at midnight in a bar next to a cow. Though that did sound pretty entertaining. XD

2.) But other than that, get _creative_. Almost **anything **will go, so really, go crazy. XD or it can be simple, romantic, sweet, anything you want. It can be any time, any place.

3.) It can be a word-for-word story, or it could be just the idea and I'll do the rest, whatever you feel like doing. ;3 But if it's word-for-word, I'd like to put it in the story exactly like how you send it to me, and I'll give you guys the credit, of course.

4.) Can be as long or as short as you want.

5.) You get two shots; like, if you send in an idea but think of something better later, go ahead and send it in, and I'll pick between the two.

_** If you have any more questions, just PM me and I'll try to help out ;3 **_

That's about it. Oh, and you can PM me your answers or review them, doesn't matter to me. XD Though I guess it would be a better idea to PM them I won't give you the answer until a few more chapters though, so yay, surprises! XD

With that being said, hopefully everything will work out and my computer wont die again -_-" See you next time! X3

**R-Tiki: **Aw, I had to go back to making my crappy little A/N's :/

**Orihime: **They're not crappy! D: *worried*

**Renji: **Yea, they seem as crappy as normal *doesn't see the point here*

**R-Tiki: **You're too kind T-T

**Jinta: **Way to go, mooch

**Renji: **Why you snot nosed little –

**Urahara: **_Whooo wants macadamia cookies?_ :D *sings dramatically*

**Rukia: ***shoves Renji down a flight of endless stairs* did someone say macadamia cookies :DDD

**Urahara: **why yes I did, my dear Ruk – *la gasp!* oh … no … allergic … to … nuts of any kind … no gay joke intended … it seems that *cough gag* someone has sabotaged … my cookies …! *LOUD COUGH*

**Rukia: . . . **macadamia _is _a type of nut, Kiske -_-''

**Urahara: ***suddenly cured* nuh uh, it totally is not D:

**Ichigo: **It really is.

**R-Tiki: ***nod nod*

**Urahara: **. . .

**Rukia: **. . .

**Ichigo: **. . . *also doesn't get what's going on here* Hey wait, where's Ren--

**Urahara: ***picks up a kitty* WHY! Why did you lie to me?! *shake shake shake*

**Rukia: **-_-' oh … my … Go-- *kitty in the face*

**Urahara: **I don't believe you! Attack, my fluffy, attack!

**Kitty: **Dear God, someone shoot this man -.-""""

**Ichigo: **O.o what!

**R-Tiki: **Right, well ... I really have no idea what just happened *ducks from fear of flying kitties* but tonight's broadcast was brought to you by … macadamia cookies are a lie …? Urahara! Quit replacing the advertising cards! DX

**Urahara: **But the world needs to know!! D:

**Renji: **Rukia!! DX

**Rukia: **! I thought those stairs were endless?!

**R-Tiki: **… I would say "To Be Continued" but I don't think the world is ready for that kind of commitment yet, but "To Be Canceled" sounds more likely. XD toodles!


End file.
